Dynasty Series 10: New Beginnings
by ss9
Summary: Dynasty: Continuation of this Hit TV series: Picking up where the writers left off. Starring Joan Collins as Alexis Colby and John Forsyth as Blake Carrington
1. Episode 1: New Beginnings

Series 10 Episode 1: New Beginnings

Blake saw his Nurse down the far end of the corridor, her back was to him and this was the chance he had been waiting for. So Blake eased out of his room and down the hall, trying not to let his footsteps fall too heavily as he limped his way to the exit. His body protested with each step, reminding him of how seriously injured he'd been when they'd brought him to this out of the way Californian convalescent center. Somewhere far enough away from Denver that Blake Carrington could recuperate in relative peace and anonymity without the judgmental eyes of the Denver Press stalking his every move.

Blake frowned as he took a heavy step, could feel the sudden jarring causing the normally constant dull ache in his chest to turn sharp, as if protesting loudly at the movement. If Blake took the time to peak under the neck of his shirt he could still see the constricting bundle of bandages from his gunshot wound, but he preferred not to look; even going so far as to close his eyes when his Nurse came in to change them.

It had been a hell of a few weeks.

First that corrupt Captain Handler had shot him and left him to die, and Blake had retaliated by shooting the man dead himself in self-defense. Now he was playing a waiting game to see if the DA was actually going to take him to trial for the man's unlawful killing, if only he had listened to Jeff when he had warned him but Blake hadn't listened.

Or maybe he just hadn't cared.

Blake knew he'd been taking an increasing number of foolhardy decisions lately. He knew why, too but when had knowing why he did things made it any easier to stop? Had he really become so reliant on Krystle to stop him from his own stupidity, had he handed over his own conscience so completely to his kind hearted wife that her lose made him unable to think rationally for himself?

Making it to the side door of the hospital without being captured and sent back to his prison swooshed open, warm, pine-scented air rushing in. He was out of breath after just that short walk, could feel the sweat beading up on his temple. He could not remember the last time he had felt this weak, clearly taking a slug to the chest could knock out even the most stubborn…even if he was Blake Carrington Stubborn.

Moving out of the doorway, he saw a bench in the sun a few feet ahead, it looked slightly tucked out of sight and Blake guessed he would be safe from detection there for a little while. A few weeks ago, he could have covered the distance in moments. Now, he measured every painful step in ragged breaths and force of will. It was amazing just how painful breathing could be.

He was not supposed to be out of bed. He was not yet cleared for walking on his own outside of his therapy sessions. The bullet that had almost claimed his life, puncturing and collapsing his lung was to blame for that. However Blake was not a man who enjoyed being told what to do by anyone, even medical personnel and lying in bed had left him too much time to think about what was gone.

To dwell on _who_ was gone.

Reaching the bench Blake sank gratefully onto it, his legs trembling with the effort he'd put them through as his lungs struggled to pull in the required oxygen. Closing his eyes, he rested, enjoying the feel of the sun on his skin. He felt his sweat evaporating slowly, as he cooled off. Sitting in the peace and quiet Blake could simply picture what his Nurse would have to say when they eventually found him, she would probably lecture him on getting chilled in the light breeze. His hospital-issued clothing was still slightly damp from sweat, but the sun compensated enough to keep him comfortable and Blake was just so pleased to be outside he was willing to suffer a lecture or two…

He needed this. Needed to be active, to be doing something. Anything. Anything but being stuck in that hospital room thinking about how he had failed Krystle, failed his family, put his pride before his daughter's safety…If anything had actually happened to Krystina and Fallon Blake knew he would never have been able to forgive himself and whilst in his room, Blake could not seem to think about anything else.

What if he had done things differently would it have made a difference? He could have seen the Handler plot coming though if hadn't let all that business with Sable and the treasure distract him. And if he had was there a chance things might have turned out differently? Without him taking a bullet to the chest or his daughter's wracked by nightmares?

Blake was so wrapped up in his own little world that he almost forgot where he was and it wasn't until he heard a familiar voice close by, loudly muttering a sudden expletive, that was jarred back to the real world. Opening his eyes, Blake blinked in surprise as he struggled to believe what his eyes were telling him.

It couldn't be… not here…not now…would that damn woman never stop stalking him?

Yet no matter how many times Blake rubbed his eyes there she was, in the flesh, sitting bold as brass across the small lawn, seated behind a table… Alexis Colby sat staring at him, and she looked about as happy to see him as Blake was her. In fact if looks could kill Blake would have expected to spontaneously combust by now as Alexis continued to glare at him, and he held up his hand as if to keep her away…to ward away evil spirits and intentions.

For a moment their gazes locked and Blake could feel Alexis's eyes on him, taking in his reduced condition. Those spiteful lips twisted in a smirk as if she knew he was damaged and that he'd snuck out. Yet still Alexis didn't say anything. So in the end it was Blake who broke first.

"What the hell are you doing here, how the hell did you find me?"

For a moment Blake thought he saw a look of puzzlement in her eyes, and her forehead creased questioningly.

"Me find you?" Alexis retorted sarcastically yet she made no move to stalk over to him as was her usual style, for which Blake was relieved.

"It was Fallon wasn't it?" Blake retorted dismissing her obvious lie. "Dammit Alexis when are you going to realize I don't need you in my life, I don't need your fake concern or pity, I don't need that from anyone but especially from a conniving viper like you. I want you to leave…Dammit get the hell out of here!"

He had expected her to jump to her feet and storm away emerald eyes flashing furiously. What he hadn't expected was for her face to pale even more than it was already, or for her to clearly struggle to move, her delicate hands moving to grip what quickly became apparent were the rims of a wheelchair. Alexis stubbornly forced the contraption onto the path trying to head away from him as fast as she could, it was only when the rug covering her legs slipped that Blake was able to see her white pants and shirt were hospital issued, not her usual couturier.

And the realization high him like a freight train.

"You are hurt?" The question came out rough, harsh, uncaring even to anyone who didn't know him well. However Alexis wasn't just anyone. They had been married, she knew him better than most even if Blake would go to his grave denying that fact.

Yet even though she stopped, Alexis did not turn to look at him. "Would you really care Blake if I was? Would you even shed one solitary tear if I was dying? "

For a moment the "Of course" stilled on Blake's tongue yet it was a false platitude, even so the cruelty of his actual answer took them both by surprise.

"I am not sure I care about anything anymore. So no I probably wouldn't cry, I probably wouldn't even notice." The words came out too fast, rushing past lips that had, up to now, kept the truth fettered even from himself.

Alexis still didn't look at him the only indication he had heard him at all was her muttered. "I thought as much…You…selfish…bast…." The insult dying on her lips before Alexis even started pushing her chair away again, far faster than was probably good for her. Faster because she wanted to get so far away from him.

Yet Blake didn't move to stop her, he hadn't spoken an untruth after all and Alexis Colby was far to cold and bitter to be hurt by a little thing like the truth after all these years…Besides the sun was warm and his freedom had a time limit, why waste what little pleasure he could still find on yet another pointless argument with Alexis?

It seemed Blake's thoughts were prophetic as Blake spotted his nurse the moment she come out of the building, her face pinched and scowling as she caught sight of Blake in his hiding place . Yet Blake watched as she first said something to Alexis that made her slow down. The Nurse watching her for a moment as if checking to make sure she would continue on at a wiser pace, before turning and walking over to where Blake sat.

"It is most pleasant out here, almost enough to make a man forget his troubles," Blake cut in. Experience had taught him that sometimes the best defense was a good offense and with this nurse Blake needed all the advantages he could get. She already had an uncanny ability to see through most of his bullshit, like when he really was in pain but didn't want people to know, or when he was tired but resisting sleep…

"I'm sure it does. But you're not cleared for takeoff, Mr Carrington." His Nurse retorted sharply, sitting down on the far side of the bench. Leaning back, she closed her eyes and lifted her face to the sun. For a moment Blake thought she had taken the moment to drift off yet then she spoke, her southern accented voice tinged with humour.

"I always get the difficult ones… You… That stubborn woman…no worse patients in the entire facility and I am the lucky one who gets you both."

For a moment Blake held his tongue yet despite his earlier statement to the contrary Blake couldn't resist asking, "So Mrs Colby is badly injured?"

"She was badly injured in her fall; she needed surgery on her legs. She is here to recover and rehabilitate Mr Carrington just like you are."

Blake nodded, the fragmented prices falling into place. He could now remember through the haze of the last few weeks at Fallon's last visit she had mentioned something about an accident at The Carlton, Alexis and Dex being injured but Blake had assumed it had been nothing more than the latest in a long line of lover's tiffs. He had been so wrapped up in his own pain he had barely given his ex-wife a passing thought. Clearly it had been far more than a tiff.

"So she's recovering then."

"That's what's she's here for." The Nurse countered opening one eye to gaze curiously at her other difficult patient. "You know Mrs Colby?"

Stifling a chuckle, the first thing he had found remotely amusing in days, yes he knew her alright, knew her far better than most, so Blake nodded. "You could say that."

Although was it really true not anymore? While he had known Alexis once, intimately, he did not know much about her any longer, once he had been able to predict her every move. The Alexis he knew would never have backed down from that argument so easily, that reaction was a mystery to him.

"I take it she's not a friend?" At his scathing look, the nurse smiled. "Does the mighty Blake Carrington even have friends?"

Blake thought of Jeff, of Sable, of Krystle. "I do." He turned away, his face to the sun, his eyes closed to keep out the ghosts of friends, lovers lost forever. Once upon a time he had been a man surrounded by friends but now…where were those friends now?

"I'll be back out in twenty minutes with a wheelchair. Don't you dare walk anymore today!"

It was an order and Blake Carrington wasn't accustomed to taking orders from other but he hadn't the energy to fight the Nurse on this so Blake nodded. His chest was throbbing. More than it had after therapy. Perhaps it had been foolish to come out here, he was risking his recovery and the sooner he recovered the sooner he could get out of here and back to the mess that was his life. However Blake was quickly coming to realize there had been little logic to any of his actions lately.

"Did you get him settled?" Alexis asked as her Nurse came into her room, loaded down with meds. "Surely I'm not taking all of those? God knows what is in half of them, they'll probably make me swell up like some fairground balloon!"

"They're not all for you." The Nurse glared at her, her patience for her difficult patients clearly nearing its end. "I don't remember ordering an extra helping of cranky with my day. Now play nice or I might just slip you something that gives you flatulence!"

Wincing at that threat Alexis didn't doubt the nurse was capable of delivering on her threat, or that she had the iron will to continue to make Alexis suffer. Perhaps another tactic would be more effective? "I…I'm sorry. I just didn't expect to run into HIM here."

"Why's he's a nice enough guy. Stubborn as a mule, kind of like someone else I know, are all you corporate types the same?" Her Nurse was studying her, knowing eyes picking up on Alexis's flushed cheeks and faster breathing just at the mention of that man. "Is there a reason you two give each other the willies?"

"Natural anti-chemistry." Alexis blurted out causing her Nurse to laugh and Alexis found herslf chuckling alongside. That was only part of the story one that would only be true if Alexis weren't attracted to him. Still… after all these years, after all their history her stupid little heart insisted on speeding up at the sight of him even though he'd given up on her years ago.

"Anti-chemistry huh?" The Nurse laughed as she loaded up a syringe, her smile fading as she remembered just what had led to this situation in the first place. "And what the hell did you think you were doing out there?"

"Going for a walk." Alexis replied sarcastically watching as the nurse rolled her eyes.

"All the way down to the beach?"

"Is the beach off limits?"

"It is when you were legally dead a few weeks ago."

"I've been resuscitated before."

"Not by me you haven't and I would like to keep it that way so no pushing yourself too soon, your body needs time to come to terms with everything it's been through and so does your mind." The Nurse held the syringe to Alexis's arm and injected the drugs.

For a moment Alexis mulled over the Nurse's words before a woozy sensation overcame her, trying to decide what they'd given her this time. Some kind of sedative because she was already yawning, trust that damn nurse to figure out she hadn't been sleeping as much as she should.

Then again, Alexis had gotten off easy. Dex had not been so lucky he still hadn't woken up from their little trip over the balcony.

"Too much thinking going on in that head of yours," The Nurse muttered taking in Alexis's somber expression. She held up another syringe. "This one's just vitamins."

"I was back in The Carlton."

"Maybe you should stay here instead." The Nurse's smile was gentle. "I it's not the Ritz but the company's much nicer."

"Well, it was until a few minutes ago." Alexis added bitterly allowing her eyes to drift closed, Blake had to be here?

"My my Mrs Colby how can one man bothers you so? And such a gentleman at that?"

"It's...complicated." And Alexis had no intention of going into exactly what she meant by that. Yawning again, she scooted down in bed, getting more comfortable. "And I didn't need a sedative."

"I know you're not sleeping."

"All I've done is slept." Alexis protested but it was a lie. All she'd done was dream. Terrible, odd, fevered dreams. Of people she knew and loved, of falling, of Dex's rattled breathing against her ear as she lay paralyzed against his comatose form, the dull haze of people shouting her name, of pain and sirens.

"You should talk to the shrink if you're having nightmares...?"

"I'm not."

"It had to have been a scary experience."

"Lots of experiences are frightening, monsters under the bed scare children but they don't need therapy for it." Alexis bit back, falling back on her cutting tongue as a last line of defence.

"Fine. Hide in sarcasm."

Alexis shook her head. There'd be no hiding this time. Sleep was calling, so she closed her eyes and prayed that her dreams would be gentle ones.

They weren't….They never were these days…

Blake sat on the far side of the center's cafeteria and watched Alexis. It was the first day he been allowed to take a meal outside of his room and Blake had initially been excited, the chance to breath different air, maybe even have a conversation with someone other than his exacting Nurse. Yet Blake hadn't done any of this, since arriving in the room and being seated at a table with his healthy if unappetizing tray he hadn't been able to keep his eyes from his ex-wife.

She just looked so broken…so small…and Blake had never seen her look quite so defeated before.

Alexis was seated alone by the window rubbing at her eyes, gulping at what was probably coffee. She didn't talk to anyone, didn't seem to be truly "in" the room and despite the briefness and vitriolic nature of their conversation he didn't remember her appearing so distant when he'd seen her several days before.

He stood carefully, leaving his tray for the room attendant to gather up. Moving slowly but steadily, so not to rip his healing stitches, Blake walked toward the entrance. The route he'd chosen would take him by her table.

He didn't know why had he chosen this route?...It wasn't like he really wanted to talk to Alexis of all people.

Perhaps it was just idle curiosity that made him do it? To see if it was just his age and poor eyesight that was imaging things that weren't really there and that closer he would see Alexis was not as vulnerable as she appeared from a distance.

She was facing the window. Unless he spoke to her, she would probably never know he'd been this close. He could just check his curiosity and move on….

"Are you all right?" Blake was surprised to hear his own voice ask.

The question seemed to startle Alexis and she looked up at him, her eyes dead. For a moment she seemed about to answer, but then turned and gazed out the window again. Ignoring him…She was ignoring him and Blake was surprised how much that bothered him. So before he had even realized it he was sitting down at her table. Avoiding Alexis's questioning expression Blake looked everywhere but at her, he noticed her cup was empty and motioned for the attendant to come fill it again.

"I don't need anything from you, Blake."

"I did not think you did."

"Then why are you sitting here?"

"An excellent question." Blake had to admit. "I'm not really sure myself." He lifted his gaze from the table and studied her as the attendant refilled her coffee. "I was told you were lucky to avoid permanent paralysis."

"Gossiping with the hired help again Blake?" Alexis spat back and for a moment Blake saw a glimmer of the woman he recognized before that fire was once again swallowed by the blankness.

"I merely asked our nurse, you do realize she attends us both?"

"I am aware…" Alexis trailed off sipping her coffee and staring down into it's dark depths. "So is this why you have come over in all your state to see me Blake? To sate your curiosity? Well let me enlighten you, I hurt my back in the fall but it was mainly bruising and swelling rather than permanent damage, but I had to have surgery on my legs, at the moment they don't know how much function I will get back. So now you know you can leave me alone."

"I am sorry Alexis…"

"Why are you sorry you didn't do it…not this time at any rate. Still you know me Blake, the bad penny always rising to the top whilst others suffer." Alexis muttered bitterly. "Look you checked on me, assuaged any lingering sense of duty, you can tell Fallon I'm fine."

She did not look fine but then given Alexis's short fuse Blake didn't think he should say that. Instead he waited, curious to see if she would break the uneasy silence that had fallen between them.

She did not. She just drank her coffee and stared out the window. The skin under her eyes was dark, but everywhere else it seemed pale to him. Her hand shook as she lifted the cup. She turned, aware of his scrutiny apparently, and her brows knit as she looked at him.

"Alexis, I-"

"What do you want Blake? I answered your damn question now leave me in peace!"

He could not answer that, Blake didn't know why he had felt the need to sit and talk to her in the first place just that it had been there. Getting up slowly, leaning on the chair more than he liked, he said, "I apologize. I should not have disturbed you."

Normally Alexis would have rolled her eyes, or at least delivered a witty parting shot but this time she didn't. It was if a switched had been flicked and the anger and energy just went away. She looked down, attention seemingly fixed on the now empty cup of coffee avoiding his gaze entirely.

He did not ask the attendant to bring her another.

Coffee was not going to make it all better and right now Blake Carrington was only certain of one thing, something was very very wrong with his ex-wife. Still it wasn't his problem to solve…yet Blake couldn't push aside the nagging thought that if he didn't who would?

The next time she saw him Alexis saw Blake sitting in the sun, on the same bench he'd used the first time they had bumped into one another. It had been a few days since their encounter in the cafeteria and their exchange had dominated her thoughts as had the unaccustomed feeling of guilt. Guilt was for insecure people or so Alexis had always claimed, yet as she was feeling far from secure right now that might just explain it.

Yet Alexis already had enough nightly terrors to deal with and adding Blake's hurt expression to the long list wasn't helping. So girding her courage she pushed her chair over, happy that her muscles and joints had quit aching, even if she was so tired that even a short distance tired her out.

Blake looked almost peaceful with his eyes shut and the sun on his face yet he looked up as Alexis stopped her chair in front of him, blocking the sunlight. "Alexis?"

Surprised Alexis couldn't help asking, "How did you know it was me?"

For a moment Blake paused, he couldn't admit to watching her out of the corner of his eyes whilst he pretended to doze, watching as she clearly debated with herself whether or not to come over. So instead he settled to a half truth. "Your perfume…You've always worn it."

That answer Alexis had not expected, it was true she had favored this particular scent since the then Prince Galen had taken her to Florence and had the perfumers hand engineer her a signature scent. Over the years Alexis had always commissioned the same perfume. Then after King Galen's return and subsequent eviction from her life Alexis had considered changing it but familiarity one out, it was about her and not him after all.

That Blake remembered and recognized it as her…still that was surprising and it gave Alexis strength to carry out her objective.

"I'm sorry. I was rude to the other day…"

"I am not certain rude is what you were. You seemed...distracted." Blake offered diplomatically. Once he would have given anything to see Alexis Colby brought low enough to actually apologize but now they were here Blake found the victory left a bitter taste in his mouth…seeing Alexis this low was not the pleasurable experience he had always imagined.

"Such a careful word." Alexis retorted her mouth twitching with a hint of her familar smirk. "May I join you?"

"Yes as long as you don't intend to spend the afternoon taking potshots at me?"

"I'll try and contain myself." She added listlessly leaning back in her chair, eyes closed, enjoying the feel of the sun on her face.

For a several minutes neither spoke, both uncertain of this fragile truce that existed between them.

It was Blake who surprisingly broke first, her answer to his earlier question still felt lacking somewhat and Blake couldn't help digging, it was like a scab he couldn't help picking at even though it might do more damage than good.

"The surgery has left you weak?"

It had, but not this weak but Alexis wasn't about to open that can of worms with Blake so she went with the nice, comfy lie. "Yes."

The conversation once more fell silent and Blake found himself studying his silent companion, the dark circles were even more pronounced than before and despite the colour from a few hours in the sun Alexis looked ashen under her light tan. Searching for a safe topic Blake alighted on one of the other things that had been bothering him.

"So has Fallon been to see you?" Blake asked suddenly intrigued as to how his daughter had managed to arrange for them both to convalesce in the same facility.

"Just the once." Alexis replied succinctly clearly unwilling to into more detail she didn't even open her eyes. Yet that didn't stop her from asking a question of her own.

"What about you?" She knew it must have been more, Fallon had always been more her father's daughter than her mother's; it was like picking at an old wound it was familiar and Alexis just wanted to hear him say it.

"Twice, she's going through enough on her own, what that Grimes boy put her and Krystina through..." Blake trailed off, feeling the flash point of anger at the danger his two girls had been in, all because of him, danger he had not been able to prevent.

The dangerous barely contained rage in Blake's voice startled Alexis, he clearly wasn't as unaffected as he appeared at first glance. Under that tough exterior god knows volcano that was bubbling away. "They are both tough. They're Carrington's after all they'll pull through."

Blake glanced at her, surprise showing on his face that had to have been the only time he had heard Alexis compliment his youngest child. "I do miss them." Blake said it as if it was a great concession to admit it.

"You must wonder what if...?" Alexis couldn't help herself it was like baiting a bear but she was unable to stop herself.

"What if?" His expression changed; his voice grew tight that anger now focused on her, only her and it sent a frission of fear and excitement surging thought her.

She wanted nothing more than to close her eyes, to not be sitting here trading what were probably cruel observances with this man. But he was staring, his eyes locked with hers, so she said, "What if you'd done something differently, gone to the police with your suspicions instead of trying to cover everything up?"

He looked away, jaw taut and fists clenched and she knew she'd hit the mark.

"You might have prevented all of this."

Blake shifted in his seat, leaning forward in the way someone would before they get up, either that or he was seconds away from striking her...

"You also might...just have forced their hand, and Handler might have succeeded in killing you. Then where would your girls be Blake? Where would any of us be without Blake Carrington around?"

His fingers clenched on the arm of the bench, then he stood. His expression as he looked down at her was unreadable as if she had pushed him beyond fury for a moment. "If it would have spared my children more grief then that would have been acceptable."

There were no words she could think of to follow that, so she didn't say anything. In his present mood there was no way even stuck in a wheelchair Alexis could get away with calling Blake Carrington a coward to his face and not unleash that torrent of grief and anger right at herself. Even as damaged as she was even Alexis wasn't feeling particularly suicidal.

Then Blake seemed to regain some semblance of control, shaking his head a little, as if coming out of a dream, then he turned and walked off, leaving her alone and Alexis felt her heart sink a little…this time she couldn't help but wonder whether he would ever bother coming back?

His Nurse watched him carefully as Blake packed his carryall, he could feel her eyes boring into him for any sign that he was over straining himself. It had been a difficult few days and Blake had channeled the anger his last encounter with Alexis had unleashed into his physical therapy. He had been so driven that on more than one occasion his Nurse had been forced to intervene to get him to rest.

"Ready to move?"

Blake was more ready to get out of this damn centre entirely, to get back home to his life and away from this version of Alexis and her insightful little digs. However his doctor had not yet cleared him to travel. Still they had at least given approval for him to get out of the main centre complex and into one of the more private, if small, dwellings.

"Thank you for your care Nurse but I am sure I can manage from here."

She smiled at Blake's stubbornness. "I'll see you around Mr Carrington. It's a small place."

He knew that too well. He had been unable to completely avoid seeing Alexis. Not that they had interacted. Since their last conversation, she would turn and push her chair the other way whenever she saw him or Blake would do the same.

Alexis was avoiding him and Blake didn't want to talk to her…even thought at times he did wonder what she had meant where would any of them be without him? Did she mean the family in general? Surely she couldn't have been talking about herself…

Oh Blake knew Alexis had often claimed to still care for him, even love him perhaps, but that had all been an act hadn't it? A way for her to try and manipulate him if Blake had let her…After all people didn't go declaring they loved someone one moment and then threatening to destroy them the next, no if you really loved someone then you would never have been able to hurt them the myriad of ways Alexis had him over the years.

No she was still trying to mess with his head…well Blake wasn't going to let her.

Still that would be far easier if….

"Is Mrs Colby moving into the residences, as well?" Blake asked.

Raising an eyebrow his Nurse shot him a glance Blake could not interpret. "She sure is."

"Oh I see." Blake muttered frowning as his plans for avoiding Alexis suddenly became slightly more complicated. "I assumed she would be staying here that in her condition she would have required more hands on care."

"I said she was moving into one of the residences not that I personally was happy about it." The Nurse batted back watching as her patient squirmed uncomfortably under her scrutiny.

"She is not recovering as quickly as you hoped?"

"You'd have to ask her that, Mr Carrington. I'm sure you wouldn't want me talking to her about your case."

He felt the sting of the gentle rebuke, then a surge of embarrassment. Why was he asking about Alexis at all? "You're right it was wrong of me to ask."

"She asked about you, too, by the way." The Nurse grinned at him, her southern drawl becoming even more pronounced as she added. "So you'll want to tell me why the two of you are so interested in each other but can't stand to be in the same damn room?"

Shoving the last shirt into his pack Blake avoided that question. "Perhaps you should ask her."

"Uh huh. That's what she said."

Yet it wasn't like Blake could give her an answer even if he wanted to. He was not entirely sure why he cared about Alexis's health. She had been so many things to him, most of them unpleasant. Their nine year marriage was still a black hole of pain, exultation, despair and desire. Her unexpected return to Denver almost ten years ago had made him uncomfortable had made it impossible to be even civil to her without her making more of the interaction than what it was. And later, even after she found Dex Dexter, when they'd worked together on the South China Sea oil leases, she'd seemed to hold it against him that those early years had been as difficult as they were.

But he'd thought they'd reached some kind of detente after Krystle left. He'd decided that not having to deal with her replacement had allowed her to finally let go of any lingering bitterness. They'd been cordial to each other when they'd been forced to interact-cordial without being friendly. It had been a comfortable ambivalence.

So why could he not leave it at that? Why worry about her?

Was he worried about her?

He looked over at his Nurse. She was smiling the way Krystle used to when he'd been trying not to laugh at him.

"You have something to say, Nurse?"

"Me? Not a thing, Mr Carrington." She hailed an orderly coming down the corridor, handed him the carryall. "Monroe will take your bag to the jeep out front. You catch the same car to get back here for physical therapy." She gave him a stern look. "And we will know if you don't show up."

"Of course." He let his eyebrow rise slowly, which made her smile.

But then her smile died. She leaned in, pitching her voice low. "I am worried about her. If you could help her..." She shook her head. "Listen to me. Such a busybody. I'll see you around, Mr Carrington." She hurried out.

"Ready, sir?" Monroe asked.

Blake followed him out of the ward. Alexis was already on the jeep. She saw Blake as he got on the vehicle and stared at him for a long moment before looking away.

Blake would not have thought it possible but she looked worse than before, her normally vivid emerald eyes drawn and bloodshot.

He walked to the seat opposite her, sat as Monroe stowed his gear. As the orderly left, Blake looked over at Alexis. She was still staring out the window, as if the view of the center's front entrance was mesmerizing.

"I am pleased to be leaving the ward," Blake tried, offering the unspoken olive branch to drop their previous hostility at least to pass a few moments conversation.

She didn't answer.

"I am sure you are, too." Blake tried again, keeping a tight rein on his anger at Alexis's apparent pettiness. Shouldn't he be the one holding the grudge, she was the one who had baited him not the other way around.

Still Alexis ignored him.

She ignored him…it was an unsettling experience and Blake did his best not to dwell on the feelings it evoked, he certainly refused to dwell on the passing thought that perhaps this felt a little bit like she must have when she'd been trying to get his attention all those years ago. Still he forged on.

"Our Nurse…"

"Is a goddamned troublemaker," Alexis spat, never once turning away from the window. "Leave me alone, Blake. You're usually so very good at that."

Reeling back Blake felt as if she'd slapped him, but was not sure why. Nothing she'd said was untrue yet why then did it feel like she had taken something sharp and rammed it into his chest. Taking a deep, calming breath, he decided to follow her lead and find solace in the view from his window. Alexis didn't want to talk, fine, Blake was an expert at not talking.

Alexis fumed, trying to keep herself awake. She'd ordered coffee from the cafeteria and had found herself restricted to decaf. "Caffeinated beverages are not allowed before a rest period," the orderly had told her.

She'd tried to order several herbal beverages that had no caffeine but would still keep her awake but it seemed these immigrants were getting smarter as despite his poor command of English the orderly had not been fooled….That damn Nurse had to be behind it, that woman saw everything, which was the main reason Alexis had leant so heavily on her doctor to agree to her transfer to the private little dwellings in the first place. At least here she had some semblance of privacy and she could rant and rave without having to explain herself or her feelings to anyone.

If anyone suggested she talk about her feelings one more time….

So she was reduced to cursing.

Every swearword in every language that she knew.

Yet despite purging her feelings it seemed the room became smaller the angrier she got, and she finally gave up, going out to the small patio in the hope that fresh air would wake her up.

"Are you all right?" she heard from the patio next to hers. "I heard yelling, not that I could understand most of it."

She peered into the shadows, he had the lights out and was sitting in darkness, but she would know Blake's voice anywhere. And of course he was in the dwelling next to her that damn interfering Nurse had probably made the room assignments.

She steered her chair clumsily around the low hedge that divided their patios and glared at him. Even up close she could barely make out his expression. Alexis was just about to let fly with her opinion on busybody nurses and unwelcome visitors when Blake's question took her by surprise.

"Would you like some tea?" Blake asked, hiding his own amusement as that seemed to take the wind out of Alexis's sails before she could start her tirade of abuse.

In all of there years together Alexis couldn't once remember Blake offering to make her tea, it was just not something he would do and the change of direction wrong footed her. "I….Will it wake me up or put me to sleep?"

"The latter."

"Then no." Alexis was about to turn, to head back to her own place, her desire to fight leaving her as her ever constant exhaustion returned but before she could she heard him shift, and then his hand settled on her arm. The sudden human contact causing her to stop in surprise.

"You do not wish to sleep?"

She could shake him off, she should have done so but it felt good to be touched. That he'd touched her. That some part of him still cared enough to ask after her.

And she hated that it felt good… Alexis couldn't do this not again…

She jerked her arm away, glaring at him, still not able to see his face in the dark but able to imagine the smug expression nonetheless. Blake had always enjoyed playing with her feelings for him.

"Goodnight Blake"

"Stay," Blake asked, his voice even, as if she had not just rejected his overture. "Please Alexis I'd rather not be alone right now."

She should leave; ignore the something in his voice that called to an equally lonely damaged part of her. Perhaps it had not been that? Perhaps she was imagining it all, the need in his voice, but when in the last ten years had he ever willingly touched her? Blake had admitted a weakness to her, it was only fair she do the same…and perhaps if she admitted it to someone it might help?

As if sensing her thoughts Blake spoke again, his voice low an encouraging. "Sometimes I don't like to sleep either. I'd fight it, any way I can. Often through vigorous exercise."

"Let me guess in your bed with the oh so sterling Krystle?"

The silence was horrible. Why in God's name had she just said that? It was like a self-destruct button that Alexis couldn't help pressing and she cringed in expectation of the backlash. There would be no more chances, or soft questions or casual touches now…

"No. Not in my bed." Blake sounded more than a little angry. His voice tight as if he was trying not to blow up at her. He was probably asking himself why he'd wanted her to stay.

Seizing her escape route Alexis stumbled over her words. "I should go."

Again he grabbed her, and this time he held on firmly. "You did that on purpose? Struck out to anger me so I would forget my original question? You forget how well I know you Alexis."

This time Blake's voice was not low and gentle but rough and dangerous and Alexis tried to pull away.

"When I fought sleep, it was because of my dreams. Bad dreams…"

Trying to calm her pounding heart Alexis exhaled slowly. "I'm fine."

She forced herself to relax in his grip, lulling him into a false sense of security, but as soon as he loosened his grip, she pulled away and using all her strength pushed her chair back over to her own patio.

"Good night, Blake." The quick closing of her door cut off his reply.

If there even was one.

Blake stared into the night, replaying what had just happened. How dare she do that?

He was trying to help, he opened himself up to her when god knows he didn't have to and she threw it back into his face with insults.

She was rude and disgusting and aggressive and Blake was not about to let her continue to get away with this behavior. Others may allow it but he wasn't going to.

Slowly he rose and stepped over to Alexis's patio. He took a step, then another. Two more carried him to the door.

He knocked. There was no answer. He knocked again this time his anger kept him knocking until he got an answer.

Finally Alexis opened the door; she was crying…really crying not just one of those misty eyed performances. Blake couldn't remember the last time he had seen Alexis cry, she was not a woman to shed meaningless tears.

Fallon, when they had thought Fallon was dead and he had gone to visit her in prison to tell her the awful news. Before that it had been Steven, missing and presumed dead after the oil rig explosion and before that…The night had thrown her out of his bed and out of their family's life.

He didn't say anything. Just stood and waited. Waited for an apology or explanation that he doubted would come.

"I'm sorry," Alexis whispered her throat raw as the unaccustomed words spilled from her lips.

He eased her aside so he could step in and closed the door behind him.

Alexis looked over at him, wiping at her eyes as if she was angry he'd caught her crying.

He let out a long breath, a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "What is wrong?"

"I don't know." By the way her voice trembled, he knew she was telling him the truth. She turned away from him, moving to put some distance between them. She sat, wrapping her arms around her torso, hugging herself. As if she was protecting herself.

From what? From him?

"Talk to me please…let me help if I can…"

Sitting down in a chair across from her, he waited. She smiled at him, and it was the first real smile he'd seen on her face. Even if her lips trembled and the smile died almost instantly.

"Was it the fall?" he asked. "Is it Dex?"

"Why do you even care Blake? Because you can't help him, I know you tried to warn him about me. Because you couldn't help Krystle?"

Ignoring Alexis's attempt at deflection Blake refused to allow her distract him again. "Possibly…does it matter why? Tell me?"

"Helping me won't bring them back you know Blake."

"I am aware of that. Stop avoiding it and answer my question Alexis."

Suddenly she seemed to give up, to stop fighting to keep him out.

Alexis was so exhausted and Blake was relentless. She wouldn't look into those concerned dark eyes, instead she leant back against her chair and stared past him, at something very far away.

"It was bad…falling seemed to take forever and at the same time no time at all. But...I've been more frightened, the fire in the cabin. Much worse..." She met his eyes. "But this time they say I died. For a few minutes. They had to resuscitate me in the ambulance."

"I did not realize that."

"I've been close before." She gave him another shaky smile. "It's a trend for us Carrington's and Colby's, yet somehow we manage to claw our way back."

"Not all of us." His wife was never coming back. Krystle's face swam in front of him with that soft look she used to wear. A look that Blake would never see again because he had failed her.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean that one to bring up bad memories."

"I know." He leaned in for a moment debating whether or not to take her hand, yet it seemed too intimate a gesture when Alexis was already bearing her soul. "Are you sleeping?"

"Not if I can help it." Alexis admitted bluntly before looking away. "You were right. It's the dreams. About this accident. About other accidents .Things that went right that suddenly go wrong in the dreams. Things that went wrong that go even worse."

"Has it occurred to you that you may need some time out, to talk to someone…"

"No I can do this by myself...I have taken care of myself for years Blake I can do it again if I have to."

"No doubt you can. But should you?" He looked down. "Perhaps at a subconscious level, you are tired of being constantly at war with everyone, putting yourself at risk. Maybe it is time to let others help?"

"You realize the irony of that coming from you? The man who can't seem to stop himself from taking risks lately. The man who never turns to anyone for help!"

He frowned his dark eyes meeting her knowing gaze. "You've been talking to Fallon?"

"I have." She said it as a challenge, as if daring him rebuke her and he realized she was doing it again, trying to anger him to divert him from the real question.

On the other hand, his recklessness might be an unexpected asset in this situation. What left did he have to lose? "I was not there when my family needed me, Alexis."

She looked surprised he'd admitted that and to her of all people. Yet she wouldn't be Alexis if she couldn't recover just as quickly. "Getting yourself killed through your own stubbornness won't change that Blake."

"You may have a point." Blake leaned back, let his eyes close. "But you are also just as stubborn why else won't you let people help you. All these years what do you have to show for it?"

"I have Colby Co…"

"Colby Co is not a substitute for peace of mind. No matter how much of yourself you have invested."

"I'd get upset with you, but I think you're the pot calling the kettle black, Blake. What do you have left?"

"I have my children...I don't need anything more."

"Ah…"

"Ah?" Blake opened his eyes frowning at her tone. "Surely that it more than enough for any man?"

"A normal person? Or you?" She smiled, but this time it was biting. "There is a difference."

"Do you hate me?" The question seemed to take her by surprise coming as it did from nowhere. It surprised Blake himself but even so he forged on. "Or is it more that you hate yourself for still loving me?"

"Your sense of self-preservation may be shot to hell, but there's nothing wrong with your ego." Alexis bit back shaking her head.

Snorting at her cutting wit Blake let a small smile show. "That is not an answer Alexis."

"What makes you think I'll give you one?"

"After our last conversations, I truly have no idea."

Another smile, real again, broke through, and she laughed softly. "You're a masochist. Who knew that all I had to do to get through to you all these years was ignore you?"

Blake chose to ignore that loaded comment, instead bringing the conversation back to original topic. "Have you told the doctors about your dreams?"

The smile vanished as quickly as it appeared and once again Alexis seemed to shut down.

"They must be logging your activity. I doubt Nurse busybody would allow…"

"They know. They suggested I talk about it. I declined. End of story."

"Perhaps that is why they have not released you?"

"That and the fact I am still getting used to this damn chair and the fact that I look like death warmed over." Alexis bit back sarcastically. Before suddenly pushing her chair into the small kitchen. "Look I appreciate the thought Blake but I really don't want to discuss this with you. Now can I get you something?"

"I am fine."

"I bet the doctors doubt that, too. You're as big a mess as I am. Only you hide it better." Alexis spat back pouring herself a glass of water, her earlier crying fit had left her feeling dehydrated and raw and sipping her water was a good distraction from Blake, his questions and unsettling presence.

"I am." Blake muttered softly causing Alexis to snort with barely repressed amusement.

Turning to look at him, she said, "You just agreed with me, you know? I must remember to mark the date in my calendar, April 24th Blake Carrington admits I am right about something."

"It's late." Blake added, rising from his seat and walking to the door. Perhaps this had been a mistake after all. Talking about Alexis and her problems was one thing but Blake wasn't prepared to discuss his own. "I should go."

"Thank you...for coming over here."

Blake nodded, and saw the sweet smile break through again, realized he was glad to see it. She was probably right, however. He was in danger of making her a project. Even if it would not bring Krystle back.

"Goodnight, Alexis. Try to sleep."

"Yeah, I'll get right on that." She retorted sarcastically picking up an abandoned fashion magazine and flicking through the pages furiously.

He left her to it…after all there was nothing more he could do, and at least he could say he had tried, he owed it to their children to have done that much and perhaps now he would be able to move on. They had been divorced for almost twenty six years….Alexis Colby was no longer his to worry about.

Alexis saw Blake getting off the jeep; he barely paused as he made his way to the entrance, and he wasn't out of breath. He hadn't been last night, either, when he'd come over. She considered moving from the sunny spot she'd chosen, but decided it wouldn't hurt if he saw her watching him. Not after last night.

After last night they were…Alexis wasn't quite sure what last night made them… friends…confidants… certainly no longer enemies.

Yet even so Alexis was still surprised when Blake walked over and dropped into the empty chair next to her without preamble, or hesitation, stretching his legs out and closing his eyes as the sun beat down on him as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Good Morning to you, too Blake." Alexis drawled sarcastically watching as his lips tilted up just so slightly.

She had forgotten that once upon a time Blake had enjoyed the more acerbic side to her wit. Before it's venom had been solely directed at him on a daily basis. Life had been good once, hadn't it?

"Did you sleep?" His voice was soft, as if he was utterly relaxed and unconcerned with her answer.

"I'm afraid so."

"Were the dreams unpleasant?"

"They always are." Alexis turned to look at him, waiting for this relaxed Blake Carrington to start lecturing her like he always did, but this time he seemed to have given up, he still had his eyes closed. "Next time, I'll throw something at the wall and let you know I'm up." Alexis added.

"Our bedrooms share a wall. I heard you cry out."

"Oh." That was a revelation Alexis hadn't been expecting and for a moment she felt a flush of embarrassment. God knows what he must had heard her call out. Her dreams were a horrid mess of her worst memories. She hadn't heard him through the walls at all but then Blake normally slept like the dead.

"I'll sleep on the couch next time."

"That won't be necessary." Blake replied and this time Alexis could feel his accessing gaze heating her skin. "Is there nothing the doctors can do?" He added.

"There are ways to suppress dreams, but that isn't wise apparently." Alexis paused rolling her eyes at the so called wisdom of the medical professionals. "The dreams are trying to tell me something."

"What?"

"If I knew that, they'd probably stop." Alexis answered bitterly. "Can we please not talk about this anymore…"

"I see." Blake sighed, a strangely evocative sound and Alexis had to resist the urge to reach out and touch him. The urge to offer a comfort to someone else, one she hadn't felt in an age.

"I dream, too. Of traps I am able to avoid and…"

"Of people you miss?" Of course Krystle, it would always be about Krystle. Suddenly it was far easier to resist touching him.

"Yes." Blake shook his head seemingly oblivious to the subtle change in Alexis's mood. "I do not normally remember my dreams but those tend to stick around."

"Well aren't we the pair?" Alexis drawled until she realized how that sounded and made a sour face. "Or not."

Yet instead of being offended like she expected once again Blake's lips twisted as if he were trying his damndest not to laugh. Not to laugh at her…

"Glad I can amuse you?" Alexis drawled, huffing as she leant back into her chair.

For a moment Blake seemed to think about that, to think about it deeply it, the answer surprising him if the sudden change in his expression was an indicator. "You do."

"Even when I'm being mean to you?" Alexis retorted unsettled by Blake's soft and even tone. No she was not going to dwell on this, not let her imagination run away with her…Blake didn't like her in the slightest, hadn't he made that plain enough over the years?

"You are not being mean to me right now." Blake observed watching the conflict across Alexis's face as she battled some inner demons.

"Well, you know that can change in a flash." Alexis spat back.

"Indeed don't I know it but…" Blake leaned back, closed his eyes again, the picture of unconcern as he feigned disinterest. "I believe we are forging a new understanding."

"Oh you think that do you?"

"I do." Blake's superior calm and knowing attitude prickled her and Alexis and she couldn't help her retort.

"One fucked up invalid to another?"

His eyebrows jumped up in surprise at her unusual vulgarity. "That is not how I would choose to phrase it but empathy is a powerful leveler."

Shaking her head Alexis refused to believe what she was hearing, no this was all some sort of game. She would let her guard down and confide in him and Blake would use it against her. It was time to stop this before things became any weirder than they already were.

"Blake, I get why you're upset. You lost your wife. You're being set up for a murder you didn't commit. And you feel guilty because you weren't there to protect Fallon and Krystina. Your disregard for your own safety is understandable given how adrift you must feel." She took a deep breath. "What I don't get is what's wrong with me."

"You, too, have lost people you care about, have you not?" Blake's question was low and even and his dark eyes flickered open to hold her gaze.

"Adam is missing, yes."

"That is not what I meant." Blake snapped unable to quell a surge of temper at the thought of his eldest son who had turned and fled rather than face the consequences of his actions. That Alexis was hurt because of their boy, because he had failed to straighten Adam out…well that was a feeling Blake would rather not spend time dwelling on.

"I don't…."

Frustrated by the way Alexis seemed determined to hide from the truth even though the answer was so obvious to him Blake couldn't contain his frustration as he snapped. "Dex? You loved him, Alexis. You may have convinced everyone else he was just eye candy; you may even have been able to convince yourself that you hate him for betraying you with Sable. You may even feel guilty for the fact he is lying in a coma"

"I don't have to feel guilty, I wasn't involved no matter what that bitch of a cousin of mine may say…"

Blake held up a hand. "I believe you, I know Adam well enough to imagine how he could lose his temper but perhaps you feel guilty? Perhaps you believe you betrayed him or at least it's your fault he was hurt?"

"I never betrayed him. I had no part in this…" Alexis realized she was starting to cry. "It's not my fault…If Dex had just stayed away from Sable none of this would have happened…"

Blake was regarding her with such sympathy it made it even harder to fight back the tears but she did fight them back.

"I know how you are with people you love, you may rail at them, drive them to distraction but you have always felt things deeply. You loved him Alexis and what's more you still do."

"He cheated on me."

"So?" Blake retorted, this time speaking from his own bitter experience. "Does that make the feelings go away overnight?"

She clenched her fingers, made a fist. She wished she could use it to beat off these feelings that wouldn't die. "No."

"Are you alone, Alexis?" Blake asked. "If you aren't with Dex, do you have someone in your life?"

"Do you see anyone in my life? God even our children have all but abandoned me. Steven left without a word, Adam is on the run, Amanda is off in Europe probably doesn't care whether I live or die and poor Fallon…Fallon has enough problems of her own right now."

"No they care they all do." Blake insisted reaching out and grasping her arm. "They just can't deal with this right now."

"Right back at you, Blake." Alexis spat reeling from her emotional rollercoaster and turning her sights on the man responsible. "I don't see anyone here for you either."

"Well, I admit I am alone."

That quiet sad admission took the wind out of Alexis's sails. A hurting Blake was not something she had ever been able to resist and she leaned in towards him, like a moth to a flame. "Why? Why are you alone? You had Jeff. And Fallon, your little Krystina. God I have even been expecting my cousin Sybil to sweep in to mop your fevered brow."

"I still do." Blake chuckled before he sighed, leaning in toward her, so their heads were very close together, his words hushed. "When Krystle left, it was as if all the air went out of the room. I have other friends. I have family and those who care about me. I just cannot..."

"You just can't forgive yourself for not being able to save her, can you?" She touched his hand; he didn't jerk it away. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I do feel bad about Dex."

"It would be natural, I think." He gently freed his hand trying to lighten the mood and change the subject slightly before he allowed himself to wallow in his misery. "So how did you know I haven't had any visitors?"

"A certain Nurse who has an annoying tendency to gossip whilst she works. Though I can't say I'm upset Sable hasn't deigned to visit." Alexis confessed watching Blake's expression closely.

He glanced at her. "No?"

"Blake. Come on. Given how close you two were getting... And then her and Dex. It was hard enough seeing them together…" Alexis knew she was revealing more than she should but in this new spirit of friendship, it seemed right to do so.

"Actually I requested not to receive any visitors... I didn't feel like having to face the world just yet."

"Oh." Alexis sighed and tried to stifle a yawn.

She was fighting sleep and Blake knew her well enough to realize she was afraid to do so. "I will sit with you. If you want to close your eyes?"

"To sleep, perchance to avoid the hell out of dreaming?" Alexis muttered bitterly.

"A different venue might keep them away." Blake offered hope.

"And having someone to watch over me?" Alexis suddenly looked away. That had been going too far and had just slipped out she hadn't meant to say it lest it made him uncomfortable. Then she felt his hand on her arm. He wasn't leaving and her battered heart leapt for joy in her chest despite her mind telling it not to be so foolish.

"Close your eyes, Alexis."

Obeying a direct Carrington command Alexis leant her head back against the soft headrest on the wheelchair and closed her eyes. Blake didn't pull his hand away, and she smiled.

Unable to resist teasing him, and in a way warning him Alexis whispered softly. "You'll give me the wrong idea, Mr Carrington."

"Sleep." Alexis could hear the smile in his voice and he gave her arm a gentle squeeze and before letting go.

She slept. Not for long, but for the first time in weeks the minutes that passed were free of any dreams and if nothing else Alexis Colby would forever be grateful to Blake Carrington for that simple kindness. For watching over her whilst she slept and keeping her dragons away.

The night breeze was growing uncomfortably cool, and Blake considered going inside. Yet he didn't want to not just yet and the reason for that was growing increasingly complicated. He looked into his small bungalow and knew that he was too restless to retire this early. Yet to invite himself over seemed almost presumptuous. He had gone to Alexis that afternoon, surely if she wanted his company then it was now her turn to come to him?

Anything more from him might seem….desperate?

Blake was just about to give up waiting when he heard Alexis's door open and glanced over, waiting for her to come into view.

"Are you there Blake?" She said very softly.

"I am."

"I have goodies."

"Define that."

"Fallon sent me a few things and I'm willing to share. That's if you want me to come over?" Her voice was very tentative and Blake couldn't recall hearing Alexis sound less sure of herself.

Not that his answer sounded any less needy and pathetic. "Please."

Alexis wheeled herself carefully around the hedge, cradling a small hamper. "You don't really like caviar do you?"

"Not particularly."

"Good. More for me." She pulled a bag out and handed him the package. "However you do like these right? Go nuts."

He could just make out what was inside by the light spilling onto the patio from inside. He saw fruit and a few wrapped wholemeal muffins and pulled one out. "You are sure?"

She glanced over. "There are all yours."

He broke up one of the muffins and then reached for one of the grapes and bit into one; it was tangy and full of juice. He realized she was handing him a napkin and took it, nodding his thanks.

"See someone still cares." She shot him a look.

"I did not say our daughter was not considerate." Blake countered enjoying the taste of some homemade food. Unable to stop wondering why it was Fallon had sent her mother a care package and not one for Blake himself. Perhaps she hoped her parents would share? After all wholemeal muffins were really more Blake's favorite treat than Alexis's….Although somehow Blake imagined even Fallon would struggle to smuggle a magnum of champagne into a health centre.

Still Alexis seemed so happy that their daughter had sent her something, enjoying her caviar with relish so Blake decided not to argue with her. She seemed so...happy.

They ate in silence for several minutes, then she sealed her jar and put it back in the package. He started to do the same with the grapes, but she said, "No, you can keep them they are full of sugar and I have to watch my weight."

"Thank you."

Relaxing in the cordial atmosphere Alexis smiled and leaned back, her eyes drifting closed and for a moment, Blake thought she might fall asleep right there, but then she jerked up.

"Alexis you need sleep." Blake chastised her gently.

"Out here?" Alexis snorted.

"Out here. In your apartment. Wherever you are comfortable."

"Comfort has nothing to do with it, Blake. It's a matter of..." She sighed. "I wake up and I don't know where I am. I don't know if the dreams are real. Sometimes I only think I wake up, and then I realize I'm still in the dream. Those are the worst of all."

He did not answer, just watched as she fidgeted in her chair.

"Besides I napped earlier."

"You slept for less than an hour." Blake countered.

"Well, it was a quality nap."

He let an eyebrow and stern glare answer that.

"Blake, I don't see you offering to tuck me in, so lay off the bedtime routine. I am a big girl I can take care of myself…"

"Would it help if I tucked you in?"

For a moment Alexis stared at him in shock, her expression darkening. "Very funny."

"I was not joking. Would sleeping with someone help?"

"With someone?" She exhaled loudly, a bitter sound. "I don't see a long queue of gentleman beating down my door right now Blake."

"Fine not someone… With me… In the same bed, platonically."

"Right. This is not in the least bit funny Blake."

Frowning Blake leant back. "I don't know why you're being this defensive Alexis I was just making a suggestion…."

"I'm not and stop it with the bizarre questions."

"If it was bizarre, I'm sorry. But I am asking you because I am concerned about the wellbeing of the mother of four of my children, not because I enjoy tormenting you. Do you believe you would sleep better if you were not alone?"

"I don't know. Probably not. You'd just end up getting mauled to death when I tried to wake up." Alexis made to leave unable to meet Blake's probing gaze.

"I thought we were past you storming off into the night."

"I wasn't going to storm; I was going to strategically retreat." Alexis countered grabbing her box. "I am going in now…This…This whatever this is not good for me so can we please just drop it and forget you ever brought it up."

Blake silently watched her leave, eating a few more grapes as she disappeared from his view. Yet it was not Alexis's reaction that he found himself dwelling on it was more the unexpected feeling of disappointment that had welled up that Alexis had not for one second taken him seriously….Was the thought of him lying beside her truly that repellant?

"Alexis?"

She woke. The room was dark. Pitch black. And it was freezing cold.

"Alexis darling, help me?"

She felt around, realized she wasn't on her bed. She was on a cold wooden floor. A floor that felt slick with some substance she didn't want to identify.

"Alexis, for the love of God."

"Dex?" She reached over, felt someone reaching back. Bones bit into her hand, and the lights suddenly went on, and she was holding onto a skeleton.

She screamed. In the dream and all the way into waking. She cut off the scream as soon as she realized she was awake. Sitting up in bed, she tried to catch her breath as her heart hammered in her chest. She wasn't dead she was here she was alive it was just a dream….Dex was still alive, he may be in the coma but he wasn't haunting her.

Suddenly was a knock on her patio door. Guessing who it would be Alexis ignored it. She couldn't deal with him right now.

Another knock, this time louder. Clearly Blake wasn't going to take the hint.

She struggled into her chair and wheeled herself over to the door, opening it and moving aside so Blake could come in.

"You woke me." He was in his pajamas, had not even put a robe on. His silver gray hair mussed and disheveled as if he had woken in a state and rushed over to see her…Alexis ignored the way that fact made her heart beat a little faster.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"I am not sure that is true." There was a firmness to Blake's voice that brooked no opposition and before Alexis could protest he had grabbed the handles of her chair. He turned her, pushing her toward the bed.

She resisted trying to hold on to the wheels of her chair to stop him, and he just pushed harder.

"You can't be serious, Blake."

He pulled her hand up, holding it at the wrist, so they could both see how badly she was trembling. "You cannot go on like this. You need sleep."

She jerked her hand away, but he pushed her again, toward the bed, with a face set in stone when she turned to glare at him.

"I don't want to sleep with you."

"I am not sure that you know what you want, Alexis. You are too tired." He settled his hand on her back, rubbing gently, it felt much too good.

She spun on him. "You shouldn't do this. You were right. Even after all these years I do still have feelings for you and I'll read into it and it'll ruin things and you'll be so sorry if…"

His hand came down over her mouth. Firmly, but not in a mean way. "Be quiet, Alexis." Blake commanded before helping her out of her chair and into bed before settling in beside her. Pulling the covers up over them, he said, "Do you need me to hold you?"

"No."

"Is the prospect so unpleasant?"

She couldn't answer. It wouldn't be unpleasant. It would be a dream come true but not now. Not because of this. She turned on her side, away from him, and felt him nestle against her. He pulled her closer, molding himself to her back.

"Blake. This isn't a good idea." God just being this close to him was torture, to feel the warmth of his body there and knowing that she would have to give this intimacy back up when Blake realized what a mistake it was.

"Shhh."

He rubbed her hip, his hand moving down, then back up in a soothing rhythm. His touch was warm, and knowing, even through the fabric of her silk pajamas. He knew her body and Alexis could help but arch into his touch dropping her arm, giving him better access, then immediately regretted it.

"Blake."

"Be still."

However he wasn't being still. Everywhere he touched felt like it was on fire, her face felt like it was on fire, too. He still knew her so well and Alexis was powerless to push his hands away way he rubbed slow circles across her stomach. He must know she was getting aroused, then she realized he was, too. He wasn't exactly taking any pains to hide it and that confused her even more.

Did he want sex was that what this was really about?

"Blake. Please."

"Shhh." He stopped stroking her; letting his hand sit on her waist, then slip around her, to nestle under her breasts.

The casual intimacy, the feeling of his breath on her neck had Alexis melting and part of her felt disappointed that he had stopped. "Why are you doing this?"

"You need to know I'm here. Your body needs to know I'm here." Blake explained yet he was glad the darkness hide his blush. He had meant to reassure her with innocent comfort yet it seemed his hands had other ideas…she was just so firm and warm that it had taken all of Blake's restraint not to slip his hands under her clothes and remind himself just how soft her skin was as well.

This was about helping Alexis and not about his own suppressed sexual appetite.

"My body is fully aware of that fact." Alexis snapped before deciding two could play at that game, pushing back, wriggling a little, trying to pay him back for making her so hyperaware of his nearness.

For a moment it would have been so easy. The smooth slope of her alabaster neck was exposed and near his lips and when her pert backside deliberately rubbed against his growing arousal Blake imagined falling. It would be sweet and god knows how much he wanted her right now.

But this was not about him….

Blake let his breath out slowly, blowing slightly against her neck. "Close your eyes," he finally said.

"This isn't a good idea." Yet even as she protested Alexis realized she had put her hand over his, as if part of her was afraid he'd leave and didn't want him to.

"Close your eyes, Alexis."

She closed her eyes as commanded and didn't try to suppress her flicker of irritation from her voice. "Now what? You want me to count sheep?"

He began to murmur something in her ear and It took her a moment to realize it was an old lullaby. One she used to sing to the children when they were babies.

"You've got to be kidding me."

But his voice, so low, so close to her ear, going on in that quiet, soothing tone was too much. She yawned, and felt him tighten his hold. He didn't let up, just kept talking, muttering softly, lulling a grown woman to fall fast asleep. She moaned, shifted a little to get more comfortable and then she was gone.

Eventually the dreams came for her but not until it was light out again and Blake was still there, easing her out of the false waking, stopping the dream from getting worse.

She didn't think, just turned and nestled against him as he soothed her, pressing her lips to the exposed skin above his collar and inhaling the scent of him. Then she realized what she was doing and tried to pull away. "I'm sorry, Blake. I shouldn't have done that."

"Do I appear to mind?"

She met his gaze, could tell he was assessing her and he did not appear at all disturbed despite her practically kissing him.

Gently Blake touched her cheek, his finger moving lightly to the skin under her eye. The dark circles had faded somewhat and her eyes looked more lifelike than they had in weeks.. "You look better."

"Define better." She smiled and saw his expression lift a little. Giving in to her own bad impulses, she cuddled against him, sure that this time he'd push her away.

Yet surprising them both Blake only pulled her closer and held her; until she grew self-conscious at the way their bodies were pressing together and drew back.

Feeling awkward with Blake's assessing gaze moving over her. Alexis couldn't help the most bizarre of thoughts, was this the first time Blake had seen her without make up since she was twenty six? God she must look ancient to him. Reaching for humour to cover her embarrassment Alexis quipped, "so should I make you breakfast or something."

"I am afraid I don't have the time I have a therapy appointment this morning besides you've never been much of a cook Alexis."

"Of course a wise man always has an escape plan." Alexis gave him her best Alexis Colby grin. The breezy look that said nothing mattered. Nothing could get to her. "You don't need to explain it to me Blake, its hardly the first time a man decided sleeping with me was a mistake besides I told you last night you would regret it…so no harm no foul there is no need to mention it again…"

Yet surprisingly Blake didn't appear to like the escape route Alexis had offered him, his brows drawn together in a frown. "I will see you later," he said, as if she was very dim before pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead.

Surprised at the gesture Alexis reached out and stopped him, her hand on his as he started to get out of bed. "You don't have to…"

"I realize that Alexis but tell me hasn't it occurred to you that I might actually want to?" He pulled his hand away very gently and left her alone to enjoy the first morning since the accident that she felt almost human.

Blake was just finishing up his therapy when his former Nurse walked in.

"You're looking stronger."

He looked down at his arms as he worked the exercise machine the way the therapist had showed him. His shoulder ached less each time.

"Ready to get out of here?"

"I am being discharged?" Blake asked in surprise, surprised when for the first time the thought of escape did not fill him with glee but a sense reluctance.

"Well, eventually. Not right this minute." She grinned at him. "Why, were you in a rush to get out of here?" At his look she laughed and walked out.

He realized he'd actually been disappointed at the thought that he might soon be discharged from the Center and as much as he might have once tried to deny it he knew exactly why that was…Or more to the point who… He closed his eyes as he worked his healing muscles, thinking back over the night he'd spent for the most part awake. In bed. With Alexis.

Enjoying being in bed with Alexis.

Wanting to do more than just lie still and hold her.

He knew that his empathy for her, his need to be useful, to make up for letting Krystle down, to make things better somehow had drive him to try and help Alexis , to get her to talk about her dreams with someone. However it hadn't been empathy or any feeling of helpfulness that had kept him next to her, holding her close against him. He'd wanted her, and when she'd cuddled up against him when she woke, he'd wanted her even more.

It had been years since he had thought of her that way. But they were different people now. Broken, perhaps, in some fundamental way. Helping each other put the pieces back?

He finished his exercises and showered, in a hurry to get back to the residence. The jeep moved quickly, and he felt no pings from his chest as he hurried through the lobby and down the hall to his room. Instead the only quickening in his chest was a growing excitement…

He walked out to the patio, expecting for some reason to find her on hers but she wasn't there, the sudden disappointment leaving Blake momentarily breathless. He looked at her door, the curtains were drawn and he couldn't tell if there were any lights on inside or not. Perhaps Alexis had fallen back to sleep without him, the idea left Blake feeling oddly bereft. Or perhaps she simple wanted her privacy?

Pushing his disappointment aside Blake decided to head inside his own dwelling and catch up on the letters that he was slowly working through. God knows the paperwork wasn't going to tend to itself and there were things Andrew had sent him about the Handler investigation Blake needed to catch up on.

A few hours later, he went back out to the patio, sitting this time and eating more of the grapes she'd given him. As he sat, enjoying the gentle breeze, he saw her coming up the path, her hair wet, a damp white t-shirt clinging to her in some spots, going transparent over her dark bathing suit.

He would not have noticed that a week ago. Or he might have noticed, but would not have admitted to enjoying the sight.

Alexis saw him and stopped, for a moment her heart warred with her head then mind made up she headed straight for him, her shoulders set, her lips very tight. The vision of Alexis Colby in control of her empire. Not even waiting for Blake's greeting Alexis jumped straight in

"We need to talk," she said, as brought her chair to an abrupt stop.

"Do we?" Blake replied unable to completely keep the teasing tone from his voice.

"Yes. Last night...I appreciate what you did for me Blake but it can't happen again."

"I see." He picked a small bunch of grapes out and handed it to her; she took it, started eating as if not realizing how casually they had done that. Seemingly no longer caring about the calorie content.

When had it become so easy to share things with her? Grapes. Her bed. Their secrets.

"It's not that I didn't enjoy it."

He let one eyebrow rise at her honesty. She wasn't the only one who had enjoyed it, surely Alexis realized that?

"A lot. Well, except the nightmare part. But the other..." She frowned as if frustrated with the way she was saying whatever she was trying to say. "It's that..."

"Yes?" He knew he was not making it easy for her; found that he did not overly care. There was something delightfully ego massaging about the blush on Alexis's face.

"It's not just therapeutic, or whatever you thought you were doing, for me."

Could lying beside a woman he had wanted so badly that he ached be considered therapeutic? For either of them? Yet Blake did know one thing and that was that he didn't want to stop.

"You know you could say something Blake." Alexis drawled sarcastically as the object of her misplaced affections continued to munch on his own grapes as if she were merely complaining about the weather.

"Was the water nice?"

"What?"

"You were swimming. I have not swum for some time it's been too cold back in Colorado. Was it pleasant?"

"It was the start of my therapy it was more floating than swimming but the water is heated and yes it felt good." Alexis retorted sitting back in her chair as she gazed at Blake in bemusement. "Honestly Blake did you even hear a word I said?"

"I heard every word you said. I could probably, if required, repeat each one." Blake teased before rising from his seat and handing her the bag of grapes. "Now I am going to change, don't go running off. When I get back do you fancy floating some more or are you too tired to head back down?"

"We're going swimming?"

"You can sleep in the sun while I swim if you like. I do not plan to lie next to you, so it shouldn't cause you any undue strain…unless of course I have underestimated the effect of my bathing trunks?"

"This is not a joke Blake."

"I did not say it was." Blake left her with her arms crossed and her mouth set tightly but when he came back out, she was still there and that caused his spirits to lift. "Are you ready?"

She sat there, not looking at him, clutching the bag of grapes to her until he took them away from her and stuck them inside. "I don't understand why you are doing this."

"Swimming? The therapist told me several days ago it would be excellent therapy for my shoulder." Blake retorted not waiting for Alexis's permission as he grabbed the handles of her chair and pushed the back down the path. Yet Blake didn't push them over to the pool but down the path towards the beach. Suddenly the idea of sharing Alexis and her bathing costume with the other patients seemed less appealing and the beach would be quieter.

"Not what I meant." Alexis muttered yet she didn't fight Blake, even if she frowned slightly when she realized where he was taking them.

"Yes, Alexis, I know that."

"Are you sure you want to swim down here? The waves…."

"I am strong enough to cope Alexis. But I appreciate your concern."

"You'll be leaving soon then."

"Eventually." Blake answered his own gut clenching as he recalled the conversation with his nurse only a few hours before. He really wasn't in any hurry any more.

"Well, that's something to think about, too."

Fortunately the beach came in sight before he had to reply. He help Alexis to get settled on a lounge chair, and then walked into the water. It was just cool enough to refresh, but not cold enough to chill. He swam for much longer than he'd first intended, enjoying the feeling of movement with no pressure. Finally, he left the water, walking over to where Alexis lay sleeping in the sun. He adjusted the umbrella over her, keeping her in the shade so her skin would not burn. Then he took the chair next to her, using no umbrella, letting the sun bake him.

Just as Blake was beginning to doze he heard Alexis began to moan softly, and he shook her just enough to pull her out of the dream. A few moments later, she groaned again.

He sat up and leaned over, his fingers ghosting over her skin brushing against the cupid's bow of her lips. That part of him ached to lean over and claim. Feeling her smile under his fingers Blake felt something warm flutter inside his chest. Clearly despite her protests some part of her knew he was here and didn't mind…now if he could just convince the rest of her?

"Sleep," he murmured, then he let go of her. Pushing aside that temptation for another time.

Still continued to smile, her mouth tilting up slowly, and she shifted a little in her sleep. She was hypnotizing to watch and Blake watched her for quite a while before closing his eyes and letting himself doze, too.

Alexis saw Nurse busybody coming and rolled her eyes. "I thought you were off shift?"

"Nope." The nurse picked up the clipboard and studied Alexis's notes. "Oh these are looking better, finally taking my instructions to heart or do I have someone else to thank for this miraculous change in attitude, I mean sleeping, eating and taking part in your physical therapy without complaining!"

"You're awfully impertinent for a nurse you know."

"Any less then I wouldn't be doing my job properly?" The Nurse looked away, but Alexis could tell from her tone she was grinning. "So, how's the new place working out? Nice neighbors?"

Oh of course how could she have been so naïve, "Not bad. I guess I have you to thank for me and Blake being so close?"

"I assigned the rooms but it wasn't my idea. Good friend of yours thought it might help."

Oh that one took even less time, who else would make such a suggestion then send her mother a gift basket knowing Alexis well enough to know she would at least want to rub it into Blake that he hadn't gotten one. It seemed their daughter was interfering once again. "Fallon."

"Nice girl you've both got there." The Nurse grinned at her.

"Was this before or after you told her I wasn't sleeping?"

Her Nurse just laughed and went back to studying the notes. "Your levels are much better. And you've lost that 'I died and forgot to fall down' look. You must be sleeping." She smiled gently. "Seems like our mutual friend may have been right about good company making for a healing environment."

"Blake is not good company." Which was a lie. Blake could always be witty and charming if it suited him and it scared the hell out of Alexis how much she liked being with him like this, just relaxing in each other's company.

She'd awakened on the beach to find Blake dozing in the chair next to her. He'd opened his eyes as she sat up, his expression gentle. She'd been able to feel him close as she rested and it had helped, just like he had said it would.

So she'd let the subject drop, leaving him and heading back to her rooms to change for her check-up.

She watched as the Nurse puttered around, writing comments in her notes. "It's not real, you know?"

"What's not?" The nurse didn't turn around.

"What's going on. It's...a project for him. I'm a project…He is just confused and soon he will realize it and accuse me of taking advantage of him when he was vulnerable."

"Hmm."

"Hmm?"

The Nurse turned, administering the first shot before she met Alexis's eyes. "Is it helping you?"

"You just said it was. So physically yes…emotionally?"

"Is it helping him?"

"I don't know." Alexis admitted looking down unable to meet that concerned gaze. "Yes. Maybe. I honestly don't know."

"Okay, then, your highness. Is it hurting him any?"

For a moment Alexis was going to retort of course but then she thought of how peaceful Blake had looked as he'd watched her. Besides he was a grown man and no one had ever been able to force Blake Carrington into doing something he didn't want to, of all people Alexis knew that better than anyone. "No."

"Then what's the problem?" The Nurse gave her the second shot and smiled. "A few more nights of good sleep and days in physical therapy and you'll soon be out of here."

And then it would be over. The project, Blake's "fix Alexis" experiment, would end and be nothing but a memory.

"You can get out of here now, Mrs Colby." The Nurse touched Alexis on the hand, her skin warm and surprisingly soft. "I've enjoyed getting to know you despite how difficult you've made my job. I'm glad to see you're getting better."

She started to let go and Alexis grabbed her. "Why didn't Doctor Stevens make me talk to the shrinks? He knew I wasn't sleeping."

"Would you have talked to them, or just sat in their offices for an hour wasting good golf time?"

Surprised by the younger woman's candor Alexis laughed, her first good laugh in what felt like whatever. "Probably the latter."

"Yeah, we all thought so, too. Very similar to a certain other person who also rejected that option and that's as much as I'm going to say about this." She patted Alexis's hand. "Go on. I'll see you tomorrow." She headed for the door.

"Thanks..." Alexis frowned a sudden realization coming over her that in typical Alexis Colby fashion... "I don't even know your name."

Surprised by the question the Nurse paused and turned and smiled. "It's Rebecca."

"Rebecca." Alexis shook her head, ashamed that this was the first time she'd even cared enough to know. How often did she do that to the people around her? Not bother to learn their names so she didn't have to take them or their feelings into consideration, even those people who only wanted to help?

"I'm sorry. I should have asked sooner."

"You've had a lot on your mind." With a last smile, Rebecca left her alone.

Blake looked up from his papers and realized he'd worked through what had been left of the afternoon and into the night. He wondered if he should go check on Alexis. Decided if she wanted to see him, she would come to him. The fact that he wanted to see her was something he could ignore, at least until it got too strong to simply ignore. He turned back to the reports, working away another hour before there was a soft knock on his door. He opened it, felt a surge of pleasure when he saw Alexis there.

She had come to him after all.

"Fallon set us up," Alexis said, pushing past him.

Frowning at such a conversation opener Blake allowed Alexis to enter before closing the door behind her. "Would you care to explain how?"

"She and Rebecca are in cahoots. Apparently, she's been keeping tabs on us lately. You probably worried her with your complete lack of concern with personal safety and she's been waiting for me to crack since Dex cheated on me with Sable." She was nervous, talking very fast. "I wasn't sure if I should tell you, but I'd want to know if I were in your shoes…Our own daughter Blake…"

"That was most considerate." Blake replied a hint of a smile in his voice as he reached down and rubbed her shoulders, knowing they had to be sore from pushing her chair around all day and honestly unable to completely resist the growing urge to touch her.

Surprised by Blake's lack of concern and the familiar way his strong hands felt on her aching shoulders Alexis gasped, stopped moving and just stared at him. "Aren't you upset?"

"Should I be?"

"She set us up. Our own flash and blood."

"Yes, you said that." Blake took a deep breath, his fingers kneading the knots in Alexis's shoulders as he marshaled his thoughts. "Knowing our daughter, she no doubt thought we needed help. She saw a way to help us both with minimal effort on her part. While displaying her mother's capacity to meddle."

"You sound as if you admire her."

"It has not hurt either of us."

"How do you know that?" Alexis spat back her face contorted and she looked like she was going to cry.

Alexis's claim was like a fist to Blake's stomach, for a moment it drove all the air from his lungs and he could only babble like an idiot, "I don't understand what you mean."

Huffing frustration Alexis pushed Blake's still hands from her shoulders, turning to stare him fully in the face. "It'll be over soon. You said that yourself. We'll leave and the rehab will be over." She looked at him, her emerald eyes piercing. "How can that do anything but hurt Blake?"

"It is no longer just rehabilitation, Alexis. Are we not friends now?" Blake asked tentatively, friends was the closer he could come to defining his feelings for her, feelings that he wasn't able to completely understand himself.

"Friends who sleep in the same bed?" Alexis drawled back her sarcasm coming out to play. "Who are kidding here Blake because it certainly isn't me!"

"Friends do under extreme circumstances." Blake blustered unable to bare looking at the heatbreak on Alexis's face yet unable to know what he could say to make it better. Instead he turned and walked to the patio door. "I've been thinking of Krystle less I don't dream of her."

"Bully for you Blake. Obsessing isn't healthy."

"I know." Blake answered softly choosing to ignore Alexis's bitterness rather than rise to it. He turned to look at her. "I did let her down."

"No, Blake you didn't. You let her take the chance of being well. If things had gone right you wouldn't think twice about that choice. And you shouldn't dwell on it. You've got to move on. And that's all right. Krystle loved you she wouldn't want you to wallow like this!"

"There is a certain sense to what you say but that doesn't make the doing any easier Alexis I loved her…I still love her…."

"Yes. I know." Blake's admission of love for another woman was like a knife through her own heart but for once Alexis couldn't find it in herself to blame him. He hadn't asked her to fall back in love with him…if she had ever really stopped that is.

Instead Alexis wheeled toward him, compassion evident in the soft way she was looking at him. "You didn't let her down and you didn't let me down. You helped me when I know that couldn't have been easy. We've never been...comfortable with each other not since..."

"That is not true." Blake denied it even though he knew she wasn't lying, things had been difficult between them, not that Alexis could ever understand the real reason why. Yet even if he couldn't find the words that didn't stop Blake from showing her…

He reached out, pulled her close. "We are comfortable now, are we not?"

"It'll end. You'll go your way and I'll go mine. Perhaps we will both go back to Denver but not together."

"And if not Denver where will yours lead?" He brushed her hair back, and she wrapped her arms around him and nestled in. The idea of losing her now, of her going off into the world and no longer being part of his life even only as a friend and former lover that frightened Blake more than he cared to admit even to himself.

"Maybe London." She looked up at him. "And you will have helped me get there."

"You are not there yet. You were still dreaming this afternoon." Blake added clinging to this remaining truth like a drowning man to a piece of driftwood.

"I know but I am sure you have a plan to get me the rest of the way?" Alexis prompted lifting her large emerald eyes up to meet Blake's gaze, giving him all the encouragement he needed.

Calling what he wanted to do with her a plan would be stretching the truth beyond all reason. So he just nodded.

She was looking up at him, waiting, her face turned to his, her lips open slightly. She had a beautiful mouth. He'd forgotten that. He traced it, and saw her eyes widen.

"We're going our separate ways, Blake. In days."

"I know we are. But we are not leaving tonight." He kissed her, startled at the jolt he felt as their lips met.

She reached up, twining her arms around his neck, her body pressed tightly against his. He let his own hands travel under her shirt, finding the warm, soft skin of her back. He pushed himself against her and heard a low moan, then realized it had come from him.

"What are we doing?" she whispered.

"The final step in your rehabilitation, Alexis and in mine. Saying goodbye to ghosts, putting the hurts of the past behind us. Resolving to do better in the future if we can." Blake muttered as he began to pull off her shirt.

Smirking as she saw Blake's reaction to her lack of underwear Alexis ran her fingers through his thick silver hair as his hands touched her naked skin reverently, cupping and stroking her breasts in his palms. "Do you honestly believe that?"

"I do."

"It's a nice thought," Alexis muttered, helping Blake as he lifted her out of her chair and over to his couch before he tugged her pants down. "But are you sure we're not just having sex?"

"We will, of course, do that, as well." He kissed her again, felt her mouth open to his, her tongue fierce against his own.

She was strong. Even sick, even so tired, she was strong and loving in his arms and she was pulling his clothes off, not stopping until Blake was naked. His bare skin to hers. He pushed her down onto the couch, sank down on top of her, hands and mouth everywhere and then they were joined. Easily, almost effortlessly. She met his eyes, and his gaze seemed unfocused at first, then she gasped as he began to move inside, making her arch beneath him.

They kissed as they made love, their movements unhurried, tender. He stroked her back, kissed her neck, fondled her everywhere he had tried not to when he'd been holding her in sleep. He reached down, helping her pleasure along, rediscovering what she liked. She cried out and he let her rest, then he started again, touching her.

"Are you spoiling me?" she asked, biting down on his ear softly.

"The more relaxed you are, the better you will sleep."

"Ah. Very clever prognosis Dr Carrington." She moved to his mouth, kissed him for a long time before pulling away. "And the better I sleep, the better you sleep."

"Precisely." He wanted to say more but words were escaping him and he lost himself in her, pulling her close, burying his face in her chest, breathing in the smell of her as he cried out softly and finally he let go…

She pulled away a little, stroking his face, running her hands through his hair. Her smile was lazy and sweet. "I wasn't wrong. All those years ago when I came back to Denver. We do still have it…."

"I am not the same man, as you knew then. It might not have been the same..." He drew her back to him, kissing her deeply, knowing that she was not the same woman, either.

They'd both been tested. Both found wanting, perhaps. Both were fighting back from that position. He had to find a way to care about life again and Alexis was helping him somehow. Or helping her had helped him and she would go back into the world to try and find her home.

And that would be that.

Blakesuddenly felt cold. Concerned Alexis rubbed his arms, and Blake realized he must have shuddered.

"You know I bet your bed is much warmer, Blake." Alexis teased and he eased off her, gathering her up into his arms, despite her slight weight Blake was grateful for those hours of physical therapy that had rebuilt some of his youthful upper body strength. Still even carrying Alexis the short distance into his bedroom taxed that strength somewhat.

Alexis smile was surprisingly shy as she pulled the covers down and climbed into his bed. Much like a young seventeen year old bride he remembered. Blake lost track of her smile as he kissed his way down her body, finding new ways to make her moan. Then Alexis returned the favor, and he closed his eyes and gave himself over to her mouth and hands. Clearly their years apart had taught his ex-wife a few tricks that left Blake helplessly at her mercy.

They finally lay quietly, cuddled close, and he held her tightly.

She kissed his cheek softly, whispered, "This will be over soon."

She seemed so certain an Blake could only tentatively suggest. "It does not have to be over."

Sighing Alexis ran her fingers along the curve of Blake's chest tracing the lines of his body as she nestled into him. No it was foolish to even entertain the hope that she would finally get him back. Oh Blake was here with her now, they had a connection but would that connection that she felt so deeply be able to survive out there in the real world. With all that history and all those people so anxious to drag them apart?

No it was better to accept this for what it was a beautiful gift made even more beautiful by its fleetingness.

"We both know it will be, Blake. This is lovely but it's like a sunset. It won't last long."

He wanted to argue with her. Tell her she was wrong and that they could last. But fear stopped him. After all they were on different paths and this wonderful healing sex might if they tried to force it to be more might give way to something hurtful and lonely. He had seen it happen to couples who tried to recapture a lost love. He was sure she had, too.

She pushed him to his back, draping herself on top of him. Her eyes were bright with tears, but her voice very calm as she said, "A sunset might not last long, but it's a beautiful thing while it's happening."

He touched her as she kissed him, deciding that this was a beautiful thing. Unexpected and lovely all at once.

When she finally collapsed against him, he held her tightly against him, feeling her heart pump wildly as they lay so close.

"Close your eyes," he said.

"I can't sleep this way."

"Close your eyes."

She closed her eyes. Moments later, she was asleep. They lay that way a long time, her sleeping quietly, no dreams disturbing her rest this time and he watched her and marveled at the whimsy of a world that had brought them back together this late, in a way that healed them both.

She moaned a little, and he let up on her, easing her to her side, nestling close to her. He laid his head on her chest, felt her arms come up to hold him.

"I love you," she murmured, and he looked up to see if he had woken her but she was still asleep. Her arms closed around him, her hands firm and comforting.

"I love you, too," Blake whispered, knowing in that moment that it was true and hoping that some part of her could hear it.

Alexis sat with Blake as he waited for his car. She smiled at him, hoping that it would only be a few days before she would be leaving the center, too. Rebecca had obviously not been in charge of departure plans, or Alexis and Blake would have been on the same ride out.

But maybe maybe this was exactly how it was supposed to be.

How it was supposed to end…. Finally with peace between them.

Alexis took a deep breath, met Blake's eyes and smiled bravely. His expression was very gentle, and he moved a little closer. Suddenly unsure Alexis looked away, afraid she'd lose control if she gave in to the softer Alexis and ended up gazing into his eyes like a lovesick girl.

Instead she stared at the sky, fighting for control as she watched it darken, reds and golds coloring it where the sun was sinking.

"The sunset will be beautiful," Blake said softly watching as the light played across Alexis's face and the brave way she swallowed her tears rather than letting them fall..

"You can watch it on your flight out, maybe?" But it would be gone by then. All over. Just like like they had to be.

Swallowing hard Alexis managed to find the words she needed to say and force them out. "Thank you, Blake. For everything."

"This does not have to be goodbye." But even to his own ears Blake didn't sound very convinced of that.

"Some things happen at a certain time for a certain reason, the combination of events can never be recaptured." Alexis tried to smile, and was afraid it came out crooked. "We probably shouldn't try to."

He exhaled softly Blake had to admit his own fears said the same thing. "Perhaps not."

"We should both give Fallon hell when we see her." Alexis added trying to lighten the mood watching as Blake smiled and nodded.

"She will expect no less."

Alexis nodded, unsure what more there was to say. They'd said what they needed to for the last few days. Said it not with words, but with their bodies. She thought Blake would have stayed with her, but she'd asked him not to. She'd known that it would be hard enough walking away from what she'd experienced so far. Prolonging the inevitable to it would make this just too difficult.

"I will see you from time to time. We still share our children Alexis." Blake grasped at straws, suddenly his departure felt like the worse idea he had ever had.

"I know and I am grateful for that." She leaned in and bumped up against him just a little, felt him push back. "We're friends now, Blake. If you're ever in London stop in anytime."

The limo drove up. She met his eyes, blinked back tears that he didn't seem to mind. "I'll never forget this."

"Nor will I." He seemed reluctant to move, so she gave him a little push.

"Take care of yourself, Blake." It was more than just casual advice, and he almost smiled.

"I shall. Enjoy London and promise to come and visit Denver once and a while."

"I will."

He climbed into the car, and she watched as he settled in, choosing to keep the window rolled down. He did not look away until the limo disappeared around the corner.

It was over. Blake was gone. And he would be all right and she would be all right. Eventually… Alexis paused, eyes pressed closed to keep the tears away.

"Did you hear about the BBQ tonight?"

Alexis turned in her chair, saw Rebecca standing behind her. "Oh, I don't think…"

"Nonsense. You can't turn down good beer and moderately unhealthy food." Rebecca wrapped a hospital-issued jacket around Alexis's shoulders. "Besides. What else have you got to do now that he's gone? Sit in your room and cry?"

"Maybe I just need to think, Rebecca."

"You can think on the way home. Tonight I recommend getting rip roaring drunk, and then you can tell me all the gossip from those high society parties. I'd love that."

"I'd love that too. I…" Alexis started to cry, the tears coming from a place that had less to do with Blake and more to do with things deep inside herself.

Rebecca folded her up in her arms, murmuring, "Oh Alexis. Let it out. It's all right. You're going home, soon."

"What if I don't have anything left to go home to?"

"You'll find that out once you get there, I guess." Rebecca let her clean up a little, then pushing her chair led her down the path to the beach. "But you know what I think? No one fights this hard to get back somewhere they don't belong and then doesn't go ahead and do something amazing with their life...This is just the beginning for you I promise."

"Thanks." Alexis spluttered wiping her tears and running mascara on the edge of her sleeve.

"All part of the service and besides, once you're drunk, you can tell me rip-roaring stories of all the men in your life...I understand you've had quite an interesting selection? Now was Kennedy really among them or is that just an urban legend?"

Alexis laughed. "I don't think so. Some memories I don't want to share."

"Fair enough." Rebecca sighed. "I don't mind saying I was worried about you Alexis. I thought your daughter was off her rocker suggesting you and Blake could help each other."

"She knows us both really well."

"Better than the two of you know yourselves, I guess. Anti-chemistry ring a bell?"

Alexis nodded, smiling in defeat. So now the anti-chemistry was gone, and she and Blake had the real kind of chemistry again. It didn't matter. They still weren't going to be together.

But at least her memories of him didn't have to make her cringe anymore.

Blake watched as the tarmac of Dallas airport fell away as the Denver Carrington jet slowly took to the air. The Texas deal was finally a reality, and Blake stretched tired muscles-muscles that were hurting not because of his injury, but from sitting too long in one chair while age-old enemies hammered out the details for a profitable deal.

He picked the phone, quickly dialing Jeff's number at the office.

"Finished already, Blake?" Jeff asked jovially the moment he answered the phone. "Wow you must have napalmed Old Grunnings for him to have given in so quickly."

"I did."

"And you are well?"

"Getting better every day, yes."

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Jeff had taken to teasing him about his injury record, and Blake let him.

"I will see you when I get back to Jeff."

"Absolutely, I look forward to it, Bye Blake."

Blake gathered up the paperwork and signed contract placing them safely in his briefcase.

He replayed the events of the negotiations, all the way to a day early on when the Old Grunnings and his retinue had stormed out of the room. Blake had nearly gone after them, even knowing the Grunnings hair trigger when angry. But this time he'd sat and waited, making small talk with Grunnings pretty secretary and eventually the old man had come back in, acting as if nothing had happened, and the negotiations had resumed.

They'd been disrupted like that several times, but Blake had not felt the same urge to intervene. He was content to let the process run its own course, which was exactly how it should be.

"Excuse me," he heard and glancing up he caught sight of George his steward holding a few national papers and magazines for his perusal. "Can I get you anything to drink Mr Carrington."

"No thank you." Blake replied pleasantly but he accepted the papers flicking through them as George retreated to the cockpit.

A familiar face caused him to stop flicking. It was an attractive shot, taken not long after her last disastrous marriage dark hair falling to just above her shoulders.

He realized his heart was beating fast, and he knew his mouth was turning up slightly. He hurried to the start of the article, stopping as he caught sight of her name in print, "Alexis."

Scanning the article he felt his anger mounting at the not so subtle cruel hints the hack journalist was making, claiming that perhaps finally the indomitable Alexis Colby had met a challenge she could not win and speculating about the consequences that might have, particularly on Colby Co stock prices. Mrs Colby he claimed could not be reached for comment as she was still recuperating in a private Californian facility, which surprised Blake, surely Alexis should have been released by now?

His phone rang. "Just letting you know Mr Carrington we have an ETA for an arrival in Denver of 3 hours" The pilot's voice held the good humor Blake had been missing. "Unless of course you finishing early means you get to take a vacation. Resort of your choice provided it's within reasonable distance."

"California is within reasonable distance, is it not?" Blake could not believe he had asked that. But he did not regret it exactly.

"Now, I know you're just fooling with me, Mr Carrington. That fine mind of yours has surely not forgotten your High school geography?"

"No I haven't forgotten."

The pilot paused. "You really want to go to California?"

Blake stared out the window, his hands folded in front of him, the way he'd often sat when he was trying to hide the fact that he was operating more under the influence of emotion than common sense. "I do."

Blake sat back in his chair decision made overhearing the two pilots' conversation. "Tom, how fast can we make it California if we don't break any regs?"

"Three and a half hours we need to set down at a local airport and file a new flight plan."

Even Blake was impressed.

"Well lets go to it." Then as Blake went to place the receiver down, he heard the pilot whisper, "And this has to be about a woman."

"Yeah, it's about a woman."

They laughed.

Blake mustered as much dignity as he could as he set the telephone down; he didn't feel he had much to say in his defense. He wanted to get to California, and it _was_ very much about a woman.

Alexis leaned back in her chair, only half listening as Fallon tried to tell her all about the latest gossip. Again.

"Mother have you heard a single word I've said?"

"What?" Alexis asked. "Oh of course Darling…"

"Right. Then what did I say?"

"Fine you have a point, Fallon." She patted her daughter on the shoulder. "I'm just tired the physio is taking a lot out of me…If you don't mind darling…" She paused mid turn to go back into her bungalow, and then stopped dead in her tracks.

"Mother?" Fallon asked, following her gaze. "Oh, my." She swallowed hard.

Blake stood at the other end of the garden. He walked over, making a casual tour of the garden, nodding to the patients. Then he strode up to her. "Alexis…Fallon."

"Daddy."

"Blake."

His face was calm, but his eyes were anything but. He looked amused. And very, very glad to see her.

"This is a surprise," she said.

"Yes." Again the humor glinting out of that handsome face.

Clearly uncomfortable caught in a situation well beyond her reckoning Fallon quickly made her escape.

"I'll visit tomorrow mother…Bye Daddy it's nice to see you…."

"Would you like to talk?" Alexis eventually asked, gesturing to her bungalow pushing her chair quickly along the path.

He nodded and followed her in. He didn't sit; they simple stared neither saying anything.

He glanced at his watch, then said, "I believe one of us better say something before we set a new world record."

"You came to see me." Alexis pointed out succinctly. "So you must have had something on your mind or was this just a I was in the neighborhood courtesy visit?"

"I did. My pilot is very good, but we were not precisely close when he decided to indulge my request to come to Californian."

"_Your_ request?"

He nodded for a moment Blake looked very pleased with himself. Then his expression grew a little more serious, the reason for which soon became clear. "We do not have long to...talk...Visiting hours are nearly over."

"How long?"

"Twenty-five minutes."

"So then talk…Why are you really here Blake?"

"I needed to see you." Blake replied honestly unable to stop himself inching closer. His hands were itching to touch her…it had been days since he had felt her skin under his fingers…

"Needed or wanted?"

"Three sixths of one four eighths of the other. Lets just say I needed and wanted to see you."

"Why Blake stop playing games and tell me what it is you want from me."

"An excellent point and duly noted." Blake retorted unable to quell the chuckle of joy at being able to spar with her once more. "I missed you, I wanted to see you and when I heard you were still here…"

"You wondered why?"

"I admit to being more than a touch curious."

Oh so that was it and to think for a moment she had almost been getting her hopes up. He had all come all this way to see her; still for a man with his own private jet that spur of the moment decision wasn't exactly a declaration of love. Sighing Alexis waved him over to the seat next to her.

"I decided I was being a bit hasty, running away to London when I have so many matters to settle here and besides the facilities here are excellent I would struggle to find better and…"

"And?" Blake asked now truly curious.

"Doctor Stevens was unwilling to discharge me; he was concerned I would have no one to look after me in London. After all paid help will get you so much."

"I'm glad."

"Are you?"

"If you hadn't been here I would have had a wasted trip and felt like an idiot."

Alexis smiled. "Well, you've given Fallon something to gossip about for the next two weeks."

"Only two?" Blake questioned as he stepped edged closer. "Twenty minutes left."

Typical Blake Alexis smiled, wanting to touch him but knowing now that was not why he was here she squashed down the urge and settled for polite conversation. "So how did your first week back go?"

"Jeff said I looked like myself again which can only be a good thing, he was worried about me."

"I've always liked Jeff. He's a good man." Alexis answered softly glancing at her own watch as time ticked away and the moment when Blake would leave her again quickly approached. It had been hard enough to let him go the first time, now to have her hopes raised and dashed a second time Alexis wasn't sure her heart could recuperate.

"I...like him, too." Blake muttered finally lifting his gaze to meet her eyes, and there was absolutely nothing hidden, not the sorrow still for him or something that looked a little like heartbreak badly hidden behind a false smile.

"I'm glad, Blake."

"As am I." Blake moved to the window, seemed to suddenly be a bundle of nervous energy. It was now or never time was running out and he needed to be the one to take this step…

"So why are you really here? You didn't pop in just to check on me." Alexis was as direct as always. "The clock is ticking Blake."

"I wanted…No I want you to come home to Denver." Blake finally admitted turning to face her watching as Alexis's jaw fell open in shock.

"Home…Denver." Alexis replied shaking her head. "Apart from Colby Co what does Denver have…Fallon and the children are here…Steven and Danny are in Washington…Adam is god knows where…What do I have to come home to in Denver?"

Pausing as if unable to believe what he was about to offer Blake crossed the room, taking the seat next to her and her hand in his. "You can come home to me."

"Wha…" Alexis gasped unable to believe what her ears were telling her. Had Blake gone mad or had she, was she finally hearing things now?

"I know its sudden…And dammit even I am not sure what I mean but whether as competitor, companion, friend, lover…I need you home Alexis. I want us to try…"

"You're certain about this?" Alexis asked gripping his hand tightly unshed tears shining in her emerald eyes. "You can't play games with feelings Blake not with mine."

"I am. I can't promise you a happy ending. I won't deceive you, this thing may not work between us out there in the real world but we can give it a chance. And it nothing else I can at least give you a place to recuperate, a place to call home at least until you don't need it anymore."

"Oh you won't get rid of me that easily Mr Carrington." Alexis chuckled grasping Blake firmly by the lapels of his jacket and capturing his lips hungrily with hers, a kiss that Blake enthusiastically returned.

Eventually the kiss came to its natural end and Alexis shifted to rest her head on his shoulder. "So where did you stash your luggage Mr Carrington?" she asked teasingly drawing her nail along the line of Blake's shirt.

Smiling feigned an innocent expression. "What makes you think I would be so presumptuous Mrs Colby."

"Just a guess but I suppose I could provide most things you need." She gave him a slow once over, laughing at how his expression changed as she did so his innocent expression giving way to a familiar hunger one that she could feel building inside her.

She marveled that she could do this, that he could react that way, that she and Blake weren't over. That he had gone out of his way to make it so they weren't over…. A second chance isn't that what she had always wanted and now it was here in her grasp and it made her giddy as a school girl.

Even so Blake's suggestion came as a surprise.

"Alexis are you able to discharge yourself?"

"I like to think so."

"Then I believe if you can call the centre and start packing we both could be ensconced in the penthouse suite at The Ritz Carlton in time for dinner."

"And dessert?"

"If you wish." Blake's hand was on her sliding suggestively back, urging her towards the phone.

"So you're finally leaving?" Their Nurse demanded her act of annoyance undermined by the definite twinkle in her eye as she beheld Blake Carrington helping load Alexis's copious luggage into the back of a waiting limo.

"Mr Carrington and I have some business to attend to. So I'm cutting out a little early. I hope you don't mind?"

"Why should I mind enjoy yourself. Don't think of poor little me slaving away whilst you live the high life." Rebecca stared back at her with the innocent and hardworking look that meant she'd soon be the subject of a hot gossip.

"I really can't thank you enough…For everything."

"You're more than welcome." Rebecca smiled at her, a warm, big smile. She hated to think what the details of the gossip would be.

"Let's go," she murmured to Blake, giving the kind nurse a hug goodbye before allowing Blake to help her into the limo. "So, you want to whisk me away?"

"Yes."

She laughed. "Anxious?"

"I have spent the last few hours anticipating certain things….In particular that thing you do with your tongue when you…" Blake trailed off unable to contain his blush from spreading down his neck as his hand rubbed her knee suggestively.

"Ah." Alexis teased reaching down and covering his hand with her own. "You know I really didn't expect to see you."

"At all? Or now?" Blake bantered back taking the opportunity to lean in an inhale the familiar perfume that lingered on Alexis's skin before pressing his lips to her neck and making her shiver.

"Well, I knew I'd see you around. But...I thought what we had there, stayed there."

"Interesting." He paused and they both gazed out of the window, looking out over the city, to the water where the sun hung above it, the sky looking like it was on fire. "They have sunsets here, too, Alexis."

"So we burn just as hot and fast here and fade away?"

Blake paused thinking carefully before answering. "Sunsets are very dependable, Alexis. The sun sets on a regular basis. It burns bright, and then it burns bright, and then it burns bright..." He gave her a stern look ruining the gesture with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. "We can spend time testing the theory if it helps reassure you?"

Laughing Alexis rested her hand against his chest feeling his heart beat under her palm. "That's ok I think I get it."

"Good. I trust I will not have to repeat the lecture anytime soon?"

"Well I can't promise that…I might have to ask for one or two demonstrations…." Grinning Alexis moved closer. "I've missed you, Blake."

"And I have missed you." Blake answered softly leaning back as he seemed to be studying her. "You have been sleeping?"

"More or less." Alexis shrugged. " Not as well as I did with you there. It's just...going to take a little time but it's not like it was. I'm not afraid to sleep anymore and when the dreams come, I try to figure out what they mean."

"Have you had success with that?"

"Some. I think I did suppress a lot of guilt about Dex. I think a lot of things got shaken out when I got so injured. It made me question so much about my life that I hadn't allowed myself to dwell on..." She stopped surprised as the car pulled up in front of the hotel. "You didn't mention it was so close?"

However Blake himself did not seem as surprised.

"Looked that up, too, huh? Someone was eager weren't they?"

Blushing Blake nodded, a bit sheepishly. It was a bit embarrassing to be obviously quite so desperate.

"I like that."

"Really?" Blake questioned his surprise wiped away when Alexis all but dragged him inside the hotel…clearly he was not the only one desperate.

"Oh, yes."

They rode the elevator up to the top floor, and he pushed her into the fabulous suite. "Hmmmm not bad Blake but somehow I doubt we'll be bothered with the view."

He turned to her as soon as the door was closed behind the bellhop. Pulled her to him and kissed her, pushing her chair against the wall, pressing himself close. She moaned, turning them so that Blake could push her chair into the bedroom. They set a new record for removal of clothes, she thought they might both have chafe marks from silk being yanked off with such vigor.

He pushed her down, murmuring her name in a way he'd never done. Then he was touching her, every way he had before, only it felt different this time.

He'd come all the way to California for this. For her.

She pulled him to her, wanted him inside her. As their bodies joined, he held his fingers to her cheek and forehead, cupping her cheek reverently as he stared deep into her eyes. He was going slow; like he was trying to savor every second.

The gentleness didn't last long.

"I need you Alexis." Blake grunted trying to restrain himself.

Alexis opened her eyes; saw him staring down at her his expression a mixture of joy and agony. "I'm so glad you're back."

"I will always come back for you." Blake whispered.

"Then I'll try to give you a good reason to do so."

"That would…. be agreeable." Blake's whispered gentle tone was at odds with the way he was moving inside her. His movements now frantic and wild.

She gave herself up to him. To whatever this was. To whatever it would become. She kissed him, and saw that he was smiling. She loved him. But she didn't think it was time to say that yet. Although he probably already knew.

After all when hadn't she loved him?

"Are you hungry," she asked later as he lay sprawled next to her on the large bed. "I can order us something."

"Later," Blake muttered his gaze dark, as he pulled her to him, so he could do other things to her as she lay with her back to his front.

Her stomach rumbled, she told it to forget that she'd already skipped lunch.

Blake slowed his movements, whispered in her ear, "Are you hungry?"

"For you." She wiggled against him, reminding him of the priorities, food could wait Alexis had been waiting for this moment for years. Fortunately Blake did not lose track of them again.

Hours later, when his own stomach growled Blake muttered. "I believe you mentioned food?"

Laughing Alexis rolled over to the phone. "Ok so what do you want?"

As an answer Blake pulled her back and kissed her.

"Hmmmm I don't think that's on the hotel menu Mr Carrington," Alexis teased relishing in the way Blake seemingly couldn't get enough of her. "Now I thought you were hungry."

"I am. For so many things."

"For me?."

He nodded. "Yes. For definitely for you."

"Me, too….I'm hungry for you…for us…" And she kissed him long and slow. "Thank you for coming back for me, for giving me my life back."

"I gave you nothing you didn't also give me." Blake answered running his fingers through her hair and curling her hair about his fingers.

They held each other until she finally pulled away and said sternly, "I'm hungry. You do want me to keep my strength up, don't you?"

"What can I say when you're right you're right." As she began to move away, he stopped her, laying a hand against her cheek, cupping it gently. "I believe this can work between us Alexis."

"I believe it can, too." She smiled, knew that a month ago if they'd had a pool for Blake and her making it as a couple, let alone wanting to be in the same room for five minutes, she'd have taken the short odds against.

So for the first time in her life Alexis Colby had never been happier to be proved wrong.


	2. Episode 2: The Return

Part 1:

Slowly the dark limousine pulled into the long drive, gravel crunching under the tyres. Sitting in the back resplendent in cashmere, diamonds and fur Alexis Colby twisted a handkerchief nervously between her hands.

By her side a smartly suited Blake Carrington watched amused.

"You'll twist that in two if you don 't stop."

Stopping suddenly Alexis turned to her smiling companion offering him a hand which he happily took squeezing it reassuringly.

"I know I am being foolish it's just moving back here, Blake I have such mixed memories of this house. I gave birth to two of my children here, we had so many wonderful nights but then there are the dark memories the awful memories."

"Alexis." Blake began gently. "That is all in the past. Don't torture yourself by dwelling on it now."

Forcing a cheerful smile on her face Alexis threaded her fingers through Blake's before pulling his hand onto her lap. Then turning her head she watched as the mansion came into view her smile growing as she felt Blake draw closer resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You're right it will be fine." Alexis murmured snuggling back into Blake's embrace.

"As long as we're together everything will be fine."

---

Pushing her chair around her new room Alexis tried very hard not to glare holes in the back of Gerard's head as he talked to her, and the nurse Blake had engaged, through the many modifications the Doctor had recommended to her suite.

Her suite, her own private suite, with an attached room for her nurse. Her suite that was at the far end of the mansion seemingly as far as a bedroom could be from the master suite without being in the grounds.

Part of her wanted to yell and throw things, the other wanted to nail Gerard to the floor and demand just who had suggested she be housed here.

Was it Blake himself or was this the staff's less than subtle way of telling her she wasn't wanted here?

Instead she fixed a dazzling smile on her face and choking down her pride thanked Blake's butler for his trouble. Returning her smile with a pleasant if non-committal one of his own Gerard quickly left her alone.

"Is there something I can help you with Mrs Colby?"

"No." Alexis replied simply wishing to be left alone to vent in private.

As soon as the door shut behind her Alexis cursed loudly and with feeling, throwing her fur down on the bed. Wheeling over to her nearest trunk she flipped it open grabbing whatever came to hand and then moving to the nearest chest of drawers she began to them fling in. She had half the case empty when there was a tentative knock on the door.

"Come in!" Alexis barked surprised when a rather sheepish Blake pocked his head around the door.

"I heard the war drums down the corridor and wondered if there was any chance of a peaceful settlement?"

"That depends."

"On what?" Blake asked as he entered and shut the door behind him crossing the room to lean against the dresser.

"On whether this arrangement was your idea or not?"

"You mean did I ask the staff to place you as far away as possible? Now why would I do that, it only means I have a longer walk every night."

Relieved that this arrangement had not been Blake's idea Alexis stopped throwing her possessions about and instead moved over to the chaise awkwardly shifting out of her chair to sit on the more comfortable seat. Once settled she patted the space beside her and Blake joined her a moment later wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her close.

"You noticed that too." Alexis murmured into his shoulder.

"I wouldn't take it too much to heart, they probably thought they were doing something both of us would prefer. Most of them have never known us to be anything other than adversaries."

"Competitors." Alexis corrected causing Blake to laugh.

"Alexis if all my competitors were as tenacious as you I doubt Denver Carrington would have grown larger than a five well company."

"I'll take that as a compliment even though I'm not certain it was intended as one."

Laughing louder Blake caught her chin and placed a quick kiss on her pouting lips.

"It was indeed a compliment, when you set your sights on something it is a formidable force."

"Like a hurricane?"

Nodding Blake replied. "Hurricane, tidal wave, earthquakes, volcanic eruptions and Alexis Colby all forces of nature."

"All Calamitous."

"You seem determined to twist my words tonight." Blake said sighing as Alexis tightened her grip burying her head deeper into his chest.

"Care to tell me what's really the matter, it's not just the room is it?"

Hesitating Alexis finally replied softly. "It's just whenever I pictured coming home, it was always to you, back to our life the way it was. Yet things aren't the same, our children have grown up, the house seems so empty and…"

"And…"

"And I had always imagined moving back into our bedroom."

"I see."

Lifting her head at Blake's tone Alexis reached up and stroked his cheek drawing his gaze down to meet hers. "That's all you have to say?"

Lifting his hand Blake grasped the hand delicately caressing his cheek and brought it to his lips, kissing the fingertips gently as he played for time before answering.

"I have to be honest with you Alexis…I don't think I am ready for that, I think we need to keep our own space."

"For how long?"

"For as long as one of us feels it's necessary." Blake replied bluntly, unable to vocalize the very real clenching of his gut that accompanied the idea of moving Alexis into his bed permanently. It would almost be like she had never left, erasing all that had been in between and he wasn't ready to let go of Krystle yet.

He had so little left of his wife, her scent had long since left the sheets but the soft negligee he kept under the pillow, that he could bring out and hold when he needed it still smelt of her perfume and he wasn't ready to give that up; not even for a real living breathing woman who loved him, not yet.

"I'm sorry if this disappoints you."

Forcing a smile Alexis shook her head pulling out of Blake's arms and shifting back into her chair to continue unpacking.

"Of course not, you can't help how you feel." She replied breezily in her best Alexis Colby fashion.

"I do love you." Blake insisted unable to quell the feeling of panic at her sudden coolness and absence from his arms.

"I know you do darling." Alexis retorted focusing her attention on her makeup brushes so she could ignored the niggle of fear that he was deluding them both; that what had felt so real and wonderful in California would vanish in the cold light of a Denver morning- that they were making a terrible mistake.

"Alexis…"

"Blake I'm tired and I'm sure you are too. I think I should take a nap before dinner perhaps you should as well."

Nodding Blake rose from the chaise unable to contain a shiver at the sudden drop in temperature, walking to the door he watched as Alexis slipped off her shoes and tugged her sweater off over her head leaving herself clad in a simple silk blouse and trousers. Rolling her chair over to the bed he watched as she struggled to shift from her chair to the higher bed.

Crossing the room in an instant Blake gathered a startled Alexis up in his arms but instead of simply setting her down he rolled them both on to the bed.

"You didn't say where I should take my nap…" Blake murmured teasingly against her ear, pulling her body against his and sighing as her body warmed his own.

"This position is hardly conducive for napping." Alexis moaned as Blake's hands rubbed up and down her side warming her skin with every touch.

"True." Blake retorted rolling onto his back and pulling Alexis with him so she ended up draped on top of him. "Is this any better?"

Nuzzling her cheek into his chest Alexis ran her hands up under Blake's sweater, "Better yes."

For a few moments neither spoke simple relishing the renewed contact, the tender caresses that conveyed their feelings far more effectively than any words of apology; until Blake felt the urge to speak.

"I could get used to this."

"Napping in the afternoon? Well you are getting older Blake…" Alexis retorted cheekily earning herself a playful slap to her rear from a less than thrilled Blake.

"You know very well what I meant."

Smiling into his chest Alexis muttered. "I do…Me to."

"Good because I should warn you Mrs Colby I am not a man to easily part with things once I have them in my possession."

"Really you astonish me." Alexis sarcastically retorted glaring up at a smug Blake before adding "And since when have I passed into Carrington ownership?"

Tightening his grip on her Blake placed a fierce kiss on her upturned lips. "Possession is nine tenths of the law, and right now I am feeling very possessive."

"Yes I was wondering what that was." Alexis said playfully wiggling against part of Blake that seemed intent on conquest.

"I thought you were tired."

"I was now I'm not."

"What a coincidence…" Blake murmured. "I am suddenly feeling anything but tired."

"Coincidence indeed." Alexis added meeting his lips halfway.

As Blake seemed determined to prove his ownership Alexis surrendered herself to his will. He was making love to her in his house, their home. It would only be a matter of time until they did so in their bed and she could wait, for as long as it took.

----

Part 2:

---

"Well isn't this cosy?" Alexis exclaimed trying to force some levity into the conversation but once more her attempt fell flat.

Both of her dinner companions seemed more interested in staring into their after dinner coffee than lively repartee with her.

Blake merely smiled briefly at her attempt, patting her hand in a gesture that Alexis couldn't help but feel slightly patronised. Perhaps that was how he was used to dealing with the sainted Krystle but by god she wasn't about to be brushed aside so easily.

Jeff by contrast hadn't seemed to have heard a word she had said, either now or all through dinner. He had pushed his food around, taking a few half hearted bites until Gerard had taken his plate away. The rest of the time he had stared off into space like a lost little boy and Alexis had to fight the impulse to demand outright what was wrong. Yet she had learned over the years there was a point to which you could push Jeff Colby, he had worked hard to become his own man, out of his Uncle Cecil's and even Blake's shadow and he resented interference in his personal life and emotions just as virulently as Blake did.

Perhaps if Blake had been absent she would have anyway, she could have taken the rebuff, but part of her was unsure.

It was a foreign feeling to Alexis, she was so close, too close to having back something so precious. Something she thought her youthful foolishness had destroyed forever that she found herself acting unnaturally cautious. To loose Blake now would be unthinkable.

So she found herself swallowing her curiosity, and forcing a pleasant if slightly false smile on her face. At first she had tried to fill the awkward silences, amusing little stories and anecdotes about their shared past. Then when even that had done little to draw the men from their silent musings Alexis had admitted defeat.

No not defeat -- a temporary withdrawal of forces.

Sipping at her coffee Alexis allowed the boys to wallow whilst she plotted. Clearly an upfront assault would only provoke resistance, what she needed was a new plan.

Divide and Conquer....

And like a modern day Cleopatra she knew just the right buttons to press...Or more to the point the right people needed to press them for her.

Clearing his throat Blake glanced between his two companions, not sure which worried him more, Jeff's depressive mood, or the Machiavellian curve of Alexis's smirk as she clearly pondered something.

"Jeff would you mind joining me in the library?" He asked suddenly jolting Jeff from his day dream.

"Umm no of course not Blake."

"I have something's I need to clear up."

"We do have a few things we need to go over." Jeff suddenly added, switching from melancholy boy to man of business in the flicker of an eye.

"You'll forgive us for abandoning you Alexis but you know business..." Blake added.

His nervousness only growing when instead of pouting in annoyance at being abandoned Alexis merely continued to smile serenely, sipping delicately at her coffee.

"Oh don't you worry about little me I'll be fine...I have some telephone calls to place in any case...You two run along."

Nodding as he followed Jeff down the hall Blake couldn't help but wonder what she was up to this time and what the consequences for him would be--he could only hope they didn't involve the couch or the dog house as he doubted neither were very comfortable.

Entering the library he found Jeff pouring himself a large scotch, which he then offered to Blake, a drink which he gratefully accepted.

"So." Blake began hesitantly unsure just where to begin.

"So." Jeff countered and the two men shared a smile. "The Texan deal went through without a hitch."

"It did--Everything else running smoothly at the office?"

Nodding Jeff took a seat on the couch. "There were a few problems, the share price has been a bit unsteady what with all the bad publicity over the Handler case."

"It'll settle down. When we find out just who was behind Captain Handler, find the proof we need that he was trying to frame me. Then we'll be able to squash this unlawful killing charge. Denver Carrington will survive, it always had."

"Blake..." Jeff began nervously. "I don't like to pry and you can tell me to keep my nose out of it. I know since I am not really a Carrington..."

"Now hold on there." Blake insisted, suddenly unhappy with way the conversation had turned. "You and Fallon may not be together but you are still a part of this family. You know that. You are the son I never had Jeff and your happiness is very important to me."

"So is yours which is why this makes this even more awkward..."

"Alexis." Blake suggested not surprised when Jeff nodded.

"It just knocked me for a loop, the two if you have been at each other's throats for years and now she's moving in."

"And it's made you uncomfortable...Jeff this is your home too. I don't know what I would have done over the last few weeks without you being here to handle everything. Moving back into the mansion to deal with all the police, keeping the company on an even keel whilst I was in the hospital and then in California."

"Perhaps it would be better if I moved back to my apartment...I feel like I am intruding."

"Nonsense!" Blake exclaimed.

"You are not intruding because there is nothing to intrude on."

"But I thought." Jeff muttered, frowning slightly. "The two of you seem so close."

Sighing Blake ran his fingers through his hair unsure just what to say, was he ready to out his relationship with Alexis? To out them publicly? No he wasn't. It was the issue with the joint bedroom all over again, he just needed more time. So speaking slowly he tried to explain it to Jeff the only way he knew how.

"When two people both go through something, something so traumatic... We both almost died, actually I'm told Alexis did if only for a few moments, and we've both had to face losing people we love in the most horrible way possible. To have them there, alive, but unable to be with them, it tears you up inside. I don't think anyone else can understand."

"You can talk to each other about it?"

"Yes." Blake replied snorting in amusement as he recalled how very blunt they had been at times. "Alexis never pulls any punches you know that."

"And that helped?"

"Yes...Yes it did. I don't think she will ever realise just how much helping her helped me, forced me to face my own grief in order to help her with hers."

"I'm glad Blake and so that's why she is here? So you can go on helping each other?"

Nodding Blake was relieved Jeff had drawn his own conclusions and he could postpone defining his relationship with Alexis for a little longer.

"How long do you think it will take...I don't mean to push but you know Denver tongues will wag. I wouldn't be surprised if half the city didn't already know and was drawing their own conclusions."

"I can't stop gossip; no man on earth is powerful enough. Alexis is family and there seems to be precious little of that left these days. She is welcome in this house until she no longer needs to be here."

"I'm sorry Blake."

Confused Blake asked. "What do you have to be sorry about?"

"That I jumped to the wrong conclusions...It's just when Gerard told me Alexis was moving back in..."

Swallowing a large swig of his drink Blake avoided replying. He could imagine what Jeff had thought and how it was nearer to the actual truth than the more innocent picture Blake had painted. However he relaxed as the conversation returned to the safer subject of Denver Carrington, confident that he had dodged that particular bullet for the time being, unaware that their last exchange had been overheard and the lady involved was less than impressed.

---

Leaning back into the plumped pillows of her bed Alexis thumbed through one of the many reports that lay scattered across her large bed. A courier had delivered them earlier that evening and now she was ready for bed and had dismissed her nurse this was the first chance she had really had to go though them properly.

Colby Co was such a large company with many diverse holdings it was going to take her days just to catch up on current operations but there were a few key matters she had to deal with immediately hence the status reports.

The shrill ring of the telephone broke her concentration. Picking it up she heard the twang of the overseas operator telling her that her call to Hong Kong was ready. She was so engrossed in her conversation with her Hong Kong office that she didn't see Blake sneak in.

Standing in the doorway dressed in silk pajamas and a dark blue robe Blake watched in amusement as Alexis continued to bark orders at her underlings seemingly oblivious to his presence.

Unfettered Alexis was a force unlike any other. She approached everything with the same zeal, life, love and business. It was one of things that was so unique about her and a characteristic people either loved or loathed. He had only rarely seen that fire dimmed. Adam's kidnapping had doused it for a while, so had their divorce. When they thought they had lost first Steven then Fallon he had seen it flicker but he had never seriously thought anything could extinguish it for good until California and he hoped never to do so again.

Her eyes were clearly focused on the report in her hand, her beautiful face set in concentration, her voice clear and authoritive as she fired off questions and gave instruction. She seemed a contrast in human form, her face and voice all business yet her body was draped sensuously in the most seductive nightgown.

For him it was another side of this multi-faceted woman. And Blake couldn't deny he found it more than a little appealing. Blushing slightly as his eyes wandered down her body he remembered other moments he had found this side of Alexis stimulating…

Normally when they had been fighting, opposite sides of the board room, or in her office other times his. It didn't seem possible but Alexis was even more beautiful when she was angry. Then he had always had to force his desire down, trample it hard, she was not his, he had Krystle who he loved and in order to keep himself from pulling her too him and taking her over the nearest table Blake would storm away or order her from the room.

Not this time, this time she was here, in bed, and he was able to do something about it.

Creeping over to the bed he leant forward causing Alexis to start in surprise as he kissed her neck.

Twisting away as she juggled report and phone Alexis tried to wriggle out of Blake's embrace, resorting to swatting him away with her report like an annoying wasp. Mouthing I'm working. She finally got an amused Blake to cease his talented assault and leave her free to concentrate.

Pulling away and out of the reach of her report Blake slid off the bed wandering the room looking at her knick knacks and photos, smiling as he admired a particularly handsome group shot of Alexis, Fallon and the grandchildren that must have been taken recently. However there was a limit to even his patience and frustrated he returned to her side.

Grasping her chin firmly he tilted her mouth towards him not caring that she was mid speech as he tried to catch her lips, only to be stopped by her hand as it covered his mouth.

Kissing her fingers Blake sighed in relief when a moment later Alexis put the phone down. "Finally!"

"Sorry darling I still have a few more calls to make." Alexis replied apologetically.

"Make them in the morning. "

"I can't the London office will be open soon and before that there is a geologist in Paris I need to speak to--You've had the past week and Jeff to help you get your affairs in order…"

Sighing Blake sank down on the bed beside her. "Exactly how long is this going to take?

"As long as it takes, why do you need something?" Alexis asked innocently hiding her playful smile as she turned to retrieve a new report.

"Yes I need your undivided attention."

"Why would you need that?" She added being deliberately obtuse. Flicking through her telephone book.

"You really want me to spell it out?

Turning back to Blake Alexis smiled her sweetest smile feigning ignorance as she began to dial the next number. "That might be nice, help clarify the situation for the friend you are just helping out until she no longer needs to be here…"

Sudden realisation hit Blake and without a second thought he disconnected her call. "You were eavesdropping."

"I was passing in the hallway, the door was open I'm not currently in the condition for more sophisticated espionage."

"So this is payback?"

"What is?" Alexis acting innocent…"Oh you mean my not dropping what I am working on to satisfy your burgeoning lust?"

"That is one way of putting it."

"Honestly Blake if your ego got any bigger you would struggle to fit though the door, I am busy, and you of all people should appreciate how much time it takes to run an empire. Especially one the size of Colby Co..."

"Careful Alexis it can get pretty lonely sitting up there on that pedestal."

"Well then it's a good job I have you to keep me company...Honestly darling I only have two more calls to make aren't I worth waiting for?" Alexis added pouting.

Amused at her sudden playfulness Blake shook his head. Commenting "This is payback."

Frowning Alexis began to speak but Blake cut her off.

"For all those nights I kept you waiting upstairs in bed for me whilst I worked late in the library, I never realized until now how frustrating it is to be kept waiting for your lover."

"Frustrating or not patience is a virtue."

"Yes one I obvious have in short supply."

Patting his arm in just the same patronizing manner as he had earlier Alexis softened the blow by leaning forward and catching his lips in a quick kiss. Then consolingly as she dialed another number she added wickedly.

"Don't worry darling you have plenty of other virtues and there is nothing short about any of them!"

---

Part 3:

Leaning back into his chair Blake allowed himself the luxury of closing his eyes for a moment. Normally he was not a man to relax at his desk but last night. Just the memory brought a smile to his face, last night had worn him out more than he expected. Chuckling to himself he admitted privately that he was no longer a young man and that although staying up half the night making love to a beautiful woman may have made him feel young again he was closer to his seventy fifth birthday than his seventeenth.

"I do hope I am not interrupting?" A pleasant English voice drew him from memories that would have made a less controlled man blush.

"Sable." Blake called out delighted by his unexpected visitor.

"Hello Blake I didn't interrupt your beauty sleep did I?" Sable teased crossing the room in a few quick strides kissing him gently on the cheek.

Covering his embarrassment at having been caught day dreaming Blake shook his head. "No just thinking."

"Good because it gave me quite the start to see you sitting so still, I do hope your doctors approve of you coming back to work so soon after the shooting?"

"They were fine with it, I am fine honestly." Blake insisted before masterfully changing the subject. "So what brings you back to Denver the last time we talked you were moving back to LA."

"I still am. I just had some final business to wrap up here first."

"Business?"

"Yes I'm selling The Carlton, after what happened I can't bear to hold on to it."

Patting her arm Blake sighed in sympathy. "Yes it must have been horrible for you…I don't mean to pry but have you seen Dex at all?"

"Just the once. His father insisted on him being flown back to Wyoming to a private clinic where he can be looked after. I went to say goodbye before they left, it was horrible; it hardly looked like him at all with all those tubes and machines."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring back bad memories." Blake said, unable to quell the relief he felt that Alexis had not been able to see Dex before Sam had taken him home. She already had enough bad memories to keep her awake without adding Dex hooked up to machines to her nightmares.

"Well let's not dwell on what we can't change. I came here specially to ask you to lunch."

"Oh that is very kind of you Sable but I simply can't."

"Other plans?"

"Well yes but none so pleasant. I am heading out to visit one of my fields this afternoon and I left the paperwork I need back at the mansion on my desk. And I have a meeting with Jeff in half an hour so afterwards I need to swing by the house at lunch and get it."

Tutting Sable shook her head. "And when in all of this running about are you planning on eating?"

"Oh I am sure Mrs Gunnerson will put a sandwich together for me."

"Blake don't be so silly. You need to relax when you eat. Why don't I go over to the mansion whilst you're meeting with Jeff, pick up the papers you need and then meet you at the St Dennis Club for lunch?"

"I.." Blake began only to be cut off mid sentence.

"No absolutely insist!" Sable added heading for the door. "I'll meet you in an hour at the St Dennis alright?"

"Very well since I cannot stop you…Oh but Sable I have a house guest at the moment and I would very much appreciate if you didn't bother her. I know the two of you haven't always gotten along but Alexis hasn't had the easiest time of things lately."

Smiling sweetly as Blake escorted her out of his office Sable didn't utter a word, her smile dropping when Blake walked away muttering bitterly. "She hasn't had the easiest time of it!"

---

Alexis did her best to ignore the comforting lull of the soft cushions behind her back. With her aching legs propped up on the couch after her physio session Alexis tried to concentrate on business matters but found her mind kept wandering.

First to Blake and the incredible night they had spent together, she would never have believed he still had it in him; clearly keeping him waiting had done wonders for his stamina. Or perhaps he felt he had something to prove, given her something to think about should she ever dare put him off again.

Whatever the reason it had Alexis purring like a contented kitten all morning until her Gorgon of a nurse had dragged her off to complete an entire hour of physio.

Yet as happy as she was having purloined Blake's library for her own work there was still something else that niggled at her. Adam.

He was still missing. He hadn't even called to let her know he was alright. All she had to go on that he was still alive, or at least had been a week ago, were the reports of a highly intelligent, highly articulate and very concerned young man who had phoned the hospital almost on a daily basis to enquire after her. He had never left a name and the police hadn't been able to trace the calls but Alexis was certain it was Adam.

Adam her son, still her baby in so many ways. Afraid and alone and still worried about her, probably drowning his guilt in the bottom of a whiskey bottle.

Putting down the report she had barely glanced at Alexis realized she wasn't going to get any further until she had least checked on the situation.

Picking up the phone she dialed a very familiar number her frustration growing when all she got was an answering machine.

"Mr Hess it is Mrs Colby. I hope for your sake you've made some progress finding my son. Call me when you get this message. I am anxious to hear if you've managed to track down those people I told you about?" She said slamming the phone down.

"Well it certainly didn't take you long…Personally I never thought you could sink any lower Alexis but to use your disability to guilt Blake into moving you back in here."

"Sable." Alexis hissed her emerald eyes flashing as she took in her long time adversary standing tall in the doorway. "I don't recall inviting you here?"

"Oh darling I don't need an invitation to visit my poor crippled cousin." Sable gloated gliding into the room a vision of fur, diamonds and maternal glow.

"Less of the saccharine Sable I doubt your Doctor would approve in your delicate condition." Alexis bit back, her annoyance growing as Sable began to rummage though the papers on Blake's desk.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"Looking for the paperwork Blake told me to pick up…Honestly Alexis I know you're chair bound but surely even in that sorry state you can gather your wits together to order someone to clean up this place. It never looked this shabby in Krystle's day."

"Krystle never had to run an empire from her lover's library!" Alexis retorted sharply, smirking as that particular piece of news hit home.

"You and Blake?" Sable asked astounded.

Leaning back in her chair Alexis smiled sweetly and savored the moment of victory. "Yes Sable… Blake and I!"

"I don't believe it."

"Believe what you like it happens to be true." Alexis retorted with a yawn. "Oh do forgive me Blake is such a passionate lover he kept me up half the night…Not that you'd know anything about that. It always amuses me that despite your best efforts Blake never once succumbed to your charms."

Scowling as she put together both Alexis's tired but smug expression and Blake's obvious exhaustion Sable grabbed the paperwork she needed and stormed towards the door.

"Not going so soon, what a shame. Not off to find someone else's husband to steal?"

"No I'm off to have lunch with Blake!" Sable hissed. "Someone needs to warn him about an infestation, a black widow has moved into this lovely house."

"Please don't you think you're overreacting a touch?"

Shaking her head Sable shifted her fur back onto her shoulder. "I won't let you hurt Blake Alexis. Drive him into an early grave."

"Me hurt Blake!" Alexis retorted aghast. "I have no intention of hurting him."

"First Cecil, then Rowan, now Dexter why is it everyman involved with you ends up dead or nearly so? Well I won't let you add Blake to that list Alexis." Sable added striding out of the library narrowly avoiding the cushion that a fuming Alexis flung in her direction.

"You stay the hell away from Blake!" Alexis called out after her, cursing her condition that stopped her from storming off after her cousin. Just the idea of Blake anywhere near that woman caused her guts to twist. There must be some way to keep them apart, if only she could think of it.

---

Smiling warmly at the maître-de Blake allowed the man to usher him over to a corner table. Sable had yet to arrive and Blake took the opportunity to peruse the menu and order himself a small scotch.

As expected Sable wasn't long but from the stormy expression on her face Blake prepared himself for the worst. And he didn't have long to wait. Sable was barely in her seat before she all but exploded.

"What on earth are you thinking Blake? Getting involved with that Woman of all people."

"Sable I would appreciate it if you would keep your voice down!" Blake hissed inexplicable furious that she would vent such news in public, and that Alexis had mentioned it at all.

"My god so it is true." Sable gasped visibly deflated. "I kept telling myself she was lying, all the way here. I felt sure you'd deny it."

"I am not sure just what Alexis has told you." Blake hedged.

"That the two of you…" She paused her facing turning decidedly green. "Are lovers? Is it true?"

"Yes." Blake admitted unable to lie when asked so directly.

"Then you're a fool; she'll eat you up and spit you back out when she's finished. If you're lucky enough to survive it-- you only need to take a look at Dex Dexter to see what happens to the men foolish enough to get into bed with Alexis Colby. Honestly Blake I thought you had enough sense, you were married to that viper once…"

"That is quite enough." Blake snapped cutting Sable off mid tirade.

"Blake I am just thinking of you."

"Are you, are you really?"

"Yes." Sable replied affronted by his accusation.

"Then tell me did you know or at least suspect Alexis was staying at the mansion before I mentioned it? Did you only offer to pick up my paperwork so you could go over and interrogate her?"

"I may have heard gossip…"

"I should have guessed. You know for a woman who apparently knows Alexis's malicious tricks so well you seem unable to recognize them in yourself!"

"Blake I am only looking out for a friend."

Huffing Blake got his feet finishing his whisky in a single swig and picking up his paperwork. "Thank you for your concern but I am a grown man Sable, I can make my own decisions, my own mistakes."

"Blake please." Sable pleaded catching his arm as he went passed. "Don't be angry with me. It just when I think of what that witch and her son did to Dex."

"What Alexis did to Dexter?" Blake snorted shaking his head in disbelief. "Haven't you ever heard the saying people in glass houses shouldn't practice their juggling, if there is blame for Dexter's condition it should be spread equally between Adam, Alexis, you Sable and Dex himself. Now if you'll excuse me I have a helicopter to catch."

"Blake…" Sable called after him.

But Blake wasn't in the mood to be placated. He wasn't in the mood to visit his oil fields either but he had to. He would make that trip as fast as he could and then hightail it back home where there was another English lady he needed to give a piece of his mind to.

---

Part 4:

---

It was early evening when Blake finally made it back to the mansion. All afternoon he had managed his work and his staff with unusual abruptness, bordering on rudeness for anyone who didn't know him better. He had found his patience inordinately tested and was geared up for a fight when he finally entered the library to find Alexis on the phone.

"Blake." Alexis exclaimed in delight on seeing, placing her hand over the receiver. "I'll just be a moment…"

However she never had the chance to finish her call as Blake crossed the room in a few fast strides pulling the receiver out of her hand and slamming it back into the phone's cradle cutting off her call.

"Blake what the hell is wrong with you…That was an important call, now I'll have to phone them back and apologize."

"Not now you're not!" Blake exclaimed pulling the phone socket out the wall with a violent jerk. "And just who gave you permission to use my library?"

"No one did, I wasn't aware I needed security clearance to enter such a sacred domain!" Alexis bit back. "Did you really expect me to spend my entire day locked away in my bedroom like Rapunzel my only relief your nightly visits?" She added sarcastically.

"Now why don't you tell me what is really bothering you? Or better yet let me guess…Sable!"

"Sable." Blake snapped. "We met for lunch and had the most enlightening conversation! Can you guess what she said?"

Snorting in derision Alexis shook her head maneuvering her chair over to the table so she could select a cigarette.

"Nothing that woman says is of any interest to me."Alexis retorted retrieving her lighter her annoyance turning to anger as Blake pried that out of her hand.

"God dammit Blake, now I can't even smoke."

"Not in my library you can't, I won't have you stinking this place up." Blake retorted placing the purloined lighter into his jacket pocket. "Now why don't you tell me what happened?"

"You actually want to hear my side of the story?" Alexis scoffed. "You already appear to have made up your mind you won't change it no matter what I say. So why don't I summarize it for you save you the trouble of a lecture, Alexis bad, wicked, evil, Sable innocent, butter wouldn't melt. Did I cover all the points?"

Biting his lip as he fought the urge to throttle her Blake couldn't resist adding. "You forgot the part where you told her about us!"

"So that's what's really bothering you. Sorry Darling did I ruin your chances?" Alexis hissed and Blake reddened at her insinuation.

"You know very well there is nothing going on between Sable and me." Blake insisted.

"Oh but she'd like there to be…So no wonder she ran sobbing to you with tall tales. The truth is I was in here working, she came barging in insults flying as always, naturally I defended myself and when she demanded what right I had to be here I simply told the truth. The truth the thing you always accuse me of being liberal with!"

Nodding Blake retorted angrily. "Something I never agreed that you could tell!"

"Wait one second!" Alexis gasped. "You're mad because I didn't consult with you first?"

"You're damn right I am!" Blake exploded. "I would never agree to have my private life flung about just so you could score points against your cousin."

"It's not just because I told Sable."Alexis muttered realization slowly dawning. "You misled Jeff last night…Just how long are you planning on keeping me your dirty little secret, that's what I am aren't I?"

"That wasn't it at all." Blake insisted suddenly on the back foot, "I was just being careful."

"Careful for whom?"

Slamming down his papers Blake felt his own temper flare in the light of her unreasonable behavior. "Both of us do you really want our pictures spread all over the gossip rags?"

But Alexis was not a woman to be easily side tracked, like a bloodhound she followed the stench right to the heart of the matter.

"We're rich famous people, what else should I expect? But isn't it more the point that you're embarrassed about people knowing, what they will say, what they might think. '_The noble Blake Carrington shacking up with Alexis Colby, the known man eater, only months after the divorce from his darling wife.'_ You're worried people might speculate just how long this little affair of ours has been going on?"

Gritting his teeth Blake was forced to concede "You might have a point."

Alexis fuming countered "Well if I'm such an embarrassment perhaps it is better if I leave, that way you can keep your sainted reputation. I hope the glow from such self-righteousness keeps you warm at night because…"

Rapping on the library door with his knuckles a bemused Jeff interrupted her tirade glancing between a pale silent Blake and fuming Alexis. "Sorry Blake…I hope I'm not interrupting something?"

"No Alexis and I were just having a difference of opinion."

"Tell him." Alexis cut in her face suddenly calm and serious. "Tell him now or I am out of here."

"Tell me what?"

Alexis turned to look at Blake who didn't answer; hanging his head so he could avoid both her pleading gaze and Jeff's confused one. She quickly realized Blake had no intention of telling Jeff the truth; retorting bitterly "Nothing Jeff you're not interrupting a damn thing it seems."

Swallowing down her tears Alexis struggled from the room, pushing her chair out of the library leaving a confused Jeff and a guilty Blake.

"Blake?"

"I'm sorry Jeff but can this wait?"

"Blake what is going on?"

"Please I can't talk about it now…" Blake replied running his hands through his hair as he paced unsure just what he should do. "Dammit how did this all get so complicated?"

"Go after her Blake."

"What?"

"Look I don't really know what is going on but I imagine it is more than you told me last night"

"Jeff I…"

"Blake." Jeff insisted cutting his explanation in half. "It doesn't matter, you'll tell me when you're ready and I can respect that I shouldn't have pushed. Your life is your own and I guess I can learn to accept change but Alexis clearly needs you explain it to her and I don't think she can wait any longer-- Unless you want to lose her?"

"No." Blake replied softly. "I can't lose her."

"Then I'd go after her before she turns the entire household upside down repacking those fifteen trunks of clothes."

Snorting in perverse amusement Blake headed towards the door pausing to squeeze Jeff's arm. "You're a good man, and a good friend."

"And smart too." Jeff quipped before turning serious. "Whatever this is, you've been happier these past few days then I've seen you in months, that and I'm in no mood for a new Carrington Colby feud."

Realizing the truth in Jeff's words Blake quickly headed out of the library heading upstairs where he assumed Alexis had retreated. And true enough gathered around her door were a bunch of confused staff including the nurse.

"Oh Mr Carrington thank goodness I don't know what is wrong but Mrs Colby has locked herself in, we kept hearing things smashing and…Well then it all went quiet, I am afraid in her condition she might have fallen and hurt herself."

"Thank you nurse I'll take it from here." Blake insisted shooing the curious staff away from the door but he noticed they still lingered down the corridor.

Knocking firmly he wasn't surprised when there was no reply, that was usual after one of their fights. And he quickly fell back into the old routine, cajoling her. "Alexis please open the door. Darling we need to talk about this."

The answering crash of something delicate and probably expensive soon convinced him that tactic was not going to work this time.

"Alexis open this door. You're making a scene." He snapped and that at least got him a response.

"A scene oh dear we can't possibly have that!"

"Alexis you're being unreasonable!"

"I'm being unreasonable!" Alexis retorted and he could hear the scorn in her voice. "Well don't worry Darling soon I'll be out of your house and life for good then you won't have to deal with my unreasonable behavior anymore!"

"No…don't Dammit…" Blake bellowed banging on the door. "Don't make me break this door down."

"You couldn't even if you wanted to!" Alexis sniggered and Blake was forced to agree.

Leaning against the door Blake forced himself to calm down listening for any sounds of movement inside the room. "Alexis you know I want you here."

"Well you have a damn funny way of showing it!"

"Let me explain please." Blake begged. "Before you throw this away, I know you're angry and hurt and that's my fault because I didn't explain properly….. Alexis please don't leave me all alone." He added softly unsure if she could even hear him but a few moments later he heard the key turn in the lock.

Pushing open the door he entered a scene of destruction. "My when you do things you don't do them by half."

"You made me mad." Alexis's quiet voice echoed from across the room and she sounded so sad Blake didn't hesitate to go to her and pull her unresisting form into his arms lifting her out of her chair and onto the chaise.

"I broke it."

"Broke what?" Blake asked. "Or should I ask what in particular."

"My picture." Alexis mumbled into his jacket pointing to the smashed frame. "It was a present from LB and Lauren, they picked the frame themselves…I can't believe I broke it, they'll never forgive me."

Bending down Blake brushed aside the broken glass to see Fallon and the children smiling back up at him. "It's just the glass. The photograph is fine; see the frame is a little battered but it can be mended."

"It's ok?"

"Nothing irreparable." Blake murmured stroking her hair. "In either case."

"I'm sorry I yelled." Alexis muttered into his jacket. "I'm sorry I threw things but I'm not sorry about what I said Blake. You hurt me."

"I know." Blake whispered. "I'm sorry to."

"You are?" Alexis exclaimed lifting her head from his chest to stare at him with tearstained eyes.

"I should have spoken to you about this before. I shouldn't have just expected you to know how I felt, what I wanted."

"That you didn't want people to know?" Alexis asked bravely. "Blake it's not…it's not because you're ashamed of me is it?"

"No." Blake insisted. "How could I be?"

"Then why?"

"I guess I just wasn't ready to face reality yet. I wanted to keep things between us because that way we didn't need to start justifying it to other people." Blake broke off trying to think of a way to make her understand.

Eventually he thought of something "Do you remember Singapore?"

"Yes of course."

"Do you remember telling me how you wanted to stay there forever, that you wished that time for us could just go on and on?"

"I remember." Alexis replied softly her eyes misting with tears. "They were such happy times. I really did love you Blake even back then."

"I know I guess I didn't really understand how you felt until California. I didn't want that time to end. Where we could be free just the two of us without people judging us or depending on us."

"And you wanted to try and keep that going here?"

"For a little while." Blake admitted. "Then suddenly people were intruding, asking questions I didn't have the answers to yet."

"And you freaked out."

Laughing at her choice of language Blake conceded "Well let's just say I panicked."

"You weren't ready to go public I should have realised that."

"I should have told you how I felt, but I assumed you realised this needed to be handled delicately, diplomatically, it has to be broken gently to key people first before it is splashed over every news stand."

Alexis now completely calm answered "You mean Krystina."

"Yes and Fallon, Jeff, Steven this is going to be as much a shock for them as well.

Smirking Alexis glanced down at the picture in her hands countering "Perhaps not so much of a shock for Fallon."

Blake agreed with a hint of a smile.

"I'm sorry Blake I shouldn't have said anything, it's been quite a while since I needed to discuss my life with any one; I guess I'm out of practice and Sable just gets my dandy up and I find myself automatically going for the jugular."

"I know."Blake added shaking his head as he realized what part he had played. "It just as much my fault, she obviously used the paperwork as an excuse to come and harass you. It didn't take a seer to predict that would happen, I should have phoned you and warned you she was on her way."

"I'm a big girl Blake I can take care of myself, I should have restrained myself better." Alexis insisted.

"And I shouldn't have expected you to keep quiet about us; it wasn't like I had asked you to, just expected you to because it suited me best." Blake added honestly.

Alexis laughed at his contrite tone. "Maybe we should agree that we were both in the wrong, take our medicine and go to bed."

Smiling at her playful tone and suggestion Blake wrapped his hands around her waist muttering "Now that sounds an excellent idea and I know just the type of tonic that would do me the most good." Catching her mouth gently, he pushed her down onto the chaise, all thoughts of Jeff, Krystina, Fallon and the children fleeing from his mind.

---

Part 5:

----

Relaxing in the morning light Alexis reached across the breakfast table and poured herself another cup of coffee before topping up Blake's cup. Catching his eye over the top of his paper as she stifled a yawn she found herself fighting a blush at his knowing grin.

"Busy night?"

"Hmmm…" Alexis murmured taking a deep sip of her coffee whilst Blake struggled with his crossword, twirling his silver ballpoint between strong fingers.

"There was an incessant pest keeping me awake. Perhaps I should have Gerard call the exterminators?"

"A little harsh…" Blake teased playfully, hiding his lascivious expression behind his paper when the butler in question suddenly appeared phone in hand.

"Phone call for you Mrs Colby."

Setting down his paper and half finished crossword Blake quipped "Calls already? I haven't even finished my coffee and you're already working. I'm glad I work at Denver Carrington my boss isn't such a slave driver"

"With an attitude like that your damn right it's a good job you don't work for me, you'd already be fired!" Alexis retorted playfully picking up the phone that Gerard placed in front of her. "Hello."

Her tone immediately changing when she recognised the voice on the other end of the line.

"Good Morning Mrs Colby you're a difficult woman to track down…I would never have guessed to find you at the Carrington Mansion."

"Thank you for your pointless observation Mr Hess, I'm not paying you to track down my location. Now do you have any information for me or is this a social call?"

"I've tracked down Dana Waring, she's living in Montana but there is no sign of your son Adam. I've watched her go to and from work and home, the grocery store, she's living alone. I can approach her if you like; find out if she's heard from Mr Carrington?"

"No thank you Mr Hess if you can just give me the address that will be enough." Borrowing Blake's pen Alexis made a note on her napkin catching Blake's interest. "Thank you Mr Hess that will be all for now just move down the list I gave you."

"What are you up to?"

Putting down the phone without even a goodbye Alexis studied the address in front of her seemingly oblivious to Blake's question.

"Alexis?"

Setting down his pen Alexis reached for her coffee and took a deep sip before answering. "Trying to find Adam."

"Dear god why?" Blake demanded scowling "After what he did..."

Waving her hand Alexis cut him off mid rant "He is still my son and yes he did something wrong, something hot headed and stupid."

"Many things wrong, many stupid things." Blake insisted.

"But he also did many things right, he defended me at my trial, and,,,"

Unable to listen to her defend Adam a moment longer Blake cut in.

"Yes and how many times did he turn on you? That business with Jeff setting you up to pay for his crimes, hurting Kirby, tricking me into signing over power of attorney and using it to steal from his own father; then going back to you when we uncovered what he had done. This thing with Dex was simply the last straw."

"So I am supposed to cut him out of my life? He's my son no matter what he does I will always love him. He suffered so much as a child Blake." Alexis insisted unable to contemplate what Blake suggested.

"Yes but how long can that remain an excuse sooner or later a man has to accept responsibility for his own actions he can't keep heaping them onto his parents."

"What do you expect me to do, give up on trying to find him?"

Sighing Blake reached across the table taking her hand in his, pulling her closer to him before continuing in a soft voice. "Alexis I know you love him and want to help him, but perhaps what Adam needs right now is time away to decide what he type of a man he is. He needs to decide on his own to face up to the consequences of his actions and to do so without the safety net of his mother's support."

"You don't think I should go and see Dana." Alexis muttered sadly.

"Not for the reason you intend to no but I know you Alexis and my approval or disapproval won't stop you when you have your mind set on something. Just don't badger the poor girl."

Threading her fingers through Blake's own Alexis looked up at him through her dark lashes her voice suddenly deep and throaty. "You know there is one way you can make sure of that."

"How?" Blake asked entranced.

"Come with me."

---

Settling himself down in Blake's chair as he sorted through the paperwork Blake had left him Jeff Colby was almost convinced today was going to be a pleasant one.

Denver Carrington's share price was up; Blake was taking a well deserved day off, even if it was with Alexis, at least she had managed to get him to relax a little and not work himself into the ground, and he wasn't overloaded with boring meetings.

In fact Jeff couldn't contemplate how the day could turn out anything but well until a certain snooty English businesswoman with a chip on her shoulder the size of LA walked in unannounced and uninvited.

"Where's Blake."

Glancing around the office in a deliberate manner Jeff paused before answering "Obviously not here."

Rolling her eyes at Jeff's attempt at humour Sable retorted bitingly, "As much as exchanging such titillating conversation with you thrills me Jeffrey it is Blake I am looking for so where is he?"

"Why did you have an appointment?" Jeff asked turning his attention back to his paperwork hiding his amusement as Sable snapped back.

"No"

"Then if Blake had wanted you to know where he is he would have phoned and told you himself." Jeff added smugly unable to contain his gloating tone as he got to his feet.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you." Sable said narrowing her eyes as she watched Jeff scurry about, her expression one of barely contained loathing.

"No I never enjoy any conversation I have with you Sable and if that was all you wanted I have a meeting to get to." Jeff retorted smartly as he headed for the door.

"If you want I can always mention to Blake you were looking for him, I'm sure he'll get back to you eventually." He added letting the door shut off any cutting remark Sable might have made.

Scowling Sable waited until the door slammed closed behind Jeff before sauntering over to the desk, picking up the phone she pressed speed dial.

"Hello Gerard It's Mrs Sable Colby can I speak with Alexis please…She's not there….When will she be back?...I see thank you Gerard."

Leaning back against Blake's desk Sable tapped her chin thoughtfully, "What are you up to Alexis?"

---

Blake watched as delicate white clouds passed by in an expanse of blue; sitting in the luxurious surroundings of the powerful Colby Co jet he could do nothing but stare out of the window.

Across the plane from him Alexis sat propped up on the sofa magazine in hand but she barely glanced at the print and glossy photographs her eyes kept being drawn back to really watching a brooding Blake.

"I cannot believe I let you talk me into this." Blake suddenly exclaimed slamming his hand down on the table so hard his tea cup almost jumped out of its saucer.

"Blake…"

"When I think of all the things I need to be doing, this is not one of them; digging Adam out of his messes has already taken up too much of my life."

Biting back the immediate curt remark that sprung to mind Alexis forced herself to remain calm. "He's our son Blake."

Shrugging that argument aside Blake continued on. "We have other children I don't see you running off to Europe to find Amanda or Washington to drag Steven back or even California to talk to Fallon."

Setting her magazine down Alexis was unable to stop herself retorting sharply, "The others aren't in trouble."

"Adam is always in trouble. He is trouble personified."

"Like his mother?" Alexis added tartly finally making Blake stop glaring out the window to glance across at her.

"No that is not what I said and you know it so stop trying to pick a fight."

Exasperated with his attitude Alexis fell back against her cushions venting her own frustration by slapping a few of them out of shape until she was calm enough to continue.

"Blake I don't want to fight with you, but I don't seem to be able to make you understand. Adam is my son my first born and we went through hell when he was kidnapped it was like a part of me was ripped away. When he walked back into our lives I not only got back my baby but I felt complete for the first time in years."

Sighing deeply as if he was close to conceding Blake muttered "I know Alexis."

Sensing she was close to persuading him Alexis pressed on. "Then can't you understand that having him missing, not knowing if he is hurt or suffering is tearing me apart all over again."

"I just…" Blake began meeting her gaze before breaking off.

"What is it?"

Blake finally conceded and giving into his own need to be close to her, crossed over to sit beside her. Taking her hand he stroked it gently before continuing.

"I just couldn't bear to see you hurt all over again Alexis, what if you do find him, what if he rejects your help."

"He won't Blake." She insisted conviction fairly glowing from her. "He needs us, just like when he was a baby he needs our love and unconditional support and this time I am going to make sure he gets it…Help me?"

Unable to answer, and unwilling to fight about it Blake didn't speak. Instead he simply pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her tightly as if somehow that would protect her, would protect them both.

"I'm right Blake you'll see." Alexis whispered reaching up and stroking his hair back from his face then leaning up she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"How can you be so certain?" Blake pondered not realising until he heard her reply that he had spoken his thoughts allowed.

"Because I'm his mother. And mother always knows best." Alexis quipped causing Blake to smile softly hoping deep in his heart that that was all it would take.

---

Part 6:

---

Dana Waring had not had a good day. First her boss had given her grief when it hadn't even been her fault, then she had forgotten her purse when she went out to buy her lunch and by the time she realised and rushed back to the office it was too late to grab even a sandwich; that and she couldn't seem to shake off the feeling of being followed.

So after having struggled through evening traffic and wasted more of her precious free time queuing behind gossiping old women in the supermarket she was more than ready for a fight. And the limousine parked all too obviously outside her house when she drove passed was too obvious a target.

Pulling into her driveway a fuming Dana practically flew from her car, groceries in hand to storm over to the limo determined to give the owner a piece of her mind.

However before she could begin her tirade the tinted window scrolled down and she was shocked into silence on spotting not only Blake but Alexis as well.

"I…"

Smiling disarmingly Blake asked "Can I give you a hand with those Miss Waring?"

---

Sable Colby had not had a good day. Her argument with Blake the day before had unsettled her and yet when she tried to make amends the man himself had vanished.

It had to be down to Alexis. She was keeping Blake away so Sable couldn't talk some sense into him.

Well even Blake would have realise what a mistake he was making when the truth was plastered all over Denver.

"Are you sure this information is accurate Mrs Colby...My paper could get into a lot of trouble printing this story."

Fluttering her eyelashes innocently Sable fixed the reporter with her most earnest gaze. "I was there I saw everything, heard every word."

"Well then it looks like we have a story. If you'll excuse me I need to rush this to the copy editor. If we're lucky we can make the evening addition."

Smiling as the eager young man left Sable sat back in her chair reaching out to pick up the draft story. 'Jilted Alexis Colby & ex-lover in certain death plunge."

Setting it back down Sable added softly. "Let's see if Blake still wants you now Alexis?"

---

"I don't know what else to tell you I haven't seen Adam since I left Denver, I haven't spoken to him, frankly I've just tried to forget the name Carrington exists." Dana exclaimed pacing back and forth across her small sitting room, every so often glancing at the couple who sat unusually close together on her small couch.

"But surely you must have some idea where he might have gone?" Alexis asked her eyes wide. "You were married to him; you grew up together if anyone has an idea where he is…"

"No other than Billings I have no idea but what I don't understand is why you are looking for him at all?"

Dana paused, her eyes flickering over to the wheelchair that sat empty next to the couch. It had been a shock, even after having read about it to see such a vibrant lively woman like Alexis Colby struggling into and out of her chair.

"From what I read he pushed you off a balcony Alexis, how could you want to see him after that?"

"It was an accident I know Adam never meant to hurt me; he lost his temper with Dex and shoved him I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Dana added softly "but still you're hurt…the wheelchair."

"I'm getting better every day the Doctors have high hopes I will make a complete recovery." Alexis insisted refusing to even allow the doubt to enter her mind for a moment. "What matters now is finding Adam!"

Realising that Alexis was quickly losing her patience Blake cut in "Dana we didn't come here to harass you or make you life difficult. You say you haven't heard from Adam and I believe you, but if you do hear from him can you please let us know or if you don't feel comfortable with that can you tell him something from us."

Dana hesitantly agreed "Alright."

Slipping her hand unconsciously into Blake's for support, her confidence growing as he squeezed her fingers gently Alexis said. "Can you tell him that I forgive him that I am not angry about what happened, tell him how much I love him and that if he needs me".

"If he needs us" Blake corrected, catching Alexis's eye and she responded with a dazzling smile, her eyes glowing with gratitude and affection. "That we will support him if he wants to stop running."

Touched by their words a chocked up Dana simply nodded.

"We'll be going now. But Dana remember if you hear anything please call, day or night." Alexis insisted as Blake helped her back into her wheelchair.

"Yes do, it will be a pleasure to hear your lovely voice." Blake added. "We have missed that pretty smile of yours about the office I don't suppose there is any chance…"

"Blake!" Alexis cut in playfully hitting his arm. "What did you say about not badgering the poor girl?"

"I'm not badgering!" Blake retorted catching her hand bringing it to his lips where he kissed her knuckles gently much to both Alexis's delight and Dana's surprise.

"I was simply asking…It takes a long time to train a good secretary, not something you would know about Mrs Colby. Tell me I've often wondered, what is the life expectancy of your secretary's two days -- a week a most?"

"Trying to change the subject." Alexis scoffed as they made their way to the door. "Well I'm not falling for it." She added reaching up to squeeze Dana's arm as they left. "Take care of yourself dear."

Kissing Dana on the cheek Blake followed Alexis out of the door continuing their discussion as the door closed behind them. "No I honestly want to know…I think the secretaries at Denver Carrington have a betting pool…"

Suddenly alone Dana retrieved her shopping from the hallway taking it through into the small kitchenette attached to the sitting room before walking pushing open a slatted door into the tiny utility room.

"I take it you heard all that."

Stepping out of the shadows a man's voice whispered "I did." And the fading evening light his guilt wretched face is revealed to be Adam Carrington.

---


	3. Episode 3: Fathers & Daughters

Part 1:

---

It was early when Blake Carrington made his way downstairs heading towards the dining room, passing two maids in the hall who were looking at something and giggling. Biding them a good morning Blake was surprised when on seeing him the giggling stopped, both turning pale before scampering off as quickly as possible.

Shaking his head in bemusement Blake entered the dining room catching sight of Alexis who was already smartly dressed for the day, herself engrossed in a paper. Musing aloud Blake muttered "I wonder what that was about?"

Shrugging Alexis barely glanced up from the financial pages, digging out a scoop of grapefruit she guided it to her own lips without needing to look. Amused Blake watched for a moment to see if she missed before his own curiosity was peeked.

"What is so fascinating?"

"Hmmm." Alexis murmured trying for another segment of grapefruit but this time missing the bowl completely, her silver spoon clattering with the side plate. "Oh just an article on the Russian oil fields."

"Soviet fields?" Blake asked in astonishment. "Why on earth are you reading about them, they're state owned."

"Yes I know." Alexis replied vaguely still fascinated by her article. "Did you know Russia has proven oil reserves of 60 billion barrels, most of which are located in Western Siberia?"

"No I didn't." Blake replied humouring her.

"And then there is Eastern Siberia where little exploration has taken place. The Soviet Ministry of Natural Resources estimates that reserves there may total 4.7 billion barrels."

"Alexis I assume there is a point to all this?"

Finally looking up from her paper Alexis huffed in exasperation at Blake's short-sightedness. "We've dealt with the Chinese why not the Russians?"

"The Chinese needed our help developing those fields the Soviets don't and wouldn't' accept it regardless."

"Perhaps not now but things change...With a more modern production process there would be little limit on those fields capacity. Imagine it Blake western oil producing nations free from an OPEC dominated market."

Shaking his head at her naivety Blake added. "Day dream all you want. American corporations have no place in a communist system. As long as those oil fields are state owned you can forget about freedom from OPEC..." Blake insisted worrying he was about to be drawn into a long and tedious argument.

"Now can we stop discussing business fantasies for a minute, or do I need to implement a new house rule no business before breakfast. We need to talk."

Sighing as she folded her paper, but not dismissing her idea entirely Alexis gave Blake her undivided attention. "So talk."

"Fallon is flying in from California this morning."

"Yes I know." Alexis retorted cheekily pinching a triangle of toast from Blake's plate. "I do talk to Fallon you know."

Sliding his breakfast out of her reach Blake poured himself a strong coffee. "I'm glad to hear it." He added refilling her cup. "Now the children are coming with her."

"I know I'm looking forward to seeing them."

"All the children Alexis." Blake emphasized, surprised when Alexis continued to gaze at him serenely. "Including Krystina."

"Yes Blake I did manage to work that tidbit all by myself." Alexis retorted sarcastically. "Well why should that bother me? She's your daughter; her place is here with you."

Breaking off Alexis stared at Blake's stunned expression. "Honestly Blake you didn't think I was going to cause trouble for the girl?"

Choosing to avoid that potential minefield by ignoring the question entirely, Blake carried on as if Alexis had not spoken. "I wanted to discuss how we should act around the children."

Sitting back into her chair Alexis sipped at her coffee, emerald eyes locked on Blake's own dark orbs daring him to continue.

Unperturbed by her intense scrutiny Blake soldiered on. "I think we should continue to act circumspect…"

Snorting into her drink Alexis could barely restrain her giggles. "Circumspect…Dear God Blake what did you think I was going to do… Seduce you over the pool table--Engage in improper and scandalous banter over breakfast!"

"Alexis please." Blake moaned. "I am being serious."

"I know you are that is what makes this all the more hilarious." Alexis countered much to Blake's growing frustration, her giggles continuing until Blake scowled at her. "Fine you want us to maintain an appropriate distance in public."

"Yes thank you if that is not too much to ask?" Blake snapped.

"I also take it that if I am asked directly, and as you know our eldest daughter she is nothing if not direct, what am I to say? No comment?"

Pausing Blake had to admit she had a point. Although he was certain Jeff now knew there was more going on than simply friendship he didn't think his son-in-law had any idea they were sleeping together and he had no desire for that to change. "You must say whatever you think necessary but perhaps it would be best if you restrained from telling Fallon all the juicy details."

Pulling a face Alexis sat down her coffee cup with force. "Please Blake as liberal as I am even I would pause before informing our daughter about her parent's sex life!"

"Then we tell her as much as Jeff?"

"That we are friendly." Alexis retorted with a provocative lift of an eyebrow that caused Blake to shake his head in despair. "I'm only winding you up; I will neither confirm nor deny any of Fallon's suspicions."

"Thank you." Blake replied, falling back into his chair exhausted, verbal dueling with Alexis early in the morning was enough to tire anyone. "I would appreciate the chance to break this gently to Krystina, get her used to you being around as a member of the family before…"

"Before?" Alexis asked genuinely intrigued, this was the first time Blake had even hinted at having plans for them beyond the status quo.

Yet Blake was saved from answering as Gerard entered paper in hand.

"Mr Carrington there is something you need to see I confiscated this off of two of the staff…" He said placing the paper on the table next to Blake.

Glancing up from her grapefruit as Blake exclaimed in horror his face turning pale Alexis asked "Blake what's the matter?" Her own expression falling as he held up the paper and she caught sight of the headline.

---

"Daddy!" Fallon's joyful greeting lifted Blake's spirits as did the enthusiastic hugs of his two grandchildren.

"Fallon…LB…Lauren it's so good to see you!" Blake exclaimed pulling his eldest daughter into his arms as soon as he could. "But where's Krystina?"

"Oh she was just here a minute ago." Fallon exclaimed glancing around the hall for her sister's fair head. "Perhaps she went straight upstairs."

Frowning at such a suggestion Blake followed Fallon out of the library watching as his two grandchildren raced up the stairs. Little Blake taking the stairs easily and little Lauren gamely struggling after him calling out for him to wait in her toddler lilt.

Wrapping his arm around Fallon they headed up the stairs more sedately but before they had reached the top Fallon was already asking questions.

"Where's mummy is she here?"

"No she had to go into town, she's sorry she couldn't be here to greet you but…" Blake trailed off unwilling to spoil Fallon's homecoming with such sordid news.

"It's alright Daddy I saw the paper in the airport."

Shaking his head as he realized just how quickly such a story would spread Blake muttered "She's gone into town to create merry hell but I don't want to talk about it I just want to spend time with my girls and my grandson."

"Speaking of your girls." Fallon paused. "Daddy I've had a few problems with Krystina."

"Problems what kind of problems?"

"She's been very withdrawn spending most of her time in her room."

"Well that doesn't sound like her at all." Blake replied. "Perhaps she was just homesick?"

Shaking her head Fallon insisted. "I think it's something more than that I don't want it to seem like I'm tattling but there has been a lot of fighting with LB and I've caught her out in a few fibs. I think she needs to talk to someone."

"Krystina will be fine!" Blake insisted refusing to even consider the idea of his baby daughter seeing a shrink. "She is home now; everything will be alright Fallon you'll see."

"Alright daddy." Fallon backed down unable to quash the feeling her father was deliberately burying his head in the sand. If she was right he would have to deal with eventually, in the meantime she had a perfect opportunity to change the subject. "So what's going on with you and Mummy?"

---

Part 2:

---

There were at least a dozen moments in every day that Dana regretted ever opening the door to Adam Carrington. She could have shut it in his face with good conscience after everything he had put her through and yet she hadn't been able to harden her heart to that degree. She hadn't been able to leave him face to face, instead slipping out whilst he slept; so what chance did she really have that night when he turned up on her doorstep looking like he had stared into the depths of hell.

She had let him into her home, kept him hidden from the police and it didn't take her long to realize she had let him back into her heart as well.

Perhaps he had never really left.

The day Alexis and Blake had visited Adam had cried on her shoulder like a little boy, both touched and ashamed at his parent's forgiveness. She had asked him if he wanted to go home, he hadn't answered, and somehow they had ended up falling into bed.

Yet even Dana had a limit and Adam was fast approaching that limit.

Pulling into her driveway Dana rushed into her house paper in hand. She never normally read any Denver papers, they were a stark reminder of the life she had given up but one of the more bitchy secretaries at the office did. Cathy had been waiting for her when she arrived that morning, a smug smile on her scarlet lips.

"Well you certainly had a lucky escape."

"What are you talking about?" Dana had asked rushing to fix both herself and her boss a coffee, surprised when Cathy slammed the Denver Chronicle down in front of her, all too familiar faces staring up at her.

"That husband of yours, wanted by the police for attempted murder…"

"Ex-Husband!" Dana countered but she couldn't help but read the article. Horrified by the implications, it was bad enough to accuse Adam of attempted murder but to implicate Alexis; to insinuate a plot gone wrong, to accuse Adam of trying to eliminate his co-conspirator.

As soon as she was released for lunch Dana had rushed home.

Slamming open the door she surprised Adam who was morosely staring at the television; watching some mindless game show.

"I thought I told you not to watch that during the day. The neighbors will become suspicious."

"I had the sound turned down." Adam countered. "But what are you doing home…Surely that will be more suspicious?"

"I don't think that is going to matter much anymore!" Dana retorted slamming the paper down in front of Adam. "You told me it was an accident."

Picking up the paper, Adam quickly scanned the article, his face becoming more ashen with every line.

"Tell me it's all lies." Dana pleaded.

"It's worse than that it's a disgrace…A travesty." Adam exploded. "How could they print this about mother…a reliable source my arse…its Sable I know it is, she'd stop at nothing to destroy mother, taking her tankers and Dex wasn't enough for her, no she wants Mother to suffer."

"How can they print this if it's all lies?"

"Its Sable's word against Mother's, Monica could refute this but unless she is served notice she won't utter a word."

"So Alexis won't go to jail for this?" Dana asked relieved.

"They don't need to, the police will look into it and dismiss it unless Sable makes a formal accusation, which she won't do, it'll be trial by media. Sable will whip the papers up into a feeding frenzy, and they won't stop until they've torn mother to shreds, oh she can sue, demand they write a retraction but by then the damage will have been done."

"So there is nothing that can be done?" Dana exclaimed sinking into the couch.

"Sable won't stop until she's drawn blood." Adam replied collapsing beside her. "It's all my fault. All I've done since I walked back into her life was destroy it."

"Adam…" Dana began reaching out to him, disturbed when he shook her off.

"You should head back to work; you don't want to be late." Adam muttered softly his gaze returning to the television yet he still grasped the paper in his fist.

"I'll be home around six ok…I'll make pasta, you like that." Dana murmured picking up her purse backing towards the door. "You'll be alright till I get back; you don't need me to stay? Because I can phone in…"

"And tell them what; sorry I can't come back in my fugitive ex-husband needs my shoulder to cry on." Adam retorted sarcastically but it was clear his heart wasn't in it. "Just go, no need for two of us to ruin our day."

Yet as she shut the door behind her and got back into her car Dana couldn't shake the feeling she was making a mistake.

---

It was late afternoon before Alexis returned to the mansion and it was clear from her stormy expression that her morning had not gone well.

Fallon waited at the bottom of the stairs watching as her stubborn mother insisted on pushing her chair, waving Gerard away with a barely civil glare. Despite her scowl her mother looked well, neatly dressed in a fabulous dark pinstripe suit, delicate patent heels and a fabulous ruby broach.

"Hello Mummy." Fallon called out smiling as Alexis's sour expression quickly vanished to be replaced with delight at the sight of her eldest daughter.

"Fallon." Alexis replied joyfully opening her arms to give her daughter a hug. "Oh darling it is so wonderful to see you, we've missed you." Alexis added as they retired to the garden room ordering tea from a passing housemaid.

Settling herself down next to her mother Fallon paused before asking teasingly. "Is that a royal we, you have adopted, or are you talking about Daddy and yourself?"

"Prying already Fallon." Alexis chided tutting at her daughter's blatant eagerness. "I thought I taught you better than that, at least wait until a few minutes into a conversation before leading it in the direction that interests you. And if you can't wait that long at least wait until your victim has a cup of tea…That way they can't just jump up and leave."

"I see you're determined to be as closemouthed as Daddy." Fallon pouted.

Laughing as the tea arrived Alexis busied herself with pouring cups for both of them. "Milk or Lemon?"

"Milk pleases…Mummy don't I have the right to know I mean it's thanks to me you were both together in California…"

"Sugar?" Alexis asked picking up a cube with the silver tongs a secret smile playing around her lips, her eyes locking knowingly with her daughter.

"No thank you Mummy." Fallon countered picking up her own cup, surprised as Alexis added two to her tea. "Sweet tooth today?"

"No I missed lunch no appetite unsurprising in the circumstances."

"Yes. I read the paper, mummy its scandalous, how can they get away with printing such lies?"

"Oh they won't." Alexis muttered seriously. "My lawyers are already on it, by the time they are through with the Chronicle they'll be lucky to afford paper and ink enough to write their retraction."

"Well I am glad to see you in such fighting spirits. I was worried about you."

Touched by Fallon's words Alexis patted her daughters arm. "Oh darling that's so sweet of you, but you should know your mother by now, it'll take more than a few unfounded accusations in a local rag to destroy Alexis Colby."

"Normally yes but after what you went through…You look so much better but I can only imagine how still having to use the wheelchair is affecting you." Fallon added hesitantly, unsure how Alexis would react having her disability so openly discussed.

"I won't lie it is frustrating to be so dependent on something, on other people, but the staff here have been supportive. Blake managed to find this Gorgon of a nurse to bully me into my physio and…"

"And Daddy?" Fallon asked knowingly, her eyes locking with her mother's over her tea cup.

Unable to suppress her smile completely Alexis simply didn't answer.

"Don't think I didn't notice how you managed to change the subject back then." Fallon commented.

"Darling one of the most important skills a really good gossip monger learns is when to drop a subject."

Sighing Fallon fell back against her chair. "Fine consider it dropped, but I will be watching you both, you can't keep this innocent act up all the time."

"You do what you feel you have to darling…Now since turnabout is fair play, have you talked to Jeffrey since you left?" Alexis demanded her emerald eyes locked on Fallon causing her daughter to squirm as she realised just how completely she walked into that one.

---

It was a little after six when Dana finally made it home. She had decided to stop at the liquor store to pick up a nice bottle of red to go with dinner.

Unlocking the door she was surprised to walk into pitch darkness, the only light that from the TV which continued to play out the same endless drone of infomercials. Relieved that Adam at least seemed to be taking her concerns about the neighbours seriously Dana groped for the light switch.

"Adam can you…" She started, but the sight of her ex laid out on the floor stopped her dead.

"Adam…Honey…Oh god." Dana exclaimed unsure what she should do, had he collapsed, had the strain of the last weeks gotten too much for him?

Drawing closer the cause for his collapse became all too clear. In one hand he still held the Chronicle in the other a practically empty bottle of bourbon; a bottle that Dana was sure had been full this morning.

Her concern flared to anger as she picked up the bottle. "You selfish bastard. Adam do you hear me?" Dana added grasping his chin and slapping his cheek. "I actually thought you might be sick."

"Mother." Adam managed to gasp dousing Dana's anger more effectively than a thousand apologies.

"No Darling it's Dana."

"Mother…So sorry…" Adam muttered tears streaming down his face. "My fault…Mother please don't leave…"

"I won't leave." Dana reassured him. Yet it didn't seem to sooth him and he kept drunkenly calling for Alexis.

Sitting beside him Dana felt her eyes drawn to the phone before being pulled back to Adam. He wanted Alexis, if she called her she knew Alexis would be here within a few hours. But could she take that choice away from Adam? She had promised him that it would be his decision if he wanted to hand himself in, if she called Alexis she would be breaking her promise.

Taking Adam's hand in her own Dana did her best to comfort him, only wishing there was someone there to help her as well.

---

Part 3:

---

It was early evening when Blake made his way downstairs for dinner. Pausing by the open library as he heard Alexis on the phone. Popping his head around the door, he couldn't help but smiles as Alexis continued to rant.

"I expected results… What on earth am I paying you for? Deal with the Chronicle, either silence them or buy the damn paper, whatever it takes…What do you mean it's gone too far for that…Fine ring me in the morning, Goodnight."

"Trouble?" Blake asked slipping into the room, coming to stand behind her, resting his hands on her bare shoulders.

Smiling up at him Alexis reached up and covered his hands with her own, squeezing them gently. "Nothing I can't handle. Is it time for Dinner?"

"In a moment." Blake replied. "No need to rush." He added leaning down and nuzzling into her neck, trailing kisses down to her shoulder. "Ummmm I do love this dress."

"Careful Blake, circumspect remember." Alexis teased wheeling herself out of his reach.

"I should have known you would use that phrase to torture me."

"Me?" Alexis asked innocently. "I am doing nothing of the kind."

"Alexis when you dress like that, knowing full well I have to keep my hands to myself that is torture!"

"Hmmm." Alexis purred in amusement. "You may have a point…Shall we?" She suggested heading towards the door.

"After you Ma'am." Blake added with a bow following her half a pace behind into the dining room where Jeff, Fallon, LB and Krystina were already seated.

Pausing for a moment in the doorway Blake watched as Alexis wheeled her chair to the only available place before taking his own seat at the head of the table.

Glancing to his immediate left as he took his seat Blake exchanged a look with Alexis who knew exactly what he was thinking; they had been set up, and simply replied with a minute twitch of an eyebrow her eyes drifting over to Fallon who was busy fussing over LB who was wiggling in his seat. Following her gaze subtly Blake shook his head at his daughter's persistence.

"Evening Alexis you look lovely." Jeff greeted her with a kiss to the cheek before settling back into the chair beside her.

"Thank you Jeff."

Smiling across as she took in her parents seated together Fallon agreed. "You look beautiful mummy." Admiring the deep red velvet dress that hugged Alexis's curves yet left her shoulders bare. "Don't you agree Daddy?"

Shooting Fallon a look that clearly told her he wouldn't be drawn into her little game Blake instead turned to greet his other daughter, who was sitting to his right, dressed up prettily in a blue dress.

Fortunately Alexis spoke before Fallon could embarrass them further. "Well you all scrub up quite nicely yourselves."

As dinner was served Blake stood raising his glass waiting until he had everyone's attention.

"I can't tell you how much it means to have you all here. My family. It's more precious now than anything. So can I ask you to charge your glasses? To the Carrington's and Colby's."

A toast that each echoed, but Blake noticed Krystina barely touched her milk choosing instead to push her food around her plate.

Sitting back down he turned his attention to his youngest daughter. "Well Krystina are you looking forward to starting school on Monday?"

"I suppose…I just wish I knew someone in my class." Krystina replied shyly her eyes locked on her plate.

"I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time and make some new friends." Blake replied soothingly.

"It really is a lovely school, LB loves it and Mrs Perks your teacher seems nice. She was so understanding about you starting a week late…LB eat your carrots or no dessert." Fallon scolded.

Smiling at his grandson's groan Blake added encouragingly. "And LB will be there to make sure you're alright, won't you LB?"

"Sure Grandpa…I mean we'll see each other at break. I can't wait to see my friends again, tell them all about the shark we saw in California." LB answered his eyes flickering over to the sideboard where Mrs Gunnerson's famous chocolate torte already sat waiting before reluctantly finishing his vegetables.

"It's just a shame they couldn't have started term with all their classmates." Jeff suddenly cut in earning himself a sharp glance from Fallon.

"Just drop it Jeff."

Yet Jeff clearly wasn't in the mood to drop the topic. "Why was that again?"

"I told you there were things to sort out in California; the delay just couldn't be helped."

"I don't suppose any of these things went by the name Miles Colby?"

"I think it's time for the children to head off to bed." Fallon suddenly insisted. "They have a big day tomorrow."

"It's Saturday." Jeff cut in.

"And Mom we haven't had dessert yet."

"Yes but we're getting up early to go riding. Come on LB…Krystina, if you're good you can have dessert up in the playroom."

Shifting awkwardly in her seat as Fallon ushered the children out of the room Alexis toyed with her food taking a deep sip of her wine. Looking over at Blake through her lashes Alexis saw his jaw clench as he fiddled with his cutlery, clearly a sign of underlying agitation. If Jeff had been absent she would have reached over and taken his hand but instead she settled for gazing at him warmly.

As if sensing her eyes on him, Blake looked up and caught Alexis's gaze. For a moment he held it, feeling the tension leeching out of him as he held her emerald gaze, her eyes twinkling as Blake answered with a half smile.

Relieved that Blake was starting to relax Alexis turned to a brooding Jeff and asked. "So which school is this?"

"Denver County Elementary."

"A public school?" Alexis practically choked on her wine. "You're sending Carrington and Colby children to a public school? Well I can't foresee any problems with that…" Alexis trailed off sarcastically shaking her head.

"It's a good school Mummy!" Fallon defended taking her seat, having overheard the last comment. "LB joined last spring when we moved back from California. He fitted in with no problems."

"Boys are different Fallon, their entire social network from the age of five to twenty five revolves around the ability to kick a football, hit a home run or, what's the phrase, 'dunk a hoop'? Well I am sure you both know best."

Laughing at Alexis's perplexed expression Blake waved aside her concerns. "I am sure Krystina will fit in wherever she goes. Besides it is the school Krystle wanted her to attend, she didn't want her daughter growing up to be just another of Blake Carrington's spoiled little girls."

"Hey!" Fallon exclaimed in mock outrage. "I do hope that comment was not directed at me." And with that the tension that had built shattered and all four adults fell about giggling.

"Well you or Amanda, and since your father had the greatest hand in raising you…" Alexis added mischievously sharing a conspiratorial wink with Blake.

Accepting a large slice of torte Fallon loaded up her fork watching her two parents with a playful smirk. "It's nice to hear such motherly concern for Krystina's welfare."

"Grandmotherly concern Fallon, LB attends that school as well. Besides isn't a person entitled to air an opinion in this house without having their motives psychoanalyzed?"

"Mummy I just meant…"

"Drop it Fallon." Jeff warned. "It doesn't matter."

"Jeff I was just teasing." Fallon countered defensively turning to her father for support but Blake avoided her gaze. "What is it pick on Fallon night?"

"No not everything is about you." Jeff retorted his blue eyes locking with Fallon's own. "Just stop pushing, you can't just let things be, you have to keep on..."

Flinging down her napkin Fallon got back to her feet. "Excuse me; I don't seem to be in the mood for chocolate this evening."

"Fallon darling…" Alexis began but her daughter ignored her and stormed off to her room.

"Sorry Blake. Alexis, I shouldn't have said anything. I don't know what's gotten into us lately. We shouldn't bring our problems to the dinner table…If you'll excuse me?" Jeff muttered sadly.

"Good night Jeff." Blake replied softly.

"Night." Alexis echoed squeezing his arm as he passed.

"Well not quite the happy family dinner I was hoping for." Blake muttered. "Fallon seems determined to grill us, she won't be happy till she knows everything."

"What did you expect; she is my daughter after all." Alexis quipped causing Blake to chortle. "She means well Blake, but I don't think she is particularly happy at the moment. It can't be easy living in the same house as your estranged husband…She has no one else in her life at the moment, and no focus other than the children."

"There is nothing wrong with being a full time mother."

"I never said there was." Alexis retorted. "But this is Fallon Blake, she's our daughter, she needs a challenge."

Nodding Blake rested his chin on his folded hands. "You may have a point. The happiest I can remember her was when she was managing La Mirage."

"Well then we should do something about it." Alexis insisted.

Laughing out loud Blake leant back in his chair. "Well then what should 'we' do?"

Taking a dainty forkful of her torte Alexis paused before answering. "We manage two of the largest companies in the USA; we must have something that would interest her?"

"Fallon does not enjoy the oil business." Blake pointed out.

"Well surely we can diversify?"

Spearing a piece of torte Blake savored the taste as he considered Alexis's suggestion. "Perhaps…?"

"Yes?"

"Sable is selling The Carlton."

"Is she now?" Alexis smiled. "Well that sounds promising,"

"Ahh." Blake countered waving his fork. "But Sable would never sell to you."

"No." Alexis admitted with a small pout. "But she would sell to you and if I happened to help finance it…"

"Sable would flip. So are you proposing a partnership Mrs Colby?" Blake asked playfully leaning across the table.

"Would you accept if I did Mr Carrington?" Alexis answered in an equally suggestive manner.

"It would depend on the terms, would they be generous?" Blake retorted causing Alexis to smirk and toy with her dessert.

He watched dry mouthed as Alexis lifted another dainty forkful to her mouth this time slowly drawing her fork between her lips, her tongue licking it clean of even a trace of chocolate before she set it back down.

Smiling at his strained expression, as the staff arrived to clear the table, Alexis whispered throatily. "Oh they would be more than generous."

---

He had waited in his room as long as he could, the imagine of Alexis licking her fork clean playing over and over in his mind until he just couldn't stand it a moment longer. Fastening his dressing gown Blake slipped into the corridor certain that by now everyone should be in bed and he could make his way undetected.

Yet he had reckoned without his incredibly stubborn daughter and son-in-law, who stood in the middle of the corridor, quietly rowing.

Panicking Blake slipped into the nearest doorway. Glancing around the doorframe he hoped they hadn't spotted him, the last thing he needed was to explain where he was going and why he was hiding from his daughter and son-in-law in his own house. Thankfully due to their argument the pair seemed oblivious.

"Grow up Fallon."

"You started it Jeff."

"Well I'll be the one to finish it. " Jeff insisted turning to storm back to his room. "Good night Fallon."

"Don't you dare walk away from me Jeff Colby!" Fallon hissed stalking after her fuming husband.

Holding his breath Blake inched back into the shadows as they passed then when he heard Jeff's bedroom door slam he finally crept out of the nursery and down the hallway. Reaching his destination he slipped into the room, sighing in relief.

"Well I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Alexis chuckled taking in Blake's weary expression before patting the space beside her in bed.

Crossing the room Blake all but collapsed beside her, his heart still pounding ten to the dozen.

Groaning as he lay back against the pillows Blake said. "I don't think I can run that gauntlet every night and I suppose I'll have to get up extra early in the morning as well…Can you imagine if LB caught me, he'd have no qualms asking over breakfast Grandpa what were you doing in Grandma's room."

"Awww poor darling." Alexis cooed insincerity dripping from her tone. "What a trial it will be for you."

"You could try to act a trifle more sincere Alexis."

"You want me to mollycoddle you, soothe you like a babe in arms? Sorry Blake you've got the wrong woman." Alexis countered.

"And I thought you loved me." Blake retorted in the most petulant tone.

"I do." Alexis answered immediately. "You know I do, one has nothing to do with the other."

Hiding his amusement behind a hangdog expression Blake forced himself to keep a serious face as he replied. "Then what is a little ego stroking between lovers. Hmmmm."

Shaking her head at his pout Alexis leant forward and kissed him tenderly. "Better now?"

Reluctantly releasing her lips Blake gazed up at her lovingly. "I'm getting there, that's quite a tonic you have…But I think I need another."

"Are you sure it's only your ego you want stroking Mr Carrington?"

"You had something specific in mind?" Blake asked playing along.

"Oh I can think of a treatment or two but are you certain you can handle it Mr Carrington?" Alexis teased running her fingers along the edge of Blake's dressing gown.

"Oh I think my doctor will allow it." Blake retorted playfully pulling her into his arms.

"Besides it was only the thought of doing this that got me through dinner." And he kissed her firmly, coaxing her lips apart, swallowing her moan of pleasure as his hands began to languidly stroke her side.

Breaking apart Alexis quickly pushed off his dressing gown toying with the buttons of his pajamas. "Fantasizing about me when you should have been paying attention to the children. Naughty Blake; no wonder you looked so pained, and I thought it was just having to listen to the children bicker…"

"I admit I tuned out most of the arguments." Blake muttered leaning down placing featherlike kisses down her neck and shoulder his fingers sliding the thin straps of her nightgown down her slender arms as his mouth moved lower.

"I had far more important things in mind." He whispered against her skin his talented lips causing Alexis to arch against him.

"And when… Blake… Carrington… puts… his mind… to something." Alexis gasped, biting her lip to keep from moaning out loud.

"Resistance is futile." Blake completed for her, driving all thoughts of the children, scandals and business from both their minds for quite some time.

---

Part 4:

It was far too early on a Saturday morning for Alexis Colby to be awake and dressed. Normally she would have stayed in bed to at least ten but since Blake had woken her up, when he sloped off back to his own bed around six, she had stared up at the ceiling for an hour before admitting defeat.

So with the assistance of her nurse she had dressed in soft cashmere, then she had glanced at the morning papers before consigning them to the dustbin. Even then the glaring headlines that splashed accusations and spilled details of her private life continued to haunt her. It had not been easy to see Dex's affair with Amanda set down in print, or even accusations of her own assignation with King Galen once more dredged up.

The accusations over her involvement in the 'Carlton affair' continued to abound, and was distressing to see all the local papers, save the Mirror, and one or two national picking up the story. The situation was quickly getting out of control and for once Alexis wasn't sure how to act.

Alexis dreaded seeing Blake's reaction, so much so she almost decided not to head down to breakfast and instead to take the meal in her room. However she had never considered herself a coward and knowing she would have to face Blake eventually forced her downstairs.

"Good morning Mrs Colby." Gerard greeted Alexis politely. "You have a visitor in the library."

"A visitor already?" Alexis replied surprised glancing at her watch. "It's not even nine yet…Who is it?"

"A Mr Sam Dexter. I can ask Mrs Gunnerson to keep your breakfast warm for you."

"Thank you Gerard." Alexis said reluctantly wheeling her chair towards the library where indeed Sam Dexter stood staring out the window. For a moment Alexis considered leaving, the last thing she wanted was a row before she had even had one cup of coffee but she quickly reconsidered. If she was lucky perhaps she could get Sam out of the house before Blake came back from his ride?

"This is a surprise. What can I do for you Sam?"

Starting in surprise Sam Dexter turned to face her, his eyes quickly widening as he took in the wheelchair and for a moment he looked conflicted, unsure, then his face hardened and he spat back.

"You can explain this." He said slamming the latest edition of the Denver Chronicle on the table.

Wincing as she caught sight of the headline and a rather unflattering picture of herself Alexis paused before answering. "What is there to explain, it's all lies."

"You know what the press is like, print now, think later." She scoffed leaning back in her chair as she studied Blake's old associate.

Time had not been kind to the once handsome businessman, and clearly Dex's condition had managed to sap what was left of his strength. He looked gaunt and haggard; his clothes hanging off his frame, and even clenching his fists couldn't disguise their trembling. Somehow in the past five years he had become a very old man and Alexis felt herself softening.

"Sam why are you really here?" Alexis asked gently. "Is it Dex is he worse?"

"I will not discuss my son with you!" Sam hissed whirling wildly about, shaking his trembling fist in her direction. "Don't even say his name…I just needed to hear it from you, wanted to look you in the eye as you lied so I would know the truth."

"What lie?" Alexis demanded bringing her delicate brows together in a frown. "You can't honestly believe this trash?"

"There is an eye witness." Sam retorted. "You won't get away with it this time Alexis."

"An eyewitness who hasn't gone to the police, hasn't made an official statement, just spreads lies in the newspapers and why is that? Because they know full well they can't back it up." Alexis pronounced confidently.

"Not being able to prove something doesn't mean it isn't true!" Sam retorted crossly. "I know you Alexis, I know how slippery you are. You have a reputation for dealing with men who betray you, you hated Dex for leaving you and this was your way of paying him back. Admit it!"

"Sam I give you my word this is all lies, I had nothing to do with Dex going over that balcony. No matter what problems we had I still cared about him, I never would have wished him harm."

Shaking his head Sam Dexter paced unsteadily, wringing his hands as he babbled.

"Do you really expect me to believe that? You are a blight on this country, ever since you came here. I wish to god you had stayed in England, perhaps then my poor son wouldn't have wasted the best years of his life pining after you. It disgusts me the way you used him, toyed with him, throwing him away when you were done. It is too easy to believe you would try to destroy him."

"It may have looked like that to you, but there was always more going on. No matter what you may believe I did love him Sam."

"You you're not capable of love. You're not human like the rest of us."

Reeling from that blow Alexis answered softly, so softly that Sam had to strain to hear her. "I am just as vulnerable as the next person. Look at me I'm in a wheelchair, I didn't exactly walk away from that accident myself. I was badly injured I even died for a few minutes."

Rounding on her angrily Sam dismissed her words replying vindictively. "Yet you didn't stay dead mores the pity…How many people have tried to kill you over the years? Somehow you manage to survive; you ruin people's lives and survive. Always you, you're like a cockroach, a human shaped cockroach impossible to kill, even if you squash it under your boot."

"I don't have to listen to this." Alexis retorted her patience finally at an end. "If you've said all you came here to say…" She trailed off wheeling her chair towards the door.

Yet Sam stepped into her path his hand reaching into his pocket his fingers closing around something solid, which he pointed in her direction. "You are not going anywhere."

Freezing Alexis stared at his pocket, her eyes widening as she guessed just what he had hidden there. "Sam don't be a fool."

"A fool?"

"There are people in the hallway, I could call out."

"You wouldn't be able to finish the sentence." Sam retorted coldly, his dark eyes narrowing. "Now you are going to tell me the truth or god help me I will use this. Did you arrange that accident?"

"Good Morning Sam." Blake's voice cut the tense atmosphere like a knife and Alexis found herself reassured just by his presence. Blake wouldn't let anything happen to her, he'd stop Sam before he could do anything foolish.

"Blake." Sam practically growled. "This is none of your concern."

"On the contrary." Blake retorted walking until he stood between the pair. "You are talking to a member of my family, as the head of that family I am automatically involved. Now why don't you hand over whatever you have there and we'll talk."

Blake's voice was calm and reassuring, his face neutral but inside he felt frozen solid, he had since the moment he had walked into the library and seen Alexis in danger.

"No…She'll lie if I do."

"Sam." Blake urged. "Give it to me. Alexis will answer your questions won't you Alexis?"

"Yes." Alexis replied swallowing nervously as Sam's hands continued to shake, afraid that the gun might go off by accident.

"She's lying."

"She's not lying, but she is frightened. Give me the gun Sam." Blake insisted soothingly. "There is no need for this."

"Blake." Sam murmured his eyes wide as he met his old friend's gaze. "He's my son...I can't just do nothing."

Holding Sam's gaze Blake edged forward, "I understand but this is not the answer."

And Blake did understand. He understood a father's need to protect and seek justice for their child but not like this.

For a moment Sam seemed conflicted but Blake waited patiently until all the fight seemed to go out of him and he collapsed onto the couch his head in his hands. Leaning forward Blake removed the gun from Sam's pocket noting immediately that it wasn't loaded.

"Oh thank god." Alexis gasped, closing her eyes for a moment's reflection, opening them to find Blake's gaze on her, his eyes saying what he couldn't out loud. She gave him a weak smile, her relief palpable. A feeling that Blake shared

"Alexis would you leave us for a moment?" Blake asked softly, relieved when she nodded, squeezing his arm as she passed.

For a moment neither man spoke, Sam sat shaking and Blake stood, feeling his insides start to thaw.

"Sam Dexter this is not like you. Not like you at all." Blake finally muttered turning to Sam. "I've known you for nearly forty years and I would never have believed you capable of this."

"I just don't know what to do…He's my son." Sam sobbed into his hands. "I thought I had dealt with it but then the newspapers started all these stories and it just brought it all back up. I feel like I've failed Dex Blake, that those responsible have been let off scot-free."

Settling beside him on the couch Blake patted his old friend on the shoulder. Unable to ignore that Sam had a point, but with Adam gone all the blame was falling on Alexis, unjustly so in Blake's opinion. Something had to be done.

"You've done all you can Sam but you're right someone does need to pay for this, I think it's time those responsible and I had a little talk."

---

"Sir you can't go in there…"

But Blake simply ignored the secretary's protest and barged his way into the office; startling the tubby, balding gentleman who sat behind the desk. Dennis Spalding may have been ten years Blake junior but he had nothing on the older man physically and from the fumbling way he dropped his paperwork as he got nervously to his feet, he couldn't compare professionally either.

"Mr Carrington…Why this is an unexpected pleasure…" Dennis mumbled holding out a hand that Blake stared at contemptuously.

"I'd wait to hear what I have to say first Spalding." Blake growled slamming that morning's edition of the Chronicle on to its editor's desk.

"Ah I see you have our latest paper." Dennis expounded proudly. "Did you wish to add a commentary…As a man who knows Alexis Colby intimately; your insight into her personality would be fascinating. Give the public all the facts..."

"Your latest piece of fiction you mean." Blake countered watching as Spalding's pleasant demeanor vanished, the younger man's ire clearly roused at having his credibility questioned.

"Now see here Mr Carrington, we are simply printing the truth."

Shaking his head in disgust Blake retorted angrily. "No you're not, you're conducting a public hatchet job, based on rumour and some alleged testimony from an anonymous eye witness."

"Our source is solid."

"Really." Blake replied derision dripping from his tone. "So solid they prefer to make their accusations anonymously through your paper rather than making a statement to the police? Now I want the name of this liar."

"Absolutely not, our source is confidential."

"The name Mr Spalding, or I swear I will bring down all the influence I have with your owners, with the Governor, hell even with rival papers if I have to…"

"Are you threatening me Mr Carrington, I hardly think a man in your position with a pending murder trial hanging over your head is in any position to intimidate me." Spalding scoffed but Blake could tell from the way he shifted in his seat he had him on the back foot.

"I intend to prove my innocence just as I have done before Mr Spalding." Blake cautioned. "Now I suggest you think very carefully, remember who lives in this town, and where the power truly lies. The police are never going to arrest Alexis Colby, they know full well there is no proof of her involvement or they would have gone ahead and charged her. Eventually you are going to have to print a retraction."

Blake paused watching to see if his words had had any effect. "And when that time comes, the only thing standing between you and Alexis Colby's vultures will be me. If I do nothing once she is through with you, you'll be lucky to get a job on a paper round let alone editing one!"

"What do you want?" Spalding asked quietly.

"The name of your source." Blake replied stalling Spalding's protest by adding. "Fine if you can't just tell me if my guess is right."

"Who?"

"Sable Colby." Blake answered watching as Spalding blanched, that was all the answer he needed.

Heading towards the door he paused to glance back at the trembling editor, a momentary feeling of pity for a man far out of his depth. "If I were you I would start distancing myself from this mess Mr Spalding before it is too late."

---

Part 5:

---

It was nearing lunchtime when Adam emerged from his room having slept off his drunkenness.

Dana stood at the sink washing up unable to quell the flare of resentment as he simply slumped at the breakfast bar, pouring himself a large coffee not even looking in her direction. Instead glancing at the paper Dana had picked up that morning before throwing it aside disgusted by the story.

For a moment the silence was deafening, neither prepared to speak until finally Adam caved.

"Dana I'm sorry."

Biting her lip as she fought back tears Dana refused to give in, he would have to do better than that.

"I really am sorry." Adam tried again, lifting his head for the first time to gaze at Dana's rigid back.

"I know I don't deserve you. All I ever do is hurt you, hurt anyone close to me."

Finally unable to keep quiet Dana asked. "Words Adam, they are just words, if you're so sorry prove it!"

For a moment neither spoke, nor Dana felt that last flicker of hope wither and die.

"I want to but I don't know if I am strong enough." Adam whispered barely loud enough for her to hear.

Unable to resist his vulnerable side Dana set her tea-towel down and went to stand behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulder.

"You'll never know if you don't try." She added holding him tightly in her embrace as deep sobs racked his body unable to stop the thought from entering her mind that perhaps Adam wasn't strong enough after all.

---

It had taken Blake little over an hour to track down Sable Colby.

He had tried The Carlton first before remembering her new found distaste for the hotel. Eventually he had struck gold; Sable had stopped in middle of her shopping trip at a popular little Denver patisserie.

It didn't take her long to spot him as he weaved in and out of the many ladies, who all turned to stare as Blake Carrington passed amongst them; a few of them shooting jealous looks at Sable as she waved Blake over to her table.

"Blake how wonderful to see you, won't you join me the pastries here are simply divine? Normally I wouldn't indulge but since I'm eating for two now…"

"Sable we need to talk." Blake replied seriously awkwardly hovering behind the chair she offered.

"Well sit down and we'll talk." Sable retorted with a smile, catching a waitress's eye to order him a cup of coffee.

"Not here." Blake insisted waving off the surprised waitress when she appeared.

"Well here is where we are Blake and I for one haven't finished my tea so please sit."

Reluctantly Blake sat down in the wicker chair, folding his hands in his lap as he felt the weighty gazes most of Denver's lunching ladies on his back. This would not be his chosen venue for such a discussion, it was too public, too alien for him, yet the matter couldn't be left and so gathering his courage Blake spoke.

"Sable I know that you are behind the stories in The Chronicle."

"Me? Oh Blake where did you get that ridiculous idea…" Sable began but Blake could tell from the way her eyes shifted from his and the way she fiddling with her teacup that she was lying.

And if there was one thing Blake Carrington hated it was being lied to, he always thought it showed a certain contempt for his intelligence. "I know Sable, I had it from Dennis Spalding himself, so don't make this worse by daring to lie to me about it!"

"That Bastard, it was supposed to remain confidential." Sable gasped the colour draining from her face.

"So I was right it was you. Dammit Sable why the hell are you doing this, you know damn well it was an accident."

"Do I? Do I really Blake? What's more DO YOU" Sable exploded not caring that some the ladies at the nearest tables were now openly listening in. "Were you there, no, I was and I am not convinced."

"Why because you hate Alexis, because you would like nothing more than for her to be guilty?"

"She is responsible, whether she arranged it or not…That woman is poison, she destroys all those around her, Cecil died because of her, a heart attack brought on by her insatiable lust for money and power. Rowan shot to death in her apartment. That old bodyguard of hers pushed off of her terrace, murdered because of her. And poor Dex."

Taking a deep breath so as to try and calm himself, Blake shot the society matrons who were openly staring a scathing look before replying quietly but firmly.

"Cecil had a heart condition long before Alexis ever came back to Denver. Sean Rowan was a murderer and international terrorist; he deserved everything he got after what he put my family through. Mark Jennings was murdered because he double crossed his fellow conspirator."

"And Dex did he deserve to suffer?"

"No but I think you are deliberately placing all the blame at Alexis's door rather than face the truth."

"What truth?" Sable demanded.

"That you yourself are equally guilty." Blake argued hotly now not caring who heard them; perhaps the experience of having others overhear her dirty laundry would sober Sable slightly.

"If Alexis arranged it all then in your mind that lets you off the hook. Admit it Sable if you had stayed in California, not come looking for revenge on Jason then none of this would have happened, or even if you had steered clear of Dexter not pursuing him when he was clearly involved with Alexis…"

"You dare to accuse me…" Sable gasped.

"I am just trying to get you to see that the issue isn't so clear cut, Alexis swears she had nothing to do with this and I believe her, this was a tragic accident and if anyone is to blame it is Adam alone for losing his temper and lunging for Dexter."

"Adam who is conveniently absent." Sable sneered shifting in her seat, gathering her fur stole around her shoulders before signaling the waitress for the bill.

Sighing Blake tried one last time to reason with her.

"Adam who also ended up pushing Alexis off that balcony, you saw them together do really think Adam could have deliberately done that to his own mother?"

"I wouldn't put it past him." Sable spat spitefully. "They are like two peas in a pod, Adam and Alexis what a rotten pair." She added opening her purse and blindly throwing down fifty dollars which would more than cover her bill.

"Well I know my son, he may have done some rotten things in the past but it was all for family, trying to protect us, trying to win our love and approval. Adam could no more push his mother off that balcony than he could me." Blake insisted reaching out to catch her wrist as she stood.

"I wouldn't put that past him either!" Sable retorted wrenching her wrist free.

"I'm not going to get though to you am I?" Blake muttered his dark eyes locked sadly with Sable's, his eyes holding her in place more securely than any iron grip could. "You're determined to see this through to the bitter end, no matter who gets hurt in the process."

Softening slightly at the sight of his pain Sable paused.

"I never meant for this to hurt you Blake, you have to believe me. You know how deeply I value our friendship. I once thought—hoped there might be more between us, that there still could be…"

Sable trailed off reaching out for Blake's hand her soft expression hardening when he shook off her hand in disgust.

"Not enough to trust me, not enough to let this vendetta go." Blake retorted getting to his feet. "It is clear how far your feelings for me go Sable."

Angered by his rejection Sable hissed back. "Blake I am doing this for all our sakes, when you get out from under the spell that witch has cast on you, you'll agree with me—you'll thank me."

Shaking his head Blake stepped back as if seeing her for the first time, perhaps Jeff had been right all along; perhaps Sable was not his friend and never had been.

"I'm warning you Sable this has to stop; you think you have a robust case against Alexis, fine. Go to the police and see what they make of your little fantasy. No more of this underhand assignation attempts in the newspapers…Or are you afraid to?"

"I'm frightened of nothing Blake, not you and certainly not Alexis!" Sable retorted. "Now if you'll excuse me…"

"I didn't mean frightened of us, although I think you should be when I tell Alexis what I know; no I meant frightened of yourself." Blake countered his voice gathering strength as he came to the heart of the matter.

"Frightened of telling your story, of having the police look into it and of having to face the truth that it is nothing more than the delusions of a woman who cannot face facts. Of finally having to accept you own guilt in this matter; that is what truly frightens you Sable that is why you cling to this conspiracy theory of yours."

Gathering her stole and wrapping herself in it as if she were pulling together her tattered dignity Sable turned to leave, firing off one parting shot over her shoulder. "The only one delusional here is you Blake, believing anything that woman says. One day you'll realise that, I just hope for your sake it is not too late when you do."

And with that she strode out of the patisserie ignoring the stares of half of Denver's society. Leaving Blake to wonder and worry if he hadn't just made a volatile situation worse?

---

Part 6:

---

Breathing deeply Alexis gritted her teeth and bit back the curse words that sprang immediately to mind.

"Come on now Mrs Colby, a few more lifts."

Grunting as she imagined accidentally dropping the dumbbells on her nurse's feet, Alexis reluctantly complied. Finally able to set the weights down Alexis all but collapsed exhausted.

"Now over to the parallel bars."

Groaning Alexis wheeled over to the twin bars of doom. Accepting the nurse's assistance to stand Alexis felt her arms shake as they supported her weight.

"Try stepping forward."

Exhaling Alexis forced her right leg to move, panting with the effort she lifted her left and took another step.

"Very good Mrs Colby keep going."

Determined Alexis kept going, elated when she made it halfway. However before she could get any further Gerard interrupted knocking on the door.

"Mrs Colby please forgive the interruption…I'm afraid the police are here, they have asked to speak to you."

Collapsing back into her chair Alexis reached for her towel, patting the sweat off of her neck and forehead.

"They are waiting for you in the living room." Gerard added, concern marring his brow. "Is there anyone you want me to call?"

Surprised by his genuine concern Alexis smiled gently. "No thank you Gerard, tell them I will be with them in a moment."

However once the butler left Alexis felt her confidence ebb. She knew she was innocent, that the accusations in the papers were all lies but she had been falsely accused before. Had been imprisoned and convicted of a crime she hadn't committed. It had shaken her faith in justice, and even though she had finally been freed, the feeling of helplessness had stayed with her.

"Mrs Colby…"

Looking up at her nurse Alexis forced a breezy smile on to her face, her patented Alexis Colby armor. It seemed enough to convince her nurse who left with a reassuring smile.

Closing her eyes for a moment to collect her thoughts, Alexis steeled herself. Then with grim determination she wheeled her chair towards the living room. Yet for all her courage she was unable to quell the fear bubbling up inside her, and she wished that Blake could be here.

---

Whilst Alexis faced an interrogation downstairs, upstairs Krystina was undergoing a grilling of a different type.

"I told you before Krystina, you need to place your dirty clothes in the hamper. The staff are not here to keep your room tidy and they cannot vacuum with all your things on the floor…"

Biting her lip Krystina kept her eyes locked on the floor, tuning out Fallon's lecture.

"Are you even listening to me?" Fallon demanded.

Shrugging Krystina fiddled with the cuff of her shirt.

"Fine then you can stay in here until this room is clean." Fallon insisted throwing her hands up in frustration, before storming out of her little sisters room.

Fighting back angry tears Krystina threw herself down on her bed, burrowing her head into her pillow. Determined to stay like that as long as necessary; at least until Daddy came home and told Fallon off for being so bossy.

After a few minutes there was a tentative knock on her door. Thinking it might be her father Krystina rushed to open it, disappointed to find only Gerard telephone in hand.

"Excuse me Miss Krystina, I have a Mrs Sable Colby o the phone."

"For me?" Krystina asked excitedly, relieved that least one grown-up still seemed to care. Eagerly taking the phone she sank to the floor.

"Sable?"

"Hello Krystina darling." Sable purred down the phone. "How are you?"

"Alright I guess." Krystina muttered sullenly. "When are you coming to see me?"

Sighing Sable said sadly. "Oh darling I only wish I could but…"

"But what?" Krystina cried disappointed.

"I'm afraid your daddy isn't very happy with me at the moment, I don't think he would like it if I visited."

"Why not…Daddy likes you to I know he does…What happened?"

"Well he and I had a falling out about Alexis."

"Fallon's mummy?" Krystina asked her young brow scrunched in concentration as she tried to figure out why the pretty dark haired lady would make Sable and her daddy fight.

"The very same." Sable retorted her voice tinged with contempt. "I am very angry with her because she hurt a dear friend of mine."

"But that's naughty." Krystina insisted crossly. "Mummy said its mean to hurt people, and only nasty people do that. Why is Daddy angry at you and not her?"

Pausing for a moment before answering Sable said. "Well I told you daddy but he doesn't believe me."

"But you never fib!"

"I know that and you know that, and even though Alexis always lies your Daddy believes her over me?"

Pouting angrily Krystina stamped her foot. "That's silly, I'll talk to Daddy when he gets home…"

"No you musn't Darling." Sable cut in. "Anyway he wouldn't believe you either." She added muttering bitterly. "Not whilst Alexis has him under her spell."

"A spell like a witch?" Krystina gasped unable to believe that there was a real witch living under her roof.

For a moment Sable stayed silent as if weighing the possibilities, before saying. "That is exactly what she is. A wicked witch who has placed an enchantment on your Daddy, and if she thought you were trying to tell him the truth I would hate to think what she might do to you Darling."

"Would she turn me into a frog?" Krystina asked fearfully. "Or try to bake me in her oven like Gretel?"

"She might." Sable lied. "That is why you have to be very careful and very clever. Never stay in a room alone with her, don't talk to her if you can help it."

Twisting the telephone cord around her fingers Krystina chewed nervously on her lip, her bright young mind already plotting. "If I can get her to leave, will it break the spell on Daddy?…Will he let you come back?"

"I'm sure he would." Sable replied smugly, unable to keep the glee from her tone that she had found herself a powerful ally. "You'll have to be very strong and brave."

"I can do it, I promise." Krystina promised faithfully.

"Well I have to go now Darling. Stay safe, I'll call you as soon as I can."

"I will. Goodbye Sable." Krystina said, setting her phone down. Her sharp young mind already focused on one thing. How was she going to make Alexis Colby want to leave?

---

It was almost mid afternoon when Blake's limousine pulled up in front of the mansion. He had spent the drive agonizing over how he was going to tell Alexis what he had learnt; the last thing he wanted was Alexis to fly into one of her tempers, or embark on one of her vendettas.

Gerard opened the door before he got to it and from the look on his butler's face Blake could tell something was wrong.

"Where is Mrs Colby?"

"She's in the living room sir…The Police arrived about half an hour ago."

Cursing his own stupidity Blake strode though the house. He should have known how Sable would react; she was at her most dangerous when backed into a corner, but he had never expected her to actually go to the police with her insane accusations. Nearing the living room he could easily hear Alexis's raised voice, and could tell from the way her pitch rose at the end of her sentence that she was nearing the end of her tether.

"I've already told you what happened. I don't see what going over it again is going to achieve?"

"Mrs Colby we are asking you to cooperate or would you prefer to do this downtown?"

"Planning on charging her officer?" Blake demanded, his own temper barely in check as he stepped into the room.

"Blake thank God." Alexis exclaimed in relief. "Will you please tell these gentlemen I am not making this up."

Crossing the room Blake came to stand behind her, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly.

"Do you have any information on your son's whereabouts Mr Carrington?"

"No Officer I do not." Blake answered honestly, his annoyance growing as the other cop shook his head.

"Would you even tell us if you did Carrington?" His partner scoffed, earning himself a baleful glare from Blake.

"I am not in habit of lying officer."

Snorting something that sounded suspiciously like, "Course not" the officers shared a look.

Bristling at such open contempt Blake had to bite his tongue, this was about protecting Alexis and loosing his temper would achieve little. "I don't think this should continue until Mrs Colby has appropriate legal counsel."

"I wasn't aware Mrs Colby had anything to hide…"

"Why you…"

"Blake."

"Mr Carrington." Gerard's voice cut across the brewing argument, and his interruption was out of character that for a moment Blake stared at him in shock.

"Please forgive the interruption, but there is something you need to see." And with that he crossed the room; switching on the television and flicking the channel to the local news station.

"And a repeat of our breaking story…" A pretty blonde newsreader announced.

"Earlier reports have now been confirmed. Adam Carrington first born son of oil giants Blake Carrington and Alexis Colby has handed himself into police custody in Montana…We now cross live to Montana and Bob Stevens our reporter on the scene.

"Bob do you have anything new to tell us?"

"Thank you Sue…Yes shortly before his arrest Mr Carrington made this public statement…"

Blake watched as the picture switched from the bearded reported to a grainer recording, where a pale faced Adam appeared in front of the police station, paper in hand to read a prepared statement.

"Oh god Adam." Alexis gasped at her son's gaunt appearance, reaching up grip Blake's hands.

"I Adam Carrington am handing myself willingly into police custody. I am prepared to face the accusations leveled against me. I am not prepared to say more at this time. However there is one matter that must be clarified. I alone should face charges; the accusations, vile insinuations being bandied in the press tarnishing my mother's good name are false and utterly without substance. I thank you for your time and consideration."

With that parting statement Adam broke off, ignoring the shouted questions from the assembled press as he walked hand in hand with Dana into the police station. With the statement over the picture returned to the newsroom.

Turning off the television Blake glared at the suddenly sheepish officers.

"If that is all gentlemen, Gerard will be happy to escort you out."

It wasn't really a request and they both knew it, sloping out of the room with a muted, "We'll be I touch."

The moment the door closed behind them Blake lifted Alexis out of her chair and over to the couch. She hadn't spoken, her eyes still locked on the darkened television. Yet she allowed Blake to pull her close, gripping his arm with an almost vice like intensity.

"Darling it's alright." Blake whispered into her hair, before kissing her forehead as he held her tight. "They can't hurt you anymore…The Chronicle will print a retraction in the morning."

"We've got to help him Blake." Alexis insisted not caring about anything but her son.

"We will Alexis, we'll do whatever we can." Blake replied reassuringly.

Yet as Alexis sighed in relief and buried herself deeper into his embrace; Blake couldn't help but wonder what on earth they could actually do.

---


	4. Episode 4: The Ultimatum

Episode 4: The Ultimatum

Part 1:

It was barely light when Alexis found herself waking. Groaning she threw an arm over her eyes.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Blake whispered in the half-light as he fumbled for his dressing gown.

Resisting the urge to curse him and his forefathers Alexis turned onto her side. "Blake for God's sake get back into bed, this is getting ridiculous."

"I can't Alexis we've discussed this…" Blake began surprised when Alexis cut him off by lobbing a pillow at him.

"That is what I think of your reasons." Alexis mumbled burrowing her head into her other pillow to hide her smile as he continued to stand there dumbfounded.

"Why you little minx." Blake laughed, grasping the pillow and crawling back into the bed, where he bashed her playfully.

"Honestly Blake grow up." Alexis giggled rolling out of the way of Blake's weapon, her fingers gripping her own pillow which she swung at him the moment he dropped his guard.

"This is war!" Blake growled, lunging for her pillow, his smile growing smug as he was able to wrest it from her grasp. Catching her wrists as she tried to escape, he pinned a wriggling Alexis firmly beneath him.

"Now how to punish you properly?" Blake mused, enjoying every moment that she writhed in his grasp.

"Let me go…Blake you're heavy…you're crushing me." Alexis grasped dramatically yet she was secretly pleased when Blake ignored her request; there was something incredibly arousing about being at his mercy.

"You've been a bad girl and bad girls need to be punished." Blake pronounced with a devilish glint in his eye.

"What are you going to go?" Alexis needled. "Put me over your knee and spank me?"

"Maybe later." Blake deadpanned before leaning in for kiss. "Right now I'll settle for you showing me just how sorry you are."

An hour or so later an extremely apologetic Alexis lay draped over Blake's bare chest, stroking it gently. "Still planning on spanking me?"

"Hmmm." Blake mused, reluctantly opening his eyes. "Right now I don't seem to have the energy."

"That's a relief." Alexis quipped snuggling deeper into his arms.

"I really should be going." Blake groaned yet he made no effort to move.

"It's still early…Besides if anyone catches you later you can always say you popped in to talk about Adam." Alexis replied sensibly leaning up to kiss his cheek, wrapping her leg over his possessively.

"Adam." Blake repeated as he stroked her back. "We do need to sort that out." He added with a sigh turning to return Alexis's kisses, softly caressing her mouth as she ran her fingers though his hair, raking her nails across his scalp.

"Trying to distract me?" Blake teased when they pulled apart breathing heavily.

Smiling playfully Alexis whispered. "Is it working?"

Instead of answering her Blake rolled them over, resting on his arms so he didn't crush her. "You are asking a lot Alexis…And I really need to be going."

"Right now?" Alexis pouted; threading her fingers through Blake's bringing them to her lips.

Wavering as he weighed the possibilities Blake finally caved when he felt Alexis's foot travelling up his calf. "Well perhaps not right now."

---

"Get out of my way." Alexis's shrill demand echoed in the courtroom causing all eyes to turn to the door to watch this petite woman in a wheelchair practically barge passed the security on the door.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but this is a closed hearing."

"Closed my arse!" Alexis swore causing Blake to roll his eyes before shooting an amused Andrew Laird an apologetic look.

"We are here to represent Mr Adam Carrington."

"Mr Carrington already has representation." The guard grunted rubbing his shin, warily eyeing Alexis in her wheelchair, afraid she might try for another run.

"I'm Robert Travers…Mrs Carrington appointed me." Adam's lawyer explained as he crossed the courtroom, nodding towards a pale faced Dana who guilty couldn't meet Alexis's eyes.

"I am Blake Carrington, Adam's father." Blake explained shaking the lawyer's hand. "This is his mother Alexis; we are here to post bail."

"Well in that case." Mr Travers said nodding to the Guard who reluctantly moved aside.

Standing as they approached Dana wrung her hands nervously. "Blake…Alexis…I'm so sorry."

"That doesn't matter now." Blake cut her off, pulling the trembling Dana into a one armed hug. "What matters is that you are here for Adam."

"I didn't want to lie to you both…"

"Dana don't." Alexis insisted. "Blake is right, it doesn't matter anymore." She added her eyes locked on the far door, waiting for the first glimpse of her son.

Eventually the door opened, and escorted by two burly prison guards Adam appeared. The moment he caught sight of his parents he stopped dead, and only moved when the guard behind him gave him a shove. Walking over to the defence table Adam paused a few feet away, his eyes flickering over Dana and Blake before coming to rest on his mother.

And the wheelchair.

"Adam." Alexis gasped smiling, reaching out her hands to her traumatised son.

"Mother." Adam whispered, his eyes brimming with tears. "Mother I am so sorry."

"Darling it's alright, I forgive you." Alexis insisted ignoring the tear that escaped and ran down her cheek as she gripped Adam's hands tightly.

"All rise." The court official suddenly announced as the Bail Judge appeared.

Glancing at the paperwork in front of him the Judge turned his attention to those gathered in front of him, a frown gracing his features as his eyes lighted on Blake.

Leaning back in his seat Blake whispered aside to Andrew. "That didn't look good."

"Its old Judge Perkins, I'm afraid he's something of a socialist, never been too fond of the very wealthy, but he's a fair man." Andrew replied quietly as the DA's office representative stepped forward.

"Mr Peterson, I see from the paperwork you submitted that the DA's office is petitioning that Bail be refused."

"Yes Your Honour." Mr Peterson replied.

"On what grounds?"

"Mr Carrington presents a substantial flight risk. He has been hiding from police for over six weeks and we feel that if it had not been for the recent media interest he would have remained at large permanently. Due to the seriousness of the charge and the substantial flight risk, we ask that bail be refused."

Nodding the silver haired judge turned to the defence. "Mr Travers."

"Your Honour, whilst we acknowledge the seriousness of both the charge and the time Mr Carrington remained at large we would also like it to be taken into account that Mr Carrington turned himself into police custody. He did this for the explicit purpose of clearing his name."

"Your Honour." Mr Peterson interjected. "If I may?" He waited until the Judge waved him to continue.

"Although Mr Carrington did indeed turn himself in it cannot be denied he was able to hide successfully for six weeks. We would also like to have Mr Carrington's family situation to be taken into account. Even a multi-million dollar bail would be little more than pocket-change to the Carrington family. They may even consider it an acceptable loss if it appears their son faces a jail sentence."

"How dare you!" Blake exclaimed jumping to his feet, waving his fist at the upstart young lawyer.

"Mr Carrington please." Mr Travers insisted.

"Blake." Andrew cautioned.

And Blake allowed Alexis to pull him back into his seat gripping his hand tightly.

Rubbing his forehead Judge Perkins stared at Adam for a moment. "I tend to agree with Mr Peterson. Mr Carrington presents too great a risk of absconding. Bail denied!" He added bringing his gavel down.

"No…NO!" Alexis cried out. "Blake no, do something." She added desperate as the two prison wardens headed over.

"There is nothing I can do." Blake muttered sadly. "I am sorry son." Blake said catching Adam's eye.

"It's alright Father." Adam reassured Blake with a weak smile, catching Alexis's hand, squeezing her fingers. "I'll be fine Mother."

"Darling…My Baby, we'll come to see you as soon as we can, I swear!"

Nodding Adam allowed the guard to pull him away, but he held his mother's gaze until he disappeared from view.

---

Part 2:

It was with a heavy heart that Blake arrived at the Denver Carrington offices Andrew Laird in tow.

Nodding in response to his secretary's cheerful good morning Blake was relieved when he could shut the door behind them and he could drop the pretence of being alright. Dropping into his chair he shut his eyes rubbing his forehead in an effort to dispel the headache that threatened.

"Tough morning?" Andrew quipped sarcastically causing Blake to snort in amusement.

"Oh you could say that…What do you think his chances are Andrew?"

"Of avoiding jail?" Andrew added, waiting until Blake nodded before continuing. "Not good. I don't know how Travers intends to present his defence, I imagine he'll try to plea bargain, get the DA to drop the attempted murder charge for something less serious, affray or even grievous bodily harm. That is what I would do."

Thoughtful Blake played with the pens on his desk. "And this Mr Travers what about him?"

"I don't know every criminal lawyer in the country personally Blake." Andrew retorted with a wry smile. "But if you want I can check him out?"

"Yes thank you."

"Blake…" Andrew began awkwardly crossing over to the window clearly unsure how what he was about to say would be received.

"Andrew we've known each other for many years if you have something to say just come out and say it!"

"Alright," Andrew replied turning to face his old friend his expression deadly serious. "I understand that you are concerned for your son, but don't you think you should be concentrating on your own defence. This business with Captain Handler is not going to go away just because you ignore it."

"I have a team of people working on it…"

"Yes I know, I am supervising them remember." Andrew retorted sharply causing Blake to look up at him in surprise.

"It is not going well is it?"

"No it is not." Andrew replied honestly. "This needs your full attention now, there has to be something we have overlooked, some way to prove Handler's corruption."

"And if we can't?" Blake asked reluctantly.

"Then with your history…The Dinard conviction…Even with the evidence that he shot at you first…"

"Give it to me straight Andrew."

Screwing his face up in distaste for what he was about to say Andrew replied, "I think there is a very high likelihood that you may end up joining Adam in jail!"

---

Across the hall Jeff Colby was not having a much better morning, his in-tray had been flooded with problems, the share price had taken a sharp nosedive after Adam's arrest; regardless of the fact he hadn't worked at Denver Carrington for ages, any bad press associated with the name Carrington affected the share price.

So when his secretary buzzed him and told him Mrs Colby was waiting to see him he could only anticipate things getting worse.

"Send her in." Jeff growled spinning his chair round to face the large window, cutting to the chase when he heard the door open. "I'm a busy man Sable so why don't you just get to the point…"

"I see you're still as fond of your former Step-mother." Fallon's voice called out teasingly.

"Fallon!" Jeff exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting you obviously." Fallon countered, perching herself on the edge of his desk. "Or would you prefer if it was actually Sable?"

"God no." Jeff replied with an emphatic shake of the head. "I am half certain that woman has taken to stalking the Denver Carrington building in the hope she can talk to Blake."

"Stalking Daddy, why?"

Rubbing his chin thoughtfully Jeff answered. "Let's just say I don't think she is too happy with the current situation."

"You mean Mummy living at the mansion?"

"Amongst other things." Jeff muttered and Fallon leapt on his words eagerly.

"I knew there was more going on what they were saying! Spill it Jeff."

Holding his hands up in mock surrender Jeff backed carefully away from that ticking bomb. "Oh no Fallon I am not going to sit here and gossip like an old woman. Whatever is going on between Blake and Alexis, and I am not suggesting or confirming there is anything really going on, it is their business."

Rolling her eyes at his holier than thou act Fallon shrugged.

"Why are you here Fallon?"

"I'm taking you to lunch." Fallon replied ignoring Jeff's snort of surprise.

Waving his hands at his full desk Jeff turned to stare at Fallon incredulously. "With all this work I don't have time for lunch!"

"Jeff." Fallon began condescendingly. "You can sit here and argue until you give in, and we both know you will give in eventually. Or you can save all the time you'd waste arguing with me and we can go have a nice lunch?" She added smugly getting to her feet and tucking her purse under her arm.

"Besides we do need to talk...I want to apologise for the way I've been behaving since getting back from California. That whole business with Grimes really unsettled me but I don't have the right to take it out on you."

Sighing in defeat Jeff got to his feet picking up his jacket leading Fallon towards the door. "So where are we going?"

"I have a table booked at the St Dennis." Fallon retorted smiling broadly.

"Am I that predictable?" Jeff asked opening the door for her.

"Only to me." Fallon retorted taking his arm. "And while we're there you can tell me all about what happened whilst I was away. Starting with Mummy and Daddy!"

Rolling his eyes Jeff wondered just how long he could hold out before Fallon was able to crack him?

---

It took the prospect of a potential buyer to force Sable back to The Carlton, but even she was unable to suppress a shiver as she walked through the lobby her eyes flickering up to the balcony expecting to still see the gaping hole and the falling bodies just as she did in her dreams. Yet when she looked the balustrade was whole and the balcony empty.

Forcing her most charming smile onto her face as she approached the prospective buyer from the Hilton chain Sable practically gushed enthusiasm as she shook his hand., "Good Morning Mr Peterson...I'm Mrs Sable Colby, shall we start our tour?"

An hour later Sable had surreptitiously crossed her fingers. The tour had been a success and now sat in her office Mr Peterson was doing his best to feign disinterest trying to chip down the price. Yet Sable was sticking to her guns, and she was sure they were coming to a settlement when the door to her office swung open and there in the doorway, smiling sadistically, dressed to kill in a fur trimmed white coat, was Alexis Colby.

"I do hope I am not interrupting." Alexis cooed sweetly relishing the shocked expression on Sable's face.

"Sable darling do close your mouth I don't need to see what you had for breakfast. Honestly, haven't you heard of flossing?" Alexis added wheeling her chair into the room nodding politely at Mr Peterson who smiled appreciatively at the attractive new arrival.

"Alexis you can't just barge in here, I'm in the middle of a meeting…I'm calling security." Sable hissed reaching for the phone when Alexis slapped a folded newspaper down on the desk. "What's that?"

"A present." Alexis answered sweetly, "An advanced copy of tonight's special edition of The Denver Chronicle."

"Why would that interest me?"

"Oh Sable there is no need to be so coy with me cousin, I understand you've had a recent foray into the journalistic field." Alexis teased her emerald eyes turning to flint as they met Sable's. "So I thought I'd bring along a copy for you to sign…It should be quite valuable one day."

Unable to restrain herself in the face of Alexis's deliberate baiting Sable asked, "And why is that?"

"Take a look for yourself…" Alexis retorted smugly waving at the paper before turning and offering her hand to a bemused Mr Peterson. "Alexis Colby."

"John Peterson." The Hilton executive answered with a smile gamely taking her hand. "And I would know you anywhere Mrs Colby you've become quite the national figure."

Smiling away any irritation Alexis asked, "And what brings you to Denver Mr Peterson?"

Yet his reply was cut off as Sable all but exploded. "You're suing me?"

Turning back to her cousin Alexis couldn't restrain her grin. "What else did you expect Sable dear, the Police have confirmed that the balustrade was rotten through with wormwood. It was an accident waiting to happen."

"But Adam pushed you, if you should be suing anyone it should be him!" Sable growled.

"Yes he did but if the wood wasn't rotten would we have fallen from the balcony? I don't think so and neither do my lawyers. Such a shame…And what terrible press for The Carlton." Alexis added smugly and in that moment Sable realised just how completely she had been had.

Alexis wasn't here just to goad her, she was here to ruin any chance Sable had of selling the hotel for a fair price, and by the time any civil case got to court even if she won she would be lucky to offload The Carlton for a fraction of its real value. And the timing, arriving just when Sable had a buyer lined up…

"Well if you two ladies will excuse me…" John Peterson muttered retrieving his briefcase and getting to his feet. Offering his hand to Alexis he added, "Mrs Colby it has been enlightening."

"Yes I am sure it has." Alexis all but purred shaking his hand, enjoying watching Sable's face fall.

Waiting until the door closed behind Mr Peterson Sable all but screamed her frustration. "You vindictive bitch."

"Temper temper." Alexis chided wheeling her chair towards the door. "What did you expect Sable? You tried to destroy my reputation, and failed miserably, but I won't be making the same mistake dear cousin, I will ruin you…Of course there is always another option."

"Which is?" Sable hissed between gritted teeth.

"You sell to me at my price." Alexis retorted watching Sable flush angrily. "And then you turn tail and run back to California where you belong, and make no attempt to interfere in my life or those of people close to me."

"Blake, this is all about Blake. Are you so insecure Alexis, so uncertain in his affection that you need to banish your rivals?" Sable goaded smiling inwardly when Alexis tensed, knowing she had struck a nerve.

"I was wondering why I hadn't seen pictures of the two of you splashed all over the papers. At first I thought you were just trying to keep a low profile because of all the bad press but now I wonder…Can it be that dear Blake is not prepared to be seen with you?"

"What happens between Blake and myself is none of your business Sable." Alexis insisted yet she was unable to lie to herself, Sable's snide comment had struck a chord. "Now I am here to talk business not discuss my love life!"

"Let me make one thing clear Alexis I will torch this place to the ground before I sell to you."

Cocking an eyebrow Alexis met Sable's furious gaze. "You know darling I actually believe you mean that!" She said then with one last derisive glance she left Sable alone to fume.

"I'll get you Alexis. If it's the last thing I do. I will make you wish you'd never been born!"

---

Part 3:

---

"Hello Gerard could you put me through to Mrs Colby?" Waiting until the phone connected Blake toyed with the pen on his desk. His day had been a series of one long boring meeting after another and right now he was in the mood for a pleasant distraction.

"Blake." Alexis's pleased voice jolted him out of his musing. "This is a nice surprise, but why the call, you don't need business advice do you?"

Chuckling at her cheek Blake reclined in his chair. "No but thank you for offering, I doubt I could afford your consultancy fee."

"Oh I don't know, I am sure there would be a discount for such a good friend." Alexis retorted, panting slightly as she lowered herself down onto the sofa.

"Am I interrupting something?" Blake asked concerned by her heavier breathing.

"No I just finished physio. I managed to make it down the entire parallel bars today."

"Congratulations." Blake cheered. "We should do something to celebrate."

"I could meet you in town for dinner?"

Pausing for a moment, Blake countered "best if we eat at home tonight, it was Krystina's first day at school." Then he added in his most charming tone "Besides there are things I want to do to you that would get us kicked out and banned from most of Denver's restaurants."

"Really Mr Carrington and just what might those things be?"

Pausing for a moment as he mentally went through his diary for the afternoon Blake smiled as he realised he had at least half an hour free before asking, "Are you alone?"

"Now that is an interesting question...No I'm not."

"That is a shame...I was hoping to discuss this in a little more detail."

"Blake!" Alexis exclaimed in mock horror trying to keep the playful giggle out of her voice and failing miserably. "Next you'll be asking what I'm wearing!"

"Why what are you wearing?" Blake teased. "I hope since you are not alone it is something appropriate, or are you shocking my staff?"

Giggling out loud as she dismissed her nurse with a gesture Alexis reclined on the couch before answering. "Well actually I'm parading around the house in my underwear poor Gerard needed to be revived with smelling salts."

"Alexis if Gerard saw you in your underwear it wouldn't be smelling salts he'd be needing."

"Oh really Mr Carrington, and just what would he need?"

"Well that would depend on the underwear..." Blake retorted leaning back in his chair. "Why don't you describe them so I can accurately assess the damage?"

"You are incorrigible." Alexis muttered. "Don't you have work to do?"

"Yes but none that interests me at the moment...Now don't try changing the subject--Don't think I didn't notice."

"Well..." Alexis began and Blake felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise at the purr in her voice, shifting awkwardly in his seat when the door to his office was suddenly flung open and in stormed the last person he wanted to see at that moment.

"Sable." Blake all but squeaked causing Alexis to stop her description mid flow.

Frowning at the bizarre twist Alexis all but spluttered, "Not funny Blake, I thought you wanted to create a mood not destroy it."

"Sable what are you doing here?" Blake asked as much for Alexis's benefit as his own.

"Blake I need to talk to you now!"

"Oh she's there?" Alexis replied understanding dawning. "Well it's a good job she didn't turn up five minutes later."

Rolling his eyes at that less than helpful comment Blake tried his hardest to keep a professional front up, something not made any easier by the seeming litany of insults that Alexis was spewing in his ear.

"I am more than a little busy Sable." Blake retorted pointing to the receiver in his hand. "I am trying to get hold of my geologist; perhaps another time would be better." He added ignoring Alexis scoff of amusement and her muttered, "Well that is a first."

"No we need to talk now."

"Tell her to take a short walk out of the nearest open window!" Alexis added bitterly. "She's only come to complain about me!"

"Why?"

"Because I want to talk now!" Sable retorted angrily causing Blake to curse at the difficulties of having two conversations at once. "I am here to talk to you about Alexis."

"Told you so." Alexis retorted smugly. "Just tell her to keep her overly large nose out of our affairs."

Resisting the urge to tell Alexis to keep her own delicate nose out of his conversation Blake asked, "What has Alexis done now?"

"I don't like your tone Blake, why do you always assume I'm the one who's done something wrong?" Alexis all but growled in his ear.

"Experience." Blake muttered to himself causing both women to reply one in confusion the other in outrage.

Setting her purse down on the table Sable added, "That woman, barged into my office, interrupted my meeting and drove away my buyer!"

"The concept of irony is clearly lost on this woman." Alexis retorted sharply and Blake had to smother his laughter, covering it with a poorly timed cough.

"Blake are you even listening to a word I said?"

"Of course I am Sable, you lost your buyer?"

"It was a mercy mission." Alexis quipped. "I was doing the poor man a favour."

"Yes then she had the nerve to threaten me with legal action, utter rubbish about blaming me for the accident just because the balustrade was rotten, like any of that would have mattered if it hadn't been for that vile son of hers."

"Ours." Blake corrected.

"Really are you sure of that Blake?" Sable retorted. "Personally I never saw any of you in him..."

"Why that jumped up little witch!" Alexis all but screamed causing Blake to wince and pull the receiver away from his ear.

"Blake are you even listening to me…Put the damn phone down." Sable exclaimed reaching across and snatching the receiver from his hand and slamming it down into the cradle much to Blake's dismay. He wasn't looking forward to explaining that to Alexis this evening.

"Alright Sable you have my undivided attention, now apart from barging in here and insulting my son and ex-wife what exactly do you want from me?" Blake demanded tersely.

Pursing her lips Sable retorted. "I want you to keep Alexis on a tighter leash."

Shaking his head at her demand Blake snorted in amusement. "I do believe you are grossly overestimating my influence."

"I don't think so." Sable replied, "I think we both know that Alexis will go to just about any lengths to please you."

"Perhaps." Blake hedged uncomfortable by the direction this conversation was turning. "But why should I exert that influence, whatever influence that is, in your favour?"

"I know we haven't seen eye to eye in the last few weeks Blake but surely our friendship is worth more than this disagreement over Alexis? And I have been a good friend to you Blake, I kept the treasure a secret at your request, I befriended Krystina…Blake I need to sell the Carlton and I can't do that with Alexis threatening lawsuits and chasing away my every buyer."

Nodding Blake considered what she said, unable to dismiss the idea completely. Yet he realised what Alexis was up to, and although he didn't approve of her tactics, he couldn't dismiss their effectiveness. And he would have been foolish if he hadn't at least tried to take advantage of that.

"What if I could help in another way?" Blake asked. "I have been considering returning to the hotel business. Fallon is settling back in Denver and could use a new challenge…"

"You want to buy the Carlton?" Sable gasped in surprise.

"I might be interested at the right price." Blake replied coolly. "Why don't you think about it and get back to me."

Picking up her purse Sable ran her manicured nails over the patent material, clearly deep in thought. "Alright I'll consider it perhaps we could discuss it further…Over dinner perhaps?"

Shaking his head at her persistence Blake reached for his phone quickly tapping in a familiar number. "I'm afraid I already have plans."

"Of course you do." Sable muttered bitterly heading towards the door. "I'll call you when I've made up my mind."

"Thank you…But don't wait too long, there are other properties out there." Blake cautioned waiting until Sable left before speaking into the phone. "Mr Jergens it's Blake Carrington here I was hoping you had two dozen English roses available? You do wonderful…Yes lavender… Can I get them delivered…"

---

Part 4:

---

Sitting in her car outside the school gates Fallon scanned the sea of bobbing heads for two in particular, her face breaking into a broad smile as her son came running over to her, motley crew in tow.

"Hello LB did you have a good day?"

"Yeah it was the best...Tommy Priestly brought in his new tarantula to show and tell it was so cool and I scored more hoops at break than anyone else!" LB recounted proudly. "Mom is it ok if Robert and Peter come to tea tomorrow...I sort of promised them they could?"

"I don't see why not?" Fallon replied before asking. "Have you seen Krystina?"

"Not since first break." LB replied. "She wanted to play but we had too many for the teams besides everyone knows girls can't shoot hoops!" LB pronounced with a snigger.

"Oh really young man!" Fallon retorted in mock outrage ruffling her son's hair.

"Apart from you Mom." LB corrected with a broad smile before pointing to a lone blond walking across the playground. "There she is." LB added waving goodbye to his friends.

Smiling at her little sister Fallon was disappointed when Krystina didn't smile back, instead getting into the car with barely a muttered hello.

"Did you enjoy your first day Krystina?" Fallon asked as she pulled the car back onto the road.

"It was Ok I guess." Krystina quietly replied fiddling with the edge of her school bag.

"Did you make some new friends?" Fallon asked concerned when the girl simply shrugged yet before she asked any further questions LB filled the car with his excited chatter, and although Fallon listened to and answered her son, her eyes couldn't help drifting over to the silent Krystina.

She would have to talk to Daddy about this.

---

Blake managed to contain his question until after dinner, until Fallon was putting the children to bed and Jeff was off making phone calls.

"You still haven't said anything about my present."

Smiling as she trace the rim of her sherry glass with her fingertips Alexis answered teasingly, "Well this is the first moment we've had alone...I was just trying to be—Oh what is the word—Circumspect."

Rolling his eyes Blake inwardly cursed that word had ever been invented, or that he had been foolish enough to use it; if Alexis had one characteristic in common with an elephant it was that she never forgot such annoying little details and she never let other people forget them either. "You are never going to let that go..."

Reaching over, Alexis covered Blake's hand with her own, threading their fingers together, "Blake I loved them thank you. It was really sweet of you."

"Good."Blake replied gruffly. "I thought some token was in order...It was quite an achievement in your physio after all." He added fussing with his glass in order to hide his embarrassment and the other memories that those particular roses evoked.

Yet Alexis was not to be deterred, "Do you remember the first time your brought me lavender roses?"

Tugging at his collar Blake shook his head.

"You big fibber!" Alexis laughed calling his bluff, and Blake felt his embarrassment evaporate with her tinkling laughter.

"I remember." Blake answered softly catching her eye, holding her gaze and marvelling at the way her eyes glittered with so much affection, just as they had a night almost a lifetime ago. "It was the night we first met."

"Technically I think it was early morning the day after." Alexis teased. "My mother wanted to call the police...Anything to stop the noise, it sounded like a cat wailing she said."

Feigning affront Blake sullenly retorted. "You seemed to enjoy it at the time."

"I did Blake it was a very romantic gesture...Even if you were cribbing lines from the latest Carey Grant movie."

"I'll have you know Miss Morell they were Blake Carrington original lyrics." Blake retorted. "And that is the last time I stand underneath your balcony and serenade you." He added tartly causing Alexis to laugh out loud.

"But the roses were beautiful--and the sentiment behind them even more so." Alexis whispered softly, "I've never been able to look at lavender roses since without remembering that night...Although I did sometimes wonder what your mother must have thought the next morning when she came down to tend her precious flowers?"

"What makes you think I stole them from her garden?" Blake demanded playfully.

"Blake where else would a man get lavender roses at three o'clock in the morning?"

"Oh a man never gives up his sources." Blake replied tapping his nose. "I'm glad you liked them Alexis."

"I loved them...I love you Blake." Alexis replied reverently her emerald eyes sparkling with emotion.

Lifting their joined hands Blake brought hers up to his lips, kissing her knuckles in a wonderfully courtly manner.

"I love you to." He added softly leaning in to catch her lips, brushing them lightly with his own before drawing her into his arms oblivious to their stunned audience.

Stepping back silently into the hallway Fallon smiled and resisted the urge to smugly declare I told you so out loud. Peeking around the doorframe she watched her parents for a moment, unable to suppress long buried memories surging forward, of other times, other nights when she and Steven had spied on their parents, giggling behind their hands at the mushy sentiment.

Looking at her parents together back then it had been impossible to imagine their marriage could ever have ended in divorce, yet their relationship clearly had been fragile. Now of course Fallon knew why, the loss of their firstborn had driven an impassable wedge between her parents, something that even her birth and Steven's had not overcome.

But Adam was back, and perhaps now her parents could close that distance between them?

If that was the only reason for tolerating her big brother, it was good enough.

Smiling as she watched them for a moment Fallon was struck by a strong protective urge. This relationship was clearly so new and so fragile that they felt uncomfortable about declaring it publically. So for the first time Fallon felt the urge to support that rather than expose them. If they wanted to pretend a little longer, she could play along, wait until they were ready. And if necessary she would protect them from outside influences, oh Jeff could be trusted to keep this to himself but the children wouldn't be so tactful and if others found out...

Why she dreaded to think what they might do?

Stepping back she cleared her throat and spotting the butler in the lobby called out in a loud voice "Gerard have you seen Daddy?"

"I think he is in the library Miss Fallon?"

"Thank you Gerard." Fallon replied giving her parents long enough to separate if they chose to before entering.

Pausing in the doorway Fallon saw her father busying himself with pouring himself another drink whilst her mother stayed on the sofa rolling her eyes in amusement. "Oh Mummy I didn't realise you were here to?"

"Didn't you Fallon?" Alexis replied and Fallon realised in that moment her mother knew exactly what she was doing, that was hardly surprising, even as a child whilst she had been able to twist Blake round her little finger, her mother had always seen right through any story she had concocted.

"I do hope I am not interrupting anything?" Fallon asked shooting her mother an apologetic look which Alexis answered with a smile and a less than cryptic muttered, "Not anymore you're not."

"Did you need to talk to me Fallon?" Blake asked when he felt sure he had himself back under control.

"Yes it's about Krystina." Fallon answered awkwardly, realising that such a topic would naturally exclude her mother and wishing she had thought of something else to say.

Nodding Blake turned to Alexis his dark eyes begging her indulgence. "If you wouldn't mind excusing us Alexis...We can finish our business later?"

Smiling enigmatically Alexis shrugged her shoulders, wheeling her chair towards the door, squeezing Fallon's arm as she passed and feeling her daughter relax. "Perhaps...You know where to find me."

Pushing her chair out into the hallway Alexis tried to fight the feeling of frustration that bubbled up inside of her. It was now quite clear to her that at least Fallon and probably Jeff as well were perfectly aware of the true nature of her and Blake's relationship. In fact the only person deluded by their play acting was probably Blake himself.

Just how long did he expect her to perpetuate this farce?

Alexis was so caught up in her fuming that she didn't see Gerard until he was virtually in front of her, jumping out of her skin when he suddenly addressed her.

"Mrs Colby...There is a phone call for you. Shall I have it put through to the living room?"

"Yes thank you Gerard." Alexis replied pushing her chair down the hallway to the living room. Picking up the telephone she was surprised by the warm baritone that caressed her ears.

"Zack Powers what on earth are you calling for?"

"Alexis can I not phone an old friend without you being suspicious?" Zack's rumbling voice demanded a chuckle bubbling in his throat. "I only wanted to check you were alright after your accident but you are difficult woman to track down"

"And now that you have." Alexis countered. "You can tell me what you really called for!"

"So suspicious Mrs Colby." Zach retorted. "But since you asked there was something I have been meaning to mention to you...Does the subject of South Korean Oil leases ring any bells?"

"Bells are ringing Zach but I'm not sure if they aren't alarm bells? The last I heard BP held the exclusive rights to those leases?"

"Ahhhh." Zach gloated. "So you have been left out of the loop. The contract is due to expire next year and let's just say a few other governments have been playing court to the Koreans."

"I can imagine, but how is this of any interest to me?"

"Well what if I were to tell you that a certain South Korean energy minister is due to make a state visit to Washington next week. Superficially it would appear to be a glad-handing exercise but a reliable source tells me the minister is here to negotiate with the American government, something about a development partnership, new untapped oil fields..."

"Keep talking." Alexis said retrieving a cigarette from her pocket and lighting it as she quickly thought through the possibilities.

"Well I imagine a joint project will only look favourably on American based oil companies, especially ones that already have experience in the Asian fields..."

"And the oil will naturally need shipping." Alexis finished for him.

"And such a dear old friend would not forget just who put them onto to this little gold mine in the first place..." Zach trailed off, yet Alexis could hear the smirk in his voice. "I understand the minister and a few select senators will be attending an environmental benefit during his stay, naturally such an event will be well attended and positions on their table hard to come by but..."

"You've just managed to finagle a space." Alexis finished for him.

"For myself and my charming escort for the evening." Zach countered. "It would be a wonderful opportunity to catch up..." He added suggestively.

"Strictly business." Alexis insisted coyly.

Sighing in disappointment Zach replied. "If you insist, it vexes me Alexis that even now you continue to refuse me, but I am not a man to hang on my pride; if that is what you want then business it shall be. But..."

"But what?" Alexis asked genuinely intrigued by his playful tone.

"I reserve the right to try and change your mind!" Zach retorted. "I'll see you in Washington then?"

"In Washington." Alexis agreed setting the phone down.

Only then realising the position she had placed herself in. What on earth was she going to tell Blake? The truth and risk him snatching the contract out from under her nose, or fabricate a reason to leave town and risk him drawing the wrong conclusion?

For the first time since taking over Colby Co Alexis Colby was unsure what to do?

---

Part 5:

---

"You are very quiet this morning." Blake commented watching Alexis as she sipped her coffee, her bright eyes skimming over her paper.

In truth she had been rather quiet the last few mornings and this was so unlike her that Blake couldn't help but feel nervous; during their marriage Alexis had only been this quiet, when she was mad or worse she was plotting something? He had hoped to talk to her the night before, yet when he had snuck along to her room he found the room dark and Alexis asleep.

True it had been late.

Krystina had had a bad dream and insisted her father stay with her until she had fallen back to sleep, so it had been gone midnight when he arrived at Alexis's door. Yet normally Alexis would have waited up for him, spending the night in his own bed had been disconcerting. It had felt too large and empty. Lying there alone Blake had come to a revelation and it had been a shock; how quickly he had grown used to holding Alexis close as he fell asleep. With that disclosure weighing heavily on his mind Blake had tossed and turned half the night before falling into a fitful sleep.

He had hoped that by rising early this morning they might be able to snatch some time together before the others appeared but he seemed destined to remain disappointed. Apart from the polite 'Good Morning' and a small smile Alexis had barely glanced at him again. Preferring to devote her attention to her paper and the notepad in which she was writing furiously, jumping between it and her diary like a woman possessed.

Intrigued over what could possibly have her so fascinated Blake chanced a peek as he leant forward to refill his coffee cup, topping hers up out of habit. His eyes catching the word 'Leases' before Alexis caught him and shut the pad with a glare, returning to her paper.

"Perhaps I should ban all paperwork from the breakfast table." Blake mused his tolerance of her silence coming to an end. "Or is the prospect of actually talking to me repellent?"

Rolling her eyes behind her paper at his over the top reaction Alexis shrugged off his complaint, buttering a wedge of toast which she bit into hungrily before answering. "If you did that Blake, you would just end up dining alone most mornings…I am a busy woman and I have precious little time to catch up on the papers. Besides since you banned business discussions, oh and any less circumspect topics." Alexis added catching Blake's gaze over the top of her paper, a smirk tugging at her lips as Blake all but groaned at hearing his choice of word fired back at him.

"What should we talk about--The Weather?" Alexis added sarcastically.

"You could start by telling me what has you so preoccupied." Blake retorted, pleased when Alexis folded her paper and laid it to the side, her attention finally focused on him.

"Alright…Actually there was something I have been meaning to mention." Alexis began, relieved that he had finally given her the opening she needed. Yet she was unsure just how to broach the subject.

"Good Morning Daddy." Krystina's greeting interrupted them.

"Good Morning sweetheart." Blake gushed leaning down to kiss his daughter's cheek. "Ready for another day?"

"Nodding Krystina forced a smile heading over to the buffet in the hope that Mrs Gunnersun had prepared pancakes.

Watching his daughter pick her breakfast out of the corner of his eye Blake turned his attention back to Alexis. "You were saying…"

Fiddling with her coffee cup Alexis paused before speaking. "I had an interesting phone call a few nights ago…From Zach Powers."

"Zach Powers!" Blake all but exploded, unable to contain the note of panic in his voice. Alexis had been involved with Powers once before and the man was still attractive and definitely rich and powerful; which made him in Blake's eyes, dangerous.

"What on earth did Powers want? He's not a man I would trust…"

"Honestly Blake I am not a child." Alexis snapped her pleasant mood evaporating in the light of Blake's pontificating. "I am well aware what Zach is like and I can handle him."

Biting back his desire to caution her further Blake realised the warning signs when he saw them choosing instead to simply ask. "What did he want?"

"He…" Alexis began her confession on the tip of her tongue when a glass of orange juice went flying.

"Oops." Krystina muttered.

Yelping in surprise Alexis pushed her chair back from the table but she was not quick enough to stop the juice from spilling onto her cream Chanel skirt. Grabbing the nearest napkin Alexis mopped futilely at the stain, gritting her teeth to stop herself swearing.

Yet it was much harder to contain her temper when she looked back at that table and spotted her soaked notebook and diary.

Picking up the pad by the corner she watched in disgust as orange juice dribbled down the spine and landed in fat drops on the tablecloth. The pages were already sticking together but worst of all some of the ink had run leaving her notes unintelligible.

"I'm sorry." Krystina squeaked, gulping as Alexis's glare was transferred to her; true she had spilt the juice on purpose but Alexis surely couldn't know that, unless…Unless mind reading was one of her special powers?

Dropping her gaze to the tablecloth Krystina wondered what it would feel like to be turned into a frog?

"I am sure you are darling." Blake mollified, trying to play peacemaker.

Yet to his surprise Alexis did not erupt as expected. Instead she dried her pad with the edge of the tablecloth, doing the same with her diary. Then with a grim expression she wheeled her chair out of the dining room.

Flinging his napkin down on the table Blake followed her. "Alexis…"

"No Blake." Alexis stopped him with a look. "I don't have the time I have an appointment to visit Adam and I have to change."

"But what about what you wanted to tell me?" Blake asked following her for a few steps unable to quell the sick feeling that everything was unraveling in front of his eyes.

Meeting his concerned gaze Alexis felt her resolution waver for a moment, but when Gerard interrupted with a 'Phone call for you Mr Carrington' and Blake's attention was immediately diverted once more it hardened her resolve. "It doesn't matter…Its nothing to do with you."

---

Blake was fuming by the time he reached the telephone in his study. Something was going on, Alexis was pulling away from him, Krystina was withdrawn and somehow Zach Powers was involved. All of that congealed to give Blake an ulcer.

Picking up the receiver Blake all but barked down the phone. "Blake Carrington."

"Dad." Steven's voice echoed down the phone. "Are you alright, is this a good time?"

"Steven." Blake felt himself relax slightly on hearing his son's voice. "It is wonderful to hear from you."

"It's good to talk to you as well…And I wish I had time to talk longer but this is more business than just a chance to catch up."

Intrigued Blake asked. "What do you mean?"

"How soon can you get to Washington?" Steven asked.

Frowning Blake paused before answering. "Washington, why on earth should I go there?"

---

Sitting in the waiting room Alexis tapped her manicured nails against the polished wooden top. Glancing at the Cartier watch that adorned her right wrist she realised it had only been two minutes since she had last checked. It didn't matter Adam was still late.

Finally the door opened and in walked her son casting a look back at the guard before turning to face his mother.

Gasping horror as she caught sight of her son Alexis wished she could jump to her feet and draw him into a hug. Instead she settled for holding out her hands drawing him into the seat beside her.

"Oh Adam what happened?" She asked attentively cupping her son's bruised jaw.

His handsome face was marred by ugly purple bruises and he winced even under his mother's gentle touch.

"Oh just a few problems settling in." Adam tried to joke.

"Adam don't joke this is serious…What happened?"

Sighing Adam ran his fingers through his dark hair. "Dana visited." Adam began awkwardly. "Let's just say one of the other inmates saw her and made a few unsavoury comments."

"And you retaliated." Alexis filled in the blanks an indulgent smile on her face. "Oh my poor boy. But didn't the guards do something?"

Snorting in derision Adam hissed sarcastically. "Oh they did something alright; they put me in solitary for 48hrs and suspended my visitor rights."

"So that's why I couldn't visit until now?" Alexis gasped as the pieces fell into place. "Darling you have to be more careful, no matter what anyone says you have to ignore it."

"I know." Adam agreed meeting his mother's gaze a hint of a smile tugging at his lips even though it pained him. "You don't know how wonderful it is to see you mother."

"Oh don't I?" Alexis teased returning his tentative smile with a broad one of her own. "I miss you too Adam. Colby Co is not the same without you and the house seems empty even with your sister and Jeff and the children."

"The house?" Adam asked confused. "Mother are you living at the Mansion?"

"Yes." Alexis replied with a coy smile.

Raising an eyebrow an intrigued Adam asked. "With Blake?"

"Now that would be telling darling." Alexis replied but her broad smile was all the answer Adam needed.

"That is something of a surprise." Adam added after a long pause. "I just wish I could come home with you…To live with both you and father, to be a family." He broke off unable to continue.

Gripping his hand tightly Alexis added softly. "You and me both darling, but you will come home eventually that I promise you. And then we'll have the biggest party Denver has ever seen. Champagne will flow like the fountains at Versailles and"

"And?"

"The family will be there to celebrate. All the family!" Alexis insisted her emerald eyes glinting with determination. There was nothing that would stand in their way, not a jury, not little Miss Krystina and certainly not Blake's reserve. Somehow she would do whatever it took to make that happen; somehow she was going to get back everything that had once belonged to her.

---

---

Part 6:

---

Dinner had a pleasant if quiet affair. The conversation polite but careful with Fallon encouraging LB to fill the tense silences with more stories from school. She didn't need a crystal ball to predict a brewing argument between her parents. Ever since she had seen her mother fleeing breakfast with a stubborn expression and a ruined Chanel suit and then had bumped into her stony faced father emerging from the library with the look of a man perplexed she had been expecting fireworks.

Yet she was doing her best to lighten the mood and at least with her mother it seemed to be working. Alexis had relaxed slightly and was occasionally shooting Blake interested glances, if only her stubborn father would relent slightly and allow himself to be charmed out of his bad mood everything might be resolved.

"So the hospital benefit is in three weeks" Fallon clarified, excitement bubbling up in her voice. "Is that enough time to organise costumes?"

"I would say so." Alexis replied, her eyes flickering over to Blake who seemed intent on his dessert. "It would be amusing if we all co-ordinated don't you think...I could contact my couturier in the morning..."

Nodding Fallon ignored Jeff's groan and muttered 'not tights anything but tights' replying, "What theme should we have?"

Smiling at the silent Blake Alexis teasingly added, "Personally I always thought your father would make a dashing buccaneer."

Clearing his throat Blake finally retorted, "Fancy dress balls have never been my thing. Perhaps you should ask someone else to accompany you? Zach Powers for example." He added shooting Alexis a loaded glance.

Biting her lip Alexis refused to rise to his baiting returning his warning glare with a steely gaze of her own. She knew what he was doing; Blake had always been an expert at emotional blackmail, dangling something he knew she wanted in front of her in an effort to make her cave over something else. Well it wasn't going to work this time, she wasn't a naive twenty something anymore and she had learnt how to play this game to. If he wanted to find out what Zach had called about he was going the wrong way about it!

"Perhaps I should." She countered coolly watching as the muscle in his jaw clenched.

"Perhaps you should ask him next time he calls?" Blake countered unable to stop needling her; there was just something about the way her eyes flashed when she was angry, the tense way she held herself and the slight flush to her cheeks that spurred him on. That and the fact that she knew exactly what she was doing, winding him up, and trying to force his hand.

Well Blake Carrington had never been brought to his knees by anyone and he sure as hell wasn't about to capitulate on this. He had his weapons and she had hers, and from the way she was dressed this evening Alexis had come prepared to do battle and he wasn't about to disappoint her.

"Perhaps I will." Alexis all but hissed oblivious to the way Fallon shifted uncomfortably in her seat or Jeff''s concerned glance. "I have a mind of my own after all."

"Well if you are sure." Blake snapped. "I wouldn't dare to presume to offer the great Alexis Colby advice."

"I'm delighted to hear it!"

"Even if my opinion is based on years of actual experience." Blake added his voice rising in pitch.

"Heaven forefend." Alexis countered icily. "Is the mighty Blake Carrington feeling unappreciated? Well forgive me if I prefer not to stay around for your latest sermon." She added flinging her napkin down on the table. "If you will excuse me?"

Then with a pointed glare in Blake's direction she quit the battlefield, fuming when he shot her a smug half smile, his dark eyes glinting with superiority that set fire to her ire, this was not a defeat but a strategic withdrawal. Blake may have won the first round but she was sure he wouldn't win the battle and she was heading upstairs to set the stage for the next bout.

---

"You have a nerve." Alexis all but growled when an hour or so later a self-satisfied Blake slinked through her door brandy glass in hand.

She had settled herself on the chaise, dressed in her best weapon in clothes, a sheer nightgown covered by a frustratingly snug but complicated red velvet dressing gown. Book in hand she feigned disinterest when Blake approached setting his drink down on the table sliding beside her onto the seat.

When he went to take her into his arms, his hands warm on the soft velvet she pushed them away. "I'm reading Blake."

Yet Blake was not to be fobbed off, he had her on the back foot and was determined to press his advantage. Their little tiff earlier had stirred more than his temper, their verbal fencing the most complex form of foreplay and now he wanted to claim his prize; his lips found the exposed slope of her neck nuzzling until Alexis couldn't restrain a soft moan and his hands returned to wander across her body.

"Did I tell you how sexy you looked at dinner tonight..." Blake murmured fumbling with the many buttons of her velvet dressing gown as he scattered kisses over her newly exposed shoulder.

"That dress you had on...I could barely concentrate on Mrs Gunnerson's excellent dessert without imagining just what I could do alone with you and an extra helping."

Frustrated by his lack of progress in getting her undressed Blake simply slipped his hand down under the edge of her dressing gown, cupping her breast in his palm; stroking her gently through the almost transparent silk of her nightgown.

"Blake stop." Alexis insisted pulling his hand out from under her clothes. Frustrated by her own lack of control where he was concerned, for a moment there she had been so close to caving in.

"I am not in the mood." She added picking up her book.

Snorting in amusement as he plucked it from her hands, tossing it to the floor ignoring the warning flash of temper in her eyes, Blake placed his hands on her waist pulling her body against his, muttering. "Don't tell me you have a headache." As he leaned in for a kiss.

Twisting her face away so that his lips fell on her cheek Alexis wriggled out of his arms retorting "No it's more like heartache."

Confused and distressed by her comments Blake asked "What's wrong?"

Snorting in distinct unamusement Alexis answered sarcastically. "What's wrong he says?"

"Did that business at actually dinner upset you?" Blake queried relieved when Alexis tensed, certain he had the answer.

Pulling her resisting form back into his arms he placed a kiss on her forehead, relieved when she finally relaxed against him. "I'm sorry, I should have realised how much you wanted to go."

"Why can't we?" Alexis muttered into his shoulder. "The whole family it would be such fun Blake."

"Oh Darling I am just being careful when you think it through calmly you'll agree with me; it would be far too couplely a thing to do after all." He replied astonished when Alexis suddenly shoved him off of the chaise.

Landing heavily on the floor Blake gazed up at her. "Alexis what the hell is wrong with you tonight?"

At first Alexis seemed ready to bite his head off, her eyes flashing with temper but then she suddenly seemed to deflate as if all the fight had been drained out of her.

"What more do you want from me Blake?" Alexis asked sadly. "I've tried so hard to do everything you asked, bent over backwards trying to fit into this mould of your perfect woman."

"I never asked you to change?" Blake answered as he heaved himself off the floor rubbing his sore backside.

"Didn't you!" Alexis snapped back. "Perhaps not directly but it was there in every chastisement, every rebuke. Blake Carrington does not approve of who I am, or the way I do things."

"Just because we quarrel..."

"Not just because we fight, Dammit Blake you won't even be seen in public with me." Alexis cut in. "The children all know we are together, it's obvious, but we keep up this pretence of being just friends even in front of them."

"Alexis you know why."

"Krystina yes I know, it is quite clear even to me that your daughter doesn't like me especially after this morning."

"She just needs more time."

"How much time Blake, a few weeks, months...years even?"

"I don't know!"

"Well I think this isn't just about Krystina." Alexis retorted causing Blake to look up at her in surprise. "I think you are using her as an excuse, a very convenient excuse, I might add."

"Alexis what the hell are you talking about?"

"You're embarrassed."

"What are you..."

"You are, admit it!" Alexis snapped. "You are embarrassed to be seen with me, to have the world know we are together, if that's what you could call our relationship. What a joke we don't even have a relationship we have a sordid little affair going on."

"You are being ridiculous."

"Am I? I don't think so Blake. When we are alone you are a completely different person, relaxed, light hearted, passionate." Alexis added. "But then when other people are around you clam up, it's like you're terrified of what they might say or how they will react. Or as if word of our little liaison will somehow get back to your wife?"

"That's quite enough." Blake rounded on her angrily. "I've heard you say some pretty rotten things in your time but that really takes the biscuit."

"The truth sometimes hurts." Alexis replied softly.

"Well then with the amount of vile comments that have come out of your mouth over the years you must be an oracle."

"Well I'm sorry to break your little bubble darling but Krystle is not going to find out, she is not going to come storming back here to demand why you would soil yourself with me; she is gone and you need to let it go. And as for the rest of Denver yes there will be some people who don't approve but to hell with them."

"Some of those people are my friends."

"If they are really your friends it will be enough that you are happy and not wasting the rest of your life moping." Alexis countered.

"I need more time..."

"Time's up Blake." Alexis retorted. "I've done everything I can to help you get past this, even tried changing my own behaviour to get you to realise I am capable of restraint and thinking before I act. That I wouldn't embarrass you by those overt public displays that you loath. But even that's not enough for you. Well I am through checking my behaviour to sooth your ego. And I am through being your secret bed warmer."

Stunned by what she had said and the vehemence with which she said it Blake could only gasped horrified. "What are you saying that it's over between us?"

Shaking her head at his over the top assumption Alexis replied. "What I am saying Darling is that you'd better start thinking of a way to deal with this problem of yours and it is your problem Blake. I love you, I freely admit that and I'd shout it off the top Colby Co if you needed me to. Now I am not asking you to reciprocate I am not foolish enough to ask for a miracle but you need to find a way to let us be together properly."

Sighing in relief as he realised she hadn't just ended things Blake scrabbled for something anything which might appease her. "Alexis what you are demanding takes time..."

"What the right to able to be honest with my children, not to have to hide what I am feeling, how being with you, most of the time, makes me feel so happy. Not to have to spend our nights sneaking around, treating our relationship as something sordid to be hidden. Well I am not ashamed of us Blake and I wish to heaven you weren't."

"So you're giving me an Ultimatum?" Blake retorted. "I don't appreciate being backed into a corner Alexis."

"If you're feeling cornered then it's your own fault Blake. The choice is very simple; you find some way to deal with this problem of yours..."

"Or what we're through, now I know you are bluffing, you have waited too long to be back in my arms."

"Oh the ego speaks!" Alexis bit back testily. "Well it may surprise you Blake but I can live without you, God knows I had enough practice over the years. You on the other hand have never had to do without me whilst you still wanted me, personally I don't think you'll be able to stay away!"

"So in the meantime you're what, suspending my conjugal rights?"

"You have to be married to have conjugal rights Darling!" Alexis replied smugly. "Personally I don't think you can last a week."

"Now whose ego is doing the talking?" Blake retorted. "You're good Alexis but not that good!"

"Take that back!" She hissed her cheeks flushed with anger, emerald eyes twinkling dangerously.

Alexis truly riled up was a sight to behold, it seemed to accentuate her beauty and Blake wasn't sure where to look first, her glittering eyes or other pointed signs of arousal. Unable to resist taunting her further he growled, "No I won't."

Drawing herself up Alexis balanced unsteadily on her feet grabbing the back of the chaise for support, stunning Blake as she flew at him. Surprising them both as she managed two steps before collapsing against him.

"You complete and utter bast..." Alexis began, only to have her rant cut off by Blake's mouth on hers, his hands on her body stroking and squeezing as he backed them both over to the chaise. Pressing her down beneath him, this time making quick work of her clothing before taking time to satisfy both their appetites.

---

"Nice to know I already won my bet."

"You didn't win Alexis you started it." Blake retorted not even opening his eyes as he melted into the pillows, the tension of the past few days slowly slipping away. "You goaded me all through dinner; you simply got what was coming to you."

"You reciprocated." Alexis countered smugly her fingers trailing across his chest.

"Well it would have been rude not to." Blake muttered earning himself a playful smack for his cheek. "If you don't respect your better's young lady I will have no choice but to put you over my knee."

"Oh the ego speaks."

Cracking one eye open Blake studied her in the half light, with her hair dishevelled and sheet tucked around her naked body she had never looked better. "Don't make me come over there." He muttered teasingly.

"You don't intimidate me Blake." Alexis retorted shifting against her own pillow reaching for her new notepad.

Raising an eyebrow in astonishment, Blake watched as Alexis put on her bedside light. "You're going to work...Now?"

Shrugging Alexis retorted, "Why ever not, it's still early and I have a lot to work through."

"With Zach Powers?" Blake growled feeling his earlier frustration bubble once more.

"If I choose to." Alexis answered glibly swallowing a smile.

"And if I said no."

"I would do it anyway." Alexis countered her eyes flashing dangerously. "You run Denver Carrington and I run Colby Co Blake. We are going to clash in business, it is inevitable, and I have no intention of running my deals or business partners passed you for approval."

"Business partners or bed partners?" Blake retorted. "I will not be cuckolded by you Alexis not again!"

"Oh now we have it!" Alexis hissed slamming her pad down. "I wondered how long it would be before you threw that back in my face...Funny how it didn't seem to be so important to you five minutes ago when you were fucking me?"

Flinging back the cover Blake groped for his dressing gown not caring about retrieving his pyjamas. "You are an obstinate woman, well fine deal with Powers, but don't come crying to me when it boomerangs on you!"

"Oh don't worry the last person I would come crawling to is you. Believe it or not Blake I can take care of my own interests. I am not a pretty little toy you can keep out of sight, there when you want me, silent when you don't."

"Like Krystle you mean?" Blake sneered. "Well there are quite a few different qualities between the two of you, she had the sense to listen to me, she never betrayed me and she sure as hell never tried to force me into a relationship!"

"Oh yes the sterling Krystle. Well if my company is so repugnant by contrast why don't you sidle off to that cold empty bed of yours? I hope the memories help to keep you warm because as of this moment I won't." Alexis screeched her righteous anger lasting just long enough for Blake to storm out of the room slamming the door.

Falling back against her pillows Alexis slammed her fists against the mattress, angry hot tears pressing her eyelids. She knew she was right to stand her ground, to demand more than Blake was offering but she hadn't expected it to hurt this much. It felt like she was being ripped into two. He was just so stubborn, couldn't he bend a little?

Wasn't she worth it?

Lying alone in her bed Alexis shivered, what if Blake didn't think she was? Had she just blown the only chance she ever had of getting him back?

"Whatever it takes Blake...We will make this work." Alexis promised, she had given Adam her word, they would be a family again and Alexis Colby never went back on her word.

---

---


	5. Episode 5: Reawakenings

Episode 5: Reawakenings

---

Part 1:

---

Rapping his knuckles on the polished oak door Zach Powers stepped back and checked his appearance in the mirrored elevator door. Tweaking his Oxford knot Zach smoothed an invisible crease from his suit and shifted the bouquet of roses into his left arm. Smiling charmingly at the door to the suite opened and an austere Butler greeted him with a polite, "Good Day Sir."

"Mr Zachery Powers to see Mrs Colby."

Following the butler into the suite Zach smiled as he heard Alexis's voice coming from the bedroom.

"No don't put that there, how on earth am I supposed to reach it…Put it on the dressing table…Oh and that is the dress I am wearing to the benefit tonight, can you make sure it is crease free?"

Gazing around the suite Zach admitted he was impressed. When he had booked at room, he had thought he had been lucky enough to get the last suite. The presidential suite had certainly not been available and yet here Alexis was.

"Zach." Alexis greeted him enthusiastically, wheeling her chair into the main room.

For a moment Zach stared open mouthed and Alexis's bright smile faltered.

"It's a wheelchair Zach, its not like I've grown a third eye. I was in an accident what where you expecting?" Alexis hissed.

Embarrassed by his gaff Zach shifted the roses awkwardly before crossing the room to place a chaste kiss on Alexis's cheek handing her the roses, "Forgive me Alexis, it was a surprise…"

"Obviously." Alexis retorted coolly, passing the roses off to the hovering maid, who curtseyed and vanished through a side door.

Wheeling her chair over to a side table Alexis selected and lit a cigarette. Exhaling the smoke she watched Zach, eyeing him like a cat would a mouse.

Tugging at his collar Zach waved his hands gesturing to the sumptuous surroundings. "The Presidential Suite Alexis I am impressed, you'll have to tell me how you managed it. I could have sworn some Saudi Prince had it booked through the week--Just who did you have to bribe to get him to move out?"

Smiling cryptically Alexis shrugged, pointing towards him with her cigarette. "That is for me to know and you to wonder."

"Ever the secretive Alexis. I swear if you could patent and manufacture that beguiling smile of yours you would be richest woman alive." Zach flattered relieved when Alexis's smile broadened.

"Well apart from the Queen I probably already am." Alexis retorted gesturing to the couch. "Can I offer you a drink?"

"No thank you." Zach declined politely but he took the seat, pleased when Alexis decided to sit beside him. "And you are here alone…No Blake Carrington?" He asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Blake? Why on earth would he be here?" Alexis retorted stubbing out her cigarette.

"Oh no reason." Zach hedged yet after one pointed look from Alexis he conceded. "Alright call me paranoid but when we talked on the phone I got the impression there was more going on between you and your ex-husband than him just providing you with a place to recuperate and…"

"And?"

"Well I must admit to being more than a little relieved that the sainted Blake is not here with us."

Laughing softly Alexis shrugged aside his unspoken question. "Blake is in LA visiting Jason Colby, something about the pipeline project. He doesn't even know I am here, not that I need to run my business past my ex-husband."

"And your luncheon companions?"

"Is that an invitation?"

"That depends, is that a Yes?"

Rolling her eyes Alexis nodded accepting Zach's hand to stand before lowering herself back into her chair. "It's a date Mr Powers."

---

Glancing at his watch Blake tried to keep his frustration off of his face. Jason seemed determined to drone on picking up every little fault with the pipeline project's progress and it wasn't hard for Blake's mind to wander.

Back to Denver, back to a certain lady, a lady who still refused to give him the time of day.

He had thought that once Alexis had time to sleep on it she would see reason but he had forgotten just how single minded she could be, but what was grating him more than anything was the fact she might have a tiny point. He had been putting off having to make a decision about them, about their future, letting sleeping dogs lie.

Not that either of them had been getting much sleep. Well at least he hadn't, his bed had been too cold and empty and it had been easier to throw himself into work.

Which was why he was here in LA cramming in a meeting with Jason Colby before flying to Washington to attend the environmental fundraiser.

"It has to be a woman."

"What?" Blake muttered lifting his eyes from the paperwork in front of him to the amused Jason.

"I must have called your name half a dozen times Blake." Jason explained. "So who is it? Anyone I know?"

Shuffling his papers Blake reached for his briefcase. "If that is all we have to discuss Jason…"

"Fine…Fine." Jason retorted holding up his hands. "Deny it all you want but I've seen that look too many times Blake, I've even seen it in my reflection, and it can only mean woman trouble."

Grudgingly Blake agreed. "Its definitely a woman but I don't want to talk about it."

"It's not Sable is it?" Jason asked laughing at Blake's stricken expression. "Definitely not, well that is a relief. I was not looking forward to giving you that talk."

"I think I am a little too old for advice Jason."

"Well judging from that hang dog expression I would have to disagree with you." Jason retorted. "Look Blake you can never win with women, you can either be right or you can be happy."

Snorting Blake had to admit he had a point. His life would be a lot easier, well more pleasurable if he just gave in but his pride was not easily set aside. Besides if he gave in now, he would be setting a precedent and all Alexis would think she had to do to bend him to her will would be to kick him out of her bed.

"I'll pass on your comments to Dexter International, I'm sure they will get right on them." Blake muttered turning the conversation back to business, holding his hand out for Jason to shake.

"Well good luck to Blake on both fronts, I think you're going to need it."

---

"Sable what on earth are you doing here?" Blake stared at the smiling Sable, shielding his eyes against the bright LA sunshine.

"Trying to get back to Denver." Sable huffed flinging herself into the spare seat beside him. "But I stayed so long visiting Monica that I missed my connection and the only free space is on tomorrow's flight…I don't suppose…" Sable trailed off fixing her large chestnut eyes on Blake. "Would you find it terribly presumptuous if I asked you to give me a lift?"

Shifting awkwardly in his seat Blake automatically thought of Denver and Alexis, she would be waiting for him back at the mansion still furious he had no doubt and when she learnt of his trip to Washington he was sure her ire would only increase; did he really want to add fuel to the flames by giving Sable a free ride?

"Actually I am not flying to Denver tonight." Blake replied hoping that would dissuade her but Sable wouldn't have been Sable if she hadn't locked him with those large eyes of hers, curiosity shining in their depths. "I have to stop off in Washington to see Steven."

"Oh how wonderful a family reunion." Sable gushed and for a moment Blake was almost convinced he had gotten away with it, until she added knowingly.

"And Alexis didn't want to come along? To see her favourite how very unusual…Why are you really going to Washington Blake?"

"There is an environmental fundraiser." Blake began awkwardly. "There are some important contacts I need to meet…"

"And you haven't told Alexis." Sable cooed delighted by this turn of events. "Well business is business and you are competitors."

"Yes." Blake added curtly. "So it would probably be best…"

"If I came with you!" Sable finished for him, ignoring Blake's squirming. "Come on Blake how many years have I been doing this, I helped Jason get most of his big contracts by charming prospective partners and you simply cannot go to a benefit alone….Please let me help you…Unless of course you're intimidated by how Alexis will react?" She added knowingly, watching as his back seemed to straighten instantly.

Blake couldn't help it, Sable's taunt jarred already frayed nerves and before he really thought it through he found himself replying. "No of course not…Come if you want."

"Oh wonderful, we'll have such a fun time and it will give us time to talk about that other matter…If you're still interested in purchasing The Carlton."

Blake tuned out the rest of Sable's excited chatter as his steward arrived and informed them his plane was ready. Perhaps if he was really lucky they would arrive at the benefit too late to be captured by the waiting press, then Alexis wouldn't find out.

Shaking his head Blake wondered who he was trying to kid, with the way his luck was going lately it wouldn't surprise him if Alexis found a way to catch him red-handed.

---

Part 2:

---

The ballroom twinkled with the light from a thousand candles scattered across tables and supported by large silver candelabras. The candlelight reflected in the diamonds strung around Alexis's neck and wrist, and with the swages of red satin draped across her body she was simply dazzling and she knew it. Yet it took all her confidence to enter the room, patented Alexis Colby smile in place, she was used to turning heads, she had her entire life but now people were staring for an entirely different reason.

People were looking and from the exchanged glances and furtive whispers she could easily guess the topic, her back had been damaged not her brain. So despite the desire to crawl away and hide Alexis fronted it out, smiling charmingly at the acquaintances who rushed over to say hello, swallowing down their saccharine faux concern for her health. At least Zach seemed to have gotten over his initial reluctance and was dancing attendance on her.

But Alexis couldn't help but feel a pang, if Blake had been here things would have been different, somehow his presence always made her feel secure. It wasn't until she arrived in Washington alone that she realized how having him by her side, knowing that he wanted her in spite of her current condition, had bolstered her confidence.

If she could make Blake fall back in love with her even from a wheelchair…

But Blake wasn't here and instead she had to draw on her reserves, bringing to the fore the insult proof armor she had spent years crafting.

Even so she knew she would feel better, less exposed when they made to their table and everyone was at the same height.

She was so set on that that she almost didn't recognize the blond hair gentleman who stepped in front of her blocking her way, until he spoke and jarred her from her musing.

"Mother what…why…when did you get here?" Steven practically stumbled over his words.

"What am I doing here you mean?" Alexis retorted sharply knowing from the way her son's face flushed that she was spot on. "Is there some reason I shouldn't be here?"

"No." Steven stuttered. "I just…" He paused glancing at Zach who immediately made himself scarce with a mumbled 'I will see you at the table Alexis'. "Mother what are you doing with Zach Powers everyone knows that man is a shark?"

"Yes I am aware of that. I am also aware of what people call me behind my back, so don't worry about Mr Powers I can handle him!"

But Steven wasn't her son for nothing and he was not to be dissuaded so easily. "Does Dad know you're here?"

"Why should what I do matter to your Father?" Alexis all but hissed her smile vanishing as she felt herself growing angry.

She loved Steven and had always felt there was a special bond between them, and it had hurt more than she was prepared to admit to anyone, even Blake, when he hadn't come to see her in the hospital or in California. Who was he to lecture her now?

"And I can't believe this is what you want to ask me. I never thought I had raised my son to have such poor manners. You didn't even come to see me when I was incapacitated, just one lousy phone call and now you see me and what do you ask? Not how are you mother? I hope you're better? Not even it's wonderful to see you what a lovely surprise? No you ask about Blake…"

"Mother I'm sorry…"

"Well so am I." Alexis spat back not caring that she was giving quite the performance to those socialites listening in. " I'm sorry Steven if I don't feel inclined to include you in my plans, since you seem determined not to include me in your life." She added unable to keep her hurt from her voice.

"Mother I really am sorry." Steven pleaded catching her hand, but Alexis was in no mood to be fobbed off with false platitudes. "I do care about how you are doing; I've just been so busy putting this fundraiser together and…"

"Maybe you are but I am busy too Steven, too busy to listen to your excuses now. If you decide you still give a damn in the morning contact me at the Ritz, but don't expect me to be waiting around for the call." And with that parting shot Alexis wheeled her chair towards her table determined to find the South Korean Oil minister and undertake a charm offensive the likes of which Washington hadn't seen in years.

---

It was already late into the evening when the limousine bearing Blake and Sable pulled up outside the benefit and Blake inwardly smiled at the lack of paparazzi. It appeared his gamble had paid off. So at least listening to Sable grumble for the last hour about missing dinner had been worth it; in the end.

Even if he had to lie a little to accomplish it.

True he did have a lot of phone calls to make but he could have postponed them. He knew it and so probably did Sable from the less than subtly insinuations she was making that he seemed to be going out of his way not to be seen with her. The irony had not been lost on Blake that was an accusation he was hearing all too often of late.

Of course the one phone call he had actually wanted to make he really had to postpone, somehow he didn't think trying to talk sense to Alexis whilst her cousin listened in was a sensible idea.

Getting quickly out when the valet opened the door Blake remembered his manners and offered Sable his hand to get out of the car which as she was now five months pregnant and donning evening gown was easier said than done. The lobby was all but deserted; the cloakroom attendant jarred from his nap by the sudden arrival of Sable's fur stole.

Offering Sable his arm Blake led them into the ballroom.

Scanning the room Blake smiled when he spotted Steven's fair head lurking by the bar. As if feeling the weight of his father's gaze Steven turned and met his eye, yet instead of smiling back Steven's face creased in a frown.

"Steven." Blake greeted his son. "What's the matter?"

"Father…Sable." Swallowing nervously Steven glanced at Sable and Blake immediately realized his son didn't feel comfortable talking in front of Sable.

"Sable would you mind finding our table?" Blake asked diplomatically waiting until she had left before turning back to his son. "What's wrong?"

"Mother's here!"

Stunned Blake managed to bite back an expletive. "How the hell…"

"I know it surprised me as well."

Alexis here—Blake closed his eyes, suddenly feeling every year of his age.

"I don't know how she found about this Dad, even my source stressed how hush hush this was and I trust him."

"Are you certain she is here for the leases, could it just be a coincidence?"

"She's sat right next to Minister Lin and she's on a charm offensive, I think by now he would offer her half of the country is she asked for it!" Steven deadpanned.

Scanning the room it didn't take Blake long to find Alexis.

Her tinkling laughter caught his ear first, his breath catching when he finally saw her. He had always loved her in red, and tonight she looked beautiful.

For a moment lost in watching her laugh and charm her dining companions Blake could almost forget why he was here and simply enjoy the sight of her, but then Zach Powers leant into his line of sight; leaning far too close to Alexis for Blake's liking.

"Powers." Blake growled through clenched teeth.

"I'm not happy about that either." Steven added intrigued as he studied Blake out of the corner of his eye.

His father seemed angrier about Powers than he was about competition for the leases. Standing there with his fists clenched Steven was almost concerned Blake would storm over and land a punch on Powers every time he whispered something in Alexis's ear that made her laugh.

"Dad what's going on?"

"Trouble that's what." Blake retorted his words practically prophetic when a moment later Zach Powers appeared to catch sight of Sable. Alerting Alexis—Blake could see her tense up even from this distance, her head turning so fast it was any wonder she didn't get whiplash.

Having found her cousin she began to search the crowd, her dark head moving back and forth until Blake felt the full force of her emerald gaze. Meeting her gaze Blake stared back, refusing to back down first; relishing the way her eyes glinted furiously.

She was surprised to see him; she hadn't expected to, he knew how that felt. She was pissed he was here with Sable and the feeling was more than mutual there. So far they were equal. The only edge Alexis had was that she had the Minister to herself most of the evening, no real competition.

Well that was about to change. Perhaps it was time he showed Alexis just how dangerous it was to leave him on the outside.

---

"Evening Carrington…Hey guys if it isn't our favorite little rich boy? How was your time in solitary Carrington, enjoy it?"

"Poor little Prince back with the commoners."

Gritting his teeth Adam gripped his dinner tray tightly, moving down the line; determined not to let his tormenters get the better of him. Not again.

"What's the matter Carrington, we not good enough company for you?" Jimmy Stokes drawled lazily spinning his empty coffee mug but keeping his gray eyes locked on a silent Adam.

"Course not Jimmy…Carrington's too good for the likes of us remember…Got things to do—Gotta go back to his cell and cry into his pillow."

Taking a seat Adam tried to focus on his dinner, the watery lasagna and over boiled veg. Yet he was unable to block out the taunts to completely.

"Hey is it true Carrington we heard you kept waking up your cellmate calling out for Mummy in your sleep…You a real Momma's boy Carrington?" Jimmy added and the rest of the cons fell about laughing. Scowling as Adam continued to ignore him, no one ignored Jimmy Stokes.

"Course If I had a mother that looked like yours Carrington I might cry out in my sleep as well…" Jimmy trawled suggestively smiling as Adam tensed, before turning to his mate. "Bobby you still got that clipping?"

"Sure."

"Lend me it…I'll put her highness up on my wall tonight—Perhaps I'll get lucky and have some Alexis Colby inspired dreams tonight."

"SHUT UP!" Adam screamed slamming his cup down. "Don't talk about my mother—Scum like you are fit to speak her name!"

"Oh he speaks…Think we hit a nerve boys?" Jimmy sniggered before getting to his feet stretching out his back. "You wanna try and make me Carrington…I bet you mother is a right goer in the sack…She certainly likes her men, you ever seen her starkers Carrington I bet she's got a right nice pair of tits on her."

Closing his hand around his fork Adam imagined how satisfying it would be to stab the pronged instrument repeatedly into Jimmy's bloated stomach.

"What's the matter Carrington chicken?"

"Na he's just getting his rocks off picturing Mummy naked!" Jimmy retorted.

Coiled Adam was fuming all but poised to launch himself at the taunting men not caring that he was outnumbered when a calmer voice intervened.

"Back off Jimmy that's enough."

"Stay out of this Dobson…Keep that bent nose out of it." Jimmy spat at an older man who sat quietly in the corner, his graying hair sleeked back neatly.

Yet Dobson wasn't intimidated by the younger larger man. "You want to talk about Mother's then lets talk about yours…You seen her lately?"

"She visits." Jimmy grunted.

Leaning back confidently in his chair Frank Dobson narrowed his eyes as he stared down the squirming bully. "Yeah when?"

"She's busy…She works long hours." Jimmy hissed. "Not that you'd know anything about that, all you know about is how to take bribes to look the other way…God there is nothing worse than a bent copper."

"Oh I bet she works…I remember she was real popular down at Joe's Bar.""

"Why you…"

"Me what?" Frank asked with a deceptive smile, when Jimmy remained silent he added. "Fantasize all you want about Carrington's mother, that's all you'll ever have, but remember when he gets out he can try yours out for a mere twenty bucks."

Furious Jimmy went to launch himself at the older man, only held back by his friends who ushered him out of the dining room.

Surprised Adam watched as the slight Frank Dobson crossed over to his table holding out his hand. Shaking it Adam could barely contain his curiosity as Dobson lowered himself into the opposite chair.

"How...Why did you help me?" Adam finally asked, stumbling over his words.

Smiling Frank Dobson took a long sip from his coffee before answering. "You and I are going to be good friends Carrington…How does it go the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Frowning in confusion Adam was unable to stop from blurting out the question. "Who?"

Glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one could overhear him Dobson leant forward answering in a whisper. "Have you ever heard the name Handler…Force Captain Handler?"

---

Part 3:

---

Alexis's eyes stayed on Blake as he followed Steven across the room. Tapping her manicured nails against the stem of her crystal champagne flute, she did her best to keep her temper under control.

"Blake." Zach hissed having spotted the new arrival. "I thought you said he was in LA?"

"Jeff told me he was." Alexis muttered in response covering her annoyance with a dazzling smile when Minister Lin turned to her with a question.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh noting, what could possibly be wrong?" Alexis insisted gratefully accepting the re-fill the Minister offered, saluting him with her champagne; taking a deep sip as Blake and Steven arrived at their table.

"Minister Lin may I introduce my father Blake Carrington?"

Accepting the hand that Blake offered Minister Lin shook it asking, "Blake Carrington of Denver Carrington?"

Smiling enigmatically Blake replied modestly "Guilty as charged."

Retaking his seat Minister Lin waved Blake towards the empty seat to his left. "Mr Carrington may I introduce Mr Zach powers and this charming lady is Mrs Alexis Colby."

"Zach." Blake greeted Powers with barely a civil grunt, his eyes shifting to Alexis a half smile tugging at his lips as Alexis's faux pleasant expression slipped for a moment, creasing her beautiful face with a minute frown.

"Alexis." He added softly.

"Blake." Alexis countered taking another sip of champagne to cover the awkward silence.

"Oh you know each other." The Minister exclaimed.

Snorting in amusement Alexis couldn't help but return Blake's amused smile.

"As the father of my four children one could say we have a more than fleeting acquaintance." Alexis quipped, tearing her eyes away from Blake's twinkling dark eyes, forcing herself to remember that she wasn't speaking to Blake at the moment.

That became easier when a moment later a rather familiar face appeared at Blake's side, chestnut eyes flashing maliciously as they moved over Zach and Alexis.

Getting to his feet Blake offered Sable his chair. "Minister Lin may I introduce Mrs Sable Colby."

"Another lovely Mrs Colby, beauty must run in the family." Minister Lin gushed bowing over Sable's hand.

Taking her seat Sable smiled at Zach before turning her attention to a fuming Alexis. "Cousin."

"Sybil." Alexis retorted smirking as Sable twitched in annoyance.

"How nice to see you out and about Alexis, this is the first time since the accident isn't it? I hope it hasn't been too difficult for you, so brave of you to let people see you like this." Sable snapped her bright smile contrasting sharply with her curt tone. "Such a shame you have to miss out on the dancing the quartet are quite good."

Shrugging aside the barb Alexis smiled sweetly turning to Minister Lin. "The excellent company more than makes up for it."

"Yes well if I can be of any help." Sable cooed.

"I am sure I will manage thank you Sable." Alexis snapped her patience coming to an abrupt end. "It is something of a surprise to see you here, tagging along like a…"

"Do you enjoy dancing Minister?" Blake suddenly asked, the abrupt chance of subject cutting Alexis off mid flow.

"I do. Why are you asking me to accompany you Mr Carrington?" Minister Lin retorted laughing at Blake's flushed countenance.

Shaking his head Blake caught Alexis's accusing gaze as she realized just what he was up to, cunningly removing Minister Lin from his place beside her to somewhere she in her present condition couldn't follow. "You'll have to forgive me I'm suffering from a little jet lag…I was hoping that you would assist me."

"How?"

"I promised Sable at least two turns around the floor and I find myself too tired to deliver. Perhaps you…"

"I would consider it an honor Mr Carrington…If the lovely Sable doesn't mind." Minister Lin replied turning to a serenely smiling Sable.

Shooting a smug smile at Alexis Sable gracefully got to her feet offering the Oil Minister her hand. "I can't think of anything pleasanter."

"I can." Alexis muttered as the pair departed. "A glass of Hemlock sounds more appealing."

Retaking his seat Blake gratefully accepted a glass of champagne from a passing waiter, taking a deep sip as he leant back against the chair, his eyes locked on Alexis's face. "Shall I ask the waiter for one?"

As if feeling the weight of Blake's scorn Alexis suddenly looked up her emerald eyes flashing as she took in the smugly secure Blake. "I know geography was never my best subject in school but I could have sworn LA was on the other side of the country."

"So is Denver." Blake countered his dark eyes narrowing. "It seems neither of us is where the other thought we were."

Raising an eyebrow at Blake's less than subtle accusation Alexis sneered. "What a coincidence."

"And what a surprise to see you as well Zach." Blake snapped turning his attention to the shipping magnate, his animosity no longer forced. "Always lurking around other people's women."

"Listen to yourself." Alexis scoffed. "Talking about people like they're possessions. Well I have always chosen where I go and who I spend my time with and I have no intention of stopping now!"

"Alexis…."

Setting down her glass Alexis held her hand up to fall stall Blake's objection. "If you gentlemen will excuse me…I need some fresh air…The atmosphere here has suddenly become rather stifling."

---

Enjoying the crisp night air Alexis drew deeply on her cigarette, holding the smoke in for a moment before exhaling slowly; watching the smoke circle lazily up into the sky.

If only she could breath out her discomfort so easily.

Blake was here—With Sable!

He was willing to be seen in public with Sable on his arm but not her.

Surely he must realize what people were muttering behind his back; what she herself might have thought if she hadn't known better…What other conclusion could naturally be drawn when the single and eligible Blake Carrington finally reappears in society with a woman on his arm, a noticeably pregnant woman. It wasn't as though Sable had ever taken pains to hide her affection for Blake.

How could he do it?

"So this is where you are hiding." Blake's rich baritone cut through the silence.

Glancing back over her shoulder Alexis's eyes narrowed as she spotted Blake relaxing against the wall, dark eyes glinting as they met hers.

Forcing an expression of disinterest onto her face Alexis turned from him taking another draw from her cigarette as she watched the garden lights, apparently fascinated by the way the light from them reflected off of the tricking waters of the fountain.

"Still giving me the cold shoulder." Blake added more in commentary than a question.

Taking one last drag Alexis stubbed the cigarette out on the stone balustrade before flicking the butt out into the darkness. Gripping the wheels of her chair Alexis turned and moved towards the door passing Blake without even acknowledging his presence relishing the way he tensed as she approached.

"Right that is enough." Blake's voice sounded close in her ear and Alexis exclaimed in surprise as her wheelchair was wrest from her control; Blake seizing the handles and pushing her in the opposite direction from the ballroom. "We are going to talk Alexis…No I am going to talk and you will listen."

"Blake are you mad? Let me go this instant!" Alexis demanded trying to grab the wheels of her chair and force them to a stop; drawing her hands back as she got friction burns on her palms.

Entering the lobby Blake stunned the pimple faced cloakroom attendant by throwing a few hundred dollar bills onto the counter.

"Take a break." Blake practically growled and the young man beat a hasty retreat, clutching the unexpected windfall to his chest.

"What the hell?" Alexis screeched as Blake pushed her into the open cloakroom, slamming the door shut behind them.

Feeling Blake finally release her wheelchair Alexis backed away from a strangely silent Blake until she could feel the caress of fur against her bare shoulder and she realized there was nowhere left to retreat.

"Have you finally lost what was left of your marbles?" Alexis demanded, covering her nerves with a thin veneer of bravado. "People will notice I'm missing…"

"If by people you mean Powers." Blake cut in derision dripping from his tone as he practically spat Zach's name. "When I left he seemed rather preoccupied dancing attendance on your cousin." Blake paused enjoying the way Alexis bristled at that less than subtle slight.

"He didn't seem in the least disturbed by your absence…Why I doubt he even noticed it."

"You Bast…"

"So I imagine we have at least ten minutes before Sable gets frustrated enough to send him away and he suddenly remembers you." Blake added spitefully. "Time enough."

"Enough for what?" Alexis asked her eyes widening in panic as she realized just how vulnerable she was. The Lobby was empty, at least it had been when they arrived, the attendant had fled and the only exit was shut and Blake stood between her and it.

If Blake realized her mounting concern he did nothing to sooth it scowling as he demanded. "To get some answers…How long have you been planning this… trip?" Blake demanded.

"Don't you mean how long have I known about the leases?" Alexis cut in a smirk tugging at her lips as Blake flinched. "You're not the only one with friends in high places Darling."

"Fine at least you're not trying to fob me off!" Blake retorted. "But I want to know is if I hadn't left to go to LA, what convenient little excuse were you going to come up with to explain this little trip?"

"None." Alexis answered honestly causing Blake to start in surprise. "Why should I need to lie? I would have told you the truth that I was coming here on business, which is exactly why I am here, no matter what your fertile imagination or my cousin Sybil might have implied otherwise."

"You expect me to believe you are here with Powers on business…Discussing contracts?"

"My business discussions, classified or otherwise are frankly none of yours. I am not one of your employees, not one of your board members who you can bully. I'm your competition Blake and I certainly don't owe you an explanation about my deals."

"If you're dealing with Powers you do…"

"No." Alexis answered emphatically crossing her arms and staring Blake down.

"The hell you do whilst you live under my roof…"

"But not in your bed. I am not one of our children Blake, and I am certainly no longer your wife so you can't tell me what to do anymore, or who to see and certainly not who I can associate with in business or…"

"Or what? In bed? isn't that what is really going on here Alexis?"

"Oh you hypocrite!" Alexis snapped back cutting Blake's angry tirade in half. "You're here for exactly the same reason as I am, you didn't see fit to tell me you'd be coming here, made up some cock and bull story about going to LA. I never lied…."

"For once!" Blake muttered grudgingly admitting to himself that Alexis had a point. "But what about Powers."

"What about Sable?" Alexis retorted. "It's funny how everyone including the loyal Jeff thought you were in LA, all except Sable who conveniently appears here at your side." Alexis added her eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Tell me Blake were you hoping to slip in a little dirty weekend with my dear cousin whilst I was safely tucked away in Denver?"

Horrified by her accusation it took Blake a moment to realise Alexis wasn't just speculating, throwing anything out to attack him, she was serious, she honestly thought he was here with Sable. Taking a deep breath Blake tried to enthuse his voice with calm sincerity. "Alexis I told you there is nothing going on between Sable and me…There never has been and….£"

"Oh yes so you say." Alexis interrupted gesturing wildly. "And Blake Carrington's word is unimpeachable--How could I ever have doubted you." She added with a sarcastic eye roll.

"Tell me Blake truthfully, enquiring minds want to know and it is the hot topic of the evening. Is the child Sable is carrying a Dexter or a new Carrington?"

Aghast Blake stepped back in shock, she couldn't think…his peers surely didn't believe…But it didn't take Blake long to put together the looks and whispered nods, what had he done?

"Alexis you know damn well that Baby is not mine."

"Do I?" Alexis countered. "Do I really, well let's examine the facts, whose company was Sable seen in during her months in Denver…Yours…Whose word does Sable hand off…Who did she go to any lengths to protect, prepared to blackmail me for? And why was she so adamant that Dex was to have no part in 'his' child's life was it because she wasn't sure it was actually HIS to start with?"

Storming across the room Blake fought the urge to throttle her. Settling for dragging her out of her chair and shaking her roughly, as if he could shake some sense into her.

Struggling in his grip Alexis winced as Blake's fingers dug into the tender flesh of her upper arms, and she pushed futility against Blake's chest. "Blake let me go…You're hurting me!"

Loosening his tight grip on her slightly, Blake muttered. "You make me so mad." Drawing her into his arms, his hands now spanning her slender waist as he held her firmly against him. Catching and holding her gaze Blake spoke slowly and sternly, carefully enunciating each word so there could be no confusion about what he said next.

"There is nothing between Sable and me. There never has been and there never will be. You are the only woman in my life--God knows why when you drive me to distraction."

"And that's the truth?"

"Yes." Blake hissed tersely, leaning in so their noses almost touched his unblinking eyes boring into Alexis's. For a moment her emerald eyes softened.

"Alright I believe you." Alexis grudgingly admitted and Blake relaxed slightly, sighing with relief as she sank into his arms. So her next words came as something of a shock.

"But that doesn't change a damn thing. You're still as controlling as you always were Blake. Everything has to be on your terms and yours alone. Well sorry but I'm not a girl anymore, you want me then you have to be prepared to make some pretty big concessions."

"Oh it changes something." Blake muttered confidently. "It means I can do this with a clean conscience." And then he kissed her, ignoring her squeak of protest. His lips soft at first brushing his lips against hers, before teasing her mouth open, swallowing her moan of pleasure.

For a moment Alexis wavered, part of her furious that he thought he could simply kiss away her arguments, but the other part, the part that reminded her just how much she had missed him in the past few days won out. Sliding her hands up around his neck Alexis returned his kiss passionately, moulding her body against Blake's; consoling herself with the thought that at least she had won their bet…He hadn't managed to last a week.

Pressing her back against the fur coats Blake ran his hands down the satin material of her evening dress to cup her bottom pulling her hips towards him where another part of him seem intent on convincing Alexis of her unique place in his affections.

"Blake not here…" Alexis groaned as one of his hands fumbled with the top of her zip.

Nuzzling into her neck Blake whispered into her skin. "If not here than where?"

"I have a suite at the Ritz…The presidential…It has a rather large bed we could try out…"

"I'm not sure I can wait that long." Blake retorted glancing down at the sizeable bulge in his trousers.

Trailing her fingers down over his waistcoat and then the tentage in his trousers Alexis teased her bottom lip between her teeth. "Do you have a limo?"

Raising an eyebrow a curious Blake replied. "Of course."

Smiling naughtily Alexis asked. "Then care to join me in a little sightseeing tour of Washington Mr Carrington?"

Lowering Alexis back into her wheelchair Blake couldn't resist running his hands down her sides. "All the famous landmarks Mrs Colby? All points of interest?" He added skimming back up across her chest.

"Why not…I suddenly have a hankering to see just how big the Washington Monument really is?" Alexis retorted causing even Blake to blush slightly.

Laughing at Blake's bashfulness Alexis wheeled her chair into the lobby. "Coming lover?"

"Oh you are awful." Blake moaned trying to regain some semblance of control before following her, his playful suddenly evaporating as Alexis stopped dead and he caught sight of why.

"Blake there you are." Sable gushed on seeing him, her eyes flickering over Alexis as though she was barely worth bothering with. "We did it…Minister Lin invited you to a private luncheon at the South Korean Embassy tomorrow…Seems as though our little plan worked after all." She added sending a pointed look in Alexis's direction before dropping the final insult.

"So clever of you to arrange this little diversion."

"Diversion?" Alexis whispered her eyes swiveling to Blake who was staring at Sable in open mouthed shock. "Is that what this was, simply a way to get me out of the way so you could get your hands on those leases?"

"Alexis I swear…."

"No." Alexis retorted holding up her hand. "Not another word. Congratulations Blake, you got what you came for…The leases…You'll forgive me if I don't feel like celebrating with you. Now why don't the two of you slither back into whatever hole you came from, do what you like I don't care…"

"Alexis." Blake growled. "It is not how it sounds."

"Oh I think it is exactly how it sounds. I just can't believe I was almost dumb enough to fall for it. You've made your choice Blake, but remember two can play at this game." Alexis warned, emerald eyes flashing. "And I always play to win!"

---

Part 4:

---

Numb--That was how he felt, correction that was how he wanted to feel.

He would have given anything to feel the caress of cool oblivion, anything instead of this gut churning mix of despair, pain and guilt. The guilt was the worst. Even if he hadn't deliberately set Alexis up, which he hadn't, he was innocent of that accusation but the rest…

He had allowed Sable to accompany him knowing full well the conclusion Alexis would jump to if she found out about it. Who was he kidding it was never going to be a question of IF but WHEN with Alexis.

Part of him had even enjoyed her jealousy, it had reassured him that no matter how much distance she forced between them…separate bedroom…separate lives, she still loved him enough to get jealous just at the sight of him with another woman. He had played on it, depended on it to drive her from the room when he found her there.

And for what? Leases that he wasn't even sure Denver Carrington had the capacity or financing to bid for.

Waving at the barman Blake set his empty glass down on the table. "Another and make it a double…No damn it save time and make it a treble."

"Sir…" The young barman began hesitantly but one look from Blake silenced his objection and instead the young man returned with half a bottle of scotch, setting it down next to Blake's glass. "I normally wouldn't but you look like you need it."

Grunting his thanks Blake poured himself a large measure, several fingers worth, taking a large gulp that burned his throat on the way down before leaving a wonderful numbing feeling. Perhaps if he finished the bottle the numbness would extend to the rest of him.

"There you are!" Sable's voice cut through his haze. "I can't believe you ditched me at the Benefit."

Swirling the amber liquid round in the glass Blake muttered. "I left you the limo." Before taking another swig.

"Blake getting dunk never solved anything." Sable began soothingly leaning over to cover his hand with hers. "Why don't you come up to my room, I'll fix you a nice cup of tea and we can talk…"

Snorting Blake shook his head yet he didn't push her away, it felt nice that someone cared.

"Fine not tea bring the scotch if you want but don't sit here, what will people think?"

That at least made sense to Blake. Besides hadn't he given his peers enough to gossip about bringing a pregnant woman who wasn't his wife to a Ball, whilst he kept his liaison with another woman a tightly guarded secret because he feared people might scoff at him? If it wasn't true he would laugh.

Allowing Sable to pull him out of the bar he stumbled along to the elevator, his eyes locked on the floor and his fingers clasped around the neck of the bottle. So he didn't realize when Sable came to an abrupt stop and he practically barreled right into her, only his gentlemanly reflexes reaching out to catch her before she fell.

"Perhaps we should wait for the next." Sable muttered but it was the voice who spoke next that finally caught Blake's attention.

"Oh don't concern yourself on our account cousin dear. Unless you're worried Blake might embarrass you by throwing up all that booze."

Alexis was already in the elevator and Blake felt the automatic pull towards her, his feet moving before his brain had the time to protest. It was only as the door closed behind him and Sable that Blake realized Alexis was not alone, along with one or two other people who were obviously staying in the hotel, Zach Powers was present his arm draped possessively across Alexis's shoulder.

Smiling coquettishly up at Zach Alexis rubbed the hand that caressed her bare shoulder, feeling Blake's heavy gaze boring into her.

If Zach realized what she was really up to he gave no sign but responded to the invitation in her eyes, leaning down to kiss the exposed slope of her neck, causing Alexis to giggle and bat him away.

It was only as the elevator stopped and Sable practically strong armed Blake out that Alexis risked glancing at him, her playful smile evaporating instantly on catching sight of his expression until the doors closed once more cutting her off from him.

Now he truly was numb—He had lost her.

Not even waiting until Sable opened the door, Blake took a deep swig this time straight from the bottle.

"I can't believe the nerve of that woman." Sable fumed as she finally got the door to her room open her anger only increasing as she caught sight of the state Blake was in.

"It's all my fault." Blake muttered staggering in a collapsing on the couch cradling his bottle to his chest like an infant. "All she wanted was me to find a way for us to be together…I drove her away."

"Into Zach Powers' arms?" Sable scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous, Alexis is Alexis and she will never change. She always manages to twist everything so that you feel like the guilty one…"

"But this time it is my fault." Blake insisted, ignoring Sable's attempt to placate him.

Sitting down next to him Sable slid her arm around him gently, pulling his unresisting form into her arms. "Oh Blake I wish there was something I could say to make it go away…"

"What no gloating?" Blake murmured into Sable's shoulder. "I thought you would be crowing I told you so by now."

"I get no satisfaction from seeing you upset." Sable insisted running her fingers through his hair relishing the way Blake sighed and relaxed against her.

He knew he should be stopping her, should not enjoy taking comfort in her arms. But part of him, the hurt boy inside needed comforting, even if it was his own fault. So when Sable's caress moved from his hair to his shoulders he didn't object, nor when her hands moved inside his jacket, massaging his back through his thin dress shirt. He didn't even stop her when her lips found his own.

If he closed his eyes and kept them closed he could almost pretend it was Alexis in his arms…And perhaps that would be enough?

---

Internally Alexis was in conflict.

Part of her crowed at the expression on Blake's face as he had seen her with Zach. She had only seen him that torn once before and that memory left an altogether sourer taste in her mouth, accompanied as it was hand in hand by the memory of being thrown out of the house with only the clothes she stood up in and a small suitcase.

But another part of her felt sick just allowing Zach's hand on her shoulder, let alone allowing him to kiss her neck. If Blake had felt guilty over scheming with Sable before he certainly wouldn't now, she had practically pushed him into Sable's waiting eager arms. Perhaps it was just the prospect of losing anything to her cousin that was causing her heart to palpitate.

She doubted that.

It was almost on automatic that she moved out of the elevator into her suite, throwing down her fur on an available couch before wheeling her chair over to the nearest decanter pouring herself a large brandy, which she practically downed in one. How was she going to live without Blake? The long empty nights stretching in front of her terrified her enough to reach once more for the decanter.

"Easy Alexis I intend for this to be a long night." Zach murmured in her ear taking the glass from her hand, setting it down on the table before drawing her over to the couch; settling himself down beside her before drawing her into his arms.

For a moment Alexis allowed the kiss but even she was unable to continue feigning enthusiasm now that their audience was absent. In the past she would have leapt into Zach's bed, intent on venting her hurt feelings and getting some measure of her own back; yet each time she was the one left hurting.

Sex was a good distraction but it didn't solve her problems.

Pushing Zach away Alexis smiled sweetly in order to soften the blow. "Well it has been an enlightening evening Zach."

"And the night is not over yet." Zach purred leaning in capture her lips once more confident in his own exotic appeal.

Stopping him with a hand on his lips Alexis shook her head. "I'm afraid this night has to come to an end…it's been a long day and…"

"Are you telling me to leave?" Zach asked aghast as she nodded. "But why…WHY?"

Her smile fading faster than twilight Alexis was suddenly all sharp edges, bright eyes glinting maliciously.

"Really Zach you didn't honestly think that even after the way you fawned over Sable all night I am suddenly going to fall into your arms…God what is it with you men, you give us so little credit with being able to control our wants and desires." Alexis spat toying with a perplexed Zach who seemed unable to process her abrupt about face, jumping to his feet his temper showing clearly on his face.

"This was all an act…For what…Carrington's benefit?" Zach gasped. "You were using me? To make Carrington jealous"

"So what if I was?" Alexis retorted shrugging her elegant shoulder. "Oh don't look so shocked darling I didn't do anything to you that men haven't been doing to women for thousands of years."

"I'm nobody's puppet Alexis."

"Really then why were you so easy to play?" Alexis countered reaching for the telephone. "Now can you show yourself out or do I need to call for my butler?"

"Oh I am going." Zach retorted his tone icy as he recovered a measure of his former control. "I'm sorry to say I think you are going to regret this Alexis."

Shrugging Alexis didn't see fit to justify his poorly veiled threat with a reply, instead she punched a few numbers into the telephone, relieved when Zach finally left and she could set the handset back down.

Leaning forward her head in her hands Alexis tried to get her thoughts straight but they kept returning to Blake…Blake at the benefit…The two of them alone in the garden and then when he dragged off to the cloakroom…Had he really just been stringing her along, keeping her out the way so that Sable could charm Minister Lin. It was something she herself would have done no doubt about that but Blake?

As much as she was loath to admit it and despite the depths she knew Blake would plumb if pushed, somehow this seemed beneath him; as if his own vaunted ego would not permit him to stoop to such a low. Blake would use many things to get what he wanted, threats, blackmail, bribery, yes most definitely but sex?

It just didn't seem his style.

Rubbing her aching forehead Alexis got back into her wheelchair, cursing the contraption as she bashed her shin against the antique desk that just wasn't built to accommodate it. Picking up her notepad and phonebook she made her way through into the bedroom, perhaps a long soak in the tub would help to clear her thoughts.

And they certainly needed clearing, if she was to work out how to snatch those leases out from under Blake's nose…Then perhaps how to snatch back the man himself from Sable's clutches. Losing Blake was one thing but letting Sable have Blake, even if Alexis couldn't have him herself, well that was another thing entirely.

---

Part 5

---

Alexis was finally completely relaxed in the tub when the banging began. Grabbing a towel she tried to lift herself out of the bath, cursing when she slipped and fell hard on her rump. Then before she could try again she heard the butler open the door and an all too familiar voice demanding, "Where is she?"

"If you will wait sir, I will see if Mrs Colby is available she had retired for the evening."

"Oh I bet she has." Her visitor replied then from the muffled scuffle Alexis could only assume he had barged his way past the butler.

"Sir if you won't leave I will have to call security and have you forcibly removed."

"Like hell you will." He retorted not taking the threat seriously, demanding, "Alexis where the hell are you?" as he barged the door to her bedroom open and for a moment Alexis could see him reflected in the mirrored wardrobe door bottle in hand.

"Alexis." Blake called out again staggering further into the bedroom and out of her line of sight.

"Blake what the hell are you doing here?" Alexis shrilly demanded and after a few moments, a loud bang as something was knocked over, and a few muffled curse words he appeared.

Leaning against the doorframe Blake stared about the room in surprise. "Where's Powers?"

Resisting the urge to throw something Alexis shifted awkwardly in her bath, suddenly realizing just how exposed she was, sitting here wearing little more than bubble bath, so she retorted more sharply than intended. "Obviously not here!"

"No." Blake muttered shaking his head vigorously. "He's here somewhere…He's just hiding…I'll find him and I'll show him what happens…mess with Blake Carrington." And with that he was gone staggering back into the bedroom, clumsily knocking over furniture and throwing open wardrobe doors.

Wrapping the now sodden towel around herself Alexis tried once more to lift herself out the tub managing to balance on the marble surround scrabbling for her robe and wheelchair when the butler reappeared.

Hovering awkwardly in the doorway, holding a hand in front of his eyes, lest he might see anything untoward, the butler said. "I have called security Mrs Colby they will be here presently."

Growling as she retrieved her satin robe, wrapping it round her wet frame Alexis all but rounded on the stunned butler. "And who the hell told you to do that?"

"You…You don't want security?"

"If I wanted them would have called them myself." Alexis retorted, shooing him out before her as she got into her chair and wheeled herself back into the bedroom which by now resembled a war zone. Clothes and pillows were scattered over the floor as Blake conducted his equivalent of a search.

"Zach is not here Blake." Alexis tried to reason with him but Blake was beyond listening to reason; having exhausted all possible hiding places in the bedroom he made his way back into the sitting room. However this time he only made it as far as the couch, collapsing on top of it bottle in hand.

"I know he is here somewhere." Blake murmured taking another swig of the whisky, scowling when there was less than a mouthful left; his eyes finally lifting from the empty bottle to look at Alexis as she followed him into the room. His anger giving way to drunken confusion, "You're all wet."

"I was in the bath." Alexis replied astounded that he clearly hadn't registered that fact when he walked into the bathroom, just how much Scotch had he drunk, not the entire bottle surely.

"The bath…"

"Alone!" Alexis added when Blake made to rise a devilish glint in his eye. "Now what the hell do you think you are doing?" Alexis demanded. "You can't just go around bursting into people's hotel suites Blake."

"I just needed…to see…you." Blake drawled leaning back against the plush cushions of the couch. They were so comfortable and suddenly what had seemed so urgent before now wasn't. Powers wasn't here that was all that mattered…But perhaps he ought to stay here just in case he tried to come back?

"Oh no don't you dare." Alexis started when she saw Blake's eyes begin to droop, his grasp loosening on the empty bottle so that it fell to the floor with a thump.

"You are not sleeping here—Don't you have a room of your own in this hotel?"

"Don't remember." Blake grunted closing his eyes as he nuzzled into a cushion.

Huffing in frustration Alexis wheeled herself over to the phone, calling reception. "Hello can you tell me which room Blake Carrington is staying in?…306…No I don't need to be put through…Thank you."

Slamming down the receiver Alexis returned to the couch and the by now snoring Blake. Prodding him her frustration only increased when he slumbered on oblivious. Yet as she watched him sleep for a moment, pulling the cushion close, a familiar name on his lips she felt her anger melt.

It was her he called for, her not Sable.

He was here, drunk out of his mind, foolishly trying to confront Zach and not warming Sable's bed like she had thought. That had to count for something…It had to means something.

Retrieving a blanket Alexis draped it over him before heading back into her bedroom to set it back into some semblance of order.

She wasn't about to let him off the hook, not by any stretch of the imagination but perhaps tomorrow morning she could give him a chance, one last chance, to explain himself.

---

Groaning as he made the sluggish transition from sleep into wakefulness Blake was immediately struck by the terrible banging noise, wondering how anyone could sleep through such a racket it took him a moment to realize that the noise was coming from the inside of his skull. Yawning as he stretched out the terrible kink in his back it didn't take long for new unpleasant sensations to make themselves known.

His mouth tasted like something had crawled into whilst he slept and died. His stomach seemed to protest his every movement just like his head did, pitching and rolling as if he were aboard a yacht in a force nine-gale, yet move he had to as his full bladder made itself known.

Staggering to his feet Blake squinted against the taunting daylight heading through a door that he assumed led to the bathroom. Here at least it was nice and dark with only a dull illumination from what turned out to be the bathroom through another doorway.

Taking care of his pressing ablutions first Blake paused when he caught sight of his refection in the above sink mirror. He looked haggard, older than he had ever looked. There were deep dark bags under his eyes, which were themselves bloodshot, there was thick stubble on his chin and unattractive trail of drool down across his cheek.

As vile as all that was first he had to remove the rotting taste from his mouth, so grabbing the toothbrush and paste on offer he spent a good few minutes scrubbing every crevice of his mouth clean. It was only as he sat it down he realized it wasn't his…In fact none of his toiletries were there.

Panicking he glanced around and spotted the uniquely feminine products, body lotion...perfume… This wasn't his room at all.

Wracking his memory of the previous night Blake winced as he remembered the Benefit…Leaving it alone…going to prop up the bar…leaving with Sable.

Sable…Oh god…He remembered going to her room…He remembered…

Suddenly his stomach reasserted its presence and Blake barely made it to the toilet before the mainly liquid contents of the previous night came back to haunt him.

Panting Blake leaned his head against the porcelain bowl, trying to control any further retching. When he thought he had himself back under control he stood once more pouring himself a glass of mineral water from the standing bottle, swilling his mouth out before taking a deep gulp.

Staring at his reflection once more Blake tried to remember…Sable in her room…Sable's arms around him…Her lips on his…Touching until…

Gasping Blake suddenly remembered as if it had just happened.

_Returning her kisses clumsily Blake allowed Sable to push him back against the couch, her lips moving from his to the curve of his jaw, down his neck, fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, opening them her lips following down…down until._

_Groaning Blake closed his eyes fingers finding the nape of her neck, caressing the skin softly before burrowing in her hair, arching against her talented lips a name spilling from his own…Oh Alexis…_

Things had gone downhill after that.

Sable had been less than pleased, pulling away from him so fast he might have been a leper, her chestnut eyes wide in horror. Blake had been so embarrassed he had simply grabbed his bottle, fastening his clothing as he made his way to the door. Yet as embarrassing as it had been the overwhelming feeling had been one of relief.

It was only when he was slumped in the corridor that he realized he had left his jacket…the jacket with his room key behind. Yet with each passing swig he had cared less about that, and more about finding Alexis.

She had told him her suite…The presidential…And he had been determined to find her…Then fight Powers for her if necessary. But after that there was nothing.

Running his hands over his stubble chin Blake finally looked properly at his surroundings. This was definitely a suite, it could be hers but there was only one way to be sure he thought glancing back to the darkened bedroom part of him dreading what he might find.

Would Alexis have taken pity on him and let him sleep off his drunkenness on her couch, whilst she entertained Powers in the bedroom. Somehow that hardly seemed likely.

One thing was certain he didn't think he could face Alexis in this state. So slipping off his rumpled clothes Blake walked over to the large shower, turning the water on and the temperature up until it was almost scolding. Then grabbing the soap and a scrubbing brush Blake scoured his skin, paying special attention to everywhere Sable had touched him, by the end his skin was red raw but it was a good pain unlike that pounding in his head.

Slipping on one of the fluffy robes provided by the hotel Blake rummaged around in the cabinet pleased when his eyes alighted on the complimentary toiletries that Alexis had of course put away untouched.

Snorting in amusement as that triggered a memory, of many years before not long after they were first married and Alexis had joined him on a business trip. Where he as a foolish young husband had inquired why his new wife needed an entire vanity case for her beauty products…The hotel provided the essentials.

Back then his young bride had smiled sweetly but remarked pointedly, hotel toiletries were all very well if he wanted her to look and smell like one of the cleaning staff. The next morning they had laughed when Blake caught housekeeping pocketing the products they hadn't used.

However if Alexis was picky about using them Blake himself had no qualms, of course there was a notable difference in quality between the products stocked in those roadside motels he had once visited and the presidential suite at the Ritz.

Lathering up his chin Blake picked up the razor and made short work of his stubble. Glancing at is reflection Blake was forced to admit it was a slight improvement, at least now he didn't look like he had just escaped from an institution of some kind, but with the bloodshot eyes and bags he did still resemble a health warning for alcoholics anonymous.

Realising he had put off the inevitable long enough Blake crept out of the bathroom, waiting until his eyes adjusted to the darkness before picking his way over to the bed.

Alexis was there, and alone Blake was relieved to see.

Surprised that the noise from his shower hadn't woken her Blake paused, standing by the bed unsure just what to do now. Alexis hated to be woken up, it always put her in a bad mood, and considering the fact that he must have barged in here drunk after that fiasco at the Benefit, she was already predisposed to be mad at him.

Eventually his body made the decision for him, as Blake struggled to suppress a yawn. Lowering himself gingerly down on to the bed, Blake convinced himself he was just going to wait here until she woke up naturally. Yet as his head touched the pillow, and his hand crept of its own accord around Alexis's waist prompting her to turn and snuggle up against him; Blake allowed his eyes to close and her gentle rhythmic breathing to lull him back to sleep.

He would have a hard enough time convincing her of his innocence he might as well do it properly rested.

---

Part 6:

Warmth and safety that was what Alexis woke to.

Dozily burrowing her face into the slope of Blake's chest, she sighed content as Blake moved against her, tightening his hold on her, resting his chin against her forehead pressing a kiss to it. For a moment everything was perfect and then she remembered.

Scrunching her eyes tightly closed Alexis wished she could return to the previous blissful ignorance. Yet the memories refused to go away and so reluctantly she opened her eyes, tilting her head up so she could study her sleeping companion.

He looked tired.

With those vital dark eyes of his closed Blake looked every year of his age; the deep lines that creased his face seemed more pronounced this morning than they ever had before.

As if instinctively aware of her scrutiny Blake's eyes drifted open, dark eyes meeting her emerald ones. At first soft from sleep and full of affection it wasn't long before they clouded with fear but there lingered a hint of hope. For a moment the silence hung tense over them. Blake afraid to speak, to move lest it break the spell and Alexis drew away from him in disgust.

Instead she surprised him by moving, not away, but leaning up and brushing her lips against Blake's own.

Relief the like of which he had rarely felt flooded his body and Blake felt himself relax, muscles that had been tensed painfully melted under her kiss. Responding hesitantly, then with increasing passion and tenderness, Blake pulled her tightly against him wanting his body in complete contact with hers; afraid that the moment would end and she would vanish as easily as a dream.

Eventually they pulled apart breathing heavily. Running his hands up and down her back, into her hair then across to cup her face, Blake struggled to find the words, in the end blurting them out with none of his usual finesse. "I'm sorry…God Alexis last night…I'm so sorry."

Running her fingers across his cheek, tracing the outline of his lips Alexis dropped her gaze, unable to bear the raw emotion in his eyes. "Just last night?"

Sighing deeply Blake caught her chin, lifting her eyes back to his own, "No not just last night. I asked too much of you, I know that now, I was wrong about everything—Can you forgive me?"

For a moment Alexis didn't answer and Blake felt his heart drop to his stomach. When she did speak her tone was strained, "Do you mean it…Do you really want this to work?"

"Yes." Blake answered heartily. "More than anything I want this to work."

"Then you need to let me in Blake…You need to trust me Blake, let go of the past." Alexis added sternly unwilling to take him at this first apology.

Shaking his head Blake realised the sense in her words, if they had any future he needed to trust her completely but to let go of all their history, to let his guard down would eave him vulnerable. "What you ask isn't easy…You…We hurt each other very badly and…"

"The past is the past Blake." Alexis insisted her emerald eyes wide. "Nothing can change it but people can chance. Are you the same man I met thirty years ago?"

"No." Blake answered honestly.

"Then how can you think I am? I am not going to make the same mistake again." Alexis insisted her cheeks flushing with repressed anger, as she struggled to keep a hold on her temper.

Smiling ruefully Blake met her earnest gaze. Stroking Alexis's pink cheek he grudgingly admitted. "You may have a point."

"I know I do." Alexis retorted primly causing Blake to laugh and with that she felt her remaining anger vanish. Laughing along with him Alexis buried her head into Blake's shoulder running her fingers along the edge of Blake's all too familiar bathrobe.

Catching her fingers Blake brought them to his lips kissing them gently. "I do love you Alexis."

"Then prove it." Alexis added provocatively, raising a teasing eyebrow. Running her fingers across the exposed slope of his chest.

"Alright." Blake replied accepting her invitation and turning them both over so that he had her pinned beneath him but instead of immediately ravishing her Blake surprised her. "Those leases."

Wiggling beneath him Alexis asked in frustration. "What about them?"

"I didn't plan last night." Blake said tightening his hold on her, as Alexis immediately tried to push him away. "No hear me out…But the only way I can prove that is by not profiting from it."

"I don't understand…" Alexis muttered her brows drawn together in confusion.

Pausing before replying Blake made sure he had her full attention before adding seriously. "I am not going to attend that lunch at the embassy."

"Blake you can't." Alexis exclaimed but Blake was resolute.

"You wanted proof Alexis, now you have it."

Rolling her eyes Alexis retorted. "Blake you are certifiable."

"No I'm perfectly sane." Blake insisted, his dark eyes serious. "Once I lost you because I put business first."

"Blake." Alexis sighed reaching up to stroke his face, her fingers sliding into the hair at the nape of his neck.

"No let me say this." Blake cut her off leaning close he pressed his forehead against hers determined that this time she would listen because it was not something he would repeat. "I am not making the same mistake twice." He swore sealing that promise with a kiss.

And then another…And another.

---

Back in Denver another Carrington Colby couple were sitting down to breakfast.

Shaking out her napkin Fallon was just pouring herself a cup of coffee when Jeff entered and so she poured him a cup as well, watching as he energetically moved around the room assembling his breakfast.

Picking up Blake's paper Jeff settled into his seat surprised when he picked up the coffee pot and went to fill his cup to find it already full. Glancing over the edge of his paper Jeff caught Fallon's amused smirk even though she tried to hide it behind her cup. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Fallon replied and a comfortable silence followed.

Jeff tried to concentrate on his paper but his eyes kept wandering to watching Fallon toy with her breakfast, a far away look on her face which then morphed into the most devious expression. Intrigued Jeff folded his paper, "Ok Spill it."

Looking up Fallon feigned an innocent expression which if he hadn't seen the devilish one a moment before might have convinced him. "Spill what?"

"You've got that look about you…You're plotting something I can tell."

"Moi?" Fallon gasped lifting a hand to her chest in mock outrage.

"Yes you. I've known you most of your life Fallon…I saw that look before you roped me and Steven into raiding Mrs Gunnerson's pantry and laying the blame on poor Mr Kensington your mother's much maligned Collie. I just hope it's not something to do with your parents because I warned you before, stay out of it Fallon."

"No I am innocent of all charges Mr Colby." Fallon exclaimed yet she was unable to completely restrain her smirk and at Jeff's raised eyebrow she caved. "Alright maybe just a little meddling." Then at Jeff's questioning glance she added. "The hospital Gala, I booked us a table…You and me…Mother and Father and…a few mutual friends."

"Mutual friends?" Jeff queried. "People who might be sympathetic to them getting back together?"

Toying with her scrambled eggs Fallon wilted under Jeff's heavy gaze.

"Well its not the worst idea you ever had." Jeff grudgingly admitted casing Fallon to perk up. "But I don't know how you are going to get Blake to agree to it."

Suddenly energized by his unexpected support Fallon leaned forward blue eyes glinting mischievously and for a moment Jeff was sharply reminded of their young son. "Do you really want to know?"

"You mean do you have my support and cooperation." Jeff retorted, pausing for a moment before caving to the inevitable. "Alright I'm in, come on Sherlock what's the plot?"

Smiling now she had achieved her primary objective Jeff had always been too easy to reel in, Fallon relaxed against her chair. "Slowly slowly…First we get them used to doing things as a family. Which is why when they get back from their business trip we are going out the movies together."

Snorting Jeff shook his head. "Blake and Alexis at the movies with the common folk?"

"Just picture it, we arrange it that they sit together, we put the kids the other side of us…We go see something romantic…It's nice and dark in the…"

Rolling his eyes as Fallon got carried away Jeff held up his hands. "Spare me the nitty gritty details. All this still doesn't tell me how you are even going to get them to agree in the first place."

"Oh that's the easiest part." Fallon said waving her hand dismissively. "I'll just use my secret weapon."

"Mind altering drugs in the champagne?" Jeff quipped.

"No LB." Fallon retorted smugly. "Neither Grandpa Blake nor Grandma Alexis can resist those baby blues."

Shaking his head Jeff had to take his hat off to her, using LB was devious and sure to work, and he was about to admit as much when Gerard interrupted.

"Mr Colby. Mr Adam is on the phone. He asked to speak with Mr Carrington but I explained he wasn't here. He insisted this was urgent…Would you?"

Sighing Jeff threw his napkin down on the table, the prospect of talking to Adam removing what was left of his appetite. "Alright Gerard." Jeff replied, smiling at Fallon's commiserating glance as he went to answer the phone.

"Adam." Jeff grunted. "What is so urgent? Run out of pocket money already?"

"Jeff." Adam's voice showed that he felt exactly the same way as Jeff about this conversation. "It is important but since I relish talking to you just as much as you do me I'll be brief. There is a man Father needs to talk to, he's called Frank Dobson."

"Adam Blake is a busy man he doesn't have time…" Jeff began only to be cut off.

"Listen Jeff I don't have time to listen to your pontificating." Adam hissed. "But somehow I think Father will want to know. Frank Dobson, a former policeman, and the man who has information on a certain Captain Handler. Now do you think you can pass on that message?"

---

Sipping her coffee Alexis watched Blake practically inhale his breakfast. "Hungry?"

Smiling ruefully Blake took a dip sip of his juice, reaching for two more slices of toast, replying as he buttered them. "I missed dinner remember and Scotch doesn't exactly fill you up."

"Blake." Alexis began hesitantly rubbing the rim of her coffee cup. "About Sable…How did she end up accompanying you to the Benefit?"

Taking his time to swallow his eggs Blake insisted, "I bumped into her at airport it wasn't planned."

"Just a coincidence?" Alexis scoffed. "Now I may have once believed in Santa Claus, even the Easter Bunny but even I don't believe in coincidences not where my cousin is concerned."

Setting his fork down Blake held his hand out for hers waiting until he had it before putting on his best puppy dog expression. "Don't you trust me?"

Pulling her hand away shaking her head at his foolishness Alexis grumpily retorted. "Of course I do its Sable I don't trust.

Amused by her petulance Blake crowed, "You're jealous."

"Me!" Alexis exclaimed innocence personified. "Jealous now I know you are delusional."

Shaking his head Blake returned his attention to his breakfast, hoping that the topic of Sable was over and dealt with. Yet he should have known Alexis wasn't finished, when it came to some subjects she was like a dog worrying a bone.

"All I can think is thank god she wasn't able to take advantage of your condition last night." Alexis muttered oblivious to the way Blake shifted uncomfortably in his seat his mind whirling; if ever there was a time to come clean it was now.

"I couldn't stand that…First Dex then you. Sable seems to go out of her way to try and destroy anyone or anything special in my life."

"Alexis." Blake spoke sharply causing Alexis to look up. "There is…"

However the sudden sound of the telephone cut him off.

"Excuse me Darling that might be Steven I did tell him I was staying here and asked him to call." Alexis explained wheeling over to the phone.

However much to her surprise it wasn't her youngest son on the phone.

"Minister Lin…Yes I am sorry we missed each other last night, there was such a crush when everyone left…Lunch today?" Alexis gasped looking up and catching Blake's stunned expression.

"Yes of course…No One O'clock will be fine…Yes I have seen Blake…He's staying here in this same hotel…Of course he'll be there." Alexis insisted much to Blake's astonishment.

"Thank you Minister Lin…Yes I am looking forward to it as well."

"Alexis." Blake growled warningly but Alexis ignored him.

"Yes Minister Good Bye."

Setting the phone down Alexis raised a hand to fall stall Blake's objection. "No hear me out Blake."

"Alexis I had made my decision. I don't appreciate you answering for me." Blake cut in ignoring the warning signs as Alexis's eyes flashed.

"Oh stop being stubborn!" Alexis spat surprising him. "It was a wonderful gesture, just the fact that you were prepared to do it is enough. But business is business, it needs to be kept separate from our relationship from the start or we are going to be setting ourselves up for trouble. Or do you foolishly expect me to do the same next time we have a disagreement?"

"Are you saying I'm not worth a lease or two?" Blake teased, dark eyes glinting as he sipped his coffee.

Rolling her emerald eyes Alexis smiled wryly. "Be serious Blake, this is our children…our grandchildren's inheritance we are talking about here. We owe it to them to try our hardest, to make our companies the most successful we can. That means we are going to clash in business, we just have to make sure that those quarrels stay in the boardroom and don't follow us into the bedroom."

"Alright." Blake capitulated holding his hands up, standing up and crossing the room to where she sat, slipping his hands round her waist he helped her stand. "You've convinced me…We'll go hear what Minister Lin has to say, but I hope you remember this was your idea. I don't want you turning on me when I beat you to those leases."

"Oh you…" Alexis began hotly slapping Blake's chest yet she did nothing to stop him kissing her.

A sharp knock at the door interrupted them.

"Hmm must be the porter with my clothes." Blake mused. "I suppose it is time I was dressed."

"Oh I don't know Mr Carrington." Alexis teased, running her fingers along the edge of his fluffy robe, lingering on his bare chest. "I do like this outfit."

"Oh do you Mrs Colby?" Blake retorted surprising Alexis as he began to back them towards the suite door as the knocking continued; enjoying the way Alexis had to cling to him, giggling as hands slipped down from her waist to cup a lower handhold. "Well if you like it so much I could be persuaded to lend it to you…I imagine it would look better on you anyway."

Staggering along with him Alexis dug her fingers into his neck. "Blake don't you dare let me go."

"Just think of this as physio." Blake quipped finally getting to the door, pressing her firmly against it. "Now what am I going to do with you." Blake mused before accepting the invitation in her eyes and kissing her deeply.

Irritatingly for them both the porter knocked again and Blake reluctantly ended the kiss, taking one hand away from exploring Alexis through her satin robe to pull the door open with a yank. "Just set it down inside then make yourself scarce." Blake demanded his dark eyes still locked on Alexis's twinkling orbs, anxious to continue what they had started.

"Dad what are you…Mother." Steven exclaimed standing in the open doorway his blue eyes darting between both of his parents, not that they needed to go far considering the pair were pressed together.

"Steven." Blake gasped unable to say anything else.

Unable to suppress her amusement as both her men continued to stand there, mouths agape Alexis quipped. "Do you think now might be a good time to tell the children?"

---

Meanwhile somewhere far away from Washington, in a hospital room, a patient lay hooked up to machines, the dull slow beeping a constant.

When suddenly the machines began to haywire and a fair-haired nurse carrying a tray full of medications came running dropping them when her eyes fell on the patient.

"Oh my god you're awake!"  
---


	6. Episode 6: The Payoff

**Episode 6: The Payoff**

Part 1:

----

It was late afternoon as the Colby Co jet made its way from Washington to Denver, carrying its CEO and a very special passenger. They had already been in the air half an hour and with a following wind were expecting to touch down in Denver in time for tea.

Leaning back against the plumped cushions Blake tore his eyes away from the passing clouds and read the proposal through for a second time. It was a tempting offer, very tempting, but the financial constraints were immense.

"A penny for your thoughts." Alexis's voice drew him from his deliberations.

Glancing across at her Blake waved the South Korean proposal airily before dropping it onto the table. "It makes interesting reading doesn't it?"

"It does." Alexis replied folding her own copy and taking off her glasses. "Tempted?"

Smiling Blake nodded. "The possibilities are intriguing but the price…" Blake broke off. "Is a little rich for my tastes."

"Well anything worth having has to have a price." Alexis retorted pouting slightly. "Surely Denver Carrington can afford it?"

"Oh yes." Blake replied weighing his options. "But it would try up a significant amount of my liquid funds, Denver Carrington would be tied into this deal for better or for worse."

Nodding in agreement Alexis took a sip of her tea. "Colby Co can afford it but…"

"But what?" Blake asked genuinely interested.

"It is a risky investment, developing those new fields strays a little too close to Chinese territory for my liking." Alexis answered honestly, grudgingly admitting. "And my standing with that government has been better."

Snorting in amusement Blake said. "Well they do have a long memory and do not appreciate being manipulated."

Smiling as she leant back into her seat Alexis fixed her large emerald eyes on Blake.

"What?" Blake asked shifting nervously, that look on her face always made him uneasy.

Running her fingertips along the edge of the report Alexis paused before answering. "You do realise the solution to both our problems is staring us in the face."

"It is?" Blake replied.

"A partnership."

"Oh no." Blake began but Alexis cut off his objection.

"Wait Blake, you admit Denver Carrington would struggle making such a large investment, well splitting the financial risk with Colby Co makes sense. My problems stems from dealing with the Chinese yet Denver Carrington has an excellent record with the South China Sea leases. Working together we can make this work for both our companies."

"The two of us work together?" Blake tried one last time to reason with her. "Only this morning you were telling me we needed to keep business separate from personal and now you want us to go into this deal together."

"What a lady's not entitled to change her mind?" Alexis asked innocently.

"Alexis…."

"Just think about it." Alexis insisted holding up a hand to his objections.

Grudgingly Blake nodded catching her hand and stroking it gently. "Fine but can we drop the topic for now?"

"Of course." Alexis replied threading her fingers through his, her voice softening as she added. "What would you prefer to talk about?"

Getting to his feet Blake walked around the table wrapping an arm around her waist as he helped her to stand, before moving them both over to the couch. Sitting down suddenly, pulling Alexis down on top of him Blake answered softly. "And if I don't want to talk at all?"

Sliding her arms around his neck Alexis relaxed against him, sighing as Blake trailed a hand up along her leg.

"Although there is one little matter of business you could help me with." Blake began seriously stroking the sensitive skin behind her knee. "I believe my membership of a certain club might of expired and I was hoping…" He trailed off.

Laughing Alexis pulled his mouth to hers. Perhaps it was time to renew both their memberships. The leases could wait, she had all the time she needed to convince him.

---

Pacing back and forth Jeff glanced at his watch for the umpteenth time since he arriving at the detention centre. He couldn't imagine what was taking so long?

As soon as Adam had gotten off the phone Jeff was phoning back, but not to arrange to see his brother-in-law.

Prison had clearly gone to Adam's head if he thought Jeff would simply pass on his message to Blake without checking the matter out for himself first, Blake had enough to deal with right now without adding opportunistic hustlers to his list.

He was here to see Frank Dobson.

Finally the door opened and in walked the type of man Jeff had not expected. Instead of the muscular opportunistic punk he had been expecting there was a gray haired man in his fifties, as smartly dressed as it was possible to be in prison orange.

"Mr Dobson?" Jeff asked before he could stop himself.

Smiling a half smile Frank Dobson raised a slender eyebrow before replying. "You were expecting someone else?"

Shaking his head Jeff pointed to the opposite chair, watching as the older man sat, his blue gray eyes holding Jeff's gaze with no sign of discomfort. For a long moment both men sat silent, until uncomfortable it was Jeff who spoke first. "Mr Dobson…I understand you have some information I might be interested in."

"No." Frank replied firmly but politely.

Frowning in confusion Jeff asked, "But Adam…"

"Oh the boy Carrington is correct I do have information Mr Colby, but it is not for you…The only one I will deal with is Blake Carrington himself. You'll have to forgive my bluntness but such cases I prefer t deal with the Organ Grinder and not the Monkey." Frank replied pleasantly as if he hadn't just insulted Jeff at all. "It is nothing personal."

"If this is about money then I assure you…."

"That you are a rich man in your own right." Frank cut in eyes narrowing slightly the only outward sign of his annoyance. "No it is not about money, oh believe me this information won't come cheap, but I haven't yet decided whether to help you or not. Releasing this information will make a few people rather cross with me Mr Colby and I want to decide for myself whether or not helping Carrington is worth it for me…Whether he is worth taking the risk?"

"Blake Carrington is the best man I know." Jeff snarled getting to his feet.

Standing himself albeit a bit slower Frank sized up the younger man, moving over to the door he knocked for the guards. "I'll decide that for myself if you don't mind." Frank added before turning and disappearing back into the complex.

Leaving a fuming Jeff to wonder just what he was going to tell Blake.

---

"Oh my it is wonderful to be home." Alexis sighed as they pulled up in front of the mansion, surprised to see another car arriving..

It was Fallon with the children, just returning from school

"I hadn't realised it was that time." Blake muttered glancing at his watch, realising too late that he had forgotten to adjust for the different time zones.

"Grandma…Grandpa…" LB's excited greeting amused them both as he barely allowed Blake to step out of the limousine before throwing his arms around his grandfather.

"Hello to you LB." Blake gushed releasing his grandson to crawl into the limo and hug his grandma.

"Did you have a good day at school?" Alexis asked returning the wonderful hug.

"Oh yeah but I'm glad it's the weekend." LB replied cheerfully, hovering as Grandpa Blake assisted Alexis out of the limo and into her wheelchair.

"Grandma how long do you have to use that for?" LB asked innocently.

"Oh not much longer I hope." Alexis replied pleasantly, suppressing the panicky feeling that rose up every time she dwelled on her slow recovery. "My nurse thinks I should be able to start using some crutches soon."

"That's good." LB replied his blue eyes suddenly alight with mischief. "Could I have go in it when you don't it any more. It looks like wicked fun."

"As long as you stay away from the stairs." Alexis cautioned sharing an amused look with Blake.

"Now young man I think you had better head upstairs and get changed and let your Grandma and me recover from our trip." Blake insisted ushering his namesake towards the stairs, and shooting Alexis a suggestive look that told her he had no intention of letting her get some rest.

"Grandpa you're not going to bed straight away are you?" LB asked innocently causing both adults to start.

"Wha…."

"Only Mummy and Daddy promised to take me out one night when you and Grandma were back, and it is Friday…." LB wheedled his baby blues darting between both Grandparents. "Pleasssssssssse."

Sighing in defeat Blake turned to Alexis surprised to see her trying not to laugh. "Alright LB if your Mummy and Daddy agree I am sure tonight will be fine."

"Yipppeeeeeeeeeee." LB yelled out excitedly rushing up the stairs to find his mother, leaving Blake to confront a chortling Alexis,

"Just what is so funny?" Blake demanded.

"You." Alexis retorted playfully. "I've seen you face down an entire board of your peers and bend them to your will but one eight year old and you cave."

"I don't recall you voicing an objection." Blake countered.

Shrugging her shoulders Alexis brushed that comment aside. "Why should I? I'm intrigued as to just what our daughter has up her sleeve that forced her to use her best form of leverage. It must be something big." And with that she wheeled her chair towards the library, leaving a speechless Blake to think on what she said.

"Well I'll be damned." Blake muttered, shaking his head as he realised just how completely he'd been had.

----

Part 2:

---

"Three men and a little lady." Blake muttered reading the ticket stub Jeff handed him. "Sounds like a western."

Laughing at her father's charming ignorance Fallon did her best to restrain LB from diving headfirst into the mountain of popcorn? "It's not a Western Daddy."

"It's not a musical is it?" Blake asked with a shudder causing Alexis to snort with suppressed laughter.

"I hope for all our sakes, I doubt the audience wish to hear your accompanying snores Blake."

Bristling at being the source of ridicule Blake retorted. "That is not fair I only fell asleep once, and even then I barely closed my eyes."

"I had to elbow you to wake you up." Alexis scoffed. "I was so embarrassed I couldn't go back to that movie theatre again."

"It had been a long week, I'd been off traveling, and then visiting all the rigs…" Blake blustered until he caught sight of the conspiratorial grin between Fallon and Alexis. "Oh you two are terrible ganging up on poor old Blake."

Laughing Fallon retorted. "You're not old daddy."

Following the family into the theatre Blake and Alexis shared an amused glance as Fallon and Jeff skillfully manipulated them together, sitting in the seats directly behind them and the children. It was all they could do to smother their laughter as Jeff explained he hadn't been able to get six in a row.

Of course his explanation might have been slightly more credible if he had been able to meet either of their eyes when saying so.

However neither were particularly distressed by the arrangement, settling down in their assigned seats and reluctantly accepting the tub of buttered popcorn thrust upon them by an excited LB.

"Thanks LB." Blake said, gamely trying the popcorn and gagging slightly at the sweetness.

"Try it Grandma it's really good!" LB exclaimed and all eyes turned to watch Alexis daintily pick up a kernel, suppressing her distaste as the greasy texture coated her fingers. Popping it into her mouth Alexis managed to smile charmingly enough that even her grandson was convinced, turning back around in his seat and therefore missing Alexis scrunching her nose up in disgust.

"Care to have a swig of my soda to help wash it down?" Blake joked low in her ear.

"If I do, what do you suggest to get rid of that aftertaste?" Alexis retorted, causing Blake to smirk and waggle his eyebrows suggestively. "Within limits Mr Carrington."

"Are you telling me to act circumspect Mrs Colby?" Blake teased causing Alexis to groan and roll her eyes.

"Just like a child…I should have remembered the effect movie theatres have on you Blake Carrington." Alexis muttered. "If you're not falling asleep you're…"

"I don't recall you objecting at the time." Blake cut in. "Speaking of which…" He trailed off slipping his arm around Alexis's shoulder as the lights dimmed, and she shifted in her seat leaning her head against his shoulder. "Now this brings back memories."

"Shush." Alexis chided softly as the screen came alive with trailers for upcoming features.

Yet Blake's eyes didn't spend long on the screen drifting back to study his companion's face in the dim light. For a moment it seemed like another night a long time ago. Lost in his memories it took him a moment to realize Alexis was no longer watching the screen but returning his gaze.

"What?" She mouthed looking up at him, perplexed by his intense scrutiny.

"Just remembering." Blake whispered. "Our second date we went to the pictures…Anastasia…"

"It was The Opposite Sex." Alexis corrected with a scornful shake of her head. "You must have taken some floozy to see the Bergman flick, it was out earlier in the year."

Frowning for a moment Blake was about to argue when he suddenly remembered. "Oh yes I remember the actress in that was rather pretty, no way near as stunning as my charming date but…I never did find out how that film ended."

"I wonder why?" Alexis countered with a suggestive eye twinkle.

"Oh I can think of a few reasons…" Blake growled playfully.

"Shsss." Someone from the row behind hissed as the actual feature began to play, and sufficiently chastised Blake ducked his head, sliding further down into his seat and dragging Alexis with him, jostling the greasy popcorn which spilled into his lap.

"Now it really feels like our second date." Blake murmured, brushing the warm kernels from his lap hoping to god that they hadn't left a stain, whilst Alexis stifled her giggles into her hand.

"Hmmmm but as I recall it wasn't because we were talking we were asked to leave." Alexis replied a moment later when her laughter was suppressed, fingers walking a path down Blake's shirt.

"Well those were simpler times Ms Morrell and the good folks of Colorado Springs were a little easier to shock than us Denver inhabitants." Blake sermonized catching her wandering hand and holding it over his heart. "And as much fun as it would be trying to recreate the past, I don't think the children would appreciate it; so behave and watch the movie."

"Hypocrite." Alexis hissed but she ceased teasing him and returned to watching the screen.

A few moments later both started in surprise. "My god that looks like…" "Blake has your brother taken up acting?"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhsssss."

Annoyed by their constant heckler Blake made as if to stand, confused when Alexis held him down, hissing "The children remember."

Grumbling under his breath Blake reluctantly settled back into his seat remembering all of a sudden why he hadn't been out to see a film for decades, preferring to view them at home where he had the freedom to speak, stand and leave as and when he wanted. Of course the fact that Alexis was now practically laying across him could almost be considered compensation.

Running the hand that wasn't draped across her shoulders around her waist Blake smothered his amusement as Alexis shifted trying to shake his hand off. Yet not to be deterred Blake found the edge of her casual cashmere sweater, sliding his hand up underneath before she could voice her objection.

"Blake…" Alexis whispered tensely determined not to draw any more attention to them than they already had. "Stop that right now."

"Stop what?" Blake queried innocently, his fingers roaming up and across under the cover of her sweater, sliding easily over her silk blouse until he reached the deep v neck and he began to fumble with the buttons.

Reaching down Alexis pinned his wandering hand, groaning as she realized just where it was now pressed.

Practically bursting as he fought to contain his amusement Blake took a deep breath before retorting. "You only had to ask Alexis."

---

An hour and a half later an extremely amused Blake followed his family out of the movie theatre, listening with half an ear to LB's excited chatter as he enthused about the mini and the motorbike driving across the English countryside. Nodding in all the right places Blake managed to dodge any questions that required him to have been paying attention.

Glancing across at his silent companion as they stepped into the lit street Blake was finally able to appreciate the aroused flush in her cheeks, his eyes dropping to her chest which even now still showed signs of excitement.

"A little chilly out tonight isn't it?" Blake commented generally, to which the others agreed, but it was Alexis's reaction Blake was waiting for and she didn't disappoint, emerald eyes flashing angrily.

Gallantly Blake shrugged off his coat wrapping it around Alexis's shoulder before she could protest.

Waiting until Blake leant in close Alexis whispered bitingly. "Just you wait Carrington this isn't over…Remember what you send out you get back threefold." And with that she pulled away, wrapping his coat around her and rushing to catch up with Fallon and LB.

"You there is a great burger place around here Steven and I used to visit as teenagers." Fallon announced.

"Oh yeah Mr Pete's, god I wonder if it's still there?" Jeff mused before asking. "How about it everyone fancy a burger?"

"Why not." Alexis replied surprising everyone but only Blake caught the malevolent look she sent him and suddenly he didn't feel particularly hungry.

Entering the brightly lit burger joint, the family were ushered over to a booth by an overly excitable waiter, whose lisp and pimples did little to recommend him. Wincing as he was crushed into the far corner Blake's only commiseration was that Alexis was suffering the same, seated opposite him with an excitable LB at her left elbow who was jabbering away ten to the dozen.

At least Krystina was quiet, preferring to study the laminated menu rather than rehash every moment of the film. Fallon and Jeff had wisely seated themselves at the far end of the table, able to leave whenever they wanted, and Blake was relieved he hadn't taken more than a sip of his soda.

Ordering coffee and shakes, and a round of burgers and fries, Blake listening with half an ear to Fallon and Jeff reminisce about their childhood trips here feeling a pang of remorse that he had never been with them. It had always been Joseph or one of the Nannies's bringing them here. He had spent much of their childhood travelling on business and when he was around preferred to spend the nights at home. It was only looking back now he realised just how much he had missed.

Glancing across the table he wasn't surprised to see Alexis listening with rapt attention, her eyes suspiciously glassy as she soaked up previously unheard stories.

And he felt another pang of guilt. He had chosen to miss out on time with his children but he had made that choice for Alexis. At the time it had been instinctive, a need to protect both himself and his children from the lingering agony of a custody battle and perhaps...no if he was honest part of him wanted to punish her. To hurt her back as deeply as he had been hurt, as she had cheated on him, she clearly couldn't love him the way he loved her, so divorce wouldn't have been enough.

But studying Alexis now he realised just how much damage he had done. And just like that, without any debate or argument, Blake Carrington realised he had made a terrible mistake.

Not caring who might notice Blake reached across the table covering Alexis's hand with his own, rubbing her soft skin with the pad of his thumb causing her to turn to him surprise written across her lovely face. Without having to ask Blake could see the question in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Blake mouthed.

Swallowing down the tears that sprang to her eyes Alexis struggled to breath. She knew without having to ask what he was apologising for, the look in his eyes, the desperate way he gripped her hand.

Now he apologised, after all this time. Never in the nine years she had been back in Denver had Blake even come close to admitting this. It had always lay there between them, one hurt, just like her infidelity that could never be erased.

And now just like that...out of nowhere he was sorry.

"Grandma are you alright?" LB's innocent question caused Alexis to start from her daydream.

Smiling through her tear laded eyes Alexis answered. "Oh yes I'm fine..."

And she was. His apology couldn't erase the pain of those missing years, couldn't give them back but it did give her closure. Blake finally realised he was wrong, so perhaps now she could find a way to forgive him, and perhaps he could find it in his heart to forgive her as well.

Fortunately before anyone else could question her further their food arrived and LB was sufficiently distracted by his burger not to ask why Grandma and Grandpa were holding hands.

Fallon and Jeff shared a smile but discretely chose to ignore it.

It was only a pair of angry blue eyes that remained locked on the joined hands. Picking at her food, seemingly oblivious to the conversation that carried on over her head; this was serious. No matter what she had done nothing seemed be able to drive Alexis away. Perhaps it was time to resort to more serious measures.

---

Series 10 New Beginnings

Episode 6: The Payoff

Part 3:

"Mr Carrington I was wondering when I would finally have the pleasure of your company?"

Frank Dobson's smile was broad for him when he was ushered into the meeting room to find the silver haired senior member of the Carrington clan waiting for him.

"Mr Dobson." Blake's greeting was reserved as he cast his eye over the man that had demanded his personal appearance. "I understand you have some information for me?"

"Straight to business." Dobson mused. "How very like your son's description you are Mr Carrington…He is doing much better now, thanks to my assistance. He should actually make it to his trial in one piece…such a troubled family."

Biting his lip to keep from demanding what business was it of his Blake kept his temper firmly under control even though from first glance his instinct was telling him to have nothing more to do with this man. "The information."

"Of course…I was keeping it as insurance, but now Handler is dead it doesn't do me any good but you…Let us just say I have evidence that will enable you to prove your corruption defence, bank records of pay offs…Irrefutable evidence that links Handler to some rather suspect police brutality cases…" Frank trailed off, watching as the older man took the bait.

"And you'd expect to be compensated for your troubles?" Blake questioned dark eyes narrowing as Dobson nodded. "So just how much compensation are we talking about here? One million, two million?"

"Oh what I have can't be obtained with mere money Mr Carrington, if that were the case I would have sold it back to Captain Handler's former employers, multinational investment types have cash to burn and I could have made myself a tidy sum."

"Fine then if you don't want my money what do you want?" Blake retorted coldly. "Or do you expect me to believe that you are doing this out of the goodness of your heart?"

Smiling Frank leant back in his chair, icy gray eyes taking the measure of Blake before answering. "The price Mr Carrington reflects what I am giving you…Your freedom…The restoration of your good name and that of your company…Your future."

Frank paused his smile widening. "Can you put a price on a future Mr Carrington?"

"I am sure you have one in mind." Blake muttered sarcastically, meeting the other man's gaze unflinchingly despite the chill those gray eyes filled him with.

"I propose a trade…A future for a future." Frank answered cryptically. "Your freedom…My security…Restoring your good name…Creating one of my own."

"So we are taking about money." Blake spat in disgust. "Just how much security are we talking about here?"

Sighing as if disgusted by the sordid topic of coin Frank waited until Blake was about to burst before replying. "10% of Denver Carrington Stock holdings and a seat on your Board of Directors."

Jumping out of his seat Blake all but roared his refusal. "You have got to be kidding…You expect me to simply hand over stock that is worth tens of millions of dollars to a con artist like you, let alone have you a convicted felon on my board of directors, representing my company…"

"From what I understand I would be in good company." Dobson spat back, his temper showing briefly as Blake's insults ruffled his feathers. "That is my offer Mr Carrington, you won't get a better one."

Shaking his head Blake picked up his coat striding towards the door. "You are out of your mind, I have heard enough."

"Oh I will be hearing from you Mr Carrington." Frank replied confidently. "And since I am a fair man when you come crawling in here just before the jury comes to a verdict I won't bump the price up."

Banging on the door, Blake waited for the guard to come and let him out. "I'll see you in hell Dobson before I ever make a deal with a snake like you."

---

Alexis was putting the finishing touches to her make up when there was a gentle rap on her door.

"Come in." She called out surprised when Blake entered, still dressed in his suit from the office and not dressed for dinner.

Smiling at his reflection in the mirror Alexis could tell immediately that something was troubling him, his body was tense and agitation showed in the deep crease in his brow. Even when he bent down to kiss her cheek she could sense his distraction and it wasn't because she was sitting here in her dressing gown.

For a moment she waited prepared to let him broach the subject in his own way but as he continued to avoid her eye and instead rearrange the photographs on her dresser Alexis realised he was waiting for her to coax it out of him.

"Blake you are not going to make the right impression on your guests dressed like that."

Snorting softly Blake shrugged before sitting on the chaise his dark eyes thoughtful and far away. "Perhaps it is better if I skip dinner tonight, I don't think I will make a good impression on Jeff's business colleagues regardless of what I wear."

"Oh really and why is that? Bad Day at the office, honestly if you will go in on a Saturday…" Alexis fished, watching his reflection carefully as she dabbed perfume behind her ears, on her wrists and between her breasts. When he flinched at her mention of the office and when even the sight of her lacy underwear didn't snap him out of his depression Alexis knew something was really wrong.

"Oh so you didn't go to the office." Alexis muttered out loud startling Blake who for the first time since entering the room seemed to actually see her.

"Alexis I…"

"It's alright Blake its not like you need to account for your every movement, I trust you." Alexis replied airily, dismissively turning back to her dresser and looking at the different pieces of jewellery her maid had laid out at her request, pretending to deliberate between the diamond and emerald necklace.

For a moment that comment lay heavy between them and Blake squirmed in his seat like a chastised schoolboy. Finally blurting out ,"I went to the jail."

"The Jail?" Alexis queried her eyes now sharp and alive with interest as she watched Blake wrestle with himself. "To see Adam?"

"No." Blake replied shaking his head, clenching his fist in order to contain the anger that bubbled up at just the memory of his afternoon. "I went to see a Frank Dobson."

Frowning at the way he spat out the name in disgust Alexis wracked her memory, she prided herself on never forgetting the names of important men but Mr Dobson drew a blank. "I'm sorry who?"

Unable to completely quell a smile at Alexis's incredulous expression Blake felt his anger abate slightly. "Frank Dobson, I'm not surprised you haven't heard of him, he's a former police officer who claims to have information that will be of use to me."

"And he works at the jail?"

Shaking his head Blake sneering retorted, "No he's an inmate who has apparently taken our son under his protection."

"Good." Alexis added surprising Blake with her reaction. "Well some one needs to look after him, the last time I saw him Adam was practically Black and Blue. Do you really think being a rich man's son makes jail an easy place to be?"

"No…but this man Alexis I don't trust him." Blake muttered rubbing his hands together. "He reminds me of a snake basking in the sunlight, he looks so peaceful and harmless, you think if you just edge around him he'll leave you alone, then he looks up at you with those cool eyes of his and its like locking eyes with a cold blooded killer."

Frightened by Blake's description Alexis paused before saying, "Well it certainly looks like he made an impression."

"Oh he did."

Running her fingers across her diamond bracelet Alexis weighed up asking her next question, but her curiosity was killing her. "And what did this Mr Dobson want? You said he had information for you, about what?"

"Captain Handler." Blake answered bitterly. "He claims to have evidence of Handler's involvement with some multinational investment group, people that enjoy the privilege of operating above the law with the discrete help of persons such as Captain Handler."

"Blake that's wonderful!" Alexis exclaimed excitedly, so caught up in her own relief that she didn't notice the black scowl that settled over Blake's features.

"I know you haven't talked about the trial, at least to me but I know they must be close to setting a date… if this Mr Dobson is telling the truth we might be able to avoid that all together, with the right evidence and political pressure the DA would have no choice but to drop the charges or risk evidence of Police corruption leaking into the papers!"

"NO!" Blake snapped back surprising Alexis with the vehemence of his refusal. "I will not make a deal with that man."

"Why ever not? Blake this is your freedom we are talking about here, no price is too high."

"Oh believe me I of all people know what is at stake…" Blake began only to be cut off by a fuming Alexis.

"Do you? Do you really?" Alexis spat back her emerald eyes glinting with fury. "Have you spent even one night in jail Blake?"

"Well…"

"No you haven't. Well I have, I had to spend months in that rotten detention centre, kept away from my family, my company. Being told when to get up, when to go to bed, what to eat, what to wear, where I could go, what I could do. You have no idea what it is really like in there, it will drive you crazy if you let it and I can't imagine the men's prison will be much better, in fact I imagine it will be much worse. At least I didn't have to worry about the other inmates and guards taking pot-shots at me."

"Alexis…"

"And I'll be out here, having to go on without you, knowing exactly what hell you'll be going through but unable to do a damn thing about it." Alexis finally stopped for breath, her voice throaty. "And what will happen to your little daughter, she's already lost one parent."

"Alexis I can't." Blake managed to cut in. "If it was just money then I would pay, but Dobson wants in on Denver Carrington, 10% stock holding and a seat on the board."

Slamming her hand down on the vanity Alexis cursed when she felt her palm throb. She hadn't meant to hit it that hard but he just made her so mad, he was so stubborn.

"So once again Blake Carrington is putting business before family." Alexis spat in disgust.

Jumping to his feet Blake shot her a revolted glance. "How can you of all people say that? Denver Carrington made this family what it is, it's my legacy, our children's future."

"Wrong." Alexis countered. "On all counts. The family made the business not the other way around, every well and rig represents a missed birthday, anniversary, time that could have been spent together. Time and energy you invested in it rather than us, well now it is time for payback."

Barely pausing to draw breath Alexis continued on before Blake could even think of a reply.

"Give the children a choice Blake, your freedom or that damn company of yours, I wonder which one they would choose? Or are you afraid to, you know just what they would say and then you'd have to admit to them, to yourself that it is more important to be lord and master at Denver Carrington than here with you family."

"You are not playing fair Alexis." Blake retorted unable to shake the niggling feeling that she had a point, he did know what the children would choose, but there had to be another way there simply had to be.

"I simply won't resort to blackmailing the DA's office out of this. There has to be another way…Andrew and his team are the best there is. I trusted them and the justice system once before and my trust wasn't misplaced."

"You're a fool." Alexis muttered shaking her head. "I trusted in justice once and where did it get me? Convicted for murder on trumped up charges…If Dex and Adam hadn't gone out of their way to find that photographic evidence and obtain McVane's confession I'd probably still be there now!"

Pacing back and forth Blake refused to allow Alexis's argument to sway him, he had made up his mind, he would win this thing on his own terms, just like he always had before. He simply couldn't even entertain the idea that he could loose.

"I can't loose you Blake!" Alexis whispered softly and Blake felt all his anger slowly slip away, he had never realised just how frightening this would be for her, especially considering her own history with the legal system.

Crossing back to her Blake perched on the edge of her dressing stool his arms slipping around her slender waist. "It will be alright…I am not going anywhere I swear to you. Just trust me on this I will find a way I always do."

Resting her head on his shoulder Alexis drew strength from his unwavering conviction, Blake did have a knack for getting out of these situations. "Perhaps I did over react a little." Alexis murmured into his neck, smiling as Blake chuckled against her ear. "I'm just so frightened Blake."

"We will win this Alexis." Blake muttered soothingly rubbing her back. "With you in my corner for a change and not fielding for the opposition I can't imagine how they can win."

Snorting in amusement Alexis allowed Blake to convince her, let his soft words and warm hands blanket her fears, meeting his lips in a tender kiss that deepened as Blake clung to her just as she clung to him. Pushing him away Alexis glanced horrified at the time. "We're late!"

"So?" Blake teased trailing kisses down her neck. "I told you I really don't feel like going."

Gritting her teeth Alexis gathered her resolve, something made difficult by the way Blake nuzzled and nipped at her earlobe. "No Blake…Think of Jeff, he asked you to be there. He obviously wants your opinion of these people before he signs the deal."

"He's a big boy."

"Blake!"

Sighing Blake reluctantly got to his feet watching as Alexis glanced in the mirror cursing the mess he had made of her carefully applied lipstick. For a moment he forgot he should be leaving to dress himself, watching fascinated as she applied liner and gloss to her already full lips, checking and fluffing her hair where he had flattened it, and finally deciding on the diamond and emerald necklace to go with the full length fitted white beaded gown that lay out on the bed.

Stepping forward when she seemed to struggle with the clasp Blake surprised Alexis by taking the necklace out of her hands and fastening it himself, once finished his hands resting lightly on her shoulders. Meeting her gaze in the mirror Blake smiled, his dark mood now completely evaporated.

"How did I ever survive…" Blake began unable to finish but if Alexis's dazzling smile was anything to go by he didn't need to.

"I know…I can't imagine living without you Blake…Promise I won't ever need to."

Swallowing Blake could only nod, stroking her cheek he turned and strode from the room, not trusting himself to remain longer or they really would never make dinner.

----

"You have such a lovely home Mr Carrington."

"Why thank you Mrs Carstairs." Blake replied amiably to the rather dumpy woman to his left, plastering his most charming smile on his face. Unable to quell the thought that he wished Alexis was sitting in her place and not down the far end of the table charming the pants off a balding but obscenely wealthy Mr Carstairs.

It didn't help his mood that he could imagine what he and Alexis could be up to upstairs right about now instead of playing host to two of the wealthiest but ultimately two of the most dreadfully dull people in the western hemisphere.

Hearing her tinkling laughter down the far end Blake did his best to restrain his scowl. Alexis definitely had the better end of the deal. True she had Mr Carstairs, but on her other side she had Jeff, whereas Blake had only a rather quiet and withdrawn Krystina, Fallon sat in the middle of their guests with LB opposite her and although she had conversed politely with the wife of Jeff's potential new partner she was naturally more drawn to her mother's lively repartee.

Blake was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he embarrassingly didn't realise Mrs Carstairs had spoken until she called his name.

"Forgive me it has been a long day." Blake simpered.

"Oh that is quite alright…I understand how that can be I was just commenting on what I large family you seem to have. Such a lovely girl Fallon…and I understand you have boys as well?"

Smiling genuinely for the first time Blake nodded. "I am the proud father of five, and grandfather of three. My son Adam is my eldest…" Blake paused awkwardly for a moment but if Mrs Carstairs was aware of his son's current status she was thankfully too polite to comment on it.

"Then Fallon…Steven is next, he lives in Washington with his son Daniel, Amanda my youngest but one is in Europe and Krystina my youngest." Blake added turning to smile at his baby daughter who for once looked up and tentatively returned his smile.

"My grandson LB." Blake nodded to his namesake who was making his way through his vegetables determinedly, so Blake could only assume dessert was on his mind. "Then my granddaughter Lauren is upstairs."

"My such a large family…and so handsome too but then that is to be expected." Mrs Carstairs gushed glancing between Blake and Alexis. "If your sons take after you then I expect Colorado has seen more than its fair share of broken hearts and it goes without saying that your girls get their grace and beauty from their mother."

"She is not my mummy!" Krystina's exclamation wasn't really loud but due to its high pitch it carried down the table causing conversation to stop and heads to turn.

"Oh my…" Mrs Carstairs spluttered her round face reddening in embarrassment as Krystina glared at her.

"They're not even married!" Krystina added as she jumped to her feet and ran for the door causing Blake to groan in embarrassment.

"Mr Carrington I…"

"Please excuse me." Blake muttered shooting Jeff an apologetic glance before his eyes locked with Alexis and she nodded, so leaving her to try and explain Blake took off after his daughter.

Unsurprisingly when he got upstairs he found Krystina in her room, face down on her bed, and Blake had to sigh in relief that she hadn't had the foresight to lock her door.

"I would like an explanation Krystina." Blake began softly but firmly as he sat down beside her.

"Its true she's not my mummy!" Krystina retorted crossly thumping her pillow.

"Yes I know that but you were very rude to a guest and you embarrassed me and Alexis." Blake tried to explain. "You didn't even give me a chance to tell Mrs Carstairs the truth."

Turning over Krystina rubbed her hands across her eyes. "You were going to tell her?"

"Yes." Blake insisted although he had to concede privately he might have delayed it as long as possible.

"So you haven't forgotten about Mummy?"

"No sweetheart I haven't forgotten about Mummy." Blake soothed her pulling his little girl into his arms. "I will always love Mummy, just as I will always love you, nothing can change that."

"Not even Alexis?" Krystina asked sullenly. "She doesn't like me."

"She does like you." Blake retorted. "You're a lovely little girl what is not to like. You just don't know each other very well but don't worry there is lots of time for that I promise."

Biting her lip Krystina wondered if now was the right time to tell her Daddy what Sable had told her, he seemed like himself not under any kind of spell. She was about to when Blake foolishly added.

"Now I would like you to be a big girl and come downstairs and apologise for shouting at our guests…And to Alexis for embarrassing her."

Pouting as her former temper returned Krystina showed that she had inherited more from Blake Carrington than just his name, namely his stubbornness. "No."

"Krystina." Blake growled warningly. "I will only ask you one more time. Come downstairs and apologise."

"No!" Krystina retorted pushing her father away throwing herself back on the bed in a temper.

"Fine then you will stay up here all night, no dessert and tomorrow you will stay here when I take LB riding."

Grabbing a fistful of her duvet Krystina smothered her sobs unwilling to let her father see how conflicted she was, she wanted to go riding more than anything, it was the only time she got to spend time with her father even if she had to share him with LB.

"Are you going to come downstairs and be a big girl and apologise?" Blake asked from the doorway.

Shaking her head Krystina held on to her anger and it lasted long enough for her father to leave slamming the door angrily behind him. Rolling over she picked up her doll, the last present her mummy had given her before she had to go away, holding it tightly to her chest she buried her face into the doll's long blonde hair, not caring that her tears made the strands clump together.

She just wanted things to go back to how they were before even if she couldn't have her Mummy back again, which her Daddy had told her was impossible, at least then she had Sable and hadn't had to share her Daddy with Alexis. Perhaps if she wished really hard in the morning she would wake up and it everything would be alright again.

---

Part 4:

In no time at all two weeks had passed in the Carrington household and it had been a time of great joy and frustration for Blake Carrington himself.

Frustration because there continued to exist a sort of cold war between his youngest daughter and himself which despite his best efforts did not seem to be thawing. Alexis had in her inimitable way informed him that as Krystina was his daughter this was one problem he needed to solve alone, as in her opinion any interference from her would only worsen the situation.

Then of course Blake had also found himself expertly outmanoeuvred by the combined skills of his lover and his daughter who quite smugly presented him with a fait accompli, namely his invitation complete with costume to the upcoming hospital benefit. Grudgingly Blake accepted both, realising the look of barely restrained delight on Alexis's face almost made up for the fact he had to dress up.

At least the pair of them had had the sense not to make his costume too flamboyant. A simple pair of dark tailored breeches, leather boots, a fitted waistcoat and frock coat in a tasteful deep red; that paired with a rather magnificent fencing sword which fitted into a simple leather scabbard which attached neatly to his belt and he made quite the dashing buccaneer. He could even stomach the brimmed hat with the feathered plume for as long as it took to get inside and deposit it on their table.

At least there had been no mention of tights, much to his relief and Jeff's. And part of him eagerly anticipated seeing Alexis kitted out in her costume, the low neckline and corset alone almost made the evening worth waiting for.

But for every trying moment worrying about his looming court appearance, there were at least two good ones.

His relationship with Alexis was going from strength to strength, and although they did not go out of their way to flaunt their love affair Blake no longer insisted that they hide it either. Around the mansion it had not become uncommon to find the pair sitting together in the living room or library before and after dinner, and although he was not yet comfortable outwardly displaying his affection in front of his children Blake now made a point of not moving away or releasing her hand if they happened to be interrupted.

His prudery, as Alexis called it, was a constant source of amusement to her and she seemed to delight in trying to provoke him to fits of grand passion outside of the bedroom. So far he had managed to resist but Blake had to admit there were times he had been at the point of caving, only the knowledge that the continued battle of wills titillated them both had kept him strong.

Outside of the boudoir he had found himself able to once again get to know this fascinating woman, stripping away the layers of armour she constructed over their years apart in business and in bed. Rediscovering old forgotten treasures like her deep love for her children, grandchildren, him and anyone she let inside her heart; once in they stayed in, for better or for worse it seemed no matter how much pain it might cause her.

Discovering new qualities for the first time. Her astute business mind, the insightful almost instinctive way she viewed the oil business. As a competitor Blake had traditionally spent his time reacting to Alexis's business expansions he had never given much thought to way she came up with her ideas. Now with a peaceful armistice enjoyed between their two companies Blake found himself enjoying discussing the latest developments with her, constantly surprised by the unique way she looked at situations.

So it hadn't been too much of a surprise when Alexis's proposed joint venture with the South Korean Leases started sounding like a good idea. Even so if someone had told Blake even a week ago that today he would stand before his Board of Directors partnership proposal in hand he would have told them they were crazy.

"They are going to think I have lost my mind!" Blake muttered mainly to himself but his companion heard him, and leaning heavily on her crutch she made her way over from her chair to his desk.

Leaning against the desk she shot him a baleful look, lifting her hands to correct the knot and straighten his blue silk tie before smoothing her hands down the lapels of his dark gray suit.

"No they are going to think what an astute businessman that Blake Carrington is, putting aside old grudges to pursue what is best for his company."

Rolling his eyes Blake retorted. "You have met my board?"

"On a couple of occasions." Alexis quipped smothering a smile as Blake groaned. "I never had any problem handling them."

"Yes well." Blake hedged stepping away to glance at his reflection in the mirror over the sideboard, admitting to himself that he looked every inch the confident oil tycoon. "There is no time like the present…You don't mind my not inviting you to join us?"

Shrugging Alexis smiled disarmingly. "Somehow I don't think my presence will make your job any easier…Besides I have other things to do than sit around in your boardroom whilst a bunch of boys debate over whether or not girls are allowed in the clubhouse."

Laughing at her simplistic description Blake crossed back over to her, placing a kiss on her porcelain cheek. "Wish me luck?"

"You don't need luck." Alexis insisted. "Now go in there and show them just who is in charge of this company. I'll meet you down in the lobby at one, we have a table reserved at the St Dennis for half past so do try not to overrun."

Picking up his portfolio Blake shot off a cheeky salute before heading towards the door, Alexis's laughter echoing in his ears.

---

Alexis's good mood lasted as far as the elevator. Pressing the button she took the time before it arrived to lean against the wall.

She knew she was being stubborn, was rushing her recovery. Her nurse had given her permission to use crutches now, but they were technically supposed to be used in addition to her wheelchair, but Alexis Colby had never been one to play things safe. It was all or nothing and the sense of empowerment she felt being back at the same height as everyone else made the desperate cramps and back ache worth it.

However that didn't mean she didn't take advantage of every opportunity to get off her feet or at least take some of the weight off of them.

Finally the door of the far elevator opened and grappling for her crutch Alexis went to move, it was only when she heard two familiar voices raised heatedly from inside the elevator that she stopped and listened instead.

"Fallon I have to get to the Board meeting your Father is counting on my support."

"Jeff you simply have to talk some sense into him." Fallon's desperation was clear even from just the tone of her voice. "Daddy is burying his head in the sand over this Handler affair, you know if we do nothing he will be convicted, even Andrew Laird thinks so."

"Andrew didn't say that." Jeff replied soothingly.

"He didn't need to come out and say it, anyone who can read between the lines could see it in his face. Why is Daddy lying to us…to Mummy…If I hadn't decided to accompany you…"

"You mean gatecrash." Jeff countered. "Fallon I know you're frightened, and I admit it does look bleak."

"Then talk to Daddy, persuade him to give Dobson what he wants."

"Blake is too stubborn for that." Jeff answered with a sigh. "He is determined to find another way."

"Is there one?"

"No." Jeff's resigned tone said it all and Alexis felt her stomach clench in fear.

"But I promise you Fallon, I won't let Blake go to jail if it's in my power, even if I have to pay Dobson myself….But I really do have to go." Jeff added suddenly appearing from the elevator and storming off towards the Boardroom.

The elevator doors closed behind him and both Fallon and Jeff departed not realising their conversation had been overheard.

---

The Board meeting had passed smoothly until the final item.

Glancing across at Jeff who smiled reassuringly at him, Blake raised the new business.

"I take it by now you have all had the chance to read the South Korean proposal." Pausing Blake watched as several head nodded in agreement.

"It presents an exciting opportunity for Denver Carrington to expand our holdings…" Blake began about to launch into his prepared speech when a heckling snort from the far end of the table interrupted his train of thought. Glancing up Blake scowled, looking along the row of expectant faces. Until his gaze met that of a derisive Sam Dexter.

"Do you have something you would like to add Sam?"

Pausing for a moment Sam Dexter seemed to hesitate under the full weight of Blake's gaze, before gathering himself back together and replying. "These leases, rumours are floating about you intend to take a partner in order to bid for them…Rumour has it…" Sam paused his dark eyes hardening. "That that partner is Colby Co."

Resisting the urge to clench his fists Blake forced a light hearted tone to his voice. "My the rumour mill sure has been busy this week."

"Yes but is it true?"

"Yes it is." Blake answered honestly and the Board members immediately began to mutter amongst themselves.

Watching Sam carefully Blake saw him nod to a few others whose faces told exactly how they felt about teaming up with Colby Co. It didn't take Blake long to realise he was facing an organised coup. Yet the thing about a coup much of it depended on their strength of its leader and Sam Dexter was the weak link, it pained Blake to have to do this to an old friend, but when he set himself up in opposition he left Blake no viable alternative.

"You have something you want to say Sam?" Blake asked calling Sam Dexter out, putting him on the spot. "You want to tell this Board why you think Denver Carrington shouldn't take advantage of an opportunity to secure leases for some of the most productive oil fields on the open market?"

Growling Sam practically spat back, taking the rope Blake offered and blindly placing the noose about his own neck. "Its not the leases, it's your choice of partner."

"Colby Co is in a secure financial position." Blake argued rationally sensing he was swaying the swing voters to his side. "They are more than capable of meeting their half of the financial requirements, they have an excellent safety record, and a good international standing…The Korean's are eager to deal with both our companies. We will be able to reap the rewards without having to bear all the risk and hamstringing our capital and capacity."

Slamming his hand down on the table Sam practically exploded. "No deal is a good deal with THAT Woman."

Smiling Blake leant back into his chair, folding his hands together as he stared Sam Dexter down. "Now Sam I would have thought a businessman such as yourself would be able to put aside personal issues for something bigger…I wouldn't like to think you were allowing private issues to influence the decisions you help make on Denver Carrington's behalf."

Trembling with temper Sam turned and glanced at his allies, dismayed when several avoided his eyes. "I am doing what I think is best for the company."

"Really." Blake drawled sarcastically. "In that case what do you think I am doing, not acting in Denver Carrington's best interest?"

"I…"

"Perhaps you would like to propose a vote of no confidence?" Blake suggested boldly.

"No." Sam muttered. "I just…."

Smiling as his old friend caved under the pressure Blake turned to the other members of the board. "Gentlemen may I propose a vote…All those against pursuing South Korean leases raise your hands?"

Sam and a scattering of his remaining supporters raised their hands.

"All those in favour?"

The majority of the board raised their hands.

"Well then gentlemen with that last matter settled I declare this meeting over."

Gathering his paperwork, Blake reached for his briefcase, nodding as Board members shuffled out, some shamefaced unable to meet his eye but the most meeting his gaze and wishing him a good afternoon.

Standing Blake watched as Sam slowly got to his feet. "I am sorry it had to come to his Sam but you should know me by now I don't brook any interference in the way I run Denver Carrington."

Scowling Sam took a deep sip from his water glass, his tanned hand shaking noticeably. "You're a fool Blake…Alexis will destroy you, will destroy this company. It is all she knows how to do. When she is through with you she will won't just spit you out she will seek to wipe you from the face of the earth…And you'll let her. You'll let her…God you'll probably defend her even when she is sticking the knife in your back." Sam added trailing off his dark eyes suddenly far away.

Frowning slightly in confusion Blake tried to interpret what his old friend was saying. "Sam what…"

Waving aside Blake's concern Sam Dexter headed for the door. "Well I tried Blake, one last time for old times sake. But no more, we're through. You can kick me off your Board, no wait I resign. I think its time that the Dexter's of Wyoming went back where they came from. Next time we meet it will be to see that boy of yours sent down permanently for what he did to Dex and it would be better if there was no conflict of loyalties."

"Sam…" Blake tried one last time but his old friend simply refused to listen, leaving the Boardroom and a distressed Blake behind.

---

Part 5

Sitting in the small meeting room staring at the sterile walls Alexis felt the goosebumps rise on her arms. But she wasn't cold. Dressed sleekly in a classic Chanel navy suit, her sable fur draped over the back of her chair she actually felt a little warm.

The reason for her unease was the oh so familiar surroundings. With the empty gray walls bearing down on her, the small barred window and single table bolted to the floor, not to mention that clinical institutional smell, this interview room could easily pass for another across town, one in which she had spent far too much time.

Glancing at her delicate gold Rolex Alexis rapped her nails against the table top. She hated being kept waiting, it always put her in a foul mood, but she understood the power play behind it. Dobson was trying to assert his dominance, by making her wait he was assuming control of the meeting, it started when he said it did. It was a typical alpha male ploy.

Well that might work with another alpha male but it sure as hell wouldn't work on her, Alexis had years worth of experience in deflating male egos.

Finally the door opened and in walked the man that gotten Blake so worked up.

Pausing in the doorway Dobson seemed genuinely surprised.

Smiling charmingly Alexis didn't stand instead waving Frank Dobson over to the seat opposite her.

"Good Afternoon Mr Dobson…We have never met but I understand I owe my son's current good health to your kind intervention?"

"Mrs Colby." Frank replied with a smile and a nod of his head, lowering himself into his seat. "I must say this is a pleasant surprise…I have seen you occasionally on television but I must say you are even more beautiful in real life."

Accepting the compliment graciously with a quiet "Thank you", Alexis met Dobson's gray eyes without flinching; surprised not to find the snakelike menace that Blake had described. Oh there was definite intelligence there, and a sense of emotional detachment but none of the iciness that Blake had mentioned.

Smiling a half smile Frank was the first to break the silence. "Forgive me Mrs Colby but as welcome as this visit is, you are definitely the most pleasant visitor I have had for some time, but I take it you didn't just come here to thank me personally for looking after your son?"

"I would have come to thank you regardless." Alexis insisted. "But on this occasion you are correct I do have another reason."

"Which is?"

"Blake Carrington." Alexis answered simply, watching in amazement as Frank's eyes seemed to freeze over almost immediately. The transformation was almost instantaneous, and if Alexis had not already seen those gray eyes glinting with hidden warmth she might have been chilled to the bone.

"What about him?"

"I understand you have some valuable information which could be of use to Mr Carrington?"

"And if I do what interest would it be to you?"

Smiling disarmingly Alexis waved her hands. "He is the father of my children…And they would be quite distressed if their father was convicted."

Folding his arms Frank watched her carefully before answering. "I made Carrington an offer, he turned me down."

"Oh well that's Blake for you, he's as stubborn as an Ox, always has to do things the hard way." Alexis confided watching Dobson carefully from beneath lowered lashes. "He's not likely to change his mind I'm afraid."

"Not even to keep his freedom?" Frank questioned clearly disbelieving.

"Oh believe me if Blake has a failing, and he does, its that he can never ask for help or admit he is wrong once he has gone out on a limb. It's that wonderful Carrington pride of his, he'd rather cut his nose off to spite his face, or risk going to prison rather than be forced into a situation he didn't engineer."

"Well that is a shame for him." Frank retorted. "Still he should be an interesting addition here. Tell him to brush up on his chess, it's been years since I had a good game."

"Now Mr Dobson just because Blake is too stubborn to save himself that shouldn't mean you have to miss out as well." Alexis all but purred.

"You have an alternative offer?" Frank asked astonished.

"I do." Alexis replied smugly fixing her large emerald eyes on him. "You want to make a name for yourself, secure your future. I can understand and respect that. So perhaps you might consider a change of company…Colby Co instead of Denver Carrington?"

Leaning back in his seat Frank was noticeably bemused. "You are prepared to offer me the equivalent amount of Colby Co stock and a seat on your board if I release my evidence to you?"

"Not quite." Alexis retorted, knowing that she had him well and truly hooked. "I am prepared to offer the equivalent value Colby Co stock to the value of the 10% of Denver Carrington stock you asked for from Blake, at current market value. But only half up front."

"What?" Frank demanded his eyes narrowing.

Smiling sweetly Alexis added. "Half up front Mr Dobson…And you get the rest and the seat on my board only after the charges against Blake have been dropped."

Returning her smile Frank's eyes thawed slightly. "My you do enjoy playing hardball do you not Mrs Colby."

"It's the only game to play." Alexis retorted her smile widening. "Are you interested in playing Mr Dobson?"

Laughing at her turn of phrase Frank nodded, gray eyes glinting as he sized her up. "Carrington may be a man of poor judgement but it seems he is a lucky man in other areas."

Taking the compliment Alexis asked. "Is that a yes?"

"Alright. I am prepared to swap companies, Colby Co is an even more impressive company and it's CEO… Is rather more attractive than Blake Carrington. You have yourself a deal Mrs Colby. Of course I will require confirmation of the stock transfer before I will authorise release of the evidence."

"I am so relieved to hear you say that Mr Dobson." Alexis retorted opening her briefcase and retrieving two documents, laying the stock certificate on the table for him to see, all it required was her signature. Before laying a neatly typed contract on top of it.

Reading it quickly Dobson was visibly impressed. "You appear to have thought of everything."

"I always do." Alexis quipped passing her silver ballpoint between her hands before offering it across the table.

"What no ladies first?" Dobson teased taking the pen and signing his name to the contract, before pushing the paperwork and pen back across the table to Alexis, his gray eyes watching her every movement as she picked up the pen and signed her name fluidly across the two documents.

Setting the pen down Alexis reached across the table her hand outstretched. For a moment Frank paused then with a smile that for him almost approached warm, he shook her hand.

"Welcome to Colby Co Mr Dobson."

---

Glancing at the clock Blake muttered a curse under his breath. Leaning forward he pressed the button on the intercom. "Marsha has accounting delivered those projections yet?"

"I'm sorry Mr Carrington I can try and chase them for you." Marsha's apologetic voice sounded over the intercom.

"Please do I am already running late, if they aren't here in the next half an hour they will have to wait for Monday." Blake groused switching the intercom off and packing his files away in his briefcase.

He could only imagine the disappointed looks he would have to endure if he stayed at the office much longer. Tonight was the night of the big hospital gala. Jeff had already left an hour ago, but not before reminding Blake, probably at Alexis's instigation that they were leaving the house at seven sharp.

It was almost six now and he still had to get back to the mansion and change into his costume, although that part he would willingly skip.

It was therefore a relief when his phone rang. "Yes?"

"It's Mr Laird on the line for you Mr Carrington."

Frowning slightly Blake settled back down in his chair as his lawyer came on the line. "What can I do for you Andrew?"

"It's what I can do for you Blake." Andrew countered. "I can only say thank you for coming to your senses. The DA's office just called me, I was about to leave for the day, but I think this crucial new evidence that has suddenly appeared mysteriously, might mean I miss the gala this evening."

"What new evidence?" Blake demanded.

"Oh there is no need to play coy with me Blake." Andrew jibed. "Jeff filled me in on Dobson's offer, I'm just glad you decided to take him up on it."

Unable to believe what he was hearing Blake shook his head. "Andrew I have honestly no idea what you are talking about…But I think you had better start explaining"

---

Storming into the mansion Blake didn't return Gerard's pleasant greeting. In fact it was debatable that he had even heard him so focused was he on getting answers. Heading towards the stairs Blake only stopped when he heard the gentle tinkling of laughter coming from the library, so turning on his heel he headed there surprising the inhabitants as he pushed the door open so hard it slammed against the panelling with the loud bang.

Inside Jeff, Fallon and Alexis were sat enjoying a pre-gala drink, already in costume, clearly waiting for him to get back from the office.

"There you are Blake." Alexis's delighted voice called out. "We were about to send out a search party." She added finally looking up from her glass of champagne her pleasant smile falling from her lips as she caught sight of Blake's furious expression.

"Daddy what's wrong?"

Meeting Fallon's concerned gaze Blake refused to allow her worry to soften him, instead letting his dark eyes travel over the other two. "Who did it?"

"Did what Blake?" Jeff asked genuinely confused.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe you don't know…Why else would the three of you be here celebrating? Where you all in on it together…"

"Daddy what on earth are you talking about?" Fallon demanded setting her drink down.

"Dobson." Blake spat back. "Someone paid him off and I demand to know who!"

"Daddy I honestly don't know what you are…."

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" Blake retorted. "I can't believe this my family…People I trusted going against my express wishes."

"Leave them alone Blake." Alexis insisted drawing their attention. "I did it. I paid off Dobson."

---

Part 6:

For a moment Alexis's defiant confession hung in the air and no one spoke.

For Blake it felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. Not Alexis...He had thought Jeff, possibly even Fallon but not Alexis. Not the woman who had lay in his arms the night before buoying his confidence, trusting his judgement. Then Sam's words came back to him, how he would 'probably defend her even when she is sticking the knife in your back'

"Children will you leave us please?" Blake asked but it was more a command than a request and they reluctantly obliged; Fallon squeezing her mother's hand as she passed her by.

As soon as the library door shut behind them Blake felt himself explode, the tenuous hold on his temper lost. He was so angry he could manage to grunt out one word. "Why?"

Trembling slightly as Blake locked that almost black gaze on her Alexis felt her previous confidence evaporate, her clever comeback stalling on her tongue. If anything her continued silence only exasperated Blake further.

"I believe I am entitled to an explanation...How YOU of all people." Blake spat out venomously. "Could go behind MY back, against MY express wishes, making decisions about MY life..."

If Blake had intended his diatribe to cow her it had the completely opposite effect. Listening to his rant sparked Alexis's own short fuse.

"Me...ME...ME." Alexis hissed icily. "Do you realise that is all that has spilled from your lips? Well I am sorry if I don't agree with you Blake. This has never been about just YOU! Being sent to jail doesn't just affect YOU Blake, it affects ME, it affects the ENTIRE FAMILY!"

"So you think that gives you the right to go behind my?" Blake retorted pacing the room, needing to put as much distance between them so he didn't accidentally throttle her. "I trusted you and once again you've betrayed me. You had no right..."

"When you behave like a stupid stubborn ASS I do! " Alexis cut in stunning Blake to silence and bringing his pacing to an abrupt halt.

"YOU didn't want to STOOP to blackmail; YOU didn't want to violate YOUR sainted principles." Alexis snorted in derision. "Your recently ACQUIRED principles I might add. Well YOU didn't have to, I did it for you, because I LOVE YOU, you ass. Because I love my children and I don't want to leave them fatherless. Because whether YOU want to admit it or not, YOU were about to get YOURSELF convicted!"

"You don't k now that." Blake countered softly but firmly.

"Oh bullshit." Alexis snapped. "You didn't have a snowballs chance in hell off getting off without a custodial sentence and everyone but YOU seem prepared to admit that."

"It was a chance I was willing to take." Blake retorted shaking his head. "You have disappointed me Alexis, I thought you trusted me—believed in me..my judgement."

"I do trust you Blake about anything other than your own wellbeing..."

"Not enough." Blake spat back bitterly. "Not enough to support me in this as a partner should, you undermined me Alexis, you made me look like a fool—Krystle would never have done this."

Reeling from that blow Alexis fought back her tears unable to stop the retort falling from her lips. "Of course she wouldn't...Your precious trophy wife had neither the brains, the means nor more importantly the balls to pull this off."

"She wouldn't have even tried to because SHE believed in me." Blake countered angrily raking his hands through his hair to keep them occupied, he had not hit a woman before but by god when Alexis poured her venom he was sorely tempted. "God I can't even look at you right now."

"Fine then I will save you the trouble." Alexis hissed making her way to the door far faster than was good for her but she chose to ignore her aching back; part of her afraid that if she did not leave now before he could say it she might once again hear Blake order her from his house.

"Where are you going?"

The question was simple but the meaning behind it was anything but, and they both knew it.

Pausing in the doorway Alexis forced herself to turn around and meet his gaze.

"To the Gala."

"Now?" Blake gasped unable to believe she could face such an event now.

"I made a promise when I returned to Denver that I was never again to let my children down, I would always put them and their wellbeing first. Well I think today I have kept that promise, and I am not going to break it now by letting Fallon down. She worked hard helping organise this fundraiser, and it wouldn't be fair to ask her to find another keynote speaker at this late stage. When you realise that your freedom and your family are worth more than that stupid male pride of yours you can apologise. But until then I can't stand the sight of YOU!"

Amazed by her reply Blake watched open mouthed as she stormed out of the room, full skirts swishing behind her. Sinking into the couch he realised it was probably for the best that she had left him when she did. In his current state, the emotional rollercoaster, he wasn't sure he couldn't be provoked to violence if she had continued to argue with him.

He was torn...Split down the middle. Furious at her for deceiving him, going behind his back, undermining the stance he had decided on. Yet he believed her when she said she did it for him because she knew he couldn't, that she did it to protect the children. He could even believe her when she said she did because she loved him. The question was did he want that kind of love?

---

"Daddy?"

Krystina's high voice cut through the silence jarring Blake from his morose thoughts. Glancing up from staring into the fire Blake blinked as his eyes adjusted to the gloom to see his young daughter standing in the doorway, dressed in her nightgown and robe clutching her favourite doll.

"Krystina what are you doing up, it's late you should be in bed?" Blake groused taking a deep sip of his whiskey.

"I thought you were going to the party?" Krystina asked innocently pretending not to hear her father's command as she scurried into the room and climbed up next to him on the settee, delighted to have him all to herself for a change.

"I changed my mind." Blake growled yet he didn't not dissuade his daughter as she crawled into his lap. Just her gentle presence helped sooth his still turbulent emotions. Stroking her hair Blake found himself curious. "So why aren't you asleep young lady?"

Shrugging Krystina bit her lip.

"That is not an answer." Blake muttered some instinct telling him there was more to this than meets the eye. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Reluctantly Krystina nodded.

"About Mummy?" Blake asked surprised when his daughter shook her head. "Well then what was it?"

Chewing her lip Krystina answered softly. "No…about you."

"Me?"

"You went away." Krystina muttered. "Like Mummy did and I wasn't allowed to see you."

Stroking her hair Blake held his daughter close. "Oh darling I will never leave you. I promise."

"That's not…" Krystina began before suddenly clamming up.

"That's not what?" Blake prompted. "Krystina tell me why you thought I might be going away?"

Shrugging she shifted in his arms, holding her doll close and muttering into her hair. "Susie Thompson said at school that you did something bad and the policemen are going to come and take you away to prison and that I won't ever get to see you anymore."

"Oh darling nothing and nobody is going to take you away from me." Blake swore faithfully, unable to believe that he hadn't considered that Krystina might now be old enough to be aware of his situation.

"Then you didn't do something bad? The policemen aren't cross at you?"

Reluctantly Blake found himself in the position of having to lie to his own child, something he had sworn never to do. "I did something the policemen think was wrong but thanks to some other people…" Blake hedged, "helping convince them, I am sure they will let me stay here with you and not take me away."

"What people?"

"Well Uncle Andrew for one and…" Blake paused before admitting. "And Alexis."

Frowning as she processed that thought, that Alexis had helped keep her father at home, Krystina was startled when the phone suddenly rang.

Getting to his feet Blake crossed to the phone on his desk. "Carrington residence."

"Blake its Andrew, I wanted you to be the first to know, the DA has dropped the charges, thanks to Dobson's evidence you are a free man."

Sighing in relief Blake ran a hand across his eyes, it was if a terrible weight had finally been lifted from his shoulders, a weight he hadn't even realised he had been carrying until that moment. "Thank you Andrew…Thank you very much."

"Don't thank me Blake, it's Alexis you should be thanking…Without that evidence I really did not like our chances."

"Yes I will…Good night Andrew and thank you once again." Blake added setting down the phone to face his daughter's inquisitive face.

"That was Uncle Andrew, the policemen won't be coming to take me away." Blake explained a bright smile pulling at his lips, a smile which Krystina returned jumping off of the couch into his arms.

Hugging her close it struck Blake how close he had come to loosing all this, to missing this time with his daughter, to not seeing her grow up or being a real part of her life. "Thank you." He whispered to the air, to what ever divine power was listening.

"Now young lady I think it was time you went back to bed."

"Will you tuck me in?" Krystina asked sweetly.

"I will." Blake readily agreed and hand in hand they headed upstairs, but it did not slip Blake's mind that he still had one more thank you to deliver, and this one should really be face to face.

----

Depressed Alexis swirled the olive around in her martini, watching as the clear liquid threatened to spill over the lip of her glass. She should have realised coming to a ball would have been too depressing. Despite her significant improvements in physio she was still not strong enough to stand for long, nor anywhere near stable enough to actually dance without having to be supported by her partner.

Fallon and Jeff had been wonderful but it was hardly fair to expect them to sit here and keep her company all evening. Glancing over at the dance floor Alexis managed a small smile as she watched them dance. The oblivious pair only had eyes for each other, and Alexis predicted it wouldn't be long until they were back together.

If only she hadn't forced Blake's hand, not that she truly regretted it, but if she had waited to deal with Dobson until after the Gala then at least she would have had someone to talk to.

"Is this seat taken?"

"Blake!" Alexis gasped in surprise turning her face up to a clearly uncomfortable Blake Carrington. For a moment an awkward silence descended, the memories of their earlier argument too fresh in each others mind.

"You can sit if you want." Alexis answered softly shrugging her shoulders her eyes drifting back to the dance floor watching the other couples enviously.

"Actually I'd rather dance if you don't mind." Blake asked as if reading her thoughts holding out a hand, which his dark eyes pleaded with her to take; to not make him grovel apologies but to accept that he was sorry by the fact that he was here now and in costume.

Taking his hand Alexis leaned heavily on Blake's arm as he escorted her to the dance floor, ignoring the interested glances of their peers as Blake slipped both arms around her supporting her almost entirely.

Sliding her arms up around his neck Alexis felt herself relax, resting her head against Blake's shoulder as he rocked them gently in time with the music. They were hardly giving Fred and Ginger a run for their money but the dance enabled them to be close, as close as they both wanted without the pressure to talk, at the moment it still felt too raw.

Eventually one of them had to speak, bending his head close to her ear, Blake muttered lowly "I'm sorry."

"I know…Me to." Alexis replied softly lifting her head from his shoulder so that she could meet his gaze. "I didn't mean to make you feel undermined Blake…I just couldn't let you go to prison. I couldn't face loosing you…I didn't think by doing what I did I might end up loosing you anyway."

"And I was being stubborn." Blake replied with a sigh, chuckling softly. "We are quite the pair."

"Why did you come tonight?" Alexis asked suddenly bringing them both to a stop. "When I left I thought I'd come home and find my luggage out on the steps."

"Oh it was tempting!" Blake teased, disturbed when Alexis broke their gaze suddenly tensing in his arms. "Hey…." He added sliding one hand up her back and along her jaw to cup her chin and draw her eyes back to his. "I was joking."

"I'm not laughing Blake." Alexis muttered. "You have to forgive me if I don't find that at all amusing."

Frowning Blake tightened his hold on her, "I hurt you very much back then didn't I?"

"No more than I deserved I'm sure." Alexis added throatily. "I guess I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop…Perhaps that's why I seem to go out of my way to provoke you. It seems inevitable that eventually you will throw me out of the mansion…out of you heart and life…If you got sent to jail it would only be over sooner."

"I am not going anywhere." Blake growled softly his dark eyes twinkling mischievously, unable to keep his good news to himself any longer.

"But…" Alexis began her emerald eyes wide her hopeful face upturned to Blake's

"The charges have been dropped and I would be a churlish buccaneer if I did not acknowledge my ladies hand in all of this."

The smile stretched quickly across her face and her eyes twinkled happily. "Say that again."

"I'm a free man Alexis." Blake replied. "Now do I get to thank my lady?"

Nodding Alexis smiled sweetly astonished when Blake leant closer pressing his forehead against hers, brushing his nose against hers, staring deeply into her eyes. At the tentative brush of his lips against hers Alexis inhaled sharply, Blake's mouth swallowing her moan as he kissed her with increasing ardour.

Running her hands through his hair Alexis surrendered herself to their passion, not realising they had suddenly become the centre of attention. Dancing couples pausing on the dance floor to stare in astonishment as the two most unlikely people came together, people sat at tables whispered behind their napkins. Yet the pair were oblivious to all this, even to a broadly smiling Fallon and a very relieved Jeff Colby who stood barely five feet away

Releasing her lips reluctantly Blake whispered huskily. "I love you Alexis."

"Oh Blake I love you to." Alexis replied emotionally. "I always have and I always will."

"Well that's good to know." Blake teased. "Even when I'm old and well greyer…"

"Even then!" Alexis laughed. "Now Darling please don't take this the wrong way but I really need to sit down before I fall down."

Immediately concerned Blake wrapped his arm around her waist, supporting most of her weight. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine…I guess I have just been pushing myself a little too hard." Alexis admitted grudgingly, accepting Blake assistance to head back to her seat.

They were almost there when a fuming Mr Peterson appeared out of nowhere cutting off their exit.

"Well I bet you're happy with yourself Carrington." Peterson sneered casting his eyes over the pair. "Out celebrating?"

"I am here with my family Mr Peterson, supporting a worthy cause." Blake replied politely but it didn't take a genius to realise the DA attorney was out to cause a scene and from the way conversation around them dropped off they were certainly drawing an audience.

"Well it's good your money can do more than just buy your way out of trouble." Peterson muttered. "Too bad it won't get your boy out of jail as well!"

"I think this conversation is at an end Mr Peterson." Blake replied icily, pushing his way passed the attorney.

But the lawyer wasn't through with them. "Well don't celebrate too soon Carrington. You may be off the hook but young Adam…Well he will get his comeuppance sooner rather than later, thanks to you."

"What are you talking about?" Alexis demanded unable to resist rising to the bait.

"Oh you mean you haven't heard?" Peterson retorted smugly. "Well I suggest you don't dismiss that legal team of yours just yet Carrington, set them to work on your son's defence. I mean now that his trial has been moved up…"

"A date's been set?"

"Yes three weeks from now…I wonder how they managed to find the gap in the court schedule?" Peterson taunted turning and leaving now he had managed to ruin Blake's night.

"Oh god Blake." Alexis gasped. "Why when something seems to go right for us does something else have to go wrong…Someone must truly hate us."

Sighing Blake wracked his brain for something reassuring to say. Settling instead for holding her close. "We will get through this Alexis, as a family, together there is nothing we cannot do."

"Together." Alexis echoed meeting his gaze and sealing that promise with a kiss. He was right perhaps they were just being tested, the only thing she was certain of was that there was no way she was going to give up, not on Adam, not on Blake, not without giving it the fight of her life first.

---


	7. Episode 7: Trial Run

**Episode 7 Trial Run**

Part 1:

---

"Good morning Mummy." Fallon called out as she entered the breakfast room to see her Mother sitting down to breakfast.

"Morning Fallon…No children this morning?"

"Oh LB is running late as usual and I sent Jeanette to try and coax Krystina out of bed…Are you off to the office today?

Shaking her head Alexis decided on breakfast tea instead of coffee this morning, pouring herself a cup and deciding on a grapefruit.

Curious as to what could keep her workaholic mother at home on a weekday Fallon asked innocently as she sipped her coffee. "When is Daddy coming back?"

"This afternoon…his business with Jason should be over by lunchtime and with Adam's trial beginning in a few days..." Alexis replied shaking out her napkin as she took her seat.

"Good Morning Miss Fallon…Mrs Colby." Mrs Gunnerson greeted bustling into the dining room dinner menu in hand. "Here you are Mrs Colby I made the adjustments you requested."

"Thank you Hilda." Alexis replied favouring the cook with a bright smile as she cast her eye down the menu. "That all looks wonderful, but could you make sure Gerard has a bottle of the '56 Mouton-Rothschild decanted?"

"I'll get him right on it." Mrs Gunnerson replied eagerly leaving the two ladies to enjoy their breakfast.

Waiting until her mother set the dinner menu down Fallon leant forward and snatched the innocent document from where it lay on the crisp tablecloth. Scanning through the selection Fallon's eyebrow steadily rose higher. "Duckling…Trout…Beef Wellington…Mummy are you trying to spoil Daddy for a reason?"

Scoffing at Fallon's accusation Alexis dismissed it with a shrug. "Am I not allowed to welcome Blake home with a nice dinner without you getting suspicious?…He has been gone for days." Alexis added as if that were all the explanation that was required.

"It sounds like you've missed Daddy." Fallon observed unable to keep her approval from her voice.

"Perhaps I have." Alexis admitted sipping delicately at her tea, her eyes softening as long buried memories come to mind. Glancing up she caught Fallon's gaze, a slight flush coming to her cheeks. "Just remembering."

"Something nice?"

"Oh yes." Alexis replied with a smile then at Fallon's curious expression she relented.

"The first time we were separated for longer than a few days…It was the first year we were married when I was heavily pregnant with Adam and Blake didn't want me traipsing over the country staying in backwater hotels with him; so he insisted that I stay at home. I hated it and gave him hell every time he phoned home, then one night he didn't phone and I cried myself to sleep."

Snorting Fallon added. "I thought this was a nice memory."

"Oh it is." Alexis insisted. "When I woke up the next morning it was to see Blake bringing me breakfast in bed. He had travelled all through the night to see me, he hadn't slept a wink. He had to leave straight away after breakfast to get back on the road. But he wasn't cross with me, he just realised I missed him terribly and that I needed spoiling a little."

"Oh…" Fallon gasped sharing a smile with her Mother, their private moment interrupted when a panicking Jeanette appeared wringing her hands.

"What's the matter Jeanette?" Fallon asked.

"I can't find Miss Krystina."

---

"Are you planning on hiding under there all day? Only it might be useful to know since I had planned to sit here and read my paper and I wouldn't want to be a disturbance."

Crawling out a little from under the piano Krystina watched Alexis's warily. Somehow even when the others had failed to find her, she had without even having to look, if Krystina had ever needed proof of Alexis's magical powers she didn't any longer.

"Are you going to tell?"

Folding her paper Alexis glanced at the girl over the top. "Why should I? It doesn't matter to me whether you go to school or not?"

Frowning in confusion at that answer Krystina pulled her backpack closer towards her. "You're a grown up you're supposed to make me go to school?"

"Why would I waste my time doing that, you clearly don't want to go and it would only ruin both our mornings, so why don't you go back to hiding under the piano and let me finish reading in peace." Alexis retorted hiding her smile behind her paper as Krystina stood still uncertain as to what to do.

Choosing to sit beside the piano rather than under it Krystina watched Alexis read her paper for a moment before the silence became too much for her. "Aren't you going to ask me why I don't want to go?"

"No." Alexis answered.

"You really don't want to know?"

"No I don't, I can't think why it would interest me."

Sitting in stunned silence for a few moments longer Krystina felt the words simply burst out of her. "I'm going to run away."

"Oh I was wondering what the bag was for." Alexis replied casually, forcing her voice to remain disinterested. "Have you packed enough, that backpack doesn't look big enough to me but then I've never runaway from home...I am sure you thought of everything."

"I have some cookies...and my pocket money. I packed my doll and a jumper for when it gets cold." Krystina answered.

"Oh that sounds alright then." Alexis said pausing before adding. "Have you left your father a note?"

"A note?"

"Yes I believe it is customary in these circumstances to leave a note telling people that you've run away and why. If you didn't how would they know that you had run away and not simply gotten lost?"

"That's a good idea." Krystina added. "But I don't have any paper..."

"I do." Alexis replied reaching for her notepad and pen. "Why don't you tell me what you want to say, I'll write it down for you so it's nice and neat and spelled correctly, then you sign it and we'll leave it on your father's desk."

"Alright..." Krystina muttered shuffling closer so she could whisper. "Tell Daddy I can't stay here anymore."

"Ok." Alexis replied making a note. "He will want to know why, Blake always like to know why so..."

For a moment Krystina sat silent and Alexis was afraid she had pushed the girl too far but then the floodgates opened and it all came out.

"Well I am not happy, I want to find mummy and no one will tell me where she is gone, not even Sable comes to see me anymore and all Fallon does is shout at me and LB is mean. He used to be much nicer when Danny was here, they used to let me play with them but now LB doesn't want to play with me, he calls me mean names says I'm a stupid girl and he won't let me play with his toys. Lauren is too little to play with and I don't have any friends of my own...The girls at school tease me because I don't have a mummy and my Daddy is as old as their granddaddies; so they say he can't be my real daddy and he doesn't spend time with me like he used to when mummy was here. The house is too quiet, I miss Steven and Danny, and I want them to come home. I want everyone to come home."

"That is quite a lot to write down." Alexis murmured. "I notice there is nothing there about me; I thought you wanted me to leave?"

Playing with the edge of her jumper Krystina muttered sullenly. "You'll turn me into a frog."

Bursting out laughing Alexis startled Krystina, who glanced up mesmerised by the sudden transformation, the dark wicked looking step-mother was gone and in her place a twinkling enchantress. "Why on earth would I do that?"

"Because you're a wicked witch and that's what they do to children they don't like...that or cook them in the oven." Krystina replied swallowing nervously.

"Sorry I never could cook, so you're safe from the oven." Alexis retorted playfully. "As for frog's they're not really my area of expertise, I am much better at granting wishes...Where did you get that idea from?"

"Sable told me."

"Ahhh." Alexis sighed fighting down her anger; she would deal with Sable later. "Well I wouldn't listen to everything my cousin said."

"She's your cousin?"

"Yes." Alexis replied. "And just like when you and LB argue and he tells tales to his mummy which you know aren't true, Sable has told you a fib."

"You're not a witch."

"I've been called things similar." Alexis joked to herself as the reference went over Krystina's head. "I like to think of myself more of a fairy godmother type...Take your little list here, all your reasons why you want to run away, why I could change all of that with a few well chosen words."

"Magic words."

"Of a sort." Alexis hedged. "Why don't you give me a few days to work on it? Put off running away until at least after Thanksgiving, I mean you wouldn't want to miss that, Mrs Gunnerson's pumpkin pie is worth staying for alone."

"Alright." Krystina replied softly chewing her lip. "Does that mean I have to go to school?"

"Why don't you want to go to school?" Alexis asked. "Don't you like it?"

Shrugging Krystina hugged her doll close but she couldn't meet Alexis's eye.

"Is there a special reason you didn't want to go today?"

Twirling her doll's hair around her finger Krystina muttered. "They are having a Mother Daughter day…Making costumes for the thanksgiving play…Susie Thompson said I couldn't come because I don't have a Mummy."

"I think Susie Thompson's Mummy needs to give her a good smack!" Alexis said sharply causing Krystina to look up from the floor. "Didn't you want to ask Fallon to come and help make a costume?"

"She's not my Mummy." Krystina replied sullenly.

"Oh sweetheart." Alexis whispered softly, for a moment at a loss as to how even she could deal with this problem. "Perhaps it would be better if you stayed home today…Your Daddy will be home this afternoon." She added, mentally noting to herself to mention the bullying to Blake.

Smiling brightly Alexis shook her head. "For now why don't we sneak into the kitchen and see if there is any of that cake left from last night and we'll have our very own tea party right here? Your doll is invited of course."

Hesitating Krystina chewed her lip, the cake and the party did sound like fun but there was one thing that worried her. "Promise you won't push me into the oven."

Laughing as she got to her feet holding her hand out to Krystina, Alexis replied earnestly. "Cross my heart." Then hand in hand the pair sneaked off to the kitchen.

---

"Well it is official I am never going to move from this seat." Blake moaned rubbing his full stomach watching as Alexis laughed and made her way over to the decanter pouring them both a large glass of cognac.

Accepting the glass Blake lifted his arm and smiled as Alexis came and snuggled against him, resting her head against his shoulder as they both watched the fire.

"Tough week?"

"Hmmm…It is much pleasanter now." Blake answered his fingers trailing along her bare arms, across her shoulders to stroke the slope of her neck. "But I fear this is merely a lovely respite."

"The trial." Alexis sighed nuzzling into him and breathing in his scent. She had missed him more than she thought possible and she wanted nothing more than to shut all the problems out and enjoy this time they had together but reality had an unfortunate habit of creeping in.

Sensing her discomfort Blake pressed a kiss to her forehead. "We will do everything we can…You've talked your testimony over with Andrew and Mr Travers?"

Nodding Alexis slipped her hand under the edge of his cardigan feeling his heart beat powerfully under her palm, letting the rhythmic pounding sooth her nerves. "I just wish there was more that could be done."

"We can be there to support him." Blake counselled wisely, his pensive expression suddenly becoming playful. "Now perhaps you can enlighten me…I understand my daughter missed a day of school and instead of scolding her, you of all people insisted I wait until we could talk. Well we're alone now so let's talk."

Lifting her head Alexis met his gaze her serious expression sobering Blake instantly. "She was going to run away."

"What?" Blake gasped half rising from the couch until Alexis pressed him back.

"Just listen." Alexis insisted pining his shoulder down. "She's a very confused little girl Blake. She misses you terribly and I don't think she understands what happened to her mother. But I think she could cope with all that if it weren't for the fact that she is being bullied at school."

"Bullied?" Blake was aghast. "How…I had no idea…Does Fallon know?"

"No." Alexis replied. "I am sure she has no idea…Girls bully differently to boys, they don't punch and kick but spiteful words when someone is already vulnerable can do just as much damage."

"What can I do?" Blake asked genuinely perplexed, he had never faced such a problem before. Fallon and Steven had been popular amongst their peers and having sent them away to boarding school any bullying problems had been dealt with by the school with Blake none the wiser.

"Spend time with her. Let her realise that no matter what anyone says that you love her and value her and…" Alexis trailed off unwilling to bring up a subject that might cause them to fight. "You might want to consider a change of school."

"Alexis…"

"Blake I already know what you are going to say. Krystle picked that school for Krystina, well I am sure if she were here things would be fine." Alexis retorted trying and mostly succeeding in keeping her disbelief from her tone.

"But she isn't here and without that bridge with the other mother's Krystina is struggling to fit into their world, she hasn't been invited to any play dates and the other girls in her class seem to enjoy taunting her about this. Mostly it is jealousy, Krystina comes from a wealthy family, has luxuries they can only dream of so they enjoy rubbing in what they do have; mothers…and fathers not old enough to be their grandfathers."

For a moment Blake didn't speak, allowing her comment to sink in. He had never considered what having a child in his fifties would mean for the child. He had only ever thought of himself, what he had wanted. Stroking Alexis skin Blake petulantly retorted. "I don't feel old."

"I agree." Alexis teased determined to lighten the mood, running her hand down his chest to his thigh. "You don't feel old at all!"

Trying to suppress his amusement and the sudden flare of arousal Blake reached down and captured her hand lifting it to his lips. "Perhaps it would be better to continue this discussion upstairs."

Biting her lip Alexis pouted, teasingly tracing the outline of his lips. "I thought you couldn't move?"

"Something's are worth making a little effort." Blake muttered sitting up and taking Alexis with him.

Sliding her arms around his neck Alexis allowed Blake to pull her to her feet. "Why did you have something specific in mind Mr Carrington?"

Wrapping his arm around her waist Blake placed a kiss on her neck, then another on her shoulder, his lips drifting lower until they met satin. "Your room is beckoning."

"Well then let's not keep it waiting." Alexis muttered stepping out of his embrace, catching his hand and tugging him towards the door suddenly impatient.

Laughing as she tried to hurry him along Blake deliberately tarried, teasing her with impromptu kisses and caresses in the corridor his amusement growing as Alexis grew increasingly frustrated.

"Blake." Alexis growled as he slowly inched up the staircase. "I swear if you don't hurry up you will be spending the night alone."

"Well you shouldn't have fed me so well." Blake countered pausing on the balcony.

"Fine." Alexis snapped turning her back on him her hands moving to the fastening of her dress as she made her way up the few remaining stairs; the zip now open sliding lower as she exaggerated her movements.

Watching open mouthed as more skin was revealed to his gaze Blake took the remaining steps in record time, catching Alexis up before she reached the top of the staircase, his fingers tracing the curve of her spine. "Can I help you Mr Carrington?"

Pushing her down the corridor to her room Blake growled pressing her firmly against a door his lips finally finding hers as he fumbled for the door handle. Finally getting the door open they stumbled inside Blake's hands sliding inside her dress as Alexis practically ripped his shirt off.

"Mummy…Daddy…" Fallon's shocked voice jarred the oblivious pair apart.

Holding her dress against herself Alexis glanced over her shoulder, her mortification increasing when she spotted not only her daughter but a rather naked Jeff Colby who was grappling for a sheet. Blake had wisely lifted a hand to cover his eyes.

"Wrong room." He muttered backing towards the door dragging Alexis with him.

"This never happened." Alexis insisted, not waiting for Fallon and Jeff's reply before shutting the door behind them.

"Oh my god." Blake groaned rubbing his eyes his discomfort only increasing when Alexis burst out laughing. "Alexis it is not funny our daughter almost saw us…And Jeff how am I ever going to look him in the eye?"

Kissing him tenderly Alexis pulled a shaken Blake into her bedroom. "Oh don't worry darling from what I saw I doubt he will be able to meet your eye either."

---

Part 2:

The day of the trial was a crisp November morning, bright blue skies accompanied by crisp wintry air. But the cold did nothing to deter the packs of reporters and photographers that hung around the entrance to the courthouse, rabidly waiting like vultures for the first sign of their prey.

"Dear god." Blake muttered as the limousine pulled up at the courthouse steps and the pack immediately descended, surrounding the car, flashlights going before they had even stepped out.

Reaching across Alexis covered Blake's hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Blake retorted morosely as his driver opened the door on his side and he stepped out into the thick of it, ignoring the shouted questions to offer a hand to Alexis to help her from the limo. Then with her hand secured in the crook of his arm he pushed their through the mob occasionally muttering "No comment." Whenever a microphone was pushed in front of him.

Finally they made into the relative peace of the courtroom and Blake let out the breath he had been holding as they made their way over to the defence table. Andrew Laird and Mr Travers were deep in conference and so only nodded a greeting but Dana got to her feet, smiling nervously as Blake kissed her cheek.

"Blake…Alexis…It is wonderful to see you, especially you Alexis you look wonderful."

"Thank you Dana." Alexis replied smiling warmly at her former daughter-in-law.

"I'm just sorry we haven't seen more of you." Blake added, inwardly chastising himself for not making more of an effort where Dana was concerned.

As if sensing his internal debate Dana immediately sought to reassure him. "Well that is hardly your fault I have been trying to keep a low profile, plus I had to go back to Montana and my work not that it didn't stop my boss from firing me when I insisted on coming back to Denver for the trial."

Scowling at that news Blake was about to suggest an alternative when the defence team decided to join them at last.

"It seems you are up first Mrs Colby." Mr Travers explained his eyes ghosting over her face pleased when he saw not even a flicker of nerves.

"Well then I should make sure I look presentable." Alexis answered patting Blake's arm.

"You look beautiful as always." Blake responded quietly causing her to smile but he willingly took his seat behind the defence bench as Alexis headed off to powder her nose.

---

Entering the ladies room Alexis headed for the mirror and pulled out her compact and lipstick. She was just putting the finishing touches to her makeup when one of the stalls opened and she found herself face to face with a heavily pregnant Sable. For a moment neither woman spoke, settling for glaring at each other's reflections. However the détente couldn't last for long and as usual Alexis was the first to unsheathe her claws

"My goodness Sable I didn't realise Chanel came in that size."

Sneering at her cousin Sable came to stand next to her at the sink, her seven month stomach pressing into the counter as she lent forward to wash her hands, pausing just long enough before countering with a particularly cutting retort. "Well it has been so long since you were able to have a baby Alexis it is no wonder you are out of the loop!"

Shrugging aside that little barb Alexis decided now was the time to call her cousin to account on another matter. "Why are you here Sable, come to spread some more of your little fairy tales?"

"What?" Sable asked scowling.

"Perhaps this time you intend to tell Blake directly about my mystical powers rather than using an innocent child?" Alexis explained pleased when Sable blanched. " I am sure that you will be pleased to know that I was able to clear up that misunderstanding...Krystina is quite a sweet little girl when certain people aren't dripping poison in her ear. I suppose you could say we are now just one big happy family."

Swallowing down that bitter pill Sable reached for the remaining weapon in her arsenal. "How very delusional you are Alexis...Or is that desperate?"

"Desperate moi? Don't tell me pregnancy has addled your brain as well as your dress sense Sable?" Alexis bit back, shutting her compact with a snap and placing it back in her purse.

"Oh no I meant you. What else could you call it? Personally I would never have believed you would have let Blake off the hook so easily but then again it wasn't like you had anyone else waiting in the wings."

"When I have Blake why would I need anyone else?"

"Oh so that little scene with Zach Powers was just innocent fun?" Sable asked.

Rolling her eyes at her cousin's dramatisation Alexis added a final layer of lipstick, dabbing at the excess with a tissue. "Blake and I have discussed Washington. He apologised. It was all just a series of misunderstandings."

"A misunderstanding." Sable snorted. "Well perhaps in the common circles in which you travel it can be dismissed as such...But even I thought you had more class than to let Blake back into your bed after our little 'misunderstanding' in my hotel suite."

Her smile freezing on her face Alexis felt her heart clench, unable to believe what she was hearing. Yet there was no way she was going to reveal her ignorance to Sable so she shrugged the accusation aside even as her heart plummeted. "Call it whatever you want Sable, it was over before it even began."

"Only because he had half a bottle of whiskey inside him." Sable spat back. "But for a while he certainly seemed to be enjoying himself...What's the matter Alexis didn't he share all the details with you."

"What Blake and I choose to discuss is frankly none of your business. Now do excuse me he is waiting for me...I am sure you can take as long as you need…No one is waiting for you are they cousin?" Alexis bit back, shutting down the conversation with her usual skill before turning and striding back into the courtroom.

---

Trembling slightly as she took her seat Alexis couldn't even bring herself to look at him, her mind conjuring terrible images of Blake and Sable together.

When the Adam entered shortly followed by the Judge Alexis barely noticed, following the actions of the rest of the courtroom by rote. It was only when she heard her name read out that she was jarred out of her nightmare.

"Alexis?" Blake's concerned voice sounded in her ear when she hesitated to stand, his hand warm and reassuring on her arm. Yet just his touch made her skin crawl and she shook him off.

"Mother?" Adam turned in his seat, his concerned blue grey eyes locked on her face.

Forcing a smile Alexis somehow struggled to her feet following the court official over to the stand. Raising her right hand she repeated the vow to tell the whole truth before gratefully sinking into her seat.

Twisting her hands together Alexis tried to get herself back under control. This was about Adam, her first born, she had to do the best she could. Even if that meant she had to forget about Blake and Sable for the time being. There would be time enough to deal with that later and deal with it she would, if Blake Carrington thought he was getting away with this then he had another thought coming.

---

"Well that could have gone worse." Mr Peterson commented but it seems it did little to calm Sam Dexter.

"She all but declared him a living saint!" Sam retorted bitterly. "I am still not convinced the pair didn't plan this together all along."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes Mr Peterson concentrated on the facts of the case. "We have no evidence to pursue Alexis Colby. However it is not a question of whether Carrington is guilty, we all know he is, it will be convincing the Judge of malicious intent that is the key. Mrs Colby's testimony was always going to be biased towards her son, and Jury will take that into account."

"Hmm." Sam grunted clearly still displeased by the circumstances.

Pausing as he stacked his paperwork Mr Peterson nervously asked. "And just how is our other witness coming…Cooperating yet?

"Stubborn as usual but I am sure eventually will see things our way." Sam retorted yet the way he couldn't quite meet the attorney's eye made Mr Peterson nervous.

"I do hope I have no surprises coming?"

"No." Sam muttered yet there was a distinct lack of conviction in his voice.

"Well then I think we should head back in." Mr Peterson added and the pair left the meeting room.

---

Part 3:

---

"You're very quiet." Blake commented watching concerned as Alexis toyed with her lunch.

After Alexis's testimony the Judge had called a recess for lunch and a relieved Blake had insisted on taking her and Dana out for a quick lunch. Despite Blake's attempts at conversation the meal had remained tense, Dana had been understandably nervous out in such surroundings but Blake was puzzled as to the reason for Alexis's stilted conversation.

So he waited until Dana excused herself before tackling Alexis on the subject.

"Yes." Alexis replied her eyes locked on her fork as it pushed her linguini around on her plate, she had taken only a few bites as since Sable's revelation earlier she hadn't had any appetite.

Somehow she had managed to get through her testimony, not that she remembered a word of it now. It had all passed in a blur but Mr Travers had seemed pleased with her and Mr Peterson had seemed sufficiently annoyed. Now if only she could shift this sick feeling in her stomach.

"Darling it will be alright…Your testimony would have melted even the most hardened heart." Blake insisted reaching across to take her hand, his frown deepening as Alexis pulled away suddenly getting to her feet.

The very touch of his hand on hers caused her stomach to lurch, just the thought of where that hand had been on Sable and since on her. At least with Dex she hadn't had that to contend with, Dex had never been able to conceal his guilt and had confessed his affair with Sable at the first opportunity. Blake unfortunately didn't seem the share that weakness.

"We should be getting back don't you think?" Alexis added dabbing her mouth delicately with her napkin, not waiting for an answer as she headed for the door leaving Blake at the table staring in surprise at her retreating figure.

---

Blake had stewed all the way back to the courtroom, the drive had been just as awkward as the lunch and he was at a loss as to what could be causing it and Alexis seemed to be in no mood to enlighten him. Yet there was one person pleased to see him. "Fallon."

Standing outside the courtroom scanning the crowd Fallon turned as soon as she heard her name, pushing her way through to get to her parents. "Mummy…Daddy its manic in here."

"How did the morning go?" Fallon asked nodding a greeting to Dana.

"As well as could be expected." Alexis replied sharply surprising her daughter with her coolness. "I think we had better take our seats."

"Alright go ahead I'll join you in a moment." Blake replied catching his daughter's eye, silently asking her to stay behind for a moment.

"Daddy what is wrong with Mummy?" Fallon asked the moment they were alone.

Shaking his head Blake paused before answering. "I don't know ever since the trial started she has been distant…edgy…I know going over it again in court must have upset her but…" He broke off. "She is pushing me away and that is not like her. If I could think of a reason I would have thought she was mad at me…"

"Or perhaps someone else upset her?" Fallon added nodding across the hall.

Following her gaze Blake was surprised to spot Sable heading in the other direction. "That is a possibility…Excuse me Fallon."

"Sable I'd like a word with you." Blake's voice cut through the general hubbub in the hallway as he fought to catch up with her.

Finally just as she reached the ladies room Blake grabbed her arm.

"Blake let me go." Sable hissed, chestnut eyes flashing.

"We need to talk." Blake insisted as he pulled her off down the hallway, finding an empty meeting room and dragging her into it.

"Blake this is harassing a witness." Sable exclaimed hotly, moving to place the table between then. "Look if this about what I said earlier." Sable began. "I was just baiting Alexis, I couldn't stand her superior smugness a moment longer."

"So you did have words." Blake muttered some of the pieces falling into place.

"She started it, as usual." Sable retorted sullenly. "Besides it wasn't like I was telling her something she didn't already know."

Freezing at her words Blake's gut clenched, she couldn't mean…Had she told Alexis what had almost happened between them, but then Sable seemed to think she hadn't told Alexis anything new? Shaking his head Blake frowned in confusion, nothing seemed to make sense but there was one thing he could sort out, here and now.

"Sable right now I have more pressing concerns than your latest spat with Alexis."

"Adam." Sable spat with barely contained disgust. "I do hope you didn't drag me in here to plead for your son."

"Adam." Blake insisted, his dark eyes coolly determined. "I want your word that you will tell the truth on that stand. That you will put aside the animosity you feel towards Alexis, even Adam and not warp events to take revenge on my family."

Pulling back in shock Sable sneered at his words. "I will do what I think is right, I have no intention of perjuring myself Blake but I won't gloss over the situation so your boy gets off Scot free."

"Then we find ourselves on opposite sides." Blake growled.

"I guess we do." Sable retorted coolly pulling her fur closer. "I am sorry it has to come to this Blake."

Nodding Blake didn't trust himself to speak watching as Sable turned and opened the door, pausing on the threshold as she caught sight of someone waiting for them. Someone who looked less than thrilled at finding them together.

"Alexis." Blake began but one look from her cut him off dead.

Her emerald eyes flashing icily Alexis hissed. "If you two are quite finished the session is about to start." Then without waiting for either of them she turned and strode off.

---

"Mummy." Fallon whispered concerned when Alexis returned to the courtroom her face pale and drawn.

"Not now Fallon." Alexis muttered her lips drawn in a grimace as she took her seat.

"Where is Daddy?"

"I said not now." Alexis retorted averting her eye when Blake suddenly reappeared pushing along the row and ignoring the muttered complaints of the people already seated till he reached the seat the other side of Alexis.

"Alexis." Blake began but Alexis seemed determined to ignore him, turning her face away, treating him to a view of the brim of her hat. Leaning in closely Blake ignored the glares of the other spectators, knowing that no matter what she pretended Alexis could hear him. "Nothing untoward happened, I was just trying to get her to see reason about Adam…"

"The Prosecution call Mrs Sable Colby to the stand." The court official called out and heads turned to watch Sable Colby stalk to the stand.

Waiting until Sable was sworn in Mr Peterson approached the stand.

"Mrs Colby I understand you were a witness to the incident at the Carlton Hotel. I was wondering if you could describe in your own words the events of that afternoon."

"Yes of course." Sable replied with a small smile. "I was having a meeting with my daughter Monica, Adam Carrington and Alexis Colby, our business was almost concluded when Mr Dexter appeared."

"You hadn't expected him?" Mr Peterson asked.

"No." Sable replied with a shake of her head. "He wanted to talk to me privately but Adam and Dex started trading insults."

"Indeed then what happened?"

"Then things got more heated, Alexis got involved and Dex stepped in between us."

"Placing himself between Adam Carrington and Alexis Colby?" Mr Peterson asked. "So in your opinion did Alexis Colby have a clear view of her son?"

"Objection!" Andrew Laird called out. "Prosecution is leading the witness."

"Sustained." Judge Hacker insisted. "You will rephrase the question Mr Peterson."

"Of course Your Honour." Mr Peterson replied. "Mrs Colby did you have a clear view of Mrs Alexis Colby when she was stood behind Mr Dexter?"

"No." Sable insisted. "I did not." She added her eyes drifting over to the defence table, lingering on Adam before moving on to Alexis whose glare practically burned a hole through her.

"Then what happened?"

"Well Adam lunged at Dex." Sable replied her voice choking. "He didn't even see him coming he had turned his back towards Adam."

"And that is when Mr Dexter and Mrs Colby went over the balcony."

"Yes." Sable added dabbing at her eyes with her handkerchief.

"And after they fell how did Mr Carrington react?" Mr Peterson asked.

"He just stood there." Sable spat. "He didn't do a thing."

"He was in shock?" Mr Peterson queried.

"It is possible." Sable answered. "But he didn't move to help his mother, she was laying there and he did nothing. Then when the paramedics arrived he vanished."

"Adam Carrington." Mr Peterson paused turning to point at Adam who sat tensed behind the desk. "Lunged for Mr Dexter, pushing both him and his own mother over the balcony and you are saying he didn't even stick around long enough to make sure both received medical attention?"

"That's correct." Sable insisted her eyes boring into Adam enjoying watching him squirm.

"So in your opinion Mrs Colby do you buy Mr Carrington's heartfelt plea, that he returned to face justice because of the prodding's of his conscience?"

"Objection!" Mr Travers called out. "The Prosecution is asking the witness to comment on events she can have no knowledge about."

"Your Honour, I am merely asking my witness to comment on Mr Carrington's character and possible motive. Having witnessed his original reaction to the incident I feel Mrs Colby is in a unique position."

Nodding Judge Hacker mused for a moment before replying. "I will allow the question, proceed Mr Peterson."

"Thank you Your Honour." Mr Peterson said before turning to Sable. "Mrs Colby if you will continue."

"It is possible that Adam did indeed feel remorse for how he acted." Sable paused her chestnut eyes catching Blake's and for a moment he was almost convinced she would relent but instead her eyes hardened.

"But based on how he originally acted I think it had more to do with the national media interest in the case and the likelihood that he would be discovered wherever he was hiding. Adam is a lawyer by profession and he would know full well that things would better for him if he turned himself in than if he were discovered and arrested."

"Thank you Mrs Colby…Your witness Mr Travers." Mr Peterson called out as he took his seat.

"Well that could have gone better." Blake hissed surprised when Alexis turned to face him, her expression grim.

"It was a good job you spoke to her." Alexis retorted icily, her emerald eyes glinting like frozen jewels. "I hate to think how she would have been without your taming influence."

To that Blake found he had no response.

---

Part 4:

---

Dinner was a quiet affair. Blake felt as though he was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

After her comment at the trial Alexis hadn't spoken to him again. She had chosen to sit at the far end of the table and the children provided a buffer between them. A very awkward buffer.

Conversation had been stilted and when the grandchildren and Krystina had excused themselves after dessert Alexis rose as well, pleading a splitting headache she headed up to bed, all without so much as even looking at him.

"Daddy?" Fallon asked her blues eyes clouded with concern.

"I'll deal with it Fallon." Blake insisted getting to his feet and heading upstairs.

Yet he didn't go to see Alexis directly, instead he stopped by Krystina's room, relieved when she greeted him with a smile.

"Daddy."

"I've come to tuck you in." Blake explained helping his daughter into bed and tucking the blankets down around her. Kissing her forehead Blake laughed when Krystina held up her doll for him to kiss as well.

"Daddy is Alexis mad at me?" Krystina asked softly when Blake turned on her nightlight.

"No darling why would you think that?" Blake asked genuinely concerned.

"Cause she promised to read me a story tonight, and then she didn't." Krystina explained.

Shaking his head Blake smiled softly. "No darling I am sure she is not mad at you…maybe at me but not you."

"Will you read me a story Daddy please…" Krystina pleaded fixing her big blue eyes on her father.

Relenting Blake accepted the book turning to the first page. "Once upon a time…"

---

Walking down the hall Blake paused outside of Alexis's door, hesitant to disturb her if she truly felt ill. Yet as he pressed his ear to the door he heard something that tore at his heart. She was crying, quietly as if she was smothering her sobs but he could still hear her. Grasping the door handle Blake was surprised to feel it turn easily in his hand, at least she hadn't locked it.

The room was dark and Blake shut the door behind him before walking towards the bed where Alexis lay curled up unaware of his presence. Or at least he thought she was until her horse voice demanded.

"Leave Blake."

Frowning Blake ignored her command approaching the bed, "Not until you tell me what is wrong Alexis", sitting down beside her he touched her bare arm horrified when she shook him off.

Turning her tearstained face towards him Alexis hissed "Don't touch ME!" Jumping from the bed to place as much distance between them as she could pacing over to her dressing table.

"God dammit Alexis." Blake demanded. "If you won't tell me what I am supposed to have done wrong how can I fix it?"

"Unless you have a time machine you can't! That's even if you really want to."

"What are you talking about?" Blake spluttered getting up from the bed and stepping towards her.

Holding her hand up Alexis warned him off. "I'm talking about You and My Cousin in HER hotel suite!"

"Alexis.." Blake tried to think of what to say, stepping forward he reached for her, convinced that if he could just hold her, he could explain, make her see reason.

"Stay away from me!" Alexis hissed grasping for the nearest thing, a bottle of perfume and flinging it at him.

Ducking the perfume Blake dodged the hairbrush that followed, crossing the room and surprising Alexis by grabbing her arms. Struggling as Alexis continued to lash out, kicking him in the shins, Blake hissed as she tried to knee him somewhere even more sensitive.

He could have let her go, he probably should have done but he simply refused to give in now; even when Alexis elbowed him in the stomach and he doubled over he pulled her with him to the floor. Gasping for breath Blake rolled them over so she was pinned beneath him, grabbing her wrists and holding them above her head.

Screeching in frustration Alexis tried everything to free herself but it was in vain.

"WILL YOU JUST LISTEN!" Blake yelled when he had to fend off her knee once again his own temper flaring.

"What can you say?" Alexis spat. "How can you possibly explain this away…Sorry Alexis I accidentally fell on top of her and…"

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" Blake shouted before trying to rein in his temper. "I was drunk, you saw how drunk I was."

"So you never laid a finger on her?" Alexis scoffed. "You must think I'm really dumb."

"We kissed." Blake confessed watching in shame as Alexis's face fell. "She kissed me, but I let it happen."

Scrunching her face up in disgust Alexis fought back tears. "What else did you just let happen Blake? Tell me darling, I know you were drunk, but surely you can remember. How different does My cousin feel hmmm."

"I never touched her." Blake insisted. "Not like that Alexis you have to believe me."

"Really you expect me to believe Sable had you willing in her suite and nothing more happened, you didn't even grope her?"

"I didn't lay a hand on her!" Blake repeated but his inflection clued Alexis in.

"On her?" Alexis hissed eyes narrowing in disgust. "But she touched you didn't she Blake?"

"Alexis please this won't do any good." Blake pleaded. "It meant nothing."

But Alexis refused to listen to him unable to just let this go. "Oh but I really must hear all the details Blake. Did she run her hands through your hair…Stroke your chest…Tell me darling did she stroke anything else?"

"Alexis please."

"You said she kissed you." Alexis pressed on ignoring his distress and the tears that built behind her eyes as Blake reluctantly nodded. "Just on the lips?"

Unable to meet her piercing gaze Blake rolled off of her, resting beside her on the carpet whilst Alexis fought the instinct to gag. For a long moment neither spoke, Blake wallowing in his shame Alexis swallowing back tears.

"Was she any good…I imagine with that sharp tongue of hers." Alexis taunted. "Better than me?"

"Alexis stop." Blake pleaded turning on his side to face her.

"Did you tell her to stop Blake?" Alexis demanded her eyes full of angry tears. "Well did you, or did things not go any further simply because you had too much to drink?"

"No." Blake whispered.

"You bastard." Alexis ranted turning over quickly and slamming her palm into his chest, hitting him over and over until Blake forced her to stop.

"That is enough." Blake insisted angrily. "Do you really want to know why things didn't go further…" Blake paused holding Alexis's blazing gaze. "YOU that is why!"

"A sudden attack of conscience?" Alexis scoffed. "Spare me Blake."

"I called your name Alexis." Blake cut in. "I wanted YOU not Sable and even she has her pride! I closed my eyes and imagined I was with YOU, I thought I had lost you."

"And that is supposed to make it OK?" Alexis gasped. "Because you were just using her?"

"She was using ME!" Blake argued hotly, adding when he caught her disbelieving expression.

"You saw what state I was in Alexis, I was hardly capable of making rational decisions. I drank because I couldn't bear loosing you, then I saw you with Powers. Sable was there, she pushed and to my great shame I didn't stop her immediately but I did stop her."

"Only afterwards." Alexis spat bitterly.

"No not afterwards." Blake insisted. "My conscience if you like, or perhaps it was just my better judgement made me call your name…Part of me knew it wasn't you and I didn't want anyone else so I left. I left to find you!"

"And that's the truth." Alexis asked holding his gaze.

"Yes." Blake replied earnestly his heart fluttering as Alexis continued to regard him silently then finally she spoke her voice so low he had to strain his ears to hear her.

"Then why hide it from me?" Alexis whispered. "The next morning why didn't you tell me?"

Sighing Blake forced himself to keep her gaze. "I was going to…But then the Minister called and Steven turned up. By the time we were alone again I was afraid of loosing you all over again I pushed it to the back of mind."

"You should have told me."

"I know but I am telling you everything now--Alexis we can't let Sable win, she would like nothing more than to tear us apart."

"I know." Alexis replied softly relenting a little as the urge to connect with him became too strong and she reached out taking his hand. "You swear this was the only time."

"I swear it." Blake insisted reaching up and cupping her face. "You are the only woman in my life--the only woman I want in my life or my bed."

For a moment Alexis allowed the caress, she wanted so desperately to believe him, to fling herself into her arms and not let go but something held her back. Perhaps it was pride…perhaps hurt but she couldn't just let him off the hook. Anyone else it might have been possible, but not Sable.

Reaching up she caught his hands pushing them away, unable to bear the disappointed look in his eyes Alexis got to her feet walking over to her dresser toying with the jewellery that lay on the top. "I'm sorry Blake I just can't…"

Standing up Blake hovered from one foot to the other approaching her slowly slipping his hands around her waist reassured when she didn't immediately move out of his arms. "I understand you are upset, disappointed, even angry and you have every right to be." Blake paused to gather his thoughts. "But I can't loose you Alexis. I won't."

"I can't Blake…not now." Alexis insisted sliding his from her body. "I just need some time."

Reluctantly Blake stepped back giving her the space she requested. "Alright…I'll see you in the morning…You do still want to go to the trial together?"

"Yes." Alexis answered softly. "Its for Adam after all, we should be there for him."

Walking towards the door Blake's feet felt as heavy as lead. The prospect of returning to his own room alone filled him with dread. Pausing with his hand on the door handle Blake watched Alexis retrieve her perfume and hairbrush setting them back on the dressing table. "I love you."

Turning round Alexis half smiled sadly, "I love you to…I just hope that's enough."

---

Part 5:

---

"Good Morning." Blake said softly his dark eyes watching Alexis carefully as she sipped her coffee.

"Morning Blake." Alexis replied just as timidly but she did meet his gaze which he took as progress.

"Did you sleep alright?" Blake asked searching for something neutral to talk about when all he really wanted to ask was if she had forgiven him yet.

"Awful actually." Alexis replied with a small smile. "You?"

"I didn't get much." Blake answered honestly returning her smile. "Funny when there was no one there kicking me I sleep worse."

"If I kick you at all you probably deserve it." Alexis quipped.

"Oh undoubtedly." Blake replied before adding softly. "I missed you…I missed you lying next to me last night and I missed waking up beside you this morning."

"Blake." Alexis began cutting him off. "Don't."

"Alright." Blake caved in worried if he kept pushing he would drive her away. "You will still drive with me to the courthouse?"

"Of course." Alexis replied. "Who am I to turn down a free ride." She added setting down her coffee cup and getting to her feet placing her napkin down on the table. Then impulsively she squeezed his shoulder as she walked passed.

Blake released the breath he had been holding, certain now that things would be alright. It might take a little time but she would forgive him. In the end it wasn't like she could stay away.

---

Taking their seats Blake nodded to Mr Travers before greeting Andrew Laird.

Alexis sat on the edge of her seat waiting for Adam to be brought out.

"Darling." She greeted her son enthusiastically, wrapping her arms around him, a hug that Adam gratefully returned.

"Are you alright?" She asked stepping back.

"I'm fine." Adam replied sincerely. "Mr Dobson sends his regards." He added much to Blake's annoyance.

"Give him my best wishes." Alexis answered rolling her eyes as Blake grimaced.

"Is it time to start presenting the defence?" Blake asked desperate to change the subject.

"Almost." Andrew interjected. "The prosecution have called all possible witnesses so I imagine Mr Peterson will try to score some more points before he has to hand it over."

"All rise." The court official called out as Judge Hacker entered.

Waiting until the Judge was seated before everyone else retook their seats Mr Peterson approached the stand when requested.

"Has the prosecution finished presenting their case Mr Peterson?"

"Begging your indulgence Your Honour." Mr Peterson replied. "The Prosecution have one final witness."

"Objection." Andrew Laird called out. "The defence have not been notified of any new witness."

"Mr Laird has a point Mr Peterson, why should I permit you to present a new witness at this stage?"

"Forgive me Your Honour but this witness was not available until recently and only just agreed to testify." Mr Peterson explained handing over a sheef of papers to the Judge who glanced at them his eyebrows raising up to his hairline.

"Alright Mr Peterson. I will permit this." Judge Hacker responded ignoring Andrew Laird's protest handing the paperwork to the court official.

Even the court official stuttered over the name. "The State calls Mr Farnsworth Dexter to the stand.

---

Dex took the stand with a measure of reluctance, hissing under his breath as he leant on his crutch to make it to his seat.

"Raise your right hand and repeat after me…Do you promise to tell the whole truth, nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

Raising his hand Dex repeated the pledge his dark eyes scanning the courtroom, taking in familiar faces. Adam's shocked expression, Sable's conflicted gaze, Blake's almost fearful face and Alexis. Dex could hardly bear to meet her gaze, to see reflected in her eyes raw emotion.

"Mr Dexter." Mr Peterson began breaking Dex's concentration. "Would you tell us in your own words the events that occurred at the Carlton the day of the accident?"

Taking a deep breath Dex sat back in his chair fixing the DA's attorney with a steely gaze. "I arrived interrupting a meeting between Sable and Monica Colby, Alexis Colby and Adam Carrington."

"Were they happy to see you?"

"No." Dex replied sharply unable to help but recall that terrible day, having Sable all but tell him he was to have no contact with his own child, watching Alexis be hurt even worse than before when she found out her cousin now carried the child of her former lover.

Scowling at Dex's less than forthcoming reply Mr Peterson tried again. "Mr Dexter can you expand on that for us, how did Mr Carrington respond to your presence?"

"Adam was less than thrilled." Dex replied. "But then again so were the others. Heated words were exchanged between myself and Mrs Sable Colby and Alexis Colby. Adam of course had to get his comments in."

"So Mr Carrington was spoiling for a fight?" Mr Peterson summed up.

"Objection!" Mr Travers called out. "That is supposition."

"Sustained, rephrase Mr Peterson." Judge Hacker added.

"Alright Mr Dexter would you say Mr Carrington was acting aggressively?"

Snorting in amusement Dex shook his head. "Adam's permanent state of mind is aggressive, but he is more cowardly than violent, he talks big but does little to back it up."

"But he did react violently on this occasion." Mr Peterson replied.

"Oh he reacted." Dex answered. "After I grabbed him by the collar and pushed him up against the wall." He added causing the court to break out in muted whispers.

"Order." Judge Hacker demanded banging the gravel.

Rubbing his forehead Mr Peterson clearly saw his chances of a conviction slipping away. "And after that?"

"Well I released him and turned back to face Alexis…Then I felt him push me from behind." Dex explained his throat suddenly going dry as the memory of falling flashed before his eyes, thankfully after that his memory was blank.

Reaching for the glass of water he took a deep sip, looking up from his glass to lock eyes with a tearful Alexis. Clearly he wasn't the only one remembering, he couldn't remember Alexis ever looking so vulnerable, so afraid and perhaps that was the reason why he then said what he did.

"But I am sure Adam had no intention of pushing us over the balcony. He shoved me in retaliation, I tripped and took Alexis with me." Dex added ignoring the angry outburst from his Father in the back of the courtroom.

Sam Dexter caused such a commotion that the Judge had him removed. But Dex only had eyes for Alexis, the relieved smile that lit up her face was worth ten times the satisfaction of sending Adam back to jail.

"Mr Dexter." Mr Peterson gasped. "Are you saying Adam Carrington is not responsible for your accident?"

Turning to face the jury Dex gathered his emotions. "I am saying that although Adam caused us to fall I do not hold him solely responsible for my injuries, I am just as much to blame. I think it was just an unfortunate accident."

Waving his hands up in despair Mr Peterson stalked back to his bench, flinging himself down into his seat. "Your witness Mr Travers."

Sharing a look with Andrew Laird, Mr Travers only paused for a moment before answering. "We have no questions Your Honour."

Rubbing his head Judge Hacker turned to Dex. "You may step down Mr Dexter…"

Then addressing the court he added. "I am adjourning this hearing to consider the implications of the testimony supplied by Mr Dexter." Then banging his gavel he called out. "Court Adjourned."

---

Standing in front of a silent Dex Alexis held his gaze, her eyes conveying in a few seconds what a thousand words never could; the I'm sorry's, I'm relieved you're alright, the I miss you's and I love you's that couldn't be spoken aloud.

"Alexis." Dex whispered his dark eyes taking in the woman before him, burning the image into his mind as if he might never see her again. His lips caressing her name, speaking it like a benediction.

Not trusting herself to speak Alexis stepped forward surprising Dex as she wrapped her arms around his waist resting her cheek against his chest to hear his heart pounding strong and fast against her ear.

Smiling down at her Dex slipped his arms around her, revelling in the feel of her in his arms. The way she just seemed to fit, her body moulding to his as if they had been made for each other. Bending down he placed a light but heartfelt kiss on her brow, feeling her warm breath against his face as she sighed and in that moment he wished with all his soul that this didn't have to end.

But it did.

The reason for that was standing a few feet away, trying hard not to watch them. Trying and failing not to feel jealous and territorial.

"I think someone is anxious to have you back." Dex whispered for Alexis's ears alone bemused as she giggled in response.

Snuggling her face into Dex's warm chest Alexis muttered. "He can wait a little longer…He kept me waiting long enough."

Realising he had to let her go, for his own well-being if nothing else; Dex loosened his embrace running his hands down Alexis's arms as he pulled her away. "You take care of yourself."

"You're leaving? But you only just got here." Alexis exclaimed, dismayed when she recognised the resolute determination in Dex's eyes.

Nodding Dex replied softly. "Alexis I have to, there is nothing for me in Denver anymore. I have friends and family in Wyoming and my child...I will have the fight of my life on my hands just trying to get visitation rights from Sable; if she thought..." He trailed off.

"That we were still friendly." Alexis finished for him. "I understand. You do what you have to."

Lifting a hand Dex traced her cheek with the tips of his fingers, memorising the feel of her skin, her warmth, the heady aroma of her perfume. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to draw her close and kiss her with all the tenderness he still felt so deeply but he resisted, dropping his hand. "Be happy!"

Reaching up to cup his jaw Alexis nodded. "You to…" She added before stepping away from him turning to watch as Blake now approached.

"Dexter." Blake said curtly. "It is good to see you back on your feet."

"Thank you Blake." Dex said swallowing painfully as he forced the next words out. "I heard along the grapevine that the two of you are back together…I want to wish you both the best of luck."

"Thank you." Blake added grudgingly out of respect for Dex's bravery yet he was still anxious to be away. To have Alexis away from Dex.

"Bye Dex." Alexis said softly taking Blake's arm when he offered it.

"Goodbye Alexis." Dex replied his eyes catching hers once more before Blake ushered her towards the door.

"Blake!" Dex called out suddenly before the pair disappeared from his sight causing them to pause in the doorway. "Take good care of her you hear, don't hurt her."

"I won't you have my word." Blake insisted as they left.

Biting his lip Dex forced down the feelings that his brief interlude with Alexis had dredged once more to the surface, whispering to himself. "Good because you won't like the consequences if you do."

---

Part 6:

---

Walking into the courthouse Blake smiled inwardly as Alexis found and gripped his hand letting him lead her past the waiting press.

"Mr Carrington…Mrs Colby any comment for the press…Do you think the Judge will dismiss the charges?"

"No comment." Blake growled his annoyance growing as the frustrated press tried a new tactic.

"Can you confirm your current relationship with Mrs Colby, are the rumours of a reconciliation accurate?"

"Why you…" Blake began whirling round to try and find which snot nosed reporter had dared question him about that now.

"Blake." Alexis cautioned him, resting a restraining hand on his chest.

"They are not worth it." She added forcing a mask of indifference on her face as she pushed through the pack into the courtroom.

"They are like a pack of hyena's circling." Blake spat the moment the door closed behind him causing Alexis to chuckle at his comparison.

"Finding this funny Blake?" Sam Dexter demanded shakily getting up from his seat.

"Sam…" Blake began placating but Sam Dexter was beyond being pacified turning his attention to a strangely silent Alexis.

"And you…It Didn't take you long to turn my boy back into a lovesick puppy." Sam sneered in disgust. "I don't know what foul charms you used on him this time, but to get him to let your son off Scot free after what he did."

"Me?" Alexis gasped her emerald eyes wide in shock. "I had nothing to do with it. Dex has always been his own man, who makes his own decisions."

"He hasn't been his own man since you turned him into your lapdog!" Sam retorted stepping towards Alexis his fists clenching.

Stepping into his path Blake met Sam's dark eyes without flinching staring the older man down. "I suggest you take your seat Sam, this is for the courts to decide."

"Typical, has she got you whipped as well Blake?"

Furious Blake went to lunge at him only the sudden appearance of Alexis holding him back, stopped him from laying the older man out.

"Don't Blake that's what HE wants." Alexis hissed tugging him over to their seats but not before shooting Sam one of her patented death glares.

"I can't believe it…I thought he was my friend." Blake muttered as he sat down.

"People act differently when their children are involved." Alexis replied sagely, smiling as Adam appeared.

Nodding Blake stood and greeted his son who despite his calm exterior Blake could tell was terrified. Alexis had a point where your children were involved things were different.

---

"In light of the testimony given by Mr Farnsworth Dexter I summarily dismiss the charge of attempted murder. On the lesser charge of Grievous Bodily Harm Mr Travers how does your client plead?"

Glancing across at Adam before answering the lawyer waited until the Carrington heir gave a nod before replying.

"My client pleads Guilty your honour."

"Adam no…" Alexis gasped jumping to her feet. "Your honour…"

"Sit down Mrs Colby or I will hold you 'In contempt' of court!"

"Mother Please." Adam begged his eyes sincere in the face of her distress. "I need to face this, you can't protect me forever."

"But Adam…"

"Adam is right Alexis." Blake insisted as he guided her back into her seat. "He needs to do this and I'm proud of him for being brave enough to admit it."

"Thank you father." Adam whispered reverently, his expression truly peaceful as if he had finally found something he had been searching for all his life.

Calling the court back to order Judge Hacker quickly consulted with both counsels before addressing the court.

"The plea from the defence is accepted. All rise…"

Slowly the defence and prosecution stood to await the judges' sentence.

"Adam Carrington you have pleaded guilty and found convicted of 2 counts of Grievous Bodily Harm against Farnsworth Dexter II and Alexis Carrington Colby. Normally each count of GBH carries a year's sentence however as you pleading guilty and the face of the obvious remorse you have shown and that you have the forgiveness of both injured parties I am sentencing you to a six month custodial sentence. In light of the fact you have already served over half of that term awaiting trial I am suspending the remainder of the term and placing you on probation for a period of no less than two years."

"Thank you Your Honour." Adam said bowing his head in shock and relief that he would not need to return to prison.

"You do understand Mr Carrington that if you break the terms of your parole you are liable to return to prison to serve the remainder of your sentence."

"He understands Your Honour." Mr Travers replied, before turning to shake a relieved Adam's hand.

Releasing him just in time to avoid being swept up in the enthusiastic hug Alexis pulled her son. A hug that Adam returned, wrapping his arms around his mother's slender frame, almost pulling her off her feet as he burrowed his head into her shoulder fighting back tears.

"Oh Darling you're coming home…"

"Mother…Oh Mother."

Finally letting her son go Alexis turned to a quietly smiling Blake, allowing him a moment with their child.

"Father." Adam began hesitantly. "I'll understand if you'd prefer Dana and I stay at her hotel…"

"Nonsense!" Blake exclaimed truly horrified that even after everything they had been through Adam was still uncertain as to his place in the family and his affections.

Realising that was almost certainly down to his own natural reserve Blake decided to do something he very rarely did, something he couldn't remember doing since Adam had been a tiny infant cradled in his arms; he hugged his son. Patting the boy on the back, Blake pulled away to find both his and Adam's eyes exceptional shiny.

"You're my son; your place is with your mother and me, with your family…"

Finding refuge in Dana's arms as he wiped surreptitiously at his eyes Adam replied softly. "Thank you father. I don't think you'll ever know what that means to me."

"Well let's not hang around here any longer. Tomorrow is Thanksgiving and I expect you both packed and moved in by then!"

"That shouldn't be difficult I don't think either of us have much…Oh my I don't think we have anything appropriate for Thanksgiving at the house." Dana suddenly exclaimed.

"Why don't you let me take care of that little detail?" Alexis replied. "I know one or two people who might be able to help…"

"We don't want to be any trouble."

"I insist, just consider it a welcome home present!"

---

Walking into the library Blake smiled at seeing his family gathered together, well almost all the family.

Fallon and Jeff sat on the sofa with Lauren between them and LB playing on the carpet with his remote control car. Adam stood behind with his arm around Dana's waist, a celebratory glass of champagne in their hands.

"Daddy." Fallon greeted him enthusiastically getting to his feet and kissing him on the cheek.

"Hello Darling." Blake greeted her before approaching Dana and Adam.

"Dana you look lovely." Blake complimented her strapless dark blue dress that was gathered at the waist and fell in gentle folds to the floor, his smile growing as Dana blushed.

"Well thank Alexis not me…I don't know how her couturier managed it."

"Oh they are miracle workers didn't I tell you?" Alexis called out and Blake turned gasping as he caught sight of her, resplendent in a fitted emerald green evening dress.

"You look breathtaking." Blake whispered but clearly she heard him as her smile broadened sashaying into the room full-length velvet skirt trailing behind her.

"Well I am not the only one who can scrub up well." Alexis answered turning back to the door. "Time for your entrance." She called out smiling as Krystina all but bounded into the room, dressed in a pretty red satin gown, her long blond hair up in ringlets that bounced with her every step.

"Do I look pretty?" Krystina asked her father hesitantly.

"Darling you look like a princess." Blake insisted bending down to kiss his youngest daughter.

"Alexis did my hair." Krystina gushed reaching up to fiddle with a ringlet. "I've never had it curly before."

"It looks lovely." Fallon insisted sharing a smile with Alexis. "You used to put my hair up like that when I was little."

"I did indeed but you fidgeted a lot more than Krystina does." Alexis retorted laughing at Fallon's expression. "You didn't like dressing up…Would rather have been out climbing trees and riding horses than having tea parties. I often wondered what God was thinking giving a woman like me a tomboy but thankfully you seem to have grown out of it!"

"Are you sure she has?" Jeff cut in, ducking his wife's hand as she tried to slap him.

"Dinner is served Mr Carrington." Gerard called out from the doorway.

"Thank you Gerard…Well ladies." Blake asked offering an arm to Alexis and his other hand to Krystina. "Shall we?"

Smiling Alexis accepted his arm, squeezing it gently as he escorted her into dinner, catching Blake's eye as he turned to smile at her.

After having seated Krystina to his right Blake turned to Alexis an unspoken question in his eyes. A question Alexis answered by moving to sit on his left, allowing him to help push her seat in.

Leaning down Blake whispered in her ear his voice suddenly throaty. "Thank you."

Turning her head Alexis met his gaze, her eyes soft dropping momentarily to his lips before flickering back up to meet his eyes once more. Smiling Blake lent forward brushing his lips against hers, a short but heartfelt kiss, a gesture, an apology, a promise.

Breaking apart Blake took his place at the head of the table, smiling at his gathered family he picked up his glass of champagne lifting it in a toast. Waiting until all eyes were on him Blake proposed a toast. "To Thanksgiving and family."

Echoing the toast the family immediately fell upon the feast provided by Mrs Gunnerson, Fallon gently teasing her older brother that he better have another helping of pumpkin pie, as he needed feeding up. Jeff reminding LB that he had to eat at least the vegetables on his plate before he could have any pudding.

Sitting back Blake felt his heart swell with pride, for the first time in a long time, his family almost felt complete. Feeling Alexis's hand on his Blake looked across and shared a smile. Things were finally looking up.

---


	8. Episode 8: We Wish you a Merry Xmas

Episode 8 - We wish you a Merry Christmas?

Part 1:

Stacking his paperwork Blake smiled as he caught sight of the homemade Christmas card on his desk. It was supposed to be a Christmas angel, composed entirely of cotton wool, half a doily and some shiny gold foil; but in reality beared a closer resemblance to a rather wonky cloud and a rather large snowflake. Yet it had been made with love and Blake couldn't think of anything finer to adorn his desk. Krystina had proudly hand delivered it to his office only a few days before when she been in town on a shopping trip with the ladies and Blake had enjoyed the chance to show off his youngest child.

Glancing at his watch Blake countered down the hours. He had the Henderson's Christmas party to attend later and he had to find time to check on Alexis's Christmas present. He had left Gerard in charge and his butler had assured him it would be finished on time, even with having to fit work on it around Alexis's working habits which were a little more haphazard than Blake's own and so more challenging to anticipate.

It had been hard enough to arrange without her finding out and it would be ruined if she discovered it early, but it was hardly something he could wrap up and hide under the tree.

Hearing his phone buzz Blake picked it up. "Yes Marsha?…Show them in and hold my calls."

A moment later his door opened and in walked Sable, even her fur couldn't cover her now prominent stomach, accompanied by her less than delighted daughter Monica.

"Blake." Sable greeted him frostily pulling off her gloves and setting them down on his desk.

"Sable, thank you for coming." Blake replied waving her towards a chair before turning to Monica. "Monica a pleasure as always."

"Blake." Monica replied with a sharp nod, her face showing clearly she was less than thrilled to be here.

Lowering herself into it Sable grimaced rubbing her back. "Why this couldn't have waited until after Christmas…"

"We've been dancing around this for long enough, time to get it sorted don't you think?" Blake added reaching for the contracts, handing her a copy to read. "It is quite straight forward, just as we discussed."

Scanning the contact Sable handed it over to Monica to check for her and ignored the pen Blake offered pulling her own out her handbag signing her name fluidly across her copy once Monica had approved it, sliding it across to Blake and accepting the other from him, adding her signature to that as well.

Waiting until she had finished Blake signed both copies before leaning across and buzzing Marsha. "Can you bring in the cashiers cheque please Marsha?"

A moment later Blake's trusted secretary appeared cheque in hand. "Oh Mr Carrington Mrs Colby called, she asked if you could pop into Jenson's for her and pick up the pieces she has ordered…She won't make it into town this afternoon and she needs them for the party this evening."

Snorting Sable got her feet accepting the cheque and placing it in her handbag retrieving the deed to The Carlton from Monica which she threw down on the desk. "Now she has you running errands…I never thought I'd see you as anyone's lapdog Blake."

Scowling Blake snatched up the deed putting it into his briefcase, which he shut with a sharp snap. "I would appreciate you not commenting on matters you know nothing about Sable. I can do quite well without any more of your so called assistance."

"Mother we do need to go." Monica insisted looking at the time. "We have that fight to catch."

"Just give us a moment." Sable insisted waiting until her daughter closed the door behind him before turning back to Blake. "And just what was that supposed to mean?"

"You know damn well what I am talking about!" Blake spat his dark eyes cold as they locked with Sable's. "Did you think Alexis wouldn't tell me?"

"Oh I am sure she ran telling tales." Sable retorted. "What did you expect Blake that I would sit idly by and just let her walk all over your daughter? Since you banned me from seeing Krystina I had to come up with something to explain why and it is hardly far from the truth, except if you exchange the W for a B and you have a far more fitting description."

Disgusted by the way she justified her selfish behavior Blake shook his head in disbelief. "And you just had to tell her about Washington." Blake added no longer trying to keep his voice down.

"I thought she already knew!" Sable retorted slamming her palms down the desk, grimacing when her back twinged again.

"Like that would have stopped you!" Blake muttered. "I never thought you capable of that Sable, what happened between us should have stayed just that. A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell and neither should a lady…You disappointed me…I thought no matter how we might argue about Alexis, about Adam, that deep down we remained friends."

Her bottom lip trembling Sable turned her face away unable to face the betrayed expression on Blake's face. She truly had never intended for things to get this far out of hand but she had no idea how she could convince Blake of this. "I guess there is nothing left to say." Sable added picking up her purse and tucking it under her arm. "Goodbye Blake…I would wish you a Merry Christmas but you would probably accuse me of being insincere in that as well."

For a moment Blake was torn, memories of her past kindness warred with her recent behavior, yet he could not bring himself to make peace. "You can see yourself out."

Humming to herself Alexis selected another rose; bringing it to her nose she inhaled the scent, smiling as she placed it in the arrangement. Standing back she laughed and tried her best to fix it, fiddling until it looked just right.

"Well…Don't tell me next you will be baking cookies?" A dry wit observed from the doorway and Alexis turned to scowl playfully at her eldest son.

"If I do you will be the poor soul forced to taste test them!" She added pointing at him.

"Oh dear food poisoning and right before Christmas as well." Adam retorted walking into the room and kissing his Mother on the cheek

"Just for your cheek I will inform Santa not to bring you any presents." Alexis quipped moving the rose arrangement over to the side table, standing back and deliberating.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?"

"Enjoying what?" She asked distracted as she moved the roses back to the coffee table.

"This…My Mother the happy homemaker. I almost feel like I've walked into a centerfold for The Ideal Home." Adam joked sitting down on the settee and admiring the festively decorated room.

"Don't be factious Adam."

Smiling Adam enjoyed the familiar teasing. "Seriously though Mother I have never seen the house looking better, you have out done yourself."

"I have, haven't I?" Alexis retorted returning his smile before coming and sitting beside him. "Oh I have a good feeling about this Christmas."

"Any particular reason?"

Frowning in confusion Alexis said, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh just fishing." Adam replied. "If there were going to be any special announcements say…" He trailed off watching as his mother blushed and immediately began to fuss with the magazines left on the table.

"I don't know what you could be talking about…"

"Don't you?" He asked watching her expression closely. "Well that is a shame. It would makes things perfect don't you think?"

Gritting her teeth Alexis all but hissed, "Just leave it Adam."

"As you wish." He replied shrugging aside his disappointment. "So will all the family be present this Christmas? Will Amanda and Steven be gracing us with their presence?" Adam asked unable to completely mask the sarcasm in his tone.

Bristling at his tone Alexis stood and placed some space between them, moving to adjust the garland that was draped across the mantelpiece. "I don't care much for your tone Adam, but to answer your question no. Amanda will remain in Europe, she is skiing in St Moritz and Steven has business in Washington, so poor Danny will have to spend the holidays with that ghastly mother of his in New York."

"Such a shame." Adam muttered unable to completely hide the smile that tugged at his lips.

Whirling round Alexis confronted her eldest. "Adam if you want to give me a Christmas gift I can actually appreciate you may consider loosing this absurd animosity towards your Brother!"

"A pleasant idea but hardly likely." Adam retorted getting to his feet and making his way over to the decanter on the sideboard. "Drink?"

"No."

"Mother Steven and I have never seen eye to eye. He resents me, he always has."

"That is ridiculous!" Alexis began only to be cut off by her son.

"I know you would prefer not to believe it, both you and Blake have a blind spot where he is concerned. Precious perfect Steven, he wouldn't be guilty of a jealous thought, not the boy you actually got to raise!" Adam muttered sarcastically taking a swig of his whisky.

"Adam!" Alexis exclaimed crossing the room placing her hand on her son's arm. "You don't really…You can't think Blake and I play favorites?"

"Why shouldn't I it's the truth." Adam replied bitterly. "Steven is the good son, Adam the bad."

"That is ridiculous." Alexis insisted catching his hand. "Darling we love you, all of you, good and bad, right and wrong. People can't be labeled, if they were I would hate to think what would have happened to either Blake or myself, we would have been written off years ago."

Smiling she pulled a placated Adam back to the settee. "I am sorry that you still feel insecure in your own family. I would have thought after the last few months you would have realized there is little your parents would not do for you?"

Hanging his head Adam felt the sudden weight of her words. "I am sorry Mother."

Cupping his cheek Alexis forced him to meet her gaze. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You are my son and I love you. And to prove that I would like to extend an offer…I had planned to wait until after New Year to give you a little more time to settle back in…I know you and Dana plan to go away for a while…"

"Mother." Adam warned. "Just what are you planning?"

Pausing Alexis smiled beguilingly before answering, "I was hoping you would agree to come back to Colby Co?"

Sitting back in his chair Adam was perhaps for the first time in his life actually speechless.

---

"Sammy-Jo you can't do this now."

"I'm sorry Steven but I can't turn down this job…They need me to fly to South America tonight, It's for the New Year cover, I can't turn this job down."

"But you promised."

"I'll make it up to him I promise!"

"That's what you said last time." Steven retorted.

"I'm sorry…Tell Danny I love him and I am sure Santa will send him whatever he wants."

"Sammy-Jo." Steven called out as he heard the phone line click and so he set the phone back in the cradle.

"Mummy isn't coming?" Danny asked his blue eyes turned expectantly to his father.

Sighing Steven ran his hand through his blonde hair. Glancing around his apartment Steven wondered if it was too late to find a tree and decorations. He had put off decorating because Danny was supposed to spend Christmas with his mother in New York but they couldn't spend Christmas here, alone.

"Daddy…" Danny began holding his teddy bear close. "What are we going to do?"

"Don't worry Danny." Steven replied reaching for the phone. "I'll make sure we have the best holiday ever."

---

Part 2:

---

The Carrington Mansion looked like fairyland. Or at least that was how it looked to Krystina Carrington as she sat at the top of the stairs watching the staff scurrying about through the banisters.

The giant tree dominated the entrance hall, its deep green branches decorated by thousands of twinkling little lights, red velvet bows and the most detailed little wooden ornaments. From her spot Krystina had counted the two turtledoves right near the top of the tree down to the twelve red-coated drummers drumming near the bottom.

LB had insisted the little drummer men could be wound up to play a tune but Krystina had not been brave enough to try it. Yet!

But the big tree was not the only one in the house, there was another in the far corner of the living room and this was the tree that was the focus of the children's attention; for the very important reason that this was the tree with the presents round it.

Although Krystina had already confided in her letter to Santa that she would gladly trade all of her presents if it meant she could have all her family here for the holidays. Thinking about her family Krystina couldn't help but think about the wishes she had made. Alexis had already fulfilled one of them.

Fallon hadn't yelled at her since this morning she had skipped school.

In fact every time her sister looked like she was about to raise her voice, she suddenly went pale and silent. Krystina could only guess it was a powerful spell she was under.

He could only hope she would get her other wishes too. Perhaps if she was very good and went to bed when she was told, ate all her vegetables and kept her room tidy; she would get everything she asked for?

"Spying on the staff?"

Startled Krystina looked up surprised to see an elegant Alexis standing behind her. The diamonds at her ears and throat catching the light and twinkling as brightly as the Christmas lights.

"Are you going to tell?"

Smiling Alexis eased herself down to sit beside Krystina, carefully folding her full length satin gown.

"Why would I do that? I think eavesdropping is a valuable life skill and should be encouraged."

"You're not like other grown-ups." Krystina pronounced seriously her blue eyes widening as Alexis simply laughed.

"Why thank you." Alexis replied cheerfully, her emerald eyes twinkling as brightly as her diamonds. "Heard anything interesting?"

"Not really…Mrs Gunnerson burnt the first round of mince pies because she was talking to her sister on the phone…Oh and I saw Gerard kiss Jeanette under the mistletoe." Krystina confided with a giggle, glancing across at Alexis relieved when she smiled.

"Did he now." Alexis muttered, filing away that piece of gossip, who knew when it might prove useful.

"Are you and Daddy going out?"

"Yes we've been invited to the Henderson's Christmas party."

"And we are half an hour late." An amused said from behind the seated pair.

"Blake."

"Daddy." Krystina echoed jumped to her feet to hug her father who looked very dapper in his tuxedo and black tie.

"So this is where you have both been hiding." Blake muttered, glancing across at Alexis who was brushing invisible lint from her dress. "You were missing from your room and then when I went to say goodnight to Krystina I found her bed empty. Just what are you two cooking up?"

"Nothing you need to know about." Alexis countered taking the arm Blake offered.

"Now Krystina off to bed with you young lady." Blake admonished. "Santa Claus only visits children when they are sound asleep."

Laughing as her father tickled her as he leant down to place a kiss on her forehead, Krystina willingly scampered up the stairs the moment he released her.

"Goodnight Daddy, Goodnight Alexis." She called out happily waving at the surprised adults.

Sliding his arm around Alexis's slender waist as they made their way down the stairs towards the front door. Blake suddenly pulled them both to a stop, slipping his other arm around a confused Alexis. Leaning in he caught her lips in a gentle kiss.

"What was that for?" Alexis gasped when they pulled apart.

"Do I need a reason?" Blake teased, his dark eyes glinting playfully. "But if you really need one, let's call it a thank you."

"For what?"

"You know what…I don't know how you did it but thank you." Blake replied seriously, stroking her cheek gently.

Catching her hand Alexis pressed a quick kiss to his palm. "Just a bit of magic Darling, that's all it takes." Alexis quipped, causing Blake to laugh and the pair disappeared though the door oblivious to the pair of blue eyes that followed them.

---

"I'm sorry Ma'am as but as I told you half an hour ago the plane simply cannot take off in the current weather conditions."

"But planes are landing!" Sable all but screamed in the check-in girl's face, "How can they land if we cannot take off? Or are they operated by different airlines, ones with more sympathy for the customers they have stranded!"

Forcing a polite smile the attendant mentally counted to ten before replying, wondering if the triple time she was being paid was worth it to take this level of abuse. Perhaps next year she should take her sister's advice, book the day off early and spend it curled up in front of the TV watching re-runs of 'I love Lucy' Christmas specials and being driven nuts by all the adverts.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but the traffic control is only clearing inbound flights, may our customer service personnel be of some help booking accommodation here in Denver or perhaps you would like to hire a car?"

"You can take your car and your accommodation and stick it…."

"Mother!" Monica cut in grasping Sable's arm and pulling her away from the desk. "You can't talk to her like that she is only doing her job."

"Her job my…"

"Language." Monica hissed nodding towards a huddle of small children who was dozing on the plastic airport chairs nearby. "And you really should sit down, all this standing and agitation is not good for you in your condition."

"Thank you Mother." Sable retorted sarcastically her chestnut eyes narrowing, as stubbornly refused even as her back spasmed painfully. "I am a grown woman I am quite capable of deciding for myself when I should sit."

Shaking her head at her mother's stubbornness Monica rubbed her aching forehead, her last nerve frayed beyond breaking point. "Fine sit or don't sit, yell at everyone if you want. It won't get us home any quicker, unless all that hot air you are expelling is going to melt the ice on the runway!"

"Don't you get smart with me young lady."

"Well I am running out patience." Monica muttered. "We wouldn't even be in this situation if you hadn't jumped when Blake Carrington deigned to call…" Adding in a muttered whisper that Sable unfortunately caught. "And you called him a lapdog."

Red-faced Sable's lip trembled with barely restrained rage. "What did you say?"

For a moment Monica considered backing down, after all a row here and now would solve nothing and her Mother was heavily pregnant, the doctors had warned her Sable would be temperamental. But the memory of being dismissed from Blake's office earlier like a wet behind the ears intern still rankled and Monica found herself speaking before thinking.

"I was commenting on how you dropped everything, ignored Doctor's advice and stranded us both here on Christmas Eve just because Blake Carrington deigned to request your presence. If I didn't know better…"

"If you didn't know better, what?" Sable hissed when Monica suddenly blanched and stopped ranting. "No don't stop now we were only just getting to the good bit."

Meeting her Mother's gaze Monica stared at her as if she had suddenly realized some monumental truth. "You're in love with him."

Gaping in shock Sable blustered unable to articulate a reply. "What…You…Ridiculous!"

"You are!" Monica insisted. "I can't believe it but it's the only thing that makes sense, there is only so much you can blame on the hormones."

"You are talking nonsense." Sable answered yet her voice lacked her usual conviction, as if part of her was finally realizing it. However before she could deny it further her back clenched once more and Sable hissed through the pain.

"Mother?" Monica was immediately at her side, their argument forgotten. "Please you need to sit."

Gasping as the pain intensified rippling across her stomach Sable grabbed hold of her daughter to stop herself from falling, feeling her thighs grow wet. "That won't help…Oh my god the Baby…it's coming."

---

Grabbing a glass of champagne from a passing waiter Blake took a deep sip, his dark eyes scanning the crowd for a familiar face. Smiling as acquaintances passed and bid him a Merry Christmas Blake made his way through the throng.

Finally he caught sight of a dark head and a scarlet dress, a tinkling laughter and the glitter of diamonds. Walking up behind her Blake slipped his arms around her waist kissing her neck.

"There you are."

"Here I am." Alexis replied turning in his arms, sliding her hands up around his neck. "Have you been having fun?"

"No I've been miserable. Where have you been hiding?" Blake demanded.

"Oh I've been circulating." Alexis replied. "I've talked to a few important people and few unimportant people and I've done a little business."

"Business!" Blake scoffed. "You Madam are a workaholic."

"Guilty as charged." Alexis retorted toasting him with her champagne, downing the remainder in one gulp passing the empty glass off.

"Well Milady can I drag you away from your business long enough for a dance?"

Pouting slightly Alexis allowed Blake to pull her towards the ballroom. "I think that is a distinct possibility Mr Carrington."

Yet as they were only halfway to the dance floor a sharply dressed butler approached. "Mr Carrington?"

"Yes?"

"Phone call for you sir, if you would follow me?"

Sharing a glance with Alexis, they followed the butler to a nearby study, Blake moving to the waiting phone whilst Alexis amused herself, tutting at the rather ugly family portraits that lined the mantelpiece.

"Hello?"

"Blake, its Monica…I'm calling from Denver Memorial."

"Monica!" Blake gasped in surprise drawing Alexis's immediate attention. "What are you doing there?"

"It's Mother she went into labour at the airport…Anyhow that doesn't matter. I know you and Mother had words but she needs you here. The doctors are worried about the baby…His heart beat is irregular and they are going to operate. She is so scared and was asking for you…"

"Don't say anymore I'm on my way." Blake replied setting the phone down and turning to Alexis with an apologetic smile. "I'm afraid that dance is going to have to wait."

"Where are you going?" Alexis asked as he made to leave, pausing to kiss her cheek.

"Denver Memorial. Sable is in labour and there are complications, she is asking for me." Blake replied only now realizing how suspicious that sounded. "I feel somehow responsible I was rather hard on her earlier."

"Earlier?" Alexis replied her eyebrow rising as Blake looked uncomfortable.

"It was business and a surprise." He added, relieved when she nodded. "It's a long story."

"Well the drive over there should be long enough." Alexis retorted ignoring Blake's look of shock. "I'm coming with you!"

---

Part 3:

Pushing his way through the crowded maternity waiting room Blake searched for a familiar face, relieved when he spotted Monica.

"Blake. Thank goodness you've come." Monica greeted him warmly, her pleasant expression slipping as she caught sight of Alexis. "I didn't realize you were bringing company."

Rolling her eyes Alexis ignored the hostile greeting. "Is there any more news? Have they taken her into surgery?"

"She's in there now…I haven't heard anything since." Monica replied too stunned by the questions to be obstructive.

Patting Monica's arm Blake struggled to think of something reassuring settling for, "She's in the best possible hands."

It seemed like half an hour but it in reality it was probably nearer half that time before a Doctor in scrubs came out to see them. "Monica Colby?"

"Here." Monica called out jumping to her feet, Blake dogging her footsteps. "How are they Doctor?"

"The surgery was a success, your Mother is in recovery we will be moving her to a room in the maternity ward in a few minutes."

"And the baby?" Blake demanded surprising the Doctor with his vehemence.

"Are you the father?"

Shaking his head Blake risked a glance at Alexis relieved when she didn't appear angry. "No but I am a friend."

"Mrs Colby had a little boy, unfortunately he appeared to be having breathing difficulties so we transferred him immediately to neonatal intensive care…They had to put him on a ventilator and are running some more tests. I'm afraid that is all I can tell you at present?"

Nodding Monica asked. "Can we see her?"

"Soon." The Doctor replied. "She is still recovering from the surgery, and the anesthetic is making her a little woozy but she keeps demanding to speak to a Blake Carrington, she is quite insistent about this if…"

"I'm Blake Carrington." Blake answered surprising the Doctor.

"Mr Carrington it is not exactly hospital policy but if you wouldn't mind gowning up, the recovery team could certainly use the help, they are a little stretched back there."

"Of course Doctor." Blake replied sparing a glance for a disappointed Monica. "I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything." He insisted before following the Doctor, and so missing the jealous glare Alexis bore into his back, as he didn't even look in her direction.

Fuming Alexis forced her anger behind a faux expression of concern whilst inwardly her stomach churned. If Sable thought she could use this situation to her advantage, to use her condition and her son's ill health to latch on to Blake she had another thought coming. There was one ace Alexis had left to play, perhaps now would be the right time.

---

Walking into the recovery unit Blake scrunched his nose at the combined smell of blood and antiseptic. Following the nurse through the room he heard Sable before he spotted her.

"I want my baby…Bring me MY BABY!" Her voice carried across the room and Blake caught sight of the harried look on the already overworked nurse's face.

"We can't bring him down just yet Mrs Colby the doctors need to do all their checks remember." The nurse placated Sable gently to little effect.

Yet Sable visibly relaxed when she spotted Blake. "Blake thank god, have you seen my baby…They've stolen my baby…you have to find him for me."

Shushing Sable Blake sat down on the bed surprised when she all but flung herself into his arms, sobbing wildly. Patting her back Blake tried to calm her, catching garbled words in between sobs, "Baby..Sorry…Soo Sorry Blake…Love…Sorry."

"It's alright Sable." Blake muttered. "I'm here it's alright, your son is just fine…He's sleeping right now, the nurse will bring him to you soon."

Snuggling into his embrace Sable calmed. "Promise?"

"I promise." Blake replied. "Now you need to rest, you've just had an operation."

Nodding Sable closed her eyes lulled by his voice, the warmth of his body and the steady beat of his heart beneath her ear. "I will…I'll see the baby when I wake up."

"Of course you will." Blake muttered sharing a look with a relieved recovery nurse who now her charge was calm disappeared to tend to her other patients.

"So glad you're here…So sorry Blake."

"I know you are; it doesn't matter anymore." Blake reassured her, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

Sighing as she felt the brush of his lips and his breath on her skin Sable yawned, sleepily muttering. "I love you Blake." Before dropping off completely.

Frozen at her words Blake tried to stifle his panic, of all the things to say, she had to say that. And he was trapped, trapped holding her in his arms, trapped by his morals and character. It seemed absurd but at that moment all he could think of was a less than amused Alexis, emerald eyes glinting as she retorted sarcastically 'I told you so'.

---

Walking to the payphone Alexis paused before dialing the familiar number the money she had 'borrowed' from the staff nurse now warm in her hand as she gripped it tight. For a moment she stared at the receiver lying innocently in the handset before picking it up, justifying the call to herself that he had a right to know.

Dialing the number she deposited the coins and waited on tenterhooks for the phone to be picked up at the other end, only now realizing that she might get a frosty reception if any of the other potential houseguests picked up the phone.

So it was she all she could do, not to sigh in relief as a very familiar baritone caressed her ears. "Dexter Residence."

"Dex." Alexis answered part of her still unable to believe she could to talk to him when only a few weeks ago she had thought that would be impossible.

"Alexis?" The surprise in Dex's voice was evident. "This is unexpected." He uttered before adding quickly. "Wonderful but unexpected."

"Dex I can't talk long…I'm at Denver Memorial…You need to come to Denver, charter a plane, drive, hell lasso yourself a passing stampede if it will work."

"Hey…Hey slow down what's wrong, are you OK?" Dex demanded concern coloring his tone.

Smiling before she could help herself Alexis answered softly. "I'm fine, it's not me…It's your son Dex, Sable gave birth to a boy little over half an hour ago and all I know is that they've taken him to intensive care."

"I'm coming." Dex answered sharply. "I'll talk to a pilot friend of mine we'll be there in a few hours."

"Alright, I'll arrange for a car to pick you up."

For a moment there was only the sound of his panicked breathing but then he added softly. "Thank you."

Hearing the pips start to beep Alexis added quickly. "That's alright, after all the times you've been there for me, it really is the least I could do."

---

"Just tell me Doctor." Sable insisted wishing that she could push aside this drained feeling and the lingering effect of the general anesthetic. Clutching Blake's hand tightly she tried to draw strength from him. "Will my baby live?"

Sighing Doctor Ramsay tried to remain emotionally distant but it was difficult in cases like these. "There is no easy way to say this Mrs Colby but your son is a very sick little boy. We had to take him straight to the neonatal intensive care unit because he wasn't breathing properly; he has a significant amount of fluid on the lungs, not uncommon in premature infants. So we have him on a ventilator and have installed a chest drain."

"So he will get better?"

"The drain will help clear his lungs and we will give him steroids to develop them further but I'm afraid that isn't our primary concern."

Trembling Sable leant into Blake's comforting arm. "What else is wrong?"

"The infant heart monitor results during your labour made us concerned which is why we decided to operate. We had a cardiologist come down and take a look at your son the moment he was stable and he confirmed our suspicion. Mrs Colby your son has an atrial septum defect, what is known in the medial world as a Ostium secundum atrial septal defect."

Frowning Blake glancing at Sable before asking. "I'm sorry Doctor Ramsay what exactly is this Ostium…, is it serious?"

"It can be, and in your son's case we suspect it is…We have to do more tests before we can be certain." Pausing before answering the Doctor realized he had put off the inevitable long enough. "It is more commonly known as a hole in the heart. I'm sorry." He added watching as his patient burst into tears, turning into Blake's embrace.

"I'll give two you a moment."

Holding Sable tightly in his arms Blake wracked his brain for something soothing or reassuring to say but all his words felt hollow on his tongue.

"Blake he can't die." Sable sobbed hysterically. "They can't let my baby die."

Shushing her gently Blake wished he could contradict the Doctor's dire diagnosis, but there was nothing he could do, so instead he just held her close rocking her gently until she fell into an exhausted sleep in his arms.

---

Leaning back against the soft leather of the interior of his limo Blake ran his hand over Alexis's bare arm reassured as she nuzzled into his shoulder.

"What a night." Alexis muttered sliding her hand up over his chest.

"I've had better." Blake replied holding her close. "Do you think we did the right thing…I can't think leaving Sable was the best thing."

"Blake the Doctors have her sedated, what she needs right now is uninterrupted rest. The hospital promised to phone when she woke up or if there was any change with the baby, besides Monica is there and she will handle things tonight. Sable will need her strength now more than ever, and she will need yours as well." Alexis answered adding the last bit softly.

Surprised at the genuine sympathy he heard in her voice Blake drew back and looked down at the woman in his arms. "And you are really alright with that?"

"Even I am not that much of a bitch!" Alexis retorted causing Blake to chuckle against her ear.

"I'll admit I was jealous when she first asked for you, and I did come to the hospital…"

"To keep an eye on me." Blake finished. "Oh I know…You are so very territorial, I am quite flattered." He added wryfully, wincing as Alexis slapped his chest.

"Do try and contain your ego Blake." She muttered dozily.

Stifling a yawn as he glanced at his watch Blake commented. "When did it get so late?"

"Don't you mean early? Merry Christmas Blake."

"Urghhh. Merry Christmas" Blake grunted. "As long as we don't have to get up too early."

"You have to be kidding." Alexis retorted snuggling further into his arms. "I imagine a certain young lady will wake us up by jumping on the bed she is so excited."

"Yes…You'd have thought Fallon would have grown out of that by now." Blake muttered causing Alexis to snort in amusement, and they both badly needed the break in the tension.

Enjoying the quiet just the gentle rumble of the tyres over the gravel Blake frowned when the car began to slow too early. Reaching for the phone he buzzed the driver. "Is there a problem Andrew?"

"There's another Car up ahead…It's Mrs Colby's sir."

Glancing down at Alexis Blake asked. "Did you order your car for some reason? Going on a trip you forgot to tell me about?"

Shrugging Alexis remained silent unable to keep a secretive smile from tugging at her lips.

"Alexis?"

"Just wait will you." Alexis replied now on the edge of her seat as the limo pulled up in front of the house. Waiting until the driver opened the doors Alexis caught hold of Blake's hand tugging him out of the car.

"Ok close your eyes."

"Alexis…"

"Close them Blake!"

"Fine." Blake huffed but he complied to her ridiculous request, knowing when they moved into the house as the crunch of gravel disappeared and the air warmed considerably.

"Ok now you can open them." Alexis insisted squeezing his hand.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes rather than open them Blake obeyed her command his breath catching in his throat as he caught sight of the luggage and a shamefaced pair standing in his hallway.

Turning to stare at a beaming Alexis, Blake laughed as she said. "Just call it an early Christmas present." Before turning back to his guests.

"Hi Dad." Steven greeted balancing a sleeping Danny on his hip. "Is there room at the inn?"

---

Part 4:

---

"Thank you Nurse." Blake muttered setting the phone down as quietly as possible, yet it had not been quiet enough.

"Blake?" Alexis moaned blinking her eyes as she turned over in bed still half asleep. "What's the time."

"Sorry Darling, it's still early." Blake whispered swinging his feet back under the covers and lying back against her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Is everything alright?" Alexis asked slipping her arm around his waist shivering as she encountered Blake's freezing feet.

"No change." Blake replied softly. "Which in the circumstances is good I think."

Sighing Alexis lifted her head from his chest watching Blake carefully. "Did you get any sleep?"

"A hour or two." Blake replied smiling down at her. "Why are you worried about me?"

Snuggling back down Alexis enjoyed his teasing. "Hmmm, I just don't want you falling asleep in the middle of dinner, who knows what revenge Mrs Gunnerson might enact."

"I'm not frightened of my Cook." Blake pronounced, huffing when Alexis laughed. "I'm not."

"You should be…She could go on strike then you might have to eat my cooking!"

"Dear god you're right I might not live through it!" Blake retorted, writhing as Alexis retaliated by attacking him in his ticklish spots.

Grasping her wrists Blake wrestled her away, rolling her onto her back, tickling her sides until she couldn't breath.

"Blake stop!" Alexis gasped between laughter. "Uncle, Uncle!"

"Oh that won't save you." Blake muttered pining her down and covering her mouth with his own.

Smiling against his mouth Alexis returned his kiss, sighing with pleasure as his tongue skilfully opened her mouth. Breathless they finally pulled apart.

"Merry Christmas to you too Mr Carrington." Alexis whispered huskily arching against him in invitation.

"Merry Christmas Mrs Colby…" Blake replied before bashfully adding. "I only wish I could indulge you."

"You feel just fine to me." Alexis teased her thigh pressing against part of Blake that seemed wide awake and eager to play.

Blushing Blake was relieved the room was still bathed in darkness. "He may be but I'm afraid the rest of me won't live up to expectations."

Hiding her disappointment behind a smile Alexis asked, "Feeling a little tired?"

"Hmmm yes…Maybe later?"

"Oh definitely." Alexis replied. "But who is going to tell him?" She added glancing down.

"He'll get the message eventually." Blake muttered leaning back against his pillows stunned when he felt Alexis's hand on him.

"Why don't you let me take care of him?" Alexis teased her skillfull fingers causing Blake to arch up from the mattress.

"That hardly seems fair….Alexis." Blake groaned as her lips trailed down his chest , her hand already inside his pyjama's tugging them lower. "Darling you don't have to…Oh god!"

Smiling as she paused in her work, Alexis giggled against his sensitive flesh. "Just call it an extra Christmas present!"

---

"You did it!" Krystina's high voice cut through the low babble of adult chatter, and all eyes turned to the doorway where the youngest Carrington stood.

"You really did it." Krystina gasped tearfully her blue eyes moving between all her siblings, unable to believe that practically her entire family were seated around the breakfast table.

"Krystina why don't you…" Blake began but he was stunned to silence as Krystina suddenly moved. Running from the doorway to throw her arms around a stunned Alexis.

"Thank you…Thank you…" Krystina sobbed into Alexis's stomach, burying her head into the soft fabric of her dressing gown.

Sinking to her knees Alexis shifted the girl into her arms, ignoring the open jaws of her own children as she rocked Krystle's child gently. Pulling away slightly Alexis wiped the tears from Krystina's cheek with her sleeve. "Well I did promise."

Smiling through her tears Krystina slipped her hands around Alexis's neck, reaching up and placing a slightly soggy kiss on her porcelain cheek. Inexplicably touched by the gesture Alexis held the girl against her, blinking back her own tears.

"Hungry?"

"Starving!" Krystina replied, slipping her hand into Alexis's and pulling them both towards the buffet.

"Is there pancakes?…I also wished for pancakes." She added pleadingly, as if Alexis could snap her fingers and make them appear.

Lifting the many silver lids Alexis finally came across a tray of fluffy pancakes. "Well it seems Santa was indeed listening." Adding three to a plate and handing it to a beaming Krystina Alexis returned to her seat, smiling across the table as Krystina took her place at her father's right-hand side.

"Morning Daddy." Krystina finally greeted Blake cheerfully. "Did Santa bring you something nice?"

Smiling tenderly at his youngest child Blake found his gaze drawn to the lady to his left, catching Alexis's eye before answering. "He did indeed, he brought me exactly what I needed."

---

Laughing as she shook the snow out of her hair Alexis cradled the camera with her gloved hands, dodging another snowball.

"Steven don't think I don't realise that was you!" She called out taking another picture of her battling family before reaching down and scooping up the drenched and panting puppy that had padded over to her.

"Oh you poor thing, you're frozen solid." She muttered scooping it up and tucking it inside her coat before making a beeline for the house. Smiling as her Christmas present from Fallon, Jeff and the children licked her gloved fingers.

Sighing in relief as the warmth of the house slowly thawed her out Alexis smiled as Gerard approached.

"Gerard could you see Mr Kensington here makes it back to his basket and a warm bowl of milk wouldn't hurt." Alexis added placing a kiss on the chocolate Labrador's muzzle before handing him over to the bemused butler.

"Very good Mrs Colby…You have a guest waiting in the living room." Gerard answered holding the puppy at arms length clearly afraid it might relieve itself on him as he headed back towards the kitchen.

"A guest?" Alexis muttered pulling off her gloves heading in the direction of the living room. "On Christmas day?"

Yet the puzzle was solved as soon as she walked through the door and a familiar dark haired broad shoulder gentleman stood there staring out of the window watching her family playing on the lawn.

"Dex!" Alexis exclaimed causing him to turn on the spot.

"Hello Alexis." Dex replied his dark eyes soaking up her flushed cheeks, frizzing hair and the decidedly unfashionable man's patterned sweater that almost hung off her slender frame.

"I'm sorry for butting in like this, on Christmas, but if I don't talk to someone I think I will surely go mad!"

---

Begging exhaustion Blake left the children to continue the snowball fight, pleading advanced age and exhaustion he headed inside. Walking into the library he headed for the decanter, pouring himself a significant snifter of brandy which he took over to the fireplace.

Warming his hands and the cognac Blake glanced at the clock, it was a hour to lunchtime and definitely time to check in at the hospital.

Crossing to his desk he lifted the phone quickly dialling the number written on the pad by an ever prepared Gerard. It seemed an age before the other end was answered.

"Denver Memorial. How can I be of assistance?"

"Maternity please I am enquiring about the status of Sable Colby and her son." Blake began settling down in his chair, swirling the brandy round in his glass as the operator put him through to the right department.

He could only hope the magic of Christmas had rubbed off on Sable and her child, just as it had on his own family.

---

"Can I fix you a drink?" Alexis asked awkwardly after Dex's declaration had settled between them.

"No…Thank you." Dex replied his dark eyes watching as she crossed the room, drinking up every little detail, including her discomfort. "I shouldn't have come here, I'm sorry, it's Christmas and you're with your family and I am just in the way…"

"No!" Alexis insisted turning back to face him. "It was just a bit of a surprise that's all, you are welcome here Dex, please don't go." She added softly, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Please sit…You don't mind if I have one?" Alexis asked gesturing towards the decanter.

"No." Dex muttered shaking his head as he lowered himself onto the couch. "You look…wonderful."

"In this thing." Alexis snorted lifting the drooping corner of one of Blake's oldest sweaters. "You're sweet, a liar, a flatterer, but very sweet."

"I mean it. I've never seen you this happy, being with…here obviously suits you." Dex added his face clouding as he paused before adding the 'here' just long enough that Alexis realised he had intended to say something else entirely.

"Oh it's home." Alexis quipped trying to lighten the mood as she settled beside him on the couch. "Now you said you needed to talk."

Nodding Dex leant forward his eyes locked on the Chinese rug, rubbing his hands together. "It's funny now it comes to it I'm not sure where to start."

"How about, as clichéd as this sounds, at the beginning."

Smiling at her typical blunt manner Dex felt himself relax. "I have a son."

"Congratulations."

Surprised by her response Dex looked up from the floor. "Do you mean that?"

"I do." Alexis replied leaning forward and placing her hand on his arm, squeezing it gently. "If anyone deserves the joy a child can bring into their life…"

"Thank you." Dex whispered his dark eyes swirling with emotion, for a moment a comfortable silence existed between them and suddenly the words he needed to say came spilling forth.

"I went to the hospital, talked to the doctor, he told me about…about my son…" Dex broke off unable to contain the throaty tone to his voice, covering Alexis's hand as she squeezed his arm once more giving him the strength to continue.

"They let me see him for a few minutes…until Monica intervened. He was so small…so vulnerable but he has this shock of dark hair." Dex added smiling proudly. "He's a fighter…All Dexter's are fighters he'll make it!"

"Of that I have no doubt!" Alexis replied, yet Dex no longer needed her encouragement.

"Sable refused to see me." Dex added. "But that could have been Monica screening her Mother's visitors but we do need to talk, Doctor Ramsay insists they need to operate as soon as our boy is stable enough."

"Does he have a name yet?"

"No…Sable hasn't named him yet, probably waiting until she sees him but I think he looks like a Jack."

"Jack Colby." Alexis tried the name out, smiling as it tripped easily off the tongue.

"Jack Colby Dexter!" Dex corrected her sternly before shaking his head. "Well I doubt I will get to influence things…She probably won't even let me give him my name."

Taking a deep sip of her brandy Alexis, swirling the amber liquid around in her snifter. "You are going to fight for him aren't you?"

"I'm going to give it the fight of my life." Dex retorted dark eyes hardening. "She won't keep my son from me."

Hearing the grandfather clock chime the hour Dex got awkwardly to his feet. "I didn't realise it was so late…I should be heading back to the hospital." He added holding out his hand and pulling her to her feet.

Sliding his arms around her waist Dex smiled down at her. "You know despite being married to you, I didn't realise how short you are. Did you always wear heels?"

"Very funny Mr Dexter!" Alexis retorted poking his chest, smoothing her hands down his checked flannel shirt. "Take care of yourself alright…Make sure you eat and sleep regularly and stay away from that hospital coffee it's vile."

"Yes Ma'am." Dex barked standing to attention. Leaning forward he kissed her cheek, lingering close to her, he breathed in the familiar perfume nuzzling her cheek gently with his nose, his lips instinctively brushing against hers.

Pulling her tightly against him Dex felt Alexis's hands press against his chest and reluctantly he released her lips. "Sorry I just couldn't help myself."

"That is a shame! Self restraint is a virtue." An icy voice hissed from the doorway and the pair separated to face a livid looking Blake Carrington. "So what is your excuse Alexis?"

---

Part 5:

"Blake this is not what it looks like!" Alexis insisted putting as much distance between her and Dex as possible. "We were just talking…"

"That did not look like talking to me!" Blake retorted sharply, his eyes boring into hers, warped with betrayal and malice.

"I should have known…I should realized after that scene at the trial, I tried to ignore what my own eyes told me but I was foolish to believe that it was over between the two of you. I trusted you and you betrayed me AGAIN…I am such a fool a leopard never changes it's spots and once a common slut always a…"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you!" Dex hissed, unable to stand back whilst Alexis was unfairly slandered.

"My the memories this brings back." Blake sneered, dismissing Dexter's threat out of hand. "If I recall Grimes defended you as well. Well at least this time you managed to keep your clothes on!"

"Blake please…" Alexis pleaded yet he was deaf to her words. Advancing on her he grabbed her arm roughly shaking her as he all but screamed in her face.

"You disgust me…God just the sight of you, standing there pleading innocent. Tell me Alexis if I hadn't walked in when I did would you have taken your lover boy upstairs? Fornicating with him in my house?"

Turning to Dex Blake shoved a shaken Alexis towards him, spitting vitriol. "Well you can have her Dexter…In fact take her right now with my blessing, I won't have her presence contaminating my family's Christmas a moment longer."

Sobbing Alexis pushed aside Dex's outstretched arm, running for the door Blake's last taunt ringing in her ear.

For a moment after she had vanished neither man spoke. Blake staggering as if punch drunk over to the sideboard and the decanter, pouring himself a large brandy and downing it in one gulp. Yet despite the alcohol burning his throat it was Dexter's burning gaze that unsettled him the most.

"What are you staring at Dexter?"

"The most foolish man I have ever had the misfortune to meet." Dex all but growled.

Turning around Blake sneered at the younger man. "Well if I am a fool Dexter what does that make you?"

"A better man than you." Dex retorted. "I should be tearing you to pieces for what you just did, but even as furious with you as she must be right now, Alexis would never forgive me if I really laid into you. And believe if I started I would find it rather difficult to stop."

"She doesn't give a damn about me."

"She loves you." Dex countered. "She always has, even when we were married I had to deal with the constant shadow of you…She'd drop everything if you were hurt, when you were in that accident with Daniel she couldn't eat or sleep until she heard you were safe."

"She's a convincing actress, that I will grant you." Blake retorted bitterly, swirling the dregs of his drink around in his glass. "She almost had me convinced she loved me."

"She does, I wish to god she didn't because there is nothing more I would like than to take her away with me…I kissed her Blake, not the other way around. I came here today, uninvited I might add, because I needed to see one friendly face. I needed to talk to someone about my son."

Setting his glass down Blake felt the first prickling of doubt.

"We talked about him, about Sable, that was all. It was just a goodbye kiss. I would have liked it to be more, I'll admit that but Alexis was already pushing me away when you came in."

"And that's the truth?"

""For what it is worth." Dex retorted.

Pausing for a moment Blake grasped for the remaining thread of his arguement. "Yet she was hardly fighting you off."

"Why the hell should she be? I'm not some deranged rapist!" Dex hissed his frustration with this obstinent man increasing by the second. "Can you honestly stand there and tell me, if Krystle walked through that door, alive and well, a miracle you never thought would happen, that you wouldn't even be tempted to kiss her? That you would settle for a polite hello and a distant handshake?"

Shaking his head Blake muttered, "No of course not but this is not the same…"

"The hell it isn't!" Dex yelled. "Alexis is as much my ex-wife as Krystle is yours, the only difference is that then you would be prepared to justify the double standard!"

Gaping as the truth in what Dex said finally dawned on him Blake stared at Dex in shock. "Oh my god what have I done?"

---

Stifling her tears Alexis forced herself to concentrate on her anger, slamming her possessions into the open case with such force it was any wonder they didn't break.

"Why that…Sanctimonious…Double standard…Self-righteous…Bastard!" She muttered under her breath, her sharp mind already plotting the revenge she would enact. How dare he do this to her again?

Well Alexis Colby would not be humiliated as Alexis Carrington once had been. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of begging and pleading, wouldn't desperately try to cling to him as he prised her loose and all but threw her from the house, from his life.

Watching from the doorway Blake stood horrified. He had been such a fool and it would serve him right if she refused to forgive him and really did leave. After all the only arguments he had in his defense was the fact he had hardly slept and that it had been his own fear of betrayal that had caused him to lash out, to cut her down before she had time to formulate an excuse.

Just like all those years ago. Closing his ears to her pleas, to her explanations. He hadn't wanted to hear them then, the pain had been too great. Yet this time he had over-reacted. It had only been a kiss, a kiss she hadn't even instigated. And Dexter had made an annoyingly valid point, could he have kept himself from kissing Krystle again?

But Krystle wasn't here and she wasn't coming back and Blake was about to loose through his own stupidity the only other woman he had ever loved. Now was the time to swallow his pride, to be brave.

"Alexis."

Freezing to the spot the moment she heard his voice, Alexis's hand shook, and for a moment it was though she had been transported twenty-five years into the past. However this time instead of pleas for forgiveness her righteous anger bubbled up.

"Get the hell away from me!"

"Alexis." Blake tried again moving from the doorway, trying to draw her into his arms. Stunned when she reacted violently.

"Don't you touch me Blake!" Alexis spat back elbowing him in the stomach.

"Alexis listen please."

"To what more accusations…What would be the point?" Alexis retorted cutting him off, now the dam was burst everything spewed out. "I'm just a tramp, a slut returning to form isn't that right. An unfit mother…an unfit wife." She gasped chocking on her tears.

"Well you don't need to throw me out this time, I'm going. I won't stay in this house a moment later, I won't live with a hypocrite like you…You've done far worse then me, with my own cousin and I forgave you but oh no Alexis can't be trusted…She can't be believed…Tell me Blake did you ever actually love me at all or was I just convenient?"

"That is it!" Blake spat his patience at an end. Grabbing her wrist he dragged her from the room.

Digging in her heels Alexis tried to fight her way out of his grasp but he was just too strong. "Blake don't…" She pleaded as he strong-armed her down the hall. To be thrown out in front of her children, grandchildren, that was too humiliating.

Yet Blake didn't drag her down the stairs, instead he wrenched open the door to his bedroom pushing her inside.

Unbalanced by the momentum Alexis took two steps before falling to her knees, her hands resting on the plush carpet as she hide her face, not giving him the satisfaction of seeing her tears.

"Look!"

"Why?"

"Just look!" Blake demanded pulling her from the floor and pushing her further into the room.

Tugging on the sleeve of her jumper Alexis used it to wipe her face before staring in amazement at the transformation.

Gone was the sterile pale walls and dark wooden furniture that had once dominated the room. In its place were green silk curtains and hangings of various complimentary shades, elegant walnut furniture carved in a more ornate rococo fashion and roses, roses on almost every surface.

Turning to face him Alexis paused with the question on her lips. "Why?"

Ignoring that question Blake had one of his own. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful…But why Blake?"

Unable to hold her demanding gaze Blake turned and paced to the mantelpiece. "This wasn't how I had planned this you know…There is a present under the tree, a jewelry box with an invitation in it…For a nightcap in here just before midnight. I would have had champagne chilling and everything."

"There is more to see." Blake added turning back to watch Alexis begin to tentatively explore, going through the door he indicated into a magnificent dressing room which seemed to have enough wardrobe space for even all her clothes.

Following her inside Blake hovered nervously on the threshold. "I made sure there were plenty of full length mirrors so you could see an outfit from every angle, if there is anything you don't like it can be changed."

"It's wonderful Blake." Alexis whispered reverently running her hand across the antique dressing table that must have cost him a king's ransom. "But you still haven't answered my question."

Holding out a hand Blake waited, watching the conflicted emotions flicker across Alexis's face, confusion, hope, even fear. "Please."

Lifting her hand Alexis tentatively slid it into Blake's outstretched hand, allowing him to draw her back into the bedroom and over to the settee by the fireplace. Sinking down onto to it she watched Blake pace back and forth, running a hand through his silver hair in agitation.

"You have every reason to be furious with me Alexis."

"I'm more disappointed."

"I've been a stupid—conceited ass!" Blake added turning to face her, an awkward silence falling as he held her gaze.

"Do you expect me to contradict you?" Alexis snorted after a few moments.

"No." Blake replied softly. "But I was hoping you would somehow find it in your heart to forgive me? Again."

Running her hands over the fine needlework of the plumped cushions Alexis didn't answer straight away. "And what about next time?"

Frowning in confusion Blake was about to ask what she meant but Alexis beat him to it.

"Next time we fight…Next time I do something that disappoints you, or you think I've betrayed you? I am not going to spend the rest of my life confined to the house just so I don't encounter any other men Blake. And I am not going to stop running my life and company the way I think best. I've changed as much as I am capable of, I've compromised enough trying to make you happy and still you don't trust me."

"I do… I just overreacted and I wish I could say I would never do it again." Blake began. "But I won't lie to you, we've both got volatile tempers and a propensity to jump to conclusions. All I can promise to do is that from now on I will give you a chance to explain your side of the story before making any hasty decisions that would ruin both our lives."

"I told you wouldn't make the same mistake twice." Alexis retorted bitterly. "Where was your trust then?"

"I was jealous and it brought back bad memories…And I know it is isn't much of an excuse but I am hardly at my best, my brain can barely keep track of the time let alone think rationally." Blake pleaded.

Snorting Alexis muttered bitterly. "You're right it isn't much of an excuse…But…"

"But?" Blake asked hopefully, his dark eyes meeting her emerald ones, the desperation in them pleading his case for more eloquently than words ever could.

"I love you…despite all your faults and my complaints." Alexis replied sighing her eyes still sad, mere shadows of the jewels that had twinkled so joyfully only a hour ago. "So I forgive you but I mean it Blake we can't keep going over this old ground. We have to put the past behind us once and for all, you have to trust me!"

Nodding as he couldn't find the right words Blake crossed over to her pulling her into his arms and sealing the promise with a kiss. Melting into his embrace Alexis returned the kiss just as fiercely, venting her lingering hurt.

Finally Blake pulled away. "I love you…And I am very sorry."

Stroking his cheek Alexis managed to muster a weak smile. "I know you are…Well I think we had better change for dinner, I have no intention of presenting myself like this to my children." She added tugging at the hem of Blake's old jumper, which she still wore.

"Wait a moment." Blake insisted getting to his feet and crossing to his bureau. "There is still one last thing."

Craning her neck Alexis tried to see what he was up to, but it was in vain as he kept his back towards her.

Crossing back across the room Blake felt his hands begin to shake. Yet he was more certain than ever that this was the right thing for them both, it would give them the sense of stability and security that they both desperately needed, not to mention the statement it would make to his family, to Denver as a whole.

"However I think this I should do as planned." He pronounced, stunning Alexis as he sank to one knee in front of her, grasping her hand. "I know my timing could be better…But I am now more certain than ever that this is what I want—I can only hope you feel the same way… I love you Alexis, will you please...please consent to be my wife?"

---

Part 6:

Stunned by his question Alexis sat there dumbstruck, watching Blake shift awkwardly, his position both emotionally and physically uncomfortable.

"Alexis please say something…Anything—Well except no, of course." Blake deadpanned his nerves getting the better of him.

Pulling her hand out of his Alexis got unsteadily to her feet walking over to the bed and leaning against the bedpost for support, hearing Blake get to his feet and follow her uncertain; tears springing unbidden to her eyes once more, but this time not from fear or anger.

"If you need some more time, I'll understand…" Blake muttered surprised when Alexis turned to face him. "Darling I didn't mean to upset you."

"Oh Blake you haven't." Alexis insisted, smiling through her tears. "Do you really mean it? Really really mean it?"

Laughing Blake retorted. "Well this is no good, I finally get the nerve to propose and you don't believe I mean it!"

Wiping her tears Alexis snuffled against the sleeve of her jumper. "God I must look a state, all red-eyed and runny nosed, I wouldn't blame you if you changed your mind."

"Well if I did that, I'd have to find another use for this." Blake retorted, reaching into his pocket and withdrawing a ring box, flipping it open to reveal a magnificent platinum set, square cut solitaire. "And I believe this has your name written all over it."

Gasping as she caught sight of it Alexis gushed, "Oh Blake it's magnificent."

"One unparalleled jewel deserves another." Blake replied suavely lifting the ring from the box. "Shall we check it fits?"

Lifting her left hand Blake expertly slid the ring onto her finger. "A perfect fit...I'm afraid that means you have to marry me now, no backing out of it…" He added nervously as she still didn't answer.

Lifting her hand Alexis tilted it so the diamond caught the light, shimmering a thousand little sparkles. He was right it was a perfect fit, and even if they weren't themselves, they were the closest to perfect Alexis had come across. "Yes…I will Ma…"

But Blake never gave her the chance to even finish accepting, pulling her against him, his lips finding hers. His kiss soft and tender and full of promise.

"Alexis Carrington." Blake mused teasing her as he added. "I like the sound of that."

Arching her brow at his humour Alexis deadpanned. "It has a familiar ring to it for some reason."

"It does indeed." Blake retorted placing a chaste kiss on her lips, pulling away as the mantle clock chimed.

Playing with the buttons on his shirt Alexis asked the only question that was now on her mind. "Are we going to tell the children?"

"What not ever?" Blake scoffed. "I think they might notice…A wedding is not an event you can hide, unless we elope, again!"

"Blake I'm serious." Alexis chided him. "Before…you wanted us to wait…I just…"

Smiling as he realized where all this was coming from Blake shook his head. "I have no intention of hiding this, or asking you to take that off." Blake added nodding towards the ring on her finger. "If you want I will stand up in the middle of dinner and announce it."

"No…Let them work it out…It might be quite fun seeing how long it takes for one of the them to catch on." Alexis replied sharing a conspiratorial grin.

"If you like. But if we don't hurry up and get down there, they might send a search party and our secret would be out before we could say surprise."

Glancing at the time Alexis caught sight of her reflection in the mirror, recoiling in horror. "Oh my god I can't let them see me like this…"

"You look beautiful." Blake insisted kissing her nose.

"You have to say that." Alexis retorted pulling away and heading for the door. "You want to marry me."

Laughing Blake moved towards his wardrobe, pulling out his tuxedo, laying it out on the bed he smiled. Tonight he would sleep in this bed again, but it wouldn't be alone, with any luck he would never have to spend a night alone ever again.

---

"I don't know why you came back here Dexter?"

Sighing Dex placed his cup of vile hospital coffee down on the plastic table, leaning back against the waiting room chair he watched as Monica paced back and forth.

"She won't see you." Monica insisted throwing herself down into the opposite chair.

"Why don't we let Sable decide about that as soon as she wakes up?" Dex replied diplomatically. "Did the Doctor's give any idea when that might be…Surely this can't be normal?"

Shrugging Monica dismissed his opinion. "Actually it is quite common for someone who has been through such an ordeal to need this much sleep…I just checked on her half an hour ago and she was still sleeping. The nurses are so overstretched they are just leaving her to it, they'll probably wake her for lunch."

Nodding Dex fumbled for something else to say, "Have you seen the Pediatrician?"

"No…They are busy too I imagine!" Monica snapped. "Probably trying to save my brother."

"Your half brother." Dex retorted. "My son…Don't you think that alone give me the right to be here?"

Biting her tongue Monica couldn't meet his accusing gaze, preferring to stare out of the window. And that was how they wiled away the next hour, not talking, engaged in a silent battle of wills until a third party entered.

"Miss Colby."

"Doctor Ramsay." Monica shot up from her half doze. "What is it?"

Following her lead Dex was on his feet demanding answers. "How is my son…Do you know when he will be stable enough to operate on?"

Hanging his head the Doctor replied softly. "I'm afraid I have some bad news…I think you had better both sit down."

---

Slowly the family made their way out of the dining room and trickled into the living room to open the remaining presents.

"I don't think I have ever eaten so much in my life!" Jeff groaned, lowering himself onto the sofa, pulling Fallon down beside him.

"Oh poor baby want me to rub your belly?" Fallon teased settling Lauren down between them.

Snorting Adam sat opposite; Dana perched daintily next to him. "Careful little sister he might just burst!"

Glaring at Adam Jeff restrained himself, remembering after all it was Christmas and he had the rest of the year to bait Adam.

"Well kids…And Steven." He added as his youngest brother-in-law joined the children in crowding around the tree, eagerly waiting for permission to dive in a play Santa. "Ready for some more presents?"

"Better wait for Mummy and Daddy." Fallon insisted and as if summoned the pair reappeared, Gerard following them with a champagne chiller.

"Gerard would you gather the rest of the staff, we have some gifts to show our appreciation for all your hard work this year."

"And open enough champagne for everyone." Alexis added allowing Blake to pull her over to an armchair, sitting down as he perched on the arm,.

"Grandpa…Can we please open some more now?" LB whined, sitting on his hands so that he didn't accidentally rip the paper from the brightly wrapped gifts.

"Go on then LB."

"You can find one present for each person and pass them out." Fallon cut in, smiling as all three children and Steven rushed to carry out her instructions, surprised when LB handed her a leather bound portfolio decorated with a simple bow.

"Who is this from?" Fallon asked scanning for any tag and so missing the conspiratorial grin shared between her parents.

"Perhaps it's on the inside?" Jeff suggested and Fallon followed his advice, her blue eyes widening as she realized just what she had been given.

"Well what is it?" Adam asked out of habit rather than actual interest as he tried to feign enthusiasm for the novelty flashing socks that his nephew and niece had apparently selected for him.

"It's the deed for The Carlton." Fallon gasped lifting her eyes to her smiling parents. "Daddy?"

"Guilty as charged…But then so is your mother!" Blake retorted opening his arms as Fallon flew at them both, hugging her father and kissing a beaming Alexis.

"But it's too much."

"Oh well I suppose you could always swap it with Adam's socks?" Jeff teased causing Adam to glare at him, now he had a likely culprit behind his novelty Christmas present.

"We are all here Mr Carrington." Gerard called from the doorway, leading the staff into the room, bringing an additional bottle of champagne to refill the family's glasses; whilst Jeanette followed with a tray of filled glasses for the staff.

Getting to his feet Blake offered Alexis a hand to her feet, nodding to Steven who rummaged beneath the tree for the staff presents, handing them to his father.

"As well as the usual, we've decided to do things a little different this year."

"Well more people want to show their appreciation." Alexis cut in, relieving Blake of a few presents.

"Hilda." Alexis smiled handing the cook a small blue velvet box. "You outdid yourself this year."

"Oh thank you Mrs Colby." Mrs Gunnerson replied, balancing the champagne in one hand and pulling the bow off of her box; opening it she gasped. "Oh it's beautiful…Mrs Colby it's too much…I couldn't possibly…"

"Yes you can." Alexis insisted handing out the other gifts as Mrs Gunnerson lifted out the antique diamond rimmed Cameo brooch.

Gerard was stunned when his box contained a set of keys. "Mr Carrington…Mrs Colby…Is this?"

Laughing at his butler unusual ineloquence Blake replied. "It's parked in the garage."

Stepping back the presents delivered Blake retrieved his now full glass, raising it in a toast. "To our wonderful staff, Many Many thanks for all your hard work this year…May you enjoy your deserved day off tomorrow…And remember us in your prayers tonight that somehow tomorrow we survive Alexis's cooking!"

Laughing everyone echoed the toast taking a sip of their champagne as Blake dodged out of the way of Alexis's well timed slap.

A few minutes later and the family were once again opening presents, the children only distracted from their toys to romp with the newly returned Mr Kensington II. Pausing amid the unwrapping Fallon watched her parents, smiling as Blake kissed her mother, a thank you for the rare first edition that now completed his collection of Dickens.

"Hmmm it's difficult to decide which present I prefer; this or the one you gave me this morning?"

Snorting Alexis dropped her voice. "Well now I know what to give you for your birthday…How about I crawl under your desk at the office?"

Blushing Blake shook his head, tugging on his ear as his flush threatened to spread.

Straining her ears to try and hear her parent's conversation. "So Mummy what did Daddy get you?"

Smiling at the innocent question Alexis shared a look with Blake, waiting until he smiled and waggled his eyebrow playfully before replying. "Jewelry."

"Oh did I miss it…Hush Lauren…Is it down here?" Fallon asked distracted by the sudden sniffles of her daughter.

Passing her champagne glass into her right hand, Alexis lifted her left tapping her fingers against her chin, her new diamond twinkling madly as both of them waited with baited breath for the penny to drop.

"Oh Alexis is that?" Dana asked, her quick eyes spotting the engagement ring almost immediately, tugging on Adam's sleeve to get his attention.

Stunned Adam turned to regard his mother closely. "I thought you said there wasn't going to be any announcements?"

"It was as much a surprise to me Darling." Alexis replied barely suppressing an excited smile as Dana ooed and ahhed over her ring.

"Announcement…What announcement?" Steven asked tearing himself away from romping with the puppy. "Did I miss something?"

"Mummy and Daddy are getting married!" Fallon all but squealed, causing Jeff to wince as it was practically in his ear.

"How many children get to hear that?" Steven deadpanned, his blue eyes watching the room unsure about this latest development but when everyone else seemed excited by the news, even Krystina, he relented congratulating his parents; his mother did look like she would burst from happiness after all.

"So when's the wedding?" Fallon demanded causing both Blake and Alexis to groan.

"Patience Fallon."

"We haven't gotten that far." Blake added turning to a smiling Alexis. "Although if you are in a hurry we could always repeat last time?"

"No!" Alexis insisted emerald eyes glinting with determination. "We are not eloping again!"

Laughing Blake held up his hands in defeat. "Alright you win whatever you want is fine with me but let's not wait too long?"

"Just long enough." Alexis promised faithfully, crossing her heart.

Leaning down to kiss her Blake started when Gerard appeared at the doorway calling his name.

"Telephone Mr Carrington…Shall I put it through in here?"

Nodding Blake got to his feet, planting a kiss on Alexis's forehead leaving her to chat excitedly with the ladies as he made his way over to the phone. As soon as it rang he picked it up, surprised to hear Monica's voice on the other end.

For a moment he struggled to make out what she was saying, her voice was muffled and croaky, but then he understood and it all made sense. "Thank you for telling me…Do you need me to come?"

Shaken by her stubborn refusal Blake set the phone down unable to believe what he had just heard.

"Blake what is it? What's wrong is it the baby?" Alexis demanded leaping from her chair to reach his side.

Shaking his head Blake lifted his gaze to hers, the words even as he spoke them sounded alien and unreal on his tongue.

"No…It's Sable…She's dead."  
---


	9. Episode 9: Best laid plans

Episode 9: Best laid plans

Part 1:

---

Walking into the bedroom Alexis watched as the servants brought the luggage in setting Blake's down in front of the bed and taking her's on to her dressing room.

"Thank you Gerard." Alexis said with a reserved smile for the butler as he wished them both a goodnight.

Sighing as soon as they were alone Alexis fumbled with her hatpin; she sat her hat down on the side, running her fingers through her newly released hair fluffing it out. Crossing the room she slid her hands onto Blake's shoulders, massaging the knots out of them.

"Are you alright? You were very quiet on the trip back here."

Reaching up Blake stroked her hands, lifting one up and pressing a kiss to the palm.

"I'm alright…I just can't quite believe it." Blake murmured and Alexis squeezed his hand back, leaning down she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"It was a lovely ceremony." She commented running her hands through his hair. "I was afraid it might rain." She added trying to fill the awkward silence, disappointed when Blake pulled away from her touch.

"Alexis." Blake began his voice husky with emotion, as he shifted uncomfortably uncertain how he could phrase it without upsetting her. "I…"

"Want to be alone for a while." Alexis finished for him and Blake looked up at her in surprise.

"You don't mind?"

Leaning down Alexis kissed his other cheek. "Let's just say I understand that you need it…"

"Thank you."

"I'll just go check on the children. You come down when you are ready?"

Leaning back in his chair Blake managed a smile. "Have I told you I love you today?"

"Oh." Alexis pondered a beguiling smile tugging at her lips. "Once or twice but it's always nice to hear it."

"Well I do." Blake replied earnestly, "I just hope I say it enough, that if…" He broke off unable to continue; but the way he suddenly avoided her gaze, and rose to attend to his unpacking, filled in the rest.

Walking up behind him Alexis wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his shoulder she whispered in his ear. "Blake…I am not going anywhere, nothing is going to happen to me or to you…You'll never get me to leave you, not without a crowbar!"

Turning in her arms Blake pulled her firmly into his embrace, one hand winding its way into her hair, stroking the longer curls that now fell just over her shoulders. "Am I that transparent?"

"Only to me but then I love you so there is nothing to worry about." Alexis retorted smartly, eliciting a small smile.

"I'll see you later." She added trying to step out of his arms surprised when Blake tightened his grip on her.

Leaning forward he caught her lips with his own, surprising them both with his sudden passion. Moaning into his mouth Alexis allowed Blake to push her back onto the bed, his hands moving quickly and roughly over her as he practically ripped her blouse in two.

Gasping for breath Alexis arched under his mouth as it moved possessively over her flesh. "I…thought…you…wanted to be…ahhlone?"

"Changed my mind." Blake growled kissing her firmly, as his hands made quick work of the rest of both of their clothing, adding "The last thing I want now is to be alone."

"You change your mind!" Alexis gasped. "You must be an impostor; the Blake Carrington I know never changes his mind."

"Just call me your secret admirer!" Blake muttered kissing her again, a few gentle kisses and she could sense he was trying to force himself to take his time.

"You don't have to go slow." She grasped him, and he groaned as if in pain. "Not the first time, anyway…Just don't tell my fiancé." Grinning at him, she pulled him to her, wrapping her legs around him and giving him little choice but to do what he wanted so badly to do.

He gave way to the inevitable, his eyes closing as they joined. "Alexis, I need this. I need you."

Stroking her hair back, he held her face tightly between his hands, kissing her almost savagely. She tried to read what he was feeling from his face, realised it was a mixture of grief, loneliness, and frustration. She rubbed his back as he moved away from her lips, as he kissed his way to her chest. "I love you, Blake."

The declaration only seemed to make him go faster, harder. He turned the pace up a notch, and her groan of pleasure was lost in his own hearty moan.

"I love you, Alexis." His voice was barely more than a whisper, but it echoed in her heart.

She felt him take them even deeper, and suddenly she was lost, going over the edge into a pleasure so dark and deep and wild she thought she might pass out from the sensation.

He was holding her as she came out of her dazed state.

"Alright, you really can't tell my future husband about that."

She could feel Blake's amusement as his chuckles reverberated through her body, but he did not continue the game as he started moving against her again. Riding out his pleasure, she watched it play across his face. He collapsed against her, kissing her neck.

Closing her eyes, she held him, her hands running up and down his back, her fingers sliding lightly over his skin, making him shudder. "Are you all right, Blake?"

"I'm not sure." He pulled away enough to look her in the eyes. "This feeling. It..."

She brushed back his hair, concentrating on the grief. It was probably for Sable, almost definitely for Krystle, perhaps even still for his father. She smiled in sympathy. "It overwhelms you?"

He took a long, ragged breath. "It does." Kissing her neck, he whispered, "I remember my mother did, at times, tell me that I had a tendency to wallow."

Smiling, she decided not to tell him she was thinking the same thing. "You do choose to dwell on these things."

"That is simply a more politic way of saying I wallow." Blake snorted.

"Probably so." She went back to stroking his back, and he moaned in contentment before shivering in the slight chill.

Rolling them both over, he tugged at the covers, pulling the duvet over them both. It was soft, its pillowy depth welcoming them as he pulled her into his arms, and they lay there quietly for some time.

"I needed you," Blake finally admitted.

"I know." She turned, cuddling against him, happy to be in his arms again. "I needed you."

He kissed her, slowly at first, then with rising passion. She could feel his desire rising in other places, too. She started to crawl onto him, but he shook his head, pushing her onto her back.

She smiled, sensing that he needed to control this. He wasn't hurting her, but he was moving with more force than was normal.

As her body began to respond to the almost harsh treatment, she decided the occasional frustration might be good for their future marriage. She stopped thinking then, just gave herself over to sensation, giving herself no quarter. She could tell how good it felt to him to let go, to let his body own hers.

"I love you, Alexis." His voice was low, full of gruff emotion. He kissed her wildly, and she knew her lips would be chapped by morning.

She didn't care. She kissed him back just as wildly, letting go again as his body pounding against hers sent her into bliss. She could practically feel his own pleasure burst over him, and he bit down on her lip, just hard enough to pinch.

Chapped and bruised by morning.

He began to run his hand over her hair, down her arm. The movement was territorial but his face was full of raw emotion. Fear, she realized. He was afraid. And it was something to do with her.

"What is it, Blake?"

He just shook his head. Without thought, she put her hands up to cradle his face "Tell me," she whispered.

"It is not rational."

"Tell me, anyway."

As his breathing became slower, he pulled her closer, and for a moment, she thought he was going to tell her no. Then he suddenly dropped all the barriers between them and told her all about his unreasonable fear, his dread that he was going to lose her along with everyone else he loved.

"You are going to lose me. But not right now." She held to the truth. It was theirs; they did not lie to each other. Not anymore.

"I know. You are right." Her forthrightness seemed to soothe him; she could feel him letting up on her, making her realize she'd been having trouble breathing.

He took a deep breath. "I imagine things that I do not want to think about. I cannot seem to stop my mind from conjuring up horrible visions."

"Like...?"

"You, the way I came upon you in California. Only this time you are dead. You died in our bed because I did not come home to you in time. Because I left you alone when I promised I wouldn't."

"That didn't happen. And it won't."

"You, in a car accident. You, actually been killed by one of those maniacs who has tried to murder you over the years, McVane, Rowan... You--"

"Blake, shhh. Enough." She smiled softly. "We're getting into wallow territory."

"I am aware of that." He sounded so lost she took pity on him and held him close, kissing his hair.

"I love you," she said. "And you love me. We don't know what will happen, Blake. But that doesn't mean we should obsess over it. I can't make you safe. You can't keep me that way, either. We just have to live and take our chances." She kissed his lips softly. "I know you miss Sable. I know you miss Krystle, still."

"I love you--"

"Loving me has nothing to do with missing Krystle." She smiled. It was a good truth to realise, and as she said it, it felt right. "You can miss her. I don't mind."

Confused by her unusual reaction Blake drew back from her slightly frowning as if he might be stepping into a trap and she might suddenly turn and fly at him jealously. "You were never friends."

She stroked his cheek, smiled when he turned his face to kiss her hand. "No, Blake we never were...we never could be, we both loved you, you see, she knew it as I did and as only one of us could have you..."

"Is that why we could never be friends either?" Blake asked.

Nodding Alexis sighed. "I could never forgive you for throwing me away and you…well I gave you more than enough reasons to never want to be my friend."

"I am your friend now." Blake insisted. "And I do forgive you for everything you did lashing out at me…I guess I finally understand how deep this bond between us actually is."

"Yes it is, no matter what we do, no matter how we strike at each other it will always be there. But 'Friendship' is that what you call what we just did?" She grinned at him. Then she whispered, "It seemed more like possession."

Blake nodded, dark eyes glinting playfully. "I was telling fate you were mine."

"Ah." Alexis laughed gently. "Did fate listen?"

"I do not know." Blake retorted laughing, watching as Alexis's nose crinkled slightly as she laughed along with him. This was how he wanted to spend his final years, in bed laughing and loving her.

"Well, at least you tried." She kissed him slowly, as sensuously as she could.

"If that is my reward for trying, I will endeavour to do so again." His tone was light; the expression on his face was not.

"I love you, Blake. So very, very much."

"I love you. I am glad that you are here." He moved over her again, and she smiled. "I will try not to be so possessive this time."

"That's alright. I didn't mind."

"I knew that," he whispered a smile playing around his lips, as he took her again, with only slightly less vigour.

---

Alexis could barely keep the smile from her lips all through breakfast.

Last night had been…Outstanding…Blake had been like a man possessed or at the very least determined. To prove to himself, to her, perhaps even to fate itself. Either way Alexis was not going to complain.

He had been so withdrawn since the news of Sable's death; they hadn't even properly celebrated their engagement. True she had immediately moved into the master suite but the new bed hadn't even been christened until last night. Now it was well and truly broken in and if she really didn't have to go to the office Alexis would have spent most of the morning luxuriating in its comforting embrace.

Speaking of the office she really should be moving. Blake had already left for his, but not before eliciting a promise from her to meet him for lunch in his office to 'discuss' the Korean leases.

Setting down her coffee cup Alexis picked up her briefcase and with one last check of her reflection headed for her waiting car.

"Mother."

Turning as she heard her name called Alexis smiled as a nervous Adam made his way down the staircase, smartly suited and booted, briefcase in hand.

"Off somewhere?" Alexis asked knowingly.

"I hope so." Adam replied his eyes glinting. "I want to take up that offer you made to me…I want to join you at Colby Co, if you'll still have me that is?"

Smiling broadly Alexis pulled her son into her embrace. "Oh darling of course I still want you with me! And I thought this day couldn't get any better."

Visibly relieved Adam offered his mother his arm.

Sliding her hand into the crook of his elbow Alexis allowed him to escort her to the waiting car.

---

Part 2:

---

Swiping at the irritating pest that kept annoying her Alexis tried to concentrate on the plans in front of her. They had most of the details sorted, well the business details sorted but there was one last issue to sort out.

"So we can expect Minister Lin to arrive on Friday…Do you think we should ask Fallon to put together an official reception at the Carlton for the Saturday night or would a more select dinner at the mansion be appropriate?"

"Hmmmmm." Blake murmured leaning in close on pretence of looking at the plans, his attention distracted by the nearby slope of her exposed neck, to which he pressed a kiss.

"Blake!" Alexis snapped pushing Blake away and moving to the opposite seat. "You yourself asked me here to discuss this visit, if you no longer require my assistance…"

Holding up his hands in defeat Blake pretended to behave himself, pulling on the lapels of his suit he plastered a serious expression on his face. Picking up his glasses Blake scanned through the document. Yet his eyes quickly wandered as Alexis bent forward, treating him to a healthy view of her cleavage as she poured them both a cup of coffee.

"Well do you like it?" Alexis asked.

"Oh I like what I've seen so far." Blake quipped waiting until Alexis realised just where his gaze actually rested before innocently turning his attention back to the documents. "I can't wait to see the rest of it."

"The plans for the Minister?" Alexis retorted pointing at him accusingly, before leaning back as she sipped her coffee.

"I like these too just not in the same way." Blake smirked causing Alexis to roll her eyes setting down her coffee and stalking over to his desk rummaging around for the paperwork she needed.

Smiling at her annoyance Blake got to his feet and followed her, watching her stretch over his desk for a folder. Sliding his hands on to her hips Blake pressed himself against her back, muttering in her ear, "Careful my dear you are treading on the edge of a certain fantasy of mine."

Trying to push his hands away Alexis wiggled in his grasp. "Behave Blake; we need to get down to work."

Nuzzling into her neck Blake snorted at her choice of words. "Madam you are giving me ideas."

Letting her up for a moment, just enough to turn her around Blake leant in for a kiss stalled by Alexis's hand on his lips. "The Carlton or the Mansion?"

Sighing Blake realised he wasn't going to get anywhere until they had this settled "The Carlton. It will be good publicity for Fallon."

"Alright I'll ring her." Alexis replied reaching for the phone on his desk, surprised when Blake reached out and caught her hand, lifting it to his lips. Kissing her fingers he fixed her with his most hangdog expression.

"Right now?" Blake pouted, keeping his pleading expression even when she began to cave.

Biting her lip Alexis glanced at her watch.

"Well perhaps not right now…" She teased walking her fingers up his chest to loop around his neck, squeaking as Blake suddenly pushed her down against her his desk, lips quickly finding hers.

"Dad ahhhh…Sorry if this is a bad time…"

Glancing up at the door Blake felt Alexis quake with laughter beneath him. Yet he struggled to find it quite as amusing.

Spurred on by Blake's blatant irritation Alexis chuckled, "Steven darling this getting to be quite a habit of yours!"

"Yes one which I hope he grows out of sooner rather than later." Blake groused reluctantly letting his bride to be up and watching as his chances of fulfilling that particular fantasy faded with every passing nanosecond.

Gathering her paperwork and her briefcase Alexis blew a sulking Blake a kiss. "It's just as well, now I have time to drop by the hotel and discuss the requirements with Fallon personally."

Then smiling widely at a bashful Steven Alexis sauntered out of the office leaving the two men alone in awkward silence.

---

Dex stood impatiently in the drafty foyer. His strong fingers clenching impatiently around the documents he had brought with him from the hospital. Sighing deeply he tried to force out the some of his nervous tension. It felt as though he had been running on adrenaline for days, which in truth combined with vile hospital coffee he had.

"It shouldn't be much longer Mr Dexter." The vacuous secretary repeated, her large hazel eyes locked lasciviously on the handsome millionaire in front of her as she twirled her brittle bottle blonde locks around her finger in what Dex could only assume was her patented "come hither" technique.

A technique that was not proving effective as he tried to keep as far away as possible and avoiding all unnecessary attempts at communication.

Not that she seemed to be taking the hint based on the flirtatious little looks she kept sending him.

"Are you sure I can't get you any coffee?"

"No thank you." Dex replied curtly pacing away from her desk yet still able to feel her eyes burning into his back.

After what seemed like an uncomfortable eternity the door to the registrars office opened and out walked a happy couple, the pretty young wife cradling their child and Dex swallowed a pang of jealousy.

"Mr Collins your next appointment is already here." The secretary drawled into her phone sending a smile in Dex's direction.

"Yes sir I'll send him right in…" She added setting the phone. "He'll see you now sir."

"Thanks… Mandy isn't it?"

Smiling broadly as though Christmas had suddenly come again Mandy leaned forward, rewarding Dex with an unpleasant view of her slightly bulging cleavage.

"It sure is Mr Dexter…you let me know if I can be of any further help?"

"I think I can manage from here on." Dex retorted stifling a snigger as he entered the office, leaving a sulking secretary behind him.

Standing up from behind his desk Mr Collins offered Dex his hand and then a chair. "So Mr Dexter I believe today we are registering a birth?"

"Yes my son."

"Ah excellent congratulations…Was your wife not able to make it?"

Clearing his throat Dex forced down his discomfort and the latent grief, no matter their dispute Dex still cared for Sable and his son didn't deserve to grow up without his mother.

"His mother died shortly after having him and we weren't married."

Shifting uncomfortably as he put his foot in it Mr Collins reached for the required forms accepting the paperwork Dex supplied, filling in the appropriate details leaving one important space blank.

"I assume you have selected a name."

"Yes." Dex replied a brief smile of pride lighting up his face. "Jack Colby Dexter."

---

"Dad I'm sorry…Marsha was away from her desk and I did knock I just guess you were too busy to notice."

Rubbing his forehead Blake fought the blush that threatened, being walked in on by your child was almost as embarrassing as being caught by your parents. Waving his son over to a seat Blake perched on the edge of his desk.

"What can I do for you Steven?"

Rubbing his forehead in a gesture that was all too familiar to Blake, Steven paused before answering. "I guess I don't really know where to start."

Smiling Blake fought a flash of humor; he could hear Alexis's commentary in his head. "The beginning is always the best place."

Stifling a chortle Steven nodded before replying. "I thought moving to Washington…A fresh start was just what Danny and I needed but it hasn't turned out like I thought it would."

Waiting Blake chose not to comment realizing Steven needed to talk this through in his own time, in his own way.

"I guess I just never realized how hard it would be, establishing a new career and looking after Danny. I hired a nanny but I feel like he's being neglected what with me working such long hours."

Frowning Blake asked. "What about Sammy-Jo she moved to New York so she could pursue her modeling and still be close to Danny."

At this question Steven's expression turned sour. "I think Sammy-Jo has been wrapped up in her new career and her fashion designer boyfriend to be overly concerned with her son, and it's Danny who suffers. I just don't know what to do Dad…I can't seem win whatever I do."

"Sometimes son it's not about winning." Blake answered gravely. "Sometimes you have to make a choice because you can't win all the time; sometimes what is right for you might not be right for your son."

"But how do you know what is right?"

Sighing Blake shook his head. How could he offer advice on this, he was hardly impartial and he could hear Alexis in the back of his mind, urging him to get Steven to stay but was that best for his son?

Leaning forward Steven rubbed his hands together his blue eyes locked earnestly on Blake's face. "Dad I need your guidance."

"And for once I cannot tell you what to do, this is something you are going to have to work out for yourself."

Disappointed Steven leant back in his chair he had hoped his father would solve his problem, present him with the solution he had been searching for. "And in the meantime Danny suffers."

"I'm sorry Steven." Blake answered honestly. "But why don't you leave Danny here whilst you decide, I know Fallon and your mother would adore looking after him, and I am sure there would be no problem if he attended school with LB and Krystina."

Smiling softly Steven nodded, "Thanks Dad, I knew I could rely on you."

---

"Are you sure that is all you need Mother?" Fallon asked with a playful smile as she scanned down the extensive list Alexis had provided.

Alexis either ignored her daughter's sarcasm or was oblivious to it as she checked through her list one last time. "I think that will be all Fallon. I will have my team send out in the invitations if you can deal with the entertainment and caterers…"

"I have it all in hand I assure you." Fallon insisted resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"And you have Minister Lin booked into your finest suite…And make sure his entourage is treated well, you never know when one of these junior diplomats will be promoted."

Holding her hands up in defeat Fallon laughed. "Alright Mother I promise your guests will have the best The Carlton can manage."

Picking up her gloves and slapping them against her palm Alexis looked far from amused herself. "Forgive me if I don't find this amusing Fallon this deal is worth a billion dollars to your Father and me so everything has to be perfect."

"And it will be." Fallon retorted suddenly somber. "I'm sorry Mother. But speaking of parties when are you and Daddy planning on having an engagement party of your own?"

Shrugging Alexis fiddled with her paperwork placing it back in her briefcase and shutting it with a snap. "We haven't discussed it."

"And the wedding?"

Throwing her hands up Alexis exclaimed. "What is this twenty questions?"

"Alright." Fallon retorted realising she had struck a nerve. "I'll let you get back to the office and I'll get onto these details."

"Excellent." Alexis retorted her eyes drifting from the lounge to the bar where a rather familiar figure had arrived and was ordering a drink. "I'll see you at dinner darling."

Leaving Fallon to attend to her business Alexis made her way into the bar coming up behind the solitary drinker. "Are you celebrating or drowning your sorrows Mr Dexter?"

Turning on his stool Dex smiled. "Well Mrs Colby I guess it is a little bit of both. I've had a rough week but I just registered my son's birth so that is definite cause for celebration."

"That is cause for celebration. Care for some company?" Alexis asked.

"That depends?" Dex muttered. "Is Blake going to jump out and accuse me of trying to get you into bed if I offer to buy you a martini?"

"Oh probably but I think we can risk it!" Alexis quipped waving the barman over, her diamond engagement ring glinting in the light.

Freezing Dex watched her sip her drink, his dark eyes locked on her ring, swallowing down his drink quickly and ordering another to try and quell the sick feeling that bubbled up. Yet like a masochist he just couldn't leave it alone until he knew the truth. "So when's the wedding?"

Glancing at him over the rim of her martini glass, Alexis smiled taking a sip of her drink before answering. "What makes you ask that?"

"Oh I don't know…The diamond the size of the rock of Gibraltar on your ring finger!" Dex quipped bitterly.

"Oh this ole thing…" Alexis teased. "Well we have been a little busy but as soon as we set a date…"

"I'll anxiously wait for my invite." Dex finished sarcastically for her before finishing off his refill.

Shifting awkwardly Alexis decided to change the subject. "So as we are wetting the baby's head do I get to know his name?"

"Jack…Jack Colby Dexter."

"I like it but then I already said that." Alexis answered raising her drink in a silent toast. "How is he doing?"

"He's stable…The Doctor's are just waiting until his lungs to clear completely before they operate on his heart." Dex answered taking another sip, rubbing the glass in his frustration. Surprised when Alexis reached across and covered his hand with her own stroking it gently.

"He'll make it Dex. He is his father's son after all and Dexter's are a tough breed."

Snorting in amusement at her choice of words and her earnest expression Dex nodded, threading his fingers through hers. "Well if you say so I have to believe it after all Alexis Colby is never wrong."

Laughing Alexis lifted her glass toasting him. "Well I am just glad you finally realised that Mr Dexter, it's taken you long enough!"

Laughing along with her Dex took a sip of his bourbon, perhaps she was right, perhaps now everything would be alright?

---

Part 3:

---

"This looks nothing like The Carlton?" Alexis commented leaning back against the plush seat of the limousine as it came to a stop not in front of the hotel like she expected but on the smooth tarmac of Denver airport.

"Did I say we were going to the Carlton?" Blake replied his expression as innocent as he could manage as the driver opened the door for them. "I must have gotten my days mixed up…After all we are going there this weekend."

"So where are we going?" Alexis demanded accepting Blake's hand to get out of the car, shaking out the long skirt of her black beaded evening dress.

Placing her hand in the crook of his elbow Blake escorted her to the waiting jet. "That would ruin the surprise!"

"Blake…"

"Just indulge me." Blake pleaded, dark eyes soft, and Alexis knew she never stood a chance of refusing him when he looked at her like that. So she boarded the plane without further complaint.

"Fine but I had better like it." She insisted after taking a seat on the sofa, smiling when Blake sat close by, sliding his hand along the back of the seat to stroke her bare shoulders as they taxied down the runway.

"Oh I think you are going to love it." Blake teased resting his other hand on her stocking'd knee, rubbing it gently. "Now are you going to spend the next few hours nagging me or…"

He broke off smiling sliding his hand up the slit in her long skirt, and pressing a kiss to her collarbone.

"Or what?" Alexis countered pushing his hand back into more neutral territory as they took to the air.

"I always credited you as a woman of imagination." Blake retorted leaning in to steal a kiss.

Stopping his lips a hairs breath from hers with a well-manicured finger Alexis leant back out of his reach.

"Oh no Mr Carrington…You're dragging me off to god knows where and then expect to be indulged; since I don't have my makeup with me how can you expect me to fix the damage you intend to reek?"

Smiling charmingly with a hint of the devil in his eyes Alexis was immediately reminded of the playful charmer who had stolen her heart over thirty years before. Blake pulled away getting out of his seat and crossing to the chilling bottle of champagne, twisting out the cork he poured one glass before returning to sit beside her. Taking a sip he handed the glass to Alexis.

"To us."

"To us." Alexis echoed the toast. Accepting it with a slight smile she drank deeply, eyeing him warily; waiting for the other shoe to drop. "So are you going to tell me where on earth you are taking me?"

Laughing Blake threw his head back, truly tickled by her persistence. "You can't stand it can you…You're like a little child wheedling."

"I'm curious!"

"You're incorrigible." Blake countered taking the glass from her he set it on the table the devilish grin now released to full effect. "Now if I promise to be careful…"

Snorting softly in amusement Alexis did nothing to stop him, moaning as his lips trailed their way up her neck. She could only hope whenever they arrived they didn't encounter anyone she knew, she was bound to look a state.

---

Stretching out on his bed Dex tried to rest, it had been a long day all round. He had a long talk with Jack's doctors who were cautiously optimistic providing they could operate soon before his son's condition deteriorated.

There had been two highpoints, registering his son's name and the unexpected meeting with Alexis. She could still lift his mood with a smile and dash it just easily; fortunately today she had sought to raise his spirits. Though the news of her engagement to Blake had left a bitter taste in his mouth.

He was finally dozing when the banging started.

Staggering towards the door he pulled on his dressing gown, trying the belt loosely about his waist.

"Alright Alright I'm coming." Dex called out as the banging continued persistent.

Pulling the door open he was stunned to come face to face with an irate Monica whose eyes dropped momentarily to his bare chest her face flushing. Stepping back she fought for composure.

"Monica what are you doing here?" Dex demanded.

Barging past him into his suite Monica thrust a handful of papers under his nose. "Explain these."

Taking them from her Dex scanned the first few lines. "They seem obvious to me, it's a birth certificate." He added flinging it down on the desk. "What could possibly need explaining?"

"Jack Colby Dexter!" Monica retorted her eyes flashing.

"You don't like the name?" Dex asked his tone falsely light hearted.

Scowling Monica spat back. "What right did you have to name him? Mother wanted him called Pierce…Or possibly Maxwell but never Jack, she would never have agreed to calling him such a common name." Monica insisted

"He's my son!" Dex retorted. "That should give me all the rights I need."

Shaking her head Monica gathered up her documents stuffing them back into her briefcase and retrieving one other, flinging it down she arched a plucked eyebrow. "Are you completely certain of that?"

Picking it up Dex quickly recognized it for what it was. "Sable's will?"

"In which she named both myself and Blake Carrington as joint guardians." Monica gloated. "And mentions you not at all."

"I am his father!" Dex bellowed slamming the damning document down.

Pulling herself together Monica headed towards the door but before she left she had one parting shot. "Are you completely certain of that?"

---

Swirling the wine around in his glass Steven looked around the dining room. It would be the last time he dined here for a while.

"So Steven are you on the morning flight?" Dana asked politely as the conversation had stilted.

"Yes." Steven answered briefly.

"It's a shame that Blake and Alexis couldn't be here." Dana added surprised when Adam snorted in derision.

"Did you have something to add Adam?" Jeff asked and attention turned to a Adam who had been strangely silent throughout most of the meal.

Returning Jeff's glare for a moment Adam then gazed at his waiting siblings. "Oh I am sure that was by design."

"What was?" Dana asked confusion marring her lovely face.

Smiling indulgently at her Adam enlightened them all. "I think Father took Mother out for the evening so she couldn't take dear little Steven to task for abandoning his beloved son."

"Adam!" Jeff gasped, restraining Fallon who all but jumped out of her seat ready to defend her little brother.

"What?" Adam demanded taking another sip of his wine before reaching for the bottle.

Reaching across Dana placed a restraining hand on his arm. "Adam darling don't you think you've had enough?"

Fixing her with a disbelieving look Adam paused before refilling his glass. "Why because I speak the truth? We all know what is going on here…Baby brother Steven is running away again except this time he is dumping his responsibility on Mother and Father."

"Adam…"

"How dare you of all people accuse anyone of running away from responsibilities? You who ran away and left Mother…Hid from the police…" Fallon cut Jeff off rising in Steven's defense. "What right do you have to question his motives, who are you to criticize anyone's parenting?"

Jumping to his feet Adam fairly shook with restrained fury. "How dare you? I am a member of this family whether you like it or not, I came back to Denver to face my responsibilities. And as for my parenting, may I remind you my son had to be ripped from my arms, Steven leaves his behind like a unwanted puppy!"

"Adam…" Dana tried again but a fuming Adam refused to be placated storming out of the dining room without a backward glance and so getting to her feet she raced after him.

"I'm sorry Steven…" Jeff muttered awkwardly getting to his feet. Glancing at Fallon he smiled uncomfortably. "I'll just check on the children."

Sitting back down Fallon turned to comfort her younger brother. "Well that went well…You shouldn't take what Adam says to heart, he's just…just…"

Turning to face her Steven smiled sadly. "It's alright Fallon I stopped caring what Adam thought about me a long time ago…It's just…"

"Just?"

Sighing Steven took a deep sip of his wine. "I guess it wouldn't rattle me so badly if deep down I didn't know he was right."

---

Sinking into Blake's arms Alexis allowed him to guide her across the floor, the soft swell of the orchestra serenading them. An oh so familiar tune causing her to laugh and press a kiss to Blake's cheek.

"Thank you."

"Well it wasn't too awful then?" Blake quipped spinning Alexis out in a timed maneuver.

"It was wonderful!" Alexis retorted spinning back into him, swaying in time with the music. "The opera…dinner and now dancing…You really are spoiling me."

"Only the best for my girl." Blake retorted playfully before his face became serious. "I just wanted to make it up to you. We've had a rough week and no time to celebrate our engagement proper."

"Oh Blake it's so romantic…We used to dance all night before we were married, remember?"

Nodding Blake smiled as he leant in to whisper in her ear. "Only because your Mother refused to let me spend the night in." Blake muttered.

Slapping his chest Alexis rested her head against his shoulder. "Well you can hardly blame her, it wasn't exactly proper."

"Whereas you were the very measure of a respectable young lady!" Blake retorted sarcastically. "Or was it another young beauty who snuck me into her hotel room through the back entrance and then smuggled me out again with the help of a cooperative bellhop?"

"You bribed him!" Alexis scoffed poking his chest.

"I know…It was the best twenty five bucks I ever spent!" Blake retorted waggling his eyebrow lasciviously. "Care to sneak off with me again Ms Morell?"

Laughing Alexis slipped her hand up around his neck running her fingers through his hair. "Anytime Mr Carrington."

"And this time I get to keep my money."

"Blake…." Alexis squealed as his hand slipped lower than proper when dancing.

Smiling Blake pulled her firmly against him nodding at the waiting attendant to bring Alexis's wrap. "I think it's time to retire don't you?"

Sliding her hand into his Alexis smiled at their interlinked fingers her diamond engagement ring twinkling brightly. "Wherever you want to take me Mr Carrington…I'll be here…I'll always be here with you."

---

Part 4:

---

Smiling to himself Blake surveyed his handwork with a sense of deep satisfaction. It had been quite a while since he had used this skill, and although even he would admit to being more a little rusty he was feeling more than a little pleased with himself. Now if he could only get out of here without anyone being the wiser.

Yet the prospect of that grew suddenly dim when his shuffling presence managed to wake one sleeping inhabitant, dark eyes looking up at him in excitement and the newly woken youngster jumped up at his legs.

"Good boy...Go back in your basket." Blake shushed the puppy but instead the attention caused Mr Kensington to yap in reply, bouncing about Blake's feet.

Inwardly cursing Fallon's choice of Christmas present Blake had little choice but to let the dog follow him upstairs. Pushing open the bedroom door Blake smiled at the darkness and the soft sound of breathing as he crept forward, his target now in his sights even through the gloom.

Yet he should have known when everything else had gone as planned that something was bound to go wrong. And it did in the most spectacular fashion.

A foot from the bed he tripped over an eager Mr Kensington who barked in excitement, waking Alexis suddenly just as Blake and the tray of breakfast he had prepared came plummeting towards her.

"You idiot!" Alexis huffed falling back against her pillow and pulling up the duvet so that not a piece of spilled breakfast got onto her hand sewn Italian silk nightgown.

"Blast!" Blake muttered as he sheepishly surveyed the destruction, pausing before he scrambled to pick up bits off egg that had fallen onto the comforter pushing an excitedly yapping Mr Kensington out of the way. "Stay down you damn dog!"

"Don't yell at him..." Alexis retorted sharply reaching down for the puppy, who bounded eagerly back on to the bed, his black nose sniffing excitedly at the split food.

"Bad dog leave it!" Blake barked; the reasons why he had never had another dog after the first Mr Kensington had passed away flooding back to him.

Placing the remains of the omelette back onto the plate Blake cursed fate, Labradors and whatever vile creatures that had conspired to destroy the one omelette that he managed to create that looked halfway decent. Catching Alexis's less than impressed expression he couldn't bite back a hurt retort.

"They say it's the thought that counts!"

Rolling her eyes at his petulant pouting Alexis huffed stroking the puppy's fur, "Then what on earth were you thinking?...I know let's see if I can find a way of waking up Alexis that will ruin her good mood for the rest of the morning?"

Irritated by her sarcasm and the way the now contented dog seemed to be smirking at him, Blake scowled. "It was supposed to be breakfast in bed...You want me to be romantic."

"And showering me in...in...this gloop." Alexis sneered in disgust poking at the hodgepodge that now sat slumped on her tray. "That is your idea of romance?"

"You'd still look beautiful." Blake muttered sullenly. "Even 'coated in gloop'. Whereas I..." He broke off sinking back down onto the bed, reaching up to pick disdainfully at the egg that had smeared into his silver hair. "Well I know where the prize for my worst idea goes to."

Unable to stop herself Alexis laughed out loud at his dejected appearance. "Oh come here you foolish man."

Sitting up she picked the food out of his hair. "It was a lovely thought Blake just next time..."

"Leave the dog downstairs?" Blake quipped, relieved that her irritation was thawing.

"Yes and I would suggest serving only toast, just to be safe!" Alexis countered and they embraced across the tray of breakfast, forgetting for a moment about the viscous state of Blake's omelette as they pressed closer. Blake's lips seamlessly found hers and they kissed passionately until they pulled apart panting and a peeved Mr Kensington tried to worm between them.

"Oh you jealous thing..." Alexis muttered picking the wiggling puppy up and setting him on the floor much to Blake's satisfaction where he barked in annoyance at being excluded.

Yet Blake's pleasure and the romantic mood didn't last as Alexis caught sight of the unattractive stain that now marred her nightgown.

Swallowing as her face flushed with temper Blake shot up from the bed fumbling for the napkin. "Oh let me get you a cloth for that..."

"Don't bother!" Alexis huffed pushing his hand away as he tried to dab at her chest. "It's ruined! Honestly what is the point, I might as well wear a Kaymart special...Men have no common sense, this is silk Blake."

Huffing at her abrupt change of mood Blake fell back on the bed, ignoring Alexis's squeak of protest as the tray jumped at his sudden movement.

Answering her accusing glare Blake snorted sarcastically, "Well there is no need for me to be careful anymore...But I was right about one thing you are still beautiful even 'covered in gloop'."

Scowling at his less than sympathetic answer Alexis couldn't help herself; she was the one who had been woken up, whose expensive nightgown was ruined and it was his fault yet he was the one acting the victim. She just wanted to wipe that sulking expression of his face. So before she had thought it through properly she snatched up a stray piece of toast and threw in his direction, her satisfaction only increasing when Blake yelped and tried to leap away, rolling off the bed onto the floor.

Rubbing his sore behind Blake pushed away the bouncing puppy who tried to crawl all over him licking at the egg stain on his collar; his look suddenly turning vicious and Alexis gulped nervously as he paced around the bed. "Oh you want to play..."

"Blake no…" Alexis begged her eyes widening and when that had no visible effect she tried to make a break for the far side of the bed.

Moving faster, Blake captured her by the ankle and yanked her back onto the bedspread. Not caring as the tray went flying, eggs, fruit and toast now spilled over the bed, Mr Kensington circling the four poster barking excitedly.

"Blake let me go…The food is going everywhere…" Alexis gasped but he refused to release her, instead he crawled over her pining her down on the bed, eyes glinting devilishly as picked up a piece of slightly squashed strawberry.

"You wouldn't dare!" Alexis hissed her eyes widening in horror as Blake proceeded to ignore her warning and smear the fruit across her chest. "You...You...Idiot"

"I can't help it; I'm an idiot, apparently." Blake retorted reaching for another piece.

This time Alexis reached for it as well, arriving at the same moment and a brief struggle ensued, a struggle which Blake deliberately lost just so she could have the pleasure of returning the favour; smearing the fruit across his cheek.

Smiling at the satisfied expression on her face Blake ignored her squeak of protest leaning down to kiss her soundly. Feeling her finally relax beneath him Blake pulled away, his glinting dark eyes fixed on her emerald ones. "Are we even yet?"

Laughing at his playful tone Alexis reached for the last strawberry rubbing it between her fingers, her amusement growing as Blake's eyes watched it warily; pleasantly surprised when instead she held it to his lips, offering him a bite.

"It tastes good." Blake commented as Alexis tried it herself, his amusement growing as she nibbled at the berry seductively licking her fingers.

"Such a shame there isn't any left!" Alexis retorted, wiggling beneath him to try and get him to move.

Yet Blake obstinately refused to shift and the way he eyed her was making Alexis nervous, he looked ready to devour her whole.

"Blake please...I think I've got fruit in my hair."

"So I've got egg in mine." Blake retorted dangerously his face now inches from her own.

Wrinkling her nose in disgust, Alexis's distaste soon turned to amusement, giggling as Blake began to lap at her chest, "Ewww Blake stop it..."

"Hmm you taste nice." Blake muttered against her skin, his lips moving across her chest. His progress suddenly impeded as he felt a tugging on his pyjama bottoms. And it wasn't his bride to be.

Lifting his head he turned to scowl over his shoulder where a determined Mr Kensington had the hem of his pyjamas in his teeth and was doing his best to drag Blake off of his mistress.

"Damn dog let go!" Blake hissed trying to shake the puppy off, yet it only seemed to encourage him, wagging his tail as if Blake had taken up his offer to play.

Reluctantly Blake rolled off of her, hobbling on one foot as he tried to get off the bed, the puppy dragging the now hopping Blake halfway across the room.

Laughing so hard she thought she might split in two Alexis rolled back the comforter and threw herself back into the warm hollow she had been nestled in. Picking up the only remaining bit of food – a semi-burned slice of toast – she began to nibble tentatively, watching as Blake finally seemed to win the war against the dog, bundling him out of the room.

Huffing Blake stalked back across the room and slid under the covers beside her. Only now able to survey the destruction their little food fight had wrought on the previously pristine 600 thread count bedding. "Oh my."

"Oh my indeed." Alexis countered, a teasing smile pulling at her lips. "I simply cannot wait to see how you will explain this to housekeeping."

Laughing out loud Blake pulled her to him, determined to pick up somewhere around where he left off retorting smugly. "Oh that's easy I'll just blame it on the dog."

---

Standing beside the incubator Dex watched the nurse's every movement as she removed the chest drain from his son.

"There we go that's better…" She spoke aloud to baby Jack before turning to his father. "We're going to try him on a bottle in a minute Mr Dexter would you care to do the honours?"

Smiling at the thought of finally holding his son Dex nodded and the nurse turned and left them alone. Reaching his hand through the hole in the side of the incubator Dex stroked his son's hand a feeling of unexpected warmth welling up inside him as his boy instinctively curled his hand around one of his father's fingers.

"You just keep getting stronger Jack…" Dex muttered his other hand drifting to stroke the tuft of dark hair that adorned his son's tiny head.

Marvelling that something so small had him completely captivated, he would never have believed how strong this love for a child could be until he experienced it himself. It suddenly threw light on some of Alexis's behaviour over the years, he had always accused her of putting her children before him in every circumstance, unable to understand how she could claim to love him and still delegate him to second place in her life. Now he could, perhaps he owed her an apology?

Suddenly the door behind him banged open and Dex whirled round, frowning as he saw not the nurse or one of Jack's doctors but an armed security guard.

"Step away from the child Mr Dexter." The guard barked.

Perplexed Dex gaped, spotting an ashen Dr Ramsay arriving he demanded. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I'm sorry Mr Dexter we don't have any choice in the matter…Would you please come with me?"

"I'm not leaving my son until you start explaining!" Dex all but yelled his eyes flicking to the security guard who was muttering into his walky-talky.

"Please." The doctor pleaded eyeing the all too eager guard nervously. "Don't let this escalate any further."

Reluctantly Dex followed the Doctor out of the room the Guard following them both and taking up his post outside the nursery.

"Alright Doctor what the hell is going on?" Dex demanded his patience at an end. "How dare you demand I leave my own child."

"I am sorry but we had no choice. These papers were just delivered, it's a court order, awarding temporary custody of the Colby baby to his named guardian Monica Colby."

"WHAT!" Dex bellowed unable to believe what he was hearing. "But he's my son…I have rights…"

"I know and normally I would agree with you. I am not aware of the particulars something about Mrs Colby never naming or acknowledging your paternity. I'm a Doctor not a Lawyer I'm afraid."

"No but Monica is!" Dex spat bitterly eyeing the security guard for a moment as if weighing up his chances before commonsense stopped him.

Running his fingers through his hair Dex paced up and down the corridor. "This is insane, everyone knows he's mine…Dammit you just have to look at him!" Dex added desperately pleading with the Doctor.

Swallowing nervously Doctor Ramsay paused before delivering the final bombshell. "I'm afraid there is more. Along with the custody agreement there was a restraining order…I am sorry Mr Dexter but it orders you to remain at all times two hundred yards from the minor Colby. So I am going to have to ask you to vacate the hospital and not to return."

"And if I refuse?" Dex gasped hollowly.

"Then I will have no choice but to call the police…I am truly sorry."

Unable to believe what he was now hearing Dex grasped for something, anything, before hitting on something. "But what about a paternity test that would prove I am his father…"

"I cannot carry that out without permission from his current guardian." Doctor Ramsay added, the tone of his voice showing just how likely he thought that would be. "Or an appropriate court order."

"This cannot be happening." Dex mumbled more to himself. "She can't take my son from me I won't let her do this."

"I am sorry but I have to ask you to leave now."

Shaking Dex reluctantly started towards the elevators, numbness setting in. "But what about his operation…Monica is going to go ahead like you suggested right?"

"I'm sorry but I cannot discuss his condition with you. Patient Confidentiality. Goodbye Mr Dexter." Doctor Ramsay replied stonily and Dex all but crumpled at the finality in his tone.

Staggering into the lift he fumbled for the ground floor button, he needed to see his lawyer, he needed to sort this out, he couldn't let Monica get away with this. Yet at the moment he could barely think straight, he felt so numb and in this state he knew there is only one person he could turn to, one person who would go for the jugular on his account. He only hoped her fiancé would let him anywhere near her.

---

Part 5

---

"Darling it all looks fabulous." Alexis gushed looking around the main reception room at The Carlton. Every surface was festooned with large draping cream flower arrangements, the scent of roses and jasmine hung in the air, and light from the two large crystal chandeliers reflected in the many mirrors that lined the walls.

The string quartet were already warming up in the corner, and smartly turned out white coated waiters were already waiting with large silver trays filled with bubbling flutes of champagne.

"You look rather fabulous yourself Mother." Fallon replied kissing Alexis's cheek and admiring the simple lines of the sleeveless black chiffon dress that skimmed her mother's curves and fell in graceful waves to the floor. The asymmetric neckline, lending the dress originality, much like the wearer, and the simple black colour meant that the fabulous diamond necklace stood out all the more, as did the engagement ring that sat in pride of place on her left hand, no long satin gloves to cover up that jewel.

"And what about poor Blake?" Blake demanded making an appearance in the doorway, looking very dapper in his tuxedo.

"You'll do." Alexis muttered playfully eliciting a hurt gasp from Blake.

"I'll do?" Blake huffed. "If that's all I might as well head home and leave you here to do all the work."

"Oh you look dashing darling!" Alexis insisted laughing at his pout. "As well you know."

Giggling at her parent's play fighting Fallon waved over a waiter accepting a glass of champagne and passing another to her mother. "To a successful evening!"

Joining her toast Alexis sighed contently as she sipped the fine champagne. "And the most talented of daughters."

"Here Here." Blake echoed walking towards both his girls, kissing a blushing Fallon before returning to Alexis's side sliding his arm around her waist.

"Shall we?" He asked waving towards the closed doors behind which many of Denver's elite had already gathered for pre-party drinks in the bar.

"Why not." Alexis answered with a smile, slipping naturally into her place by Blake's side greeting their guests as if she had never been away.

---

Smiling and greeting acquaintance Jeff circled the room looking for a certain lady. A certain illusive lady who he was certain was up to something. Fallon had been on edge all week, ever since Alexis had charged her with providing the party at The Carlton.

Slipping out of the room Jeff frowned as yet more people seemed to be arriving. He was sure Alexis had insisted it was to be a select party, prominent members of the Denver business community, a few key socialites and some party representatives yet it was starting to look like half of Denver was turning up.

Finally he caught sight of Fallon sloping off to her office deep in conversation with what looked like the society columnist for The Chronicle. Intrigued he followed at a discrete distance stopping the door from closing behind them, and pressing his ear against the crack.

"And your can guarantee it will make the front page?"

"Mrs Colby with a scoop like this I can assure you, it probably won't be the headline, the news desk always manage to grab that but if we can get a picture of the happy couple together during the announcement…"

"Well if you have your photographer in position I will give you the signal." Fallon replied. "We can sneak him in from the terrace."

"Excellent we'll wait in the lounge until then." The journalist insisted shaking Fallon's hand before heading towards the door.

Stepping back just in time to avoid getting hit in the face by the opening door, Jeff waited until Fallon followed her a moment later grabbing his wife by the arm.

"Jeff?" Fallon gasped trying to pull her arm from his grip, yet his hold on her was firm as was the penetrating look in his dark blue eyes.

"Alright Fallon perhaps you'd care to tell me what exactly you are up to?"

---

"I am very impressed Mr Carrington you have outdone yourself." Minister Lin insisted scanning the room watching as his junior associates were skilfully introduced and shared around leading members of Denver society.

"Why thank you Minister, although I really cannot take the credit, that must in fairness go to the ladies." Blake replied graciously waving towards Alexis and Fallon who were each doing their best to circulate and tend to the guests.

"Mrs Colby is very good at this is she not?"

"Well she has had a lot practice." Blake replied with a smile. "But yes networking is a particular talent, it comes naturally."

"Much like her beauty…If I were not a married man…" Minister Lin mused with a smile.

"I'm afraid you'd have to get in line, and as the man at the head of that queue I wouldn't fancy your chances Minister."

Laughing at Blake's polite yet pointed warning Minister Lin held his hands up in defeat. "I yield Carrington, I should have realised there was something going on between the two of you in Washington, there was enough electricity between you, how is it phrased, 'to power a city block'."

As if sensing Blake's eyes on her Alexis turned and sashayed through the crowd, picking up a glass of champagne on the way.

"How are you enjoying our little party Minister?" Alexis asked pleasantly surprised when Blake quite naturally slid his arm about her waist.

"It is quite delightful Mrs Colby." The Minister insisted. "Are you sure you will not consider leaving the oil business behind and throwing parties on a permanent basis?"

"Oh no sorry, I do love a good party but I think I might miss the cut and thrust of the boardroom a little too much." Alexis replied with a smile, a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes as she spotted guests arriving that she certainly hadn't invited.

"Blake did you…"

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I have your attention please?" Fallon's voice sounded across the gentle babble of conversation, amplified by the microphone that had been set up in front of the musicians.

"Alexis what is going on?" Blake muttered in her ear, surprised when Alexis turned to him confusion clear on her face.

"I would just like to take this opportunity to thank you all for coming here tonight. It is a special night for more than one reason. Not only is this party to celebrate the latest combined venture of Denver Carrington and Colby Co with their New Korean partners, it is also the first event held at the newly renovated Carlton but there is one other reason that this night is so special… Would my parents be so kind as to come up here?"

Bemused Blake took Alexis's elbow and escorted her towards the stage.

"Fallon?" Blake murmured his brow drawing close in a minute frown.

Smiling at her father the way she had as a teenage when she was about to drop a particularly large bombshell Fallon turned back to her waiting audience.

"It gives me great pleasure to announce the engagement of Blake Carrington and Alexis Colby."

The applause was sudden, deafening and unexpected, as was the flash of cameras.

"Oh god." Alexis gasped turning to glance at Blake, worried about his reaction.

Meeting her eye Blake's dark gaze bore into hers, his expression giving nothing away, yet Alexis could tell under the surface he was fuming. "Did you have anything to do with this?"

---

Part 6

---

"Shame Steven couldn't be bothered to stick around, not even for his own parent's engagement party."

"Adam Darling." Dana muttered her blue eyes pleading. "Not now." She added relieved when Adam grudgingly bit back any further comments and finished his drink instead.

Yet Dana had forgotten that Adam wasn't the only strongly opinioned Carrington and she was powerless to stop Fallon turning on him angrily her own temper frayed from earlier and she was in no mood to listen to Adam's bile. "I wish you'd get off of Steven's case Adam it wasn't like he could fly back on such short notice, I only managed to talk to him this morning."

"Why should I?" Adam demands taking another drink from a passing tray. "He gets to run off abandoning his own child, leaving his family to pursue his own goals, probably hot footing it back to whatever boy toy he is shacking up with this week and he still gets to be the blue eyed boy, the favoured son."

"You're being ridiculous."

"Am I?" Adam scoffed. "Do you really think Mother doesn't mind the fact that he's not here? I mean he at least knew it was going to be announced tonight which is more than the rest of us did...Including Mother and Father I noticed, and didn't Father look delighted." Adam added sarcastically but pointedly fixing his mocking gaze on his sister.

Swallowing down the sharp retort she had been planning Fallon found herself unable to counter that argument. Her announcement and the surprise addition to their party had not gone down exactly like she had expected. Blake had been politeness and all smiles for the guests but the look he shot her and the pale nervousness on Alexis's face had made her uneasy. An argument was brewing.

The fact that he had stormed off without saying anything made her feel worse rather than better and she wished she hadn't seen the flicker of disappointment on Alexis's face; somehow she didn't think the fact that Steven had decided to stay in Washington was what was bothering her mother the most at the moment.

"Mother understands why Steven couldn't make it."

"Oh she 'understands'." Adam retorted rolling his eyes. "But it bothers her nonetheless, they both do. Do you really think she hasn't noticed his less than enthusiastic response to their engagement? He has hardly taken pains to disguise his disapproval now has he? So how else is she to take his absence but as a sign he is less than enthusiastic about their reunion."

"Adam you are making a mountain out of a molehill."

"But of course you would say that, his beloved big sister rushing to defend him in his absence." Adam snorted. "The only one taken in by this farce is you Fallon, you're so anxious to play happy families that you refuse to see what is right under your nose. This family is falling apart and I think it's time you decided just whose side you are really on? Ours or his?"

"You're wrong." Fallon stuttered shaking her head in disbelief before spotting an escape route as one of her staff signalled for her attention. "Excuse me."

Waiting until Fallon had left a teary eyed Dana turned accusingly to Adam. "Why do you have to do this?"

"Me?" Adam asked aghast.

"Yes you!" Dana retorted. "Dammit Adam just for once couldn't you keep what you think to yourself?"

"I only said the truth." Adam replied defensively.

Shaking her head Dana sighed, despairing that he just didn't seem to understand what she was trying to say, "No matter who it hurts?" She asked softly not waiting for his answer turning and disappearing into the crowd.

"Dana." Adam called out, pushing the passing waiter out of his way he followed in her wake; oblivious to the pair of pained emerald eyes that watched her children scatter.

Unable to believe what her ears had heard. Trembling slightly her eyes automatically sought out her rock in all this turmoil. True he had been somewhat standoffish ever since the announcement, insisting in that cool tone of his they would address this matter "Later"; he almost definitely didn't quite believe her when she insisted she had nothing to do with Fallon's little coup but even so this was something they needed to tackle together.

Grabbing a drink from a passing waiter, she walked over to Blake sliding her hand into the crook of his elbow surprising him and his new friend, who stared at her, as if unsure why she was suddenly hanging about.

Awkwardly Blake stopped talking and with forced politeness made the introductions, "This is my fiancée Alexis. She is also involved in the Oil business."

"A pleasure…Walter Grunnings, from Texas." Blake's companion was suddenly gushing charm but Alexis could feel herself bristling at the falseness of it all. "Likewise."

"Darling have you seen Fallon, I understand she needed to speak to you" Blake said in an attempt at civility but his meaning was all too clear.

Alexis felt her cheeks get hot. He'd just dismissed her; he hadn't done that for years and she had foolishly thought that was because she had finally earned his respect. "I could. I'm not sure I want to, dear." She turned to Walter. "I've never had the chance to talk with a real Texan cowboy before."

"Your loss, I'm sure." Grunnings's charm was slipping.

"Alexis, if you don't mind...?" Blake gestured with his chin toward Fallon.

She was too mad to blush. She had a feeling her face had gone white. "Of course. I'll leave you two boys alone." She made her way back across the room, but not to Fallon, instead she strode over to the bar startling Dex as she all but barged him out of the way.

"Going somewhere important?"

Following her over Dex leaned against the bar watching as she tried to get the busy barman's attention. Huffing in frustration as she had to wait. "Got a thirst on?"

"I need a drink!" Alexis all but spat causing Dex to start in surprise as she glanced at him and then promptly took the whiskey glass out of his hand and downed the drink in one gulp, gasping as the strong alcohol burned her throat.

"Hey take it easy." Dex muttered frowning as Alexis waved the barman over and ordered a refill, so he intercepted the drink before she could down that one as well.

"That's mine!" Alexis demanded her green eyes flickering with anger, her hand outstretched waiting for him to hand it over.

Shaking his head Dex finished it himself, his strong fingers closing around her arm as he pulled her towards the dance floor; they made a striking couple dressed simply and elegantly in black, and heads turned as they passed before returning to gossip about this new twist to the evening.

"Dex let me go." Alexis hissed whilst trying to keep a pleasant smile on her face as the people they passed wished her congratulations.

Ignoring her request Dex slipped his hand round her waist and strong-armed her into a dance, his powerful hand rest lightly but firmly in the small of her back so she had little chance of escaping.

"And ruin the fun for your adoring public? I think half the eyes of Denver are upon us Milady, probably awaiting the arrival of the jealous bridegroom."

Snorting Alexis shook her head; her eyes locked on the buttons of his dress shirt, mentally counting them and admiring, merely aesthetically, the outline of his abs before she trusted herself to answer. "If he even notices you mean."

Raising an eyebrow at the bitterness in her voice Dex lowered his head so he could speak lowly in her ear and not be overheard, inhaling the distinct perfume that seemed to cling to her hair. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean Dex that my adoring fiancé is more interested in increasing Denver Carrington coffers than he is on dancing attendance on his bride to be."

"Well I always said the man was a fool." Dex retorted pleased when Alexis had to stifle a laugh, resting her forehead momentarily against his chest as she fought for control.

"But I wouldn't take it too much to heart, business is business, as soon as Blake has the fish he is trying to land well and truly hooked he will be back." Dex added, sighing softly in disappointment when she lifted her head from its resting place.

"Well who says he will be welcome?" Alexis snapped turning to glare at the back of Blake's head.

"Oh I know that look." Dex teased his dark eyes glinting. "Poor Blake."

"Poor Blake!" Alexis started truly astounded by his attitude. "How can you possibly feel sorry for him…"

"Because I know how it feels to be on the receiving end of that look and your temper Alexis." Dex countered twirling her away from him and then pulling her back in, leaning close so that his breath teased her cheek and he could inhale another lungful of that scent then he asked. "Why don't you cut him a little slack?"

"I will--When he earns it."

"Ooh you are in fine mood." Dex muttered before adding under his breath. "Hardly the right time to ask for a favour…"

Frowning as she caught his words Alexis glanced up at him in confusion. "What favour?"

"Not here…Not now" Dex answered softly his playful expression vanishing as his eyes clouded with pain and his hand already hot, tightened on her back until she could feel his fingers pressing into her flesh even through her dress. "Can you meet me on Monday…I need your help with something."

"Of course, come to my office in the morning." Alexis answered curious, her eyes widening as Dex continued to look troubled, sliding the hand that rest loosely on his shoulder to cup his jaw tenderly. "Dex what is it? It's serious I can see it in your eyes…It's not the baby, I thought he was doing so much better?"

Shaking his head Dex refused to answer. "I can't…Not now; I don't want to ruin your evening."

"But…"

"May I cut in?"

Blake's voice sounded pleasant but it was obviously less of a question and more of a command. Dex reluctantly moved to oblige, surprised when Alexis's fingers tightened on his hand, holding him fast.

Turning to face Blake Alexis smiled sweetly yet her eyes flashed warningly. "That depends darling, are you planning on running off a moment later because you simply most speak to so and so?"

"I guess I deserve that." Blake retorted gruffly, holding out a hand his dark eyes now thawed of their previous iciness now pleaded with her not to make him grovel.

"Hmm." Alexis huffed, clearly not convinced, yet she took the offered olive branch and stepped out of Dex's arms into Blake's waiting embrace.

"Dexter." Blake muttered sharply, nodding farewell to the younger man his arm wrapping around Alexis's waist pulling her close, an overtly territorial gesture as they stepped into a slow waltz.

For a long moment neither spoke, Alexis content to make him sweat a bit longer and Blake waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Well that was subtle." Alexis finally muttered, as she nodded a greeting to the Governor and his wife, fake smile lighting up her face. "You might as well have slapped Dex around the face with your gloves and demanded he release your woman or face the consequences."

"You started it." Blake hissed with surprising venom.

"Me?" Alexis demanded in surprise. "You stormed off like a child when Fallon dropped us 'Both' right in it. I told you once already, and this will be the last time I even justify that unfair accusation Blake, I had nothing to do with her little announcement."

"You have to admit with your track record…"

Ignoring that little barb Alexis resisted the urge to deliberately step on his toes, it wouldn't be worth the dent to her reputation even if it was momentarily satisfying.

"My track record notwithstanding, it was our daughter's doing, bawl her out when we get home if you feel you have to but honestly Blake we were hardly keeping it a secret, people were bound to find out."

"I would have preferred a little more notice." Blake muttered. "But you may have a point."

Pleased that she was ahead on points Alexis decided to address the last matter that was niggling at her.

"Then when I magnanimously decide to ignore your temper tantrum you send me away like an annoying younger sibling chasing after you and your buddy."

"So to punish me you just had to run off to your ex-husband. Trying to make me jealous Alexis?"

Alexis waited until the Governor was safely out of earshot before retorting, "The caveman act doesn't suit you Blake."

"What would you prefer that I turn a blind eye to your little flirtations?" Blake growled. "I did that once before and look how well that ended up!"

"You..." Alexis began hotly before stopping herself as they were interrupted by a beaming Minister Lin.

"Congratulations...You are a dark horse Carrington, now things make much more sense."

"Thank you Minister." Blake answered for them both. "If you'll excuse we really should circulate." He added surprisingly Alexis as he discreetly took her arm and edged them off the dance floor and towards the door.

"Are we leaving?"

"We are getting some fresh air." Blake countered and they walked out to the terrace, murmuring greetings to acquaintances as they passed. "Am I mistaken, or is Dexter still carrying a rather large torch for you?"

"I'm not sure, perhaps." Alexis replied vaguely.

Blake exhaled loudly, his annoyance with her obvious.

"Maybe he thought I was fair game since you were busy sulking with your new Texan friend." She looked up at him. "Planning something Darling…A Texan takeover?"

"Alexis, that is not--"

"Any of my business?" She finished for him. "Fine but you didn't need to send me off like a mere intern, it's a party Blake, if you want a private business discussion hold it in your office!"

As they walked through the garden, he put his hand on her back, rubbing gently. "You were annoyed; I could feel your eyes boring into me like a laser. Alexis I know you are vexed but…"

"Yes that is a good word for it." Alexis retorted sharply before looked up at him. "And stop rubbing my back. I can't stay mad at you when you do that."

"Perhaps I know that?"

She tried not to laugh and failed. "Who is he? This Grunnings?"

"He is just a man with whom I have many interests in common. A man of like mind. Our opportunities to talk are few, we don't exactly travel in the same circles and he just happened to be in town. Surely you won't begrudge me?"

"I hate it when you're all sweet and mysterious."

"Perhaps I knew that, too?" He drew her into the shadows of the nearby arbour, grabbed her as they vanished from view and pushed her against the wall. "Do you find him attractive?"

"Grunnings?" She batted her eyelashes innocently not at all perturbed by her suddenly vulnerable position.

He gave her a stern look. "Dex?"

"I did marry him Blake; I would hardly do that if I couldn't stand the man!"

"That was not what I meant and you know it!" Blake muttered leaning in close cupping her chin he forced her to meet his eyes. "Do you still have feelings for him Alexis?"

"Not the kind you are implying." Alexis countered. "Of course I still care about him, but I love you Blake. It's always been you, you know that."

"That is a relief. He is an excellent contractor and much easier to deal with than Sam these days. It would be a shame to have to find a new company to work with at this stage of construction." Blake replied lightly but Alexis could hear the relief in his voice.

Rolling her eyes at his priorities Alexis chided him, "I do hate to correct you Blake but that was the point where you say how much you love me as well, not express relief at not having to find a new contractor."

Smiling at her tone Blake adopted a suitably apologetic expression. "I do love you Alexis and if I sometimes come across like a...a..."

Sliding her arms up around his neck Alexis smiled at him. "You were jealous."

"Oh yes." Blake admitted ruefully, his voice pitched low and gravelly. "I was."

"Good." Alexis answered a naughty twinkle in her eye as she ran her foot teasingly up his calf, her previous annoyance evaporating in the warmth of his smile. "Care to show me just how much?"

Answering her inviting smile with a devilish grin of his own Blake leant down, his mouth hovering mere millimetres from her own, "Oh I would love to Mrs Colby."

---

It was late when the family returned home a sheepish Fallon bid her parents goodnight and dragged a silent Jeff upstairs with her. Adam and Dana had vanished earlier in the evening and Alexis could only assume they had gone somewhere to make up after their little tiff.

Greeting Gerard with a tired smile Alexis made her way up the staircase but Blake was surprised when the butler hovered nervously.

"I am sorry Mr Carrington but there was an urgent phone call whilst you were out…I didn't want to disturb you at the party so I wrote the name and number down on a pad in the library."

"That's alright Gerard I will phone them in the morning…I doubt anyone will be awake if I try now." Blake answered with a tired smile surprised when his butler stepped across to stop him.

"I really think you should return the call now sir…It was from Europe with the time difference it should be morning there and…" Gerard paused glancing up the staircase to make sure Alexis had truly left. "It was from Switzerland."

Paling as every terrible scenario ran through his mind Blake nodded running his fingers through his hair, unable to speak he nodded at a sombre Gerard and walked towards the library. His dread growing with every step.

This call could only mean one thing, a possibility he had been dreading since Krystle had first slipped into a coma, that they had finally lost her.

Picking up the phone he dialled the number Gerard had written on the pad, cursing when it seemed to take forever for someone to answer and yet hoping no one ever did. At length the phone was answered and Blake stated his name and the name of the Doctor he wished to speak to.

"Connecting you now sir." The reception stated in her clipped accented English.

"Doctor Hans Muir speaking."

"Dr Muir, Blake Carrington you left a message for me to call you…" Blake managed to gasp unable to bring himself to ask.

"Ah Mr Carrington excellent." The doctor's upbeat tone caused Blake to frown in confusion. "I am ringing to give you an update on your wife's condition."

"Krystle's alive?" Blake gasped, tears springing to his eyes, his relief palpable. Just the thought of breaking the news of her mother's death to Krystina had brought him out in Goosebumps.

"She is indeed Mr Carrington, but I think perhaps you should get on the next plane out here."

Frowning in confusion Blake could barely think straight, he had swung from despair to elation and now hovered somewhere close to numbness. "I don't understand Doctor, if Krystle is alive why are you calling."

"I'm calling Mr Carrington because your wife has woken up."

---


	10. Episode 10: The Calm

Episode 10: The Calm

Part 1:

---

Leaning back against the head rest Blake clenched his fist, his fingers tightening dangerously on the crystal whiskey glass. A million thoughts running through his head, all chaotic and conflicted, churning about just like his stomach. It was probably far too early to be drinking or far too late, either way Blake really didn't give a damn.

Hearing the phone buzz, Blake picked it up, hearing his pilot's voice.

"We'll be touching down in JFK within the next ten minutes Mr Carrington, plenty of time for you to catch your connection."

Growling a thank you, Blake put the phone down, swigging the rest of his whiskey debating whether he had time for another before deciding against it. It wouldn't do for the airline to refuse to carry him after all the hassle they had gone through to find a flight to Zurich leaving first thing on a Sunday morning.

Glancing at his watch Blake realised he had now been up almost twenty-four hours, and he probably looked every minute of it. Normally he wouldn't even have woken by now. Alexis enjoyed a lay-in at the weekend and it was a bad habit that he had found himself adopting as well.

Thinking of Alexis caused his stomach to clench once again and Blake almost reconsidered on that drink. He felt so completely ashamed of himself, a coward, even the memory of this morning made him cringe…

_Stumbling over the edge of the chaise Blake cursed loudly. Leaning down he rubbed his throbbing shin. _

"_Damn stupid furniture." Blake hissed stumbling back over to his wardrobe and squinting in the dim light he tried to find his light blue shirt._

_"Blake?" Alexis mumbled throwing her hand over her eyes squinting against the sudden light as a cursing Blake reluctantly turned on the bedside light._

_"Sorry Darling try to go back to sleep." Blake muttered reassuringly, hoping that she would do just that and not question him further, yet he should have realised Alexis would never do that._

_Frowning as she glanced at the small clock on her side table Alexis spluttered her surprise. "Blake it's four in the morning...What are you doing? Just come to bed."_

_Sighing as he placed the final shirt he was packing into the open suitcase Blake shut it with a sharp click finally looking up at her, with her hair mussed and her eyes soft from sleep she had never looked better. _

_"I'm sorry Darling but I..." Blake broke off unable to say the words, the truth stuck in his throat and he found a lie springing from his lips instead. "The Chinese called they asked for a meeting, I need to fly out on the next plane."_

_As the words settled between them Blake felt his stomach lurch, he was lying to her, even if it was to protect her he was still lying and it sickened him._

"_Urghh rather you than me." Alexis groused falling back against her pillow, thumping it back into shape as she closed her eyes to block out the light, yawning widely. _

"_When will you be back?" She muttered dozily stretching out across the bed like a contented cat, pulling Blake's pillow into her arms she gazed at him through her lashes._

_Swallowing as he picked up his case Blake shifted awkwardly from one foot to another. "I'm not sure…I'll just have to play it by ear."_

_Nodding Alexis yawned again. "Do you want me to postpone the meeting with Principle Evans?"_

_Groaning as he remembered the scheduled visit to Miss Dru's preparatory school for young ladies, Blake inwardly debated it. Finally deciding it was best for Krystina to keep the meeting, the sooner they had her settled the better. "No, as long as you don't mind taking her alone?"_

_Shrugging Alexis smiled sleepily. "No I don't mind, I'm flattered you trust me enough to look after her."_

"_Well I'd better be…"_

"_Aren't you forgetting something first?" Alexis cut in with a chuckle holding out a hand to him._

_The hand that displayed the diamond he had given her, the symbol of the promise he had made, the future they had ahead of them._

_Trembling Blake stepped forward, setting the case down, he took her hand allowing Alexis to pull him close and place a soft kiss on his lips. _

"_Blake… your lips have been known to be more passionate." Alexis pouted causing Blake to smile despite the tsunami swarming in his stomach._

"_Even at four in the morning?"  
_

"_Especially at four in the morning!" Alexis retorted, one plucked eyebrow rising teasingly._

_Cupping her cheek Blake stroked her skin reverently his dark eyes drinking in every detail. "I love you…I don't tell you that enough…If it hadn't been for you in California I dread to think what would have happened to me, I'd probably be clinical depressed and in jail by now." _

_Blinking back tears Alexis smiled softly, "Oh Blake…I love you to. I just feel so blessed to have you back in my life."_

_Swallowing down the sickness Blake covered up his discomfort by pulling her close, burying his face into her hair he breathed her in, her scent, her warmth. Then pulling away slightly he cupped her face, meeting her gaze before he kissed her firmly. The kiss deepening as Blake tried to pour all of the feelings he couldn't find words for into it, even his anguish and suppressed fear made it into it, in the way he held her tightly against him unwilling to let her draw back even for breath._

_Gasping and panting Blake suddenly pulled away, unable to meet those troubled glittering emerald orbs that bored right through him, Alexis knew him to well and he had let his guard down for a moment._

"_I'll call…" Blake muttered backing away and grabbing his case as he strode towards the door, ignoring her calls for him to wait. He didn't dare look back; if he did he might never find the strength to leave._

The jet shuddered as it touched down on the runway jarring Blake from his memories. Glancing at his watch he realised the pilot was right he would make his connection in plenty of time.

Yet it wasn't the flight that concerned him, it was what was waiting for him when he arrived that caused his heart to beat fast in his chest and his palms to sweat. He didn't dare think about what might happen afterwards, his mind simply couldn't process that he was too tired; all he could think about was Switzerland, a clinic there, and a certain fair haired lady whom he had missed so desperately.

---

"Does LB know you've stolen his playroom?"

"I haven't stolen anything…I am merely borrowing it." Alexis retorted through the brush clenched in her teeth, squinting as she tried to judge if her green was too dark.

Hovering inside the doorway to the studio Fallon decided against sitting on the sofa, afraid that the mud from her boots might stain the upholstery. "You're up early."

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd try and do something constructive."

Surprised by this reply Fallon frowned, normally when her Mother couldn't sleep she found other ways to occupy herself, ways that usually had her Father arriving at breakfast with a dopey smile on his face. "Where's Daddy?"

"He's not here; he had to fly to..." Alexis began stopping only when she realised she didn't know where Blake was meeting the Chinese delegates, perhaps he had mentioned it and she had been still half asleep, but somehow she didn't think so. "He has a meeting with the Chinese Oil Ministry."

Frowning at her Mother's deliberate vagueness Fallon found her curiosity piqued. "At such short notice?"

"They are their leases. When they say jump it's not like your father has much choice in the matter." Alexis retorted sharply, perhaps too sharply as it only convinced Fallon there was more to this impromptu business trip than meets the eye.

"But to leave without saying goodbye or even saying where he is going…Does Jeff even know about this?"

Slamming her paintbrush down in frustration Alexis rounded on her daughter. "How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Sorry I just thought…"

"No you didn't think Fallon and that is crux of the problem." Alexis muttered glancing at her canvas and huffing in annoyance, it was terrible well below her usual standard but then again she had hardly been practicing lately.

Hanging her head like a chastised child Fallon sank into the nearest chair, no longer caring if her riding clothes got the furniture dirty. "You're still mad about last night."

"I'm less than thrilled by your little surprise announcement yes." Alexis snapped, relieved that the conversation had shifted. "I would have preferred to announce it in my own way, after having discussed it with Blake."

"Was he very angry?"

"He was furious but I managed to talk him down, if you're lucky by the time he gets back from this trip he might have calmed down enough to merely give you a verbal ticking off about interfering in other people's affairs."

"I am sorry Mother." Fallon answered softly. "I was so happy about your engagement and thought all of Denver should hear about it and…"

"And the publicity generated from such an announcement would hardly be negligible!" Alexis added savvily catching her daughter's eye, relieved when Fallon at least had the decency to blush. "And part of me even admires the way you scooped your hotel that particular coup but I would appreciate it if from now on if you exercise greater restraint before announcing private family matters."

"Don't worry Mother you won't wake up tomorrow to find proposed wedding dates splashed all over the papers." Fallon retorted sarcastically.

"I am very relieved to hear it." Alexis countered just as acerbically before moving to clean her brushes, there was little point trying to paint when she was this keyed up, painting needed focus and patience both of which were in short supply this morning.

Standing up Fallon moved to look at the canvas. "It's…"

"Awful." Alexis finished for her, with a crack of a smile. "It's alright you can say it."

Returning her mother's smile with a grin of her own Fallon grudgingly admitted. "You've done better."

Laughing at Fallon's turn of phrase Alexis shook her head. "I damn well hope so…Urgh I'm not in the mood to paint."

Relieved by the lifting of the tension Fallon asked. "Well what are you in the mood for?"

Putting her brushes away Alexis shrugged, taking Fallon's arm they walked out of the studio. "Oh I don't know…a large slice of chocolate cake and an old fashioned romantic movie…Something with Carey Grant in."

"Sounds like a plan, want some company?"

Smiling Alexis nodded, squeezing her daughter's arm gently. "I'd love some."

"Good Jeff can handle the kids for the day." Fallon added with a chuckle at the thought. "I'm going to have a girly day with my mother."

Rolling her eyes at the thought Alexis's smile turned into a grin. "Just as long as you don't ask me to curl your hair, you're still as much of a fidget as always!"

"Moi!" Fallon gasped in faux horror before bursting into giggles and arm in arm the pair made their way back into the house.

---

Part 2:

---

Looking in the mirror Adam surveyed his reflection, rubbing his newly shaven chin thoughtfully as he towel dried his hair, convinced that he had at last lost his prison pallor. Reaching for the tennis kit that Dana had thoughtfully left on the side, Adam dressed quickly, opening the door that lead back into the bedroom. A smile tugging at his lips as he caught sight of Dana struggling with the Sunday crossword, her beautiful face creased in a frown as something puzzled her.

"Aren't you ever going to get out of bed little Miss lazy bones?" Adam teased leaning across the bed to place a kiss on Dana's forehead and sneak a peek at her puzzle. "Ten down...Incapacitate."

Huffing at his interference Dana took a swipe at him with her paper, annoyed when Adam ducked agilely out of her way, yet she wrote down his suggestion.

"Hmm I'll get up in a while, it's nowhere near lunchtime yet so I doubt Alexis will send out the inquisition." Dana retorted gamely, snuggling back against the pillow.

"Play nice." Adam warned playfully. "Mother likes her routine; Sunday lunch is more of a ritual in England than it is here."

Rolling her eyes at his automatic defence of Alexis, Dana did her best to stifle her amusement, only the small twitch of her lips gave her away.

Walking back into the bathroom Adam picked up the wet towels and placed them in the basket calling back over his shoulder, "I talked to Mother about you starting at Colby Co and she agreed that you'd be wasted in the secretarial pool."

"Adam..."

Carrying on oblivious to the hesitancy in Dana's voice Adam added, "So she suggested that you be assigned to working in the PR department, learning the ropes by shadowing the assistant director..."

"Adam I am not going to come to work at Colby Co." Dana insisted softly but firmly cutting him off mid flow.

Frowning as if he couldn't quite believe what he had heard Adam dropped the towel and turned to face her, walking back into the bedroom, "What?"

"Blake offered me my old job back at Denver Carrington...." Dana added as Adam's face clouded over. "I already know most of the staff and my way around..."

"And you decided this without even consulting me?" Adam hissed, his eyes flashing with temper. "I can't believe you would do this...We are supposed to be a team, to support each other, that's what you said you wanted but now you prefer to swan off to Denver Carrington...So much for loyalty!"

"Did you ask me before talking to Alexis?" Dana retorted angrily. "No you just assumed, assumed I'd follow you over to Colby Co like an obedient little puppy. You didn't even give it a moment's thought that I would be much happier at Denver Carrington, where I at least know people, where people would respect me and not whisper behind my back that I only got the job by sleeping with the boss's son!"

"Phone for you Mr Carrington." Gerard hovered politely at the edge of the doorway, his previous restrained knocking having been overlooked; blue eye darting nervously between a pale Adam and a flushed Dana who resisted the urge to demand what he was staring at.

"Thank you Gerard I will take it my own room." Adam replied curtly and the butler took the first opportunity to escape.

"Adam…" Dana pleaded as her ex-husband jerkily crossed to the open door. "Don't go we need to talk about this…"

Snorting at her appeal Adam shook his head. "I think you have said quite enough already Madam. In fact I think you have made your position quite clear." He added fist closing on the doorknob so tightly his knuckles turned white, slamming the door shut behind him.

Stalking down the corridor to his own room Adam resisted the urge to slam this door as well, but as he had already lost his grip on his temper once this morning, instead he shut it quietly but firmly and turned the key in the lock so that he wouldn't be disturbed. Crossing the room to where his private line was flashing, he lifted the handset and released the hold button.

Taking a deep breath Adam answered calmly, "Carrington."

"About time Carrington…I almost wasted all my change on this little call."

"Dobson?" Adam gasped immediately recognising the voice of his former jailmate. "Wha…Why are you calling?"

Dobson's amusement at Adam's attempt to hide his discomfort was obvious, "I missed you and thought we might reminisce about the good ole days..." He drawled sarcastically before adding. "I'm calling in that favour you owe me Carrington. Surely you haven't forgotten?"

---

Sunday lunch had been a rather subdued affair, and as the day progressed Alexis felt Blake's absence keenly. Even her girly morning with Fallon hadn't managed to make her forget it completely.

And she wasn't the only one as Krystina had seemed withdrawn, almost drowned out by LB and Danny's boisterous banter.

So before Blake's little girl could vanish Alexis called her to her with her beguiling smile. "Krystina."

Hesitating in the doorway Krystina fiddled nervously with the cuff of her jumper.

Setting her napkin down Alexis crossed the room and slipped her hand around Krystina's shoulders guiding her down the corridor to the living room.

"Are you looking forward to visiting Miss Dru's tomorrow?" Alexis asked settling herself down on the settee and patting the space beside her, a space that Krystina sank into warily.

"Yes…"

"Yes?"

Chewing her lip Krystina couldn't meet Alexis's knowing gaze.

"It's alright if you are feeling nervous." Alexis added warmly. "I would be worried if you weren't."

"I just…"

"Go on."

"Well what if these girls don't like me either?" Krystina suddenly blurted out, her blue eyes wide and pleading.

"Oh darling is that it?" Alexis laughed pulling the little girl against her, touched beyond words as Krystina buried her head into her chest. "They will love you, you just have to remember who you are."

"Who I am?"

"You are Krystina Carrington, daughter of Blake Carrington. You are bright, pretty and fun to be around. You just have to remember to be yourself and they will love you!"

"You're sure?" Krystina whispered her fingers tightening on Alexis's arm, her thumb rubbing the pretty gold charm bracelet that adorned Alexis's wrist.

"Well you made me love you so of that I am certain." Alexis insisted placing a soft kiss on her soon to be step-daughter's forehead.

Stroking her fingers through Krystina's hair Alexis wondered whether now would be the best time to bring it up, the one subject she had been pondering ever since Blake had asked her to marry him. "Has your father talked to you about the wedding?"

Shaking her head Krystina stayed silent. And Alexis swallowed nervously before carrying on boldly.

"Well I was wondering…I was hoping that you would want to be involved with the wedding party…It's alright if you don't, I won't be angry but I would really love it--If you'd be my bridesmaid?"

Lifting her head so fast Krystina almost smacked Alexis on the chin, but a last minute collision was thankfully avoided and forgotten in the light of Krystina's excited chatter. "You mean it…I get to walk down the aisle and I get to wear a pretty dress…Do I get to scatter flowers and…"

"Wow calm down, that was a yes then?"

Bouncing with excitement Krystina nodded and exclaimed. "Yes!"

"Well then I think all of that can be arranged Miss Krystina." Alexis answered with a smile.

"Can I pick my own dress?"

Stunned by that request Alexis paused as she wondered how to handle this one before striking upon an idea, a compromise that would suit them both. "Well I have an idea, tomorrow after we are finished at Miss Dru's why don't I introduce you too two very special people, but you have to promise to keep everything a strict secret. Not even Fallon has met them."

"A special secret?"

Nodding Alexis bent down and whispered in the girls ear, "We're going to see my Couturiers, the men who design my clothes. They will be working on my wedding dress, and they will help make you the most beautiful dress for the wedding. And while we're there we might as well have them make you a whole new wardrobe, little girls grow so fast after all."

Crossing her heart Krystina practically beamed with excitement, finally she had what all the other girls had taunted her about. She had a new mother.

---

Walking through the empty lobby Blake heard his footsteps echo across the marble floor the only other sound the rattle of the luggage cart and the accompanying soft tread of the night porter.

Approaching the reception Blake rang the bell and a moment later a smartly suited concierge appeared from the office, a slight smile on his lips as he nodded his greeting asking in clipped English. "Mr Carrington?"

"The very same." Blake groused reaching for his wallet and handing over his credit card to be swiped.

Handing Blake both his card and the key to his suite the Concierge reached behind the counter and returned with a neatly printed message. "This was left for you Mr Carrington...A Dr Muir."

Intrigued Blake flipped the note open, his plans changing slightly. If the good Dr Muir insisted on seeing him first then Blake would oblige him. "Would it be possible to arrange a car and driver?"

"Of course sir...What time?"

"Nine will be fine and I would like a wake up call at 8 am." Blake added pleased when the concierge just nodded and didn't try to exchange further pleasantries.

Following the porter into the elevator and up to his suite Blake fumbled for a note, his head so mixed up that he was wasn't sure whether he had tipped the poor boy too little or far too much. Finally alone Blake took his suitcase into the bedroom yet instead of unpacking it like he knew he should he sank down onto the bed; after travelling for almost twelve hours non-stop it felt so good to stretch out.

Staring up at the ceiling Blake tried to calm his thoughts, to force all his conflict aside for now yet as he turned on his side his gaze fell on the telephone and his stomach twisted with guilt. He really should phone home, even if just to tell them he had arrived safely. Yet he knew if he did he would have to face all those questions that a sleep deprived Alexis had failed to ask the night before.

But that might all be worth it just to hear the sound of her voice. Perhaps that would help him make some sense out of this whole mess. As since the phone call the night before Blake had never felt so adrift, so alone. This was the first problem he truly had to solve alone in years; he couldn't turn to Krystle for advice on this and Alexis would hardly be impartial either.

Rubbing his forehead he heaved himself out of bed shrugging off his heavy overcoat and rummaging in his suitcase for his pyjama's and wash kit. Heading into the bathroom he decided to run a hot bath, hoping that might somehow allow him to relax. Yet despite his exhaustion Blake didn't think he would be able to sleep tonight either.

As the steam filled the bathroom, Blake slipped off his soiled creased clothing and walked to stand in front of the mirror. Glancing up at his reflection he winced, he hardly recognised himself, he looked old. A old man, a conflicted troubled man.

"Dear God help me…What am I going to do? Give me a sign…Some guidance anything I'm begging you."

Yet if God was listening he didn't deign to answer. So Blake could only hope if divine help wasn't forthcoming, a good night's sleep might help him find some answers.

---

Part 3:

Glancing at his watch Blake resisted the urge to get up and pace. He hated waiting. He hated being kept waiting. He hated not knowing what was going on.

He had arrived at the clinic promptly at nine thirty as requested by Dr Muir and had expected to be ushered straight into conference with the good doctor immediately. Yet instead he had been greeted by a polite but frustrating closemouthed secretary who had apologised for her boss, he had been summoned by a colleague to provide a second opinion and should be back soon.

Soon was also frustratingly vague. Did she mean a minute or two, ten or half an hour? Blake could only guess as he sat in the Doctor's office, stomach churning, fingers tapping out a drumbeat on the arm of his chair.

Even the view of the pretty grounds that surrounded the exclusive grounds did little to sooth him. It had now been nearly forty-eight hours since Blake had slept more than half an hour straight, he had tried at the hotel but with the time difference, Denver being eight hours behind, his body was convinced it was far too early to sleep despite his exhaustion.

Combine that with the fact that he had grown accustomed to holding Alexis close as he fell asleep, his hotel bed had felt too cold and empty to enable him to actually relax. So the night had passed with him tossing and turning before he had given in to the inevitable and switched on the television; skipping assorted German channels until he had found one English one.

It had been just his luck that the one English channel available had been a blasted shopping channel, if Blake never saw another infomercial for un-bluntable knives or miracle cleaning solutions that could remove even the toughest stains, it would be to soon! It was only as he found his fingers reaching for the phone as he contemplated where he could house the BodyPro Portable body gym that his brain decided now was the time to shut down, and so he had managed to doze slightly until his wake-up call.

Fortunately before he could drive himself further to insanity the door opened and in walked Dr Muir.

"Forgive me for keeping you waiting Mr Carrington."

Jumping to his feet Blake rushed to shake the doctor's hand, his previous annoyance evaporating now that he might finally get some answers.

"My wife Doctor?" Blake asked before inwardly correcting himself, Krystle technically was no longer his wife, yet after forty-eight hours Blake no longer thought calling people by their proper titles was the most pressing concern.

"Please sit Mr Carrington." Dr Muir insisted in his precise English, seating himself behind his desk. "As I said on the phone your wife has woken from her coma, at first she remained unconscious but over the past few days she has had longer periods of lucidity. At first she was only able to open her eyes and squeeze a nurses hand. During that time we were able to conduct a preliminary assessment…."

Sitting on the edge of his seat Blake clenched his hands so tightly on the armrests that his knuckles turned white.

"We started by asking the usual questions, if she knew who she was, squeezing or blinking once for no, twice for yes. If she knew where she was etc. The results were encouraging, Mrs Carrington has full recall of who, where and why she is here."

"Well that's good isn't it?" Blake cut in, wishing the Doctor would come quickly to the point.

"Yes it is good Mr Carrington, but when it comes to patients coming out of coma every small step is a milestone. Being able to answer our questions prove that Mrs Carrington has access to her memories, which indicate that previous surgery to remove her tumour was a success. Then just yesterday she started to speak, only a few words, yes, no and she asked for you."

Frowning as he continued to hear only good news Blake struggled to understand just why the Doctor had insisted on talking to him first. If everything was fine why couldn't he just go and see Krystle?

"However…"

Tensing as he prepared for the bomb to drop Blake watched as the doctor retrieved a file and stood and switched on a light box. Putting up a few head scans he pointed to a darkened area.

"We took these scans every month for the last year, these are a selection. One taken just after the surgery, another three months later and this last one, just two days ago. As you can see the mass has increased over that time, in fact the growth of the new tumour is probably what accounts for your wife's waking as it is drawing more blood into previously damaged areas."

Shaking as he processed this new bombshell Blake grasped for something, anything. "But you can operate, you said the last surgery was a success…"

Switching off the damning scans Dr Muir returned to his place behind the desk. "I'm sorry Mr Carrington but that just won't be possible, the tumour is too deep in the brain and…"

"No Dammit I refuse to believe there is nothing you can do!" Blake's hold on his temper failed and he slammed his hand down hard on the desk. "Well I'll find another doctor, get a second, a third opinion if I need to…"

"Calm down Mr Carrington I am not saying there is nothing that can be done."

Sinking back into his seat Blake ran his fingers through his silver hair, before clenching a fist and forcing himself to relax.

"We have started Mrs Carrington on a series of drug therapies, they should help to limit the growth."

"But not destroy the tumour?" Blake asked tentatively.

Sighing deeply Dr Muir shook his head. "I'm very sorry Mr Carrington but in my opinion that simply isn't possible. I can recommend another specialist if you require another opinion?"

"No. Thank you." Blake muttered softly, the fight all drained out of him. "I know you are the best at what you do…How long do we have?"

"That is hard to say. If the drug treatment is successful we could slow the tumour's growth considerably, we might be looking at a year…maybe two...Perhaps longer it is difficult to say for certain."

"And if the drugs don't work?" Blake asked unable to believe what he was asking.

Taking off his spectacles Dr Muir looked on concerned at the broken man in front of him, wishing he could pass on some comfort but his ethics forbade him from being anything but honest. "Then based on the current rate of growth I would say we are looking at three possibly four months until Mrs Carrington becomes sufficiently impaired that she slips back into a coma."

---

Slipping into the bright room Blake smiled at the pretty flowers that danced in the breeze, their bright blue nodding heads lifting his spirits, yet the sight of the beautiful blond in the bed caused his heart to leap in his chest.

She looked exactly like he remembered, as though time had passed her by unchanged. The eternal sleeping beauty untouched by the passing of the world. And just like an anxious Prince Charming Blake crept to her bedside, unable to believe that this lovely lady had once been his to have and hold.

Sitting down beside the bed Blake reached out and hesitantly took her smaller hand in his own, content to sit and wait, watching her peaceful face as she slept he felt his tension seep out and his exhaustion catch up with him. Lulled by the sound of her breathing and the warmth of the sun on his face Blake leant back in his chair, his eyes drifting shut. His turmoil momentarily forgotten, just for now he was content to enjoy the peaceful serenity Krystle exuded, so he drifted off to sleep.

"Blake."

Turning in his sleep Blake grimaced as he felt something dig into his shoulder blades yet he didn't want to wake up just yet. He was having the most wonderful dream, he was home with all his family round him, everyone was laughing and happy and then out of nowhere Krystle was hanging on his arm; blue eyes twinkling and calling for him to come and play with Krystina.

"Blake."

He ignored the voice, the summons back to reality preferring to stay in the dream world where everything was bright and happy and he could hear Krystle's laughter echoing in his ears.

"Blake."

The demanding voice returned, low and croaky, yet somehow familiar and so reluctantly Blake woke, blinking his eyes against the setting sun. Yet far more radiant than the sunset was the smiling angel who was watching him in amusement, blue eyes twinkling as Blake finally realised where he was.

"Krystle." Blake muttered reverently, clutching at her hand, delighted when she returned his grasp just as firmly. "My god Krystle."

"Blake." Krystle could only gasp, her voice still low and raspy from lack of use, yet her smile was as bright as always.

"Darling." Blake answered reaching out and cupping her cheek. "You have no idea how wonderful it is to see you again…I thought…" Blake broke off unable to put into words the horror and isolation of the months after her operation.

"Krystina." Krystle's voice was throaty but the determination in her eyes shone through as was the underlying question.

"Oh she's just wonderful!" Blake gushed. "As bright and beautiful as her mother."

Smiling at such a wonderful compliment Krystle threaded her fingers through his before asking her next question. "The family."

Pausing Blake fought the sudden wave of panic, the memories of the past year flooding back, along with the guilt. He was now about to lie to the other woman in his life.

Avoiding her gaze Blake fumbled for a glass of water. "They're fine…All fine. Fallon and Jeff are back together, as are Dana and Adam. Steven is working in Washington and is a roaring success and little Danny is staying with A…us at the house."

Cursing himself as he fumbled over Alexis's name Blake's stomach churned. "They all miss you of course."

"Home…Going home."

Glancing up Blake started at the firmness of her tone, and the matching steel in her gaze.

"As soon as the Doctors say so. I promise." He answered keeping a smile on his face, yet his mind raced ahead, just how was he going to pull that off?

---

Fallon Colby prided herself on the renovation of The Carlton. It had been hard work and often meant an early start in the mornings. Yet the benefits of keeping her nose to the grindstone had been drilled into her by her father from an early age, probably in the hope of counteracting the wilder tendencies that came naturally from Alexis.

But this morning Fallon wasn't at the hotel, she had a secret mission of her own.

Her Father's disappearing act and current silence was affecting her Mother much more than Alexis was prepared to admit. It wasn't normal behaviour for her Mother to be up at the crack of dawn on a Sunday, nor was her restlessness and low level irritation something Fallon had come to expect.

So here Fallon was at Denver Carrington determined to track down her father and force him to get in contact.

Going up in the elevator to the executive floor Fallon smiled at Marsha who was stunned to see her boss's daughter.

"Mrs Colby how can I be of assistance?"

Smiling Fallon came quickly to the point. "Hello Marsha I was wondering if you had a contact number, or any details about where my father is staying?"

Startled by the question Marsha frowned, a polite smile staying on her lips. "I wish I could help you Mrs Colby but why would Mr Carrington have left those details with me? I mean he is taking a well deserved break from work at the moment, I'm sure Mrs Colby…Your Mother would be the best person to ask."

Stunned by her answer Fallon fumbled for a response, covering up her awkwardness with a nervous smile.

"Oh…Of course, how silly of me. I just thought as I was passing." Fallon added, her excuse sounding stupid even to her own ears. Yet if Marsha noticed her father's secretary was far too polite to comment.

It wasn't until Fallon stumbled back into the elevator that her smile fell from her face and a thunderous expression took its place. Just what the hell did Blake Carrington think he was playing at? One thing was certain Fallon Colby nee Carrington was not going to stand idly by as her Father played power games with her Mother. She would track him down if it took ever contact in her Filofax and every outstanding favour owed to her by her fellow Hoteliers.

She would track him down and when she did, she would give him a piece of her mind he would not forget in a hurry.

---

Part 4:

---

Straightening his tie in the reflected glass of the elevator doors Dex Dexter smoothed the lapels of his pinstripe suit and allowed himself a moment to check his appearance. With his dark good looks and a killer tan he certainly turned more than a few heads as the elevator doors opened and he stepped out into the foyer.

None more so than Alexis's young male secretary who got nervously to his feet, a hesitant smile tugging at his lips as he stared apologetically at Dex. "Mr Dexter."

"Let me guess she's still in a meeting?" Dex joked, surprised when Alexis's secretary blushed and stammered slightly avoiding Dex's piercing gaze like a school girl with a crush.

"Telephone conference…It was due to be over ten minutes ago." The nameless blond replied before asking eagerly, gazing up at Dex from under thick blonde lashes. "Can I get you a coffee while you wait?"

"No thanks." Dex replied politely, yet with an underlying hint of amusement; he couldn't help wondering just when he had suddenly become irresistible to secretaries, of either sex.

Fortunately for Dex before Blondie could offer to serve him in any other way the intercom buzzed and the lady herself could be heard demanding to know if Mr Dexter had arrived yet?

"I'm just sending him through Mrs Colby. Can I get you anything?"

"Get me a fresh pot of tea…And hold my calls for the next hour Terry." Alexis demanded, her irritation clear from her tone.

"It's Jerry Mrs Colby." Blondie answered, yet if Alexis heard him she didn't bother to apologise, the only reply was the sound of her putting down her receiver.

Chuckling to himself that at least some things never change Dex let himself into her office, surprised when instead of being seated behind her desk Alexis was stood by the window, her back to him as she enjoyed a cigarette.

"Tough morning." Dex commented coming to lean against the glass, his head tilted as he watched her every movement out of the corner of his eye.

Blowing out a lungful of smoke, Alexis gestured with her hands. "Sometimes I feel like I am surrounded by idiots."

"Present company excluded I hope?" Dex retorted gamefully, a cheeky grin pulling at his lips, which earned him half a head turn and a small scowl yet he could tell her heart wasn't really in it, that glare had barely scorched.

"Would you prefer I came back later?" Dex asked when Alexis continued to stare out at the view lost in her own thoughts.

Shaking her head Alexis dragged herself back to the present forcing thoughts of Blake from her mind, stubbing out her cigarette and turning to face him with a small smile. "Sorry Dex I just have a lot on my mind."

"Care to talk about it?" Dex offered and glancing at him Alexis could tell he was serious.

"You really mean that don't you." Alexis muttered in amazement. "Thank you but no… it won't do any good."

Taking the plunge Dex ignored the flashing red warning sign and ploughed right ahead as if she hadn't spoken. "It's not Blake is it?"

Stalking over to her desk Alexis chose to sort her paperwork rather than answer.

Concerned by her evasiveness Dex followed her watching her closely. Leaning down to try and catch her eye Dex sighed at her avoidance and caught her chin when she continued to avoid his probing gaze, lifting her face up to meet his.

"Hey…" He said concern clear in his eyes. "It's not because we danced together is it? Because I can talk to Blake…"

"Everything's fine. Blake's just on a trip and I miss him, end of story Dex!" Alexis snapped pushing his hand away; this was not something she wanted to get into now, especially not with him.

Stepping back Dex held up his hands in supplication. "Ok Alexis I'm backing off, hold fire will you, I've got enough to deal with without you dumping on me too!"

Sighing Alexis shrugged and slumped into her chair. "You're right I'm sorry, truce?"

"Truce." Dex accepted her gesture, lowering himself onto the opposite chair.

A knock at the door interrupted the tense atmosphere and a nervous Jerry appeared tea tray in hand. "Your tea Mrs Colby."

Rolling her eyes as her secretary continued to hover in the doorway like an uncertain hummingbird Alexis waved him inside, grimacing as he practically dropped the tray on the side table causing the silver service and china cups to clink dangerously.

"Do you need anything else Mrs Colby?" Jerry asked, yet much to Dex's amusement and Alexis's annoyance his attention was fixed solely on his boss's guest.

"Just leave will you…Oh and Terry I suggest you start clearing your desk." She added finally getting her secretary's attention as he frowned at her in confusion.

"It's Jerry Mrs Colby."

"I don't care!" Alexis snapped back and Dex had to stifle the urge to laugh as he could guess what was coming next. "You're fired."

Holding back his laughter until the poor young man had fled from the room Dex leant back against the back of his chair as his whole frame shook with laughter. "Good to see some things never change… Have you ever managed to keep a secretary longer than a week before firing them?"

Scoffing at his hysterical laughter Alexis stared down her pert nose at the laughing fool before retorting coolly. "Of course I have." Before adding gamefully, her lips quirking as tried to keep a straight face. "I do believe the record is two weeks!"

"So you said you needed to see me." Alexis started once Dex had composed himself, and that was the opening Dex needed.

Shifting forward in his seat Dex rubbed his chin. "I need your help Alexis. Monica is challenging my claim to Jack, she is using Sable's will in which she was named her brother's guardian."

"But she can't do that, you're his father!"

"Oh I know but she has. She's even managed to convince some Judge that I am a danger to my own son, she got a restraining order issued. I can't even go into the hospital any more!" Dex retorted rolling his eyes. "God save me from pigheaded, stubborn Colby women…Present company excluded of course." He added quickly when Alexis bristled at his throwaway comment.

"Monica's using the fact that Sable never named me as the baby's father, she even implied, not exactly subtly that she doubts I even am."

Paling as she could only guess who else Monica was pointing the finger at Alexis tapped her manicured nails against her glass desktop. "I see."

"I see…" Dex echoed. "Is that all you have to say? You do know who she is suggesting?"

"I can guess." Alexis snapped before adding. "I also know it to be impossible."

"You're certain?" Dex asked, desperation clear in his voice. "Sable did name him as an alternative guardian for Jack."

He had never expected to be a father, and he had never realised just how quickly his son could worm his way into his heart. The very thought that Jack might not really be his clenched his gut.

"You're really sure?"

Finding a smile at the soft almost desperate way he sought reassurance Alexis stood up and made her way over to the tea tray, pouring herself a cup and offering one to Dex, an offer he refused. Then instead of returning to sit behind her desk Alexis sank into the sofa.

"I know Blake Dex and I knew Sable, better than anyone, if that baby had been his she would have crowed it from every street corner and Blake would not have left that baby's side for one moment…" Alexis insisted and Dex fairly sagged in relief, perhaps that was why she added quietly. "Besides Blake promised me, they never slept together."

Sighing Dex felt like a dreadful weight had been lifted. Part of him had been dreading finding out the answer to that question, even if was able to force through the paternity test only for the result to come back negative.

"Thank you." Dex muttered meeting her gaze, he knew that revealing such private details about her relationship with Blake must be galling her, along with admitting to him that she obviously had questioned her fiancé about the true nature of his past relationship with Sable.

Stirring her tea Alexis was lost deep in thought. The first step would be to get the restraining order squashed, the second would be to petition for custody but all that would take time, there had to be another way…

"Alexis I need your help…I want my son but I don't even know where to start."

Taking a sip of her tea Alexis nodded, she had one or two ideas but she was going to need some help. "I might have a few ideas...Just give me a couple of days alright?"

"Thank you." Dex replied huskily his dark eyes locked on hers, drinking her in as she sipped at her tea; it seemed like an age since they had been alone together, no jealous Blake hovering like a black cloud and Dex was enjoying the opportunity just to relax in her company.

The buzz of Alexis's phone interrupted the comfortable silence and she sashayed across the room to answer it.

"Oh is that time already…No don't send her up I'll come down. " Alexis muttered into the receiver before setting it down and turning to Dex. "Sorry Dex but I have to rush to another appointment."

Getting to his feet Dex waited as Alexis picked up her fur and her Chanel clutch bag offering her his arm. "May I escort you down Mrs Colby?

Sliding her hand into the crook of his elbow Alexis laughed at his courtly behaviour and allowed him to usher her out of the office and towards the waiting elevator. "I'd be honoured Mr Dexter."

---

Sitting back in her chair Fallon ran her hands through her hair. "Thank you Jean-Pierre…Yes I look forward to seeing you again…Perhaps in the spring? Au revoir!"

Setting the receiver back down with a little more force than necessary Fallon cursed under her breath. She had been certain her Father would be in Paris, that was where he had had his initial meetings with the Chinese after all. When she hadn't been able to find him in Hong Kong, Paris had seemed like the obvious alternative.

Flicking through her Filofax Fallon pondered where to try next. Circling the numbers for The London Ritz and Eden au Lac in Zurich she wondered if she had enough time to try both before her staff meeting.

Glancing at the clock Fallon quickly realised she only had time to call one and dialled the international operator. "Can you put me through to the London Ritz…Yes I am happy to hold."

---

"I hope your daughter will be happy here Mrs Carrington."

"Thank you Principal Evans. I am sure she will settle right in." Alexis answered the headmistress with a smile, unable to contain the thrill at hearing someone call her Mrs Carrington once again. "But I am not quite Mrs Carrington, not yet at any rate." She added as she matched the head's pace as they wandered through the school hallway.

"Are you sure you don't wish to leave Krystina here for the entire afternoon? She could dine with her new classmates."

"Thank you but no, we have grand plans for this afternoon. We are joining her sister, my daughter Fallon Colby for lunch at The Carlton and then we have some shopping to do."

"An exciting expedition." Principal Evans answered with a small smile the ringing of the school bell interrupting their walk. "Shall we go pick Krystina up from her classroom?"

Nodding Alexis followed Principal Evans through the corridors and the stream of girls who filed out of the classrooms. Within a few minutes they were at Krystina's classroom and Alexis was relieved to see a blond head surrounded by a gaggle of other girls who were chattering excitedly.

Catching Alexis's eye Krystina waved at her before turning to say goodbye to her new friends. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Is that your Mother?" One of her new friends asked whispering in excitement as she glanced back at Alexis. "She's very beautiful."

Smiling Krystina gathered her coat and satchel together, turning to look at a waiting Alexis who held out her hand. "Yes…Yes she is."

---

Part 5:

---

Resisting the urge to kick the useless limousine Alexis scowled at the stuttering driver who all but quailed under Alexis's glare.

"I am sorry Mrs Colby…I only noticed the knocking noise on the way into town from picking up Miss Krystina and…"

"And you didn't think to pull over and check why?" Alexis snapped her normally alabaster face flushed with anger. "You just thought you'd wait until we were a few miles away from town and the engine all but blew up?"

"I…I."

"Oh forget it, I don't have time to listen to your excuses. I have to phone my couturiers and try and explain why we won't be able to make our meeting." Alexis spat reaching for her car phone and jabbing the numbers into it for the operator.

"Why don't you see if you can do something useful and flag us down a taxi? Or even a passing bus, anything is better than being stuck on the side of the road! We're not far from The Carlton surely there must be some passing traffic?" Alexis spat and the shaking driver jumped to follow her orders.

"Does this mean we won't get to go to the dress men?" Krystina pouted, far more put out at having to miss out on her secret treat, why couldn't the stupid car have broken down earlier, like whilst they were still at The Carlton?

Pausing as she waited for the operator to answer Alexis favoured Krystina with a sympathetic smile. "I don't know darling, but we will certainly try!"

Hearing the tone click and the schooled tone of the operator in her ear Alexis didn't even realise rescue was at hand until a smiling amused face appeared at her window, rapping his knuckles on the window.

"Are you Damsels in distress?" He asked in a drawling tone, delighted when Alexis turned to him in surprise, winding down her window a relieved smile lighting up her face.

"Dex!"

---

Alone in his hotel suite Blake Carrington paced. His thoughts refused to order themselves, bubbling over and over. Visions of Krystle's hopeful face overlaid memories of a sleep rumpled Alexis smiling at him, those beguiling emerald eyes inviting him back to bed.

He had tried to stomach dinner, yet in the Michelin starred food turned to ash on his tongue and settled heavily in his belly, causing it to ache. So much to the astonishment of the waiting staff he had barely touched his food and only drank one glass of his thousand dollar Pétrus before leaving the restaurant.

Yet even when he was alone in his room Blake's unease continued and he resigned himself to yet another night without sleep. He imagined that this would continue until he came to a decision, and a decision he had to make.

Should he tell Krystle the truth? Tell how he had finally taken her advice, that after a year of mourning her he had found the strength to try and move on. How he had found warmth and happiness in the arms of the most unlikely person, his ex-wife. How Alexis had saved him from the abyss of loneliness and self-destruction; that if it had not been for her Blake would either have destroyed himself by now or be languishing in a prison.

How could he do that to Krystle? A woman who had always been there for him when he needed it, and who needed him now. Krystle was innocent in all of this, she deserved none of this pain and yet she would be hurt if, no when, the truth eventually came out. And Krystina, didn't she deserve to have a happy family to grow up in, to spend as much time with her Mother whilst she still could?

Yet that would mean letting Alexis go.

Clenching his fists Blake felt his heart constrict. It wasn't logical, he couldn't even explain it, on the surface he knew what he should, what he ought to do for the best; but the thought of loosing her again caused him physical pain. He couldn't loose her and yet he couldn't see a way of keeping her either.

Right now he just needed to hear her voice, she felt so distant it was almost as though that part of his life was slipping away, as if the Blake Carrington that she had helped to rebuild was crumbling away until only the façade remained.

Reaching for the phone Blake dialled the international operator and a moment later his call was connected and he heard Gerard's voice.

"Good Afternoon Mr Carrington."

"Hello Gerard is Mrs Colby in?"

"I'm sorry sir but it is Three O'Clock Mrs Colby is still at the office."

Shaking his head Blake wondered just when he had gotten so mixed up he had forgotten to adjust for the time difference. "Thank you Gerard. Tell the family I am fine and should be home soon."

"Any message for Mrs Colby sir?"

Sighing Blake fingered the phone cord a feeling of icy resignation settling in his stomach. What could he possibly say, tell Gerard to tell Alexis he loved her, that he was sorry, that he missed her?

"No...No message." Blake replied softly. "Thank you Gerard." He added setting the phone down, the silence of the room pressing down on him, even more oppressive than before. He had a decision to make and it was time he stopped avoiding it.

---

"I cannot believe you talked me into this." Dex muttered gratefully accepting the glass of champagne from the hovering assistant and sinking further into the sofa as two outrageous queen's of fashion doted on Denver's unofficial Queen of high fashion.

"If this is the reward for rescuing damsels in distress I might consider turning in my hero's license!"

"Oh Dex stop sulking. You should be honoured we agreed to let you into our inner sanctum in the first place." Alexis retorted taking a glass of champagne for herself before returning to give her couturiers her full attention.

"Now gentlemen today I want you to turn your creative genius not on my wardrobe but on my newest daughter…Krystina. She needs everything and she can have whatever she wants!"

Beaming as she found herself the sudden centre of attention Krystina bloomed under the combined attention. Her delight only increasing as the two designers began to order their minions about telling them to bring colour charts and fabrics to hold up against Krystina's face.

Whilst this was happening an assistant came forward with a sketchpad and was waved over to Alexis, presenting her the sketches.

"The preliminary sketches for your wedding dress Mrs Colby." The young assistant explained handing them over.

Finally finding something interesting Dex leant forward, peeking over Alexis shoulder as she opened the book.

"No…No…Definitely not." Alexis muttered as she flicked through the pages.

Smirking as he caught sight of a particularly slinky number Dex commented. "I rather like that one."

Snorting Alexis retorted. "I'll tell Jacques and have him run up one in your size."

"Somehow I think it would look better on you." Dex drawled.

"Hmm perhaps ten years ago." Alexis added turning to the next design. "Now that has potential." She muttered admiring the open neckline, long flowing sleeves and bias cut to the skirt.

"Very classy."

"But the colour is wrong." Alexis muttered tapping her finger against her chin.

"How is white wrong?"

Rolling her eyes Alexis bit back a retort about Dex's extensive knowledge of fashion, or lack there of. "Dex darling I have been married four times, I have four children, four grandchildren that I know of, and I am about the remarry my first husband I think the jig is up!"

"Jacques." She called out attracting one of her designers. "I love this design but the colour is completely wrong…I need something classic, not bold or overpowering but still colourful."

Ummm and ahhhing Jacques tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Violet…No Lavender…Or something in between."

"And white for the bridesmaid." Alexis added nodding towards a beaming Krystina. "With plenty of flounce in the skirt."

"An unusual but striking idea…Tie them both together with a sash the same colour as your dress."

"And we have ourselves a theme." Alexis answered for him, opening her arms as an excited Krystina practically bounced onto her lap.

"Can I have a proper princess dress and everything?"

"Whatever you want." Alexis answered gently pressing a kiss to the girls forehead before releasing her back to the waiting designers. "Make sure you tell them what you like, only the best for a Carrington remember Krystina!"

Marvelling at the gentle way Alexis encouraged Krystle's child Dex leant back in his seat, a thoughtful expression on his face as he stared at her. Finally becoming aware of his scrutiny, feeling the weight of his gaze, Alexis looked up from the design, an eyebrow quirked questioning.

"What has you so deep in thought Mr Dexter?"

"You."

"Me?" Alexis asked, a tinkling laugh escaping as she accepted a refill of champagne. "And what prey tell me is so fascinating?"

Shaking his head Dex pondered whether or not to answer. He had spent years trying to fall out of love with her and just when he thought he had finally gotten her out of his system, something happened; perhaps it was a phrase or a sudden moment of insight and he caught sight of another fascinating facet of her personality and he found himself hooked once more.

Drawn in like a moth to a flame, and his heart swelled just being near to her. He knew now he would never be rid of his love for her, even if he moved on and loved someone else he would always love her best…

It was a failing they both suffered from.

"I have never seen you like this?" He finally answered when she began to get impatient.

"Like what?"

Swallowing a gulp of his champagne Dex tried to wash away the bitterness he could taste, it was now clearer than ever to him that despite all they had shared he had never been able to more than briefly touch the woman beneath the Alexis Colby persona. Yet Blake Carrington had only to beckon and she was there, prepared to take on her rival's child to love like her own because it would make Blake happy.

Suppressing the spike of jealousy Dex smiled sadly answering softly as the truth finally hit home.

"Truly happy."

---

Part 6:

---

Standing before the full length mirror Blake carefully knotted his tie, trying to ignore the way his hands shook. Fatigue was part of the problem undoubtedly, another sleepless night tossing and turning in his alien bed, certainly hadn't helped. Yet Blake was certain they shook equally from the knowledge of what he was about to do.

What he had to do. He had made his decision, it was the only one he could make and still live with himself.

Besides Krystle deserved to hear it from him.

Hearing the buzz of his telephone Blake crossed the room quickly, picking up the receiver and grunting a reply as the reception informed him his car was ready and waiting.

Striding towards the door Blake caught a glimpse of his moving reflection, and for a moment he didn't recognise himself. It was almost as if another Blake Carrington had stayed behind in Denver, and right now was probably snuggled up in bed with Alexis snoozing on content and oblivious in his cosseted ignorance.

The master of his own fate and destiny, at the peak of his own power with a partner who could match him for cunning and ruthlessness. A harder, yet in many ways a more dynamic man than Blake had felt for years. Alexis brought out another side to him, whereas once he had been preparing himself for retirement, he had begun to relish the new opportunities that came with having a future wife as rich and business focused as Alexis.

A man forged by the combined pressures of grief and desperation, who searched for something to cling to; to give his life back some sense of purpose and he thought he had found that purpose in his family, his empire and Alexis.

It was a far cry from the man he had been with Krystle.

The softer, in some ways older gentleman that Krystle's warmth had nurtured. The man who had been able to look past what was necessary to what was right. A man who had slept sound in his bed safe in the knowledge that he always did the right thing, who had been able to break down the emotional isolation that the loss of his first child and the betrayal of his first wife had cast him into. To reconcile and build stronger relationships with his children due to her uncanny knack of making him look at the situation from another's angle.

If Alexis had rescued him from depression and jail, Krystle had ensured there was a decent man there to salvage.

As the elevator doors closed Blake took a deep breath and tried to breath out his lingering indecision. He could only hope it would be easy to find the words he needed.

Yet as he strode through the lobby Blake couldn't shake the nagging doubt that it would be anything but easy.

---

Twisting and turning in her large empty bed Alexis grasped the sheets in her fists; her beautiful face contorted in horror caught in the grip of a nightmare. Yet this time there was no Blake to ease her out of it, to wrap her tightly in his arms and kiss her brow, whispering that it wasn't real that she was safe here with him.

Instead Alexis was locked in the dream, terrorised not by falling and the torment of another's pain; but by chasing shadows and taunting voices. Voices' that sounded eerily familiar as she raced round a dark maze, trying to catch up with Blake who she was certain was just in front of her; the taunting words echoing in her ears..

"_You'll never get him back..."_

"_He's mine now Alexis even if I have to take him to the grave with me..."_

"_He doesn't love you...He never did."_

"_You're just convenient cousin!"_

"Blake!" Alexis gasped out loud sitting up in bed panting as the nightmare lingered before her eyes her hands outstretched as if she could grasp the imaginary Blake and pull him close.

Her whole frame trembling she reached over and switched on the lamp on her bedside table. The nightlight banishing the shadows and yet Alexis couldn't shake off her terror.

Perhaps it had been her own fault for going to bed so early, disrupting her normal routine; having read to Krystina she had begged off an after dinner drink with the children claiming a raging headache.

Yet if she were honest heartache was nearer to the problem. Blake had finally phoned home, letting the family know he had arrived safely, yet still not saying where he was; but what worried Alexis was the lack of a personal message. She had even felt a small twinge of sympathy for Gerard as he had shifted awkwardly on his feet, facing down her incredulity that Blake hadn't even left her a number to call.

A miniscule twinge.

Rolling over to Blake's side of the bed she pulled his pillow into her arms, using it to blot the tears that lingered on her cheeks and inhaling his spicy scent that lingered on the fabric.

"Pull yourself together." Alexis muttered to herself trying to force the image of Blake fleeing from her from her mind.

"It was just a stupid dream it doesn't mean anything!" She added. "Blake loves you…He is coming home soon and you'll be getting married. These are just ghosts and shadows they aren't real…They aren't real."

Yet despite her attempts to reassure herself Alexis couldn't shake the feeling that somewhere, something was going very wrong.

---

Walking into Krystle's room Blake felt a smile come easily as Krystle's eye brightened upon seeing him, a beautiful smile lighting up her own face.

"Blake."

"Hello Darling." Blake replied softly crossing the room and placing a chaste kiss on her upturned lips. "Did you have a good night?"

"Yes…I dreamed of you." Krystle replied softly pleased when Blake came to sit close by, taking her hand in both of his. Yet as he leaned forward she was concerned to see the deep bags beneath his dark eyes, and the way his smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Blake answered, smiling disarmingly. "I'm here with my girl what could possibly be wrong?"

Frowning slightly Krystle inwardly debating calling him on the lie, knowing him so well she was certain he was being less than honest with her. Yet knowing Blake she also knew that if he was determined not to talk about something no amount of cajoling would get him to break his silence. He could be as frustratingly closemouthed as a lawyer bound by confidentially clauses when he wanted and experience had taught her to wait, eventually Blake would come around and would choose to confide in her about whatever was bothering him.

For now she would simply enjoy his company.

It seemed strange to her that she could see such changes in his face, extra wrinkles creased his eyes, he seemed thinner and his hair was lighter. Logically she knew time had passed, over a year she had slept, yet knowing this was one thing and seeing the physically evidence was another.

"Home..Did Doctor Muir tell you…"

"When you can come home?" Blake finished for her. "We did discuss it; the doctors need to keep you here for a few more weeks. There are some more tests and drug treatments…Physical therapy."

Blake broke off unable to meet her piercing gaze.

"Blake?"

Swallowing nervously Blake realised he couldn't put this off any longer. He had told the doctors he would do this and it was high time he told her the truth.

"Krystle there is no easy way to say this…So please could you bear with me and let me finish."

"Blake you're frightening me…What's wrong?"

Taking a deep breath Blake forced himself to meet her concerned gaze. "Darling the doctors found something when they were doing their tests. There is no easy way to say this…They found another tumor…"

Gasping Krystle gripped his hand, tears springing to her eyes, "No Blake…"

"Now I don't want you to worry about anything." Blake cut in, cutting off her frightened plea. "You'll have the best of treatment and Dr Muir is confident that drug therapy will help halt any growth, so you have to remain positive!"

"But Krystina…The family."

"Don't have to know anything." Blake added insistently. "Not if you don't want them to…Darling I'll be beside your side throughout all of this, every step I promise."

Shaken by the news Krystle leant back against her pillows. Closing her eyes as she fought for composure. She should have known that everything was too perfect, too much like a fairytale to be real.

Gripping Blake's hand as tightly as she could manage she opened her eyes slowly, aware of the tears that trickled down her cheeks.

Leaning forward Blake brushed them away with the backs of his fingers, stroking her cheek gently. "You will never be alone with this; I will be there right by your side."

"Thank you."

Krystle soft but heartfelt reply tore at Blake's emotions and he found himself fighting back his own tears. It hardly seemed fair that she of all people had to suffer so, when other people, people who had done terrible things himself included lived such a blessed existence.

"I mean it when I said you don't have to go through this alone. I'll be there for you, every step of the way. We'll fight this together." Blake insisted, finally approaching the heart of the matter, the decision that kept him awake that had haunted his every waking moment.

"I...I mean it Krystle and the only way I can think of to prove it to you..." He broke off getting down on one knee and gripping her tightly between his own. "I want to ask you to remarry me Darling, I don't care how long we have left, if it is not as long as we would hope for than we should treasure every moment...Please say yes."

Gasping in surprise Krystle's eyes filled with tears once more yet this time they were of a very different nature. Smiling at Blake she paused before answering her throat choked with emotion, touched beyond words by his gesture. There really was only one answer she could give...

---


	11. Episode 11: The Storm: Series Finale

**Episode 11 The Storm**

Part 1:

Pulling his overcoat tightly round his tall frame Adam wished he could have brought the limousine but considering inconspicuous was the modus operandum for this early morning meeting Adam sat shivering in the draftee cheap Buick he had "hired" especially for the occasion. Glancing at his watch briefly Adam's attention returned to watching the building, and he wished he were anywhere but here. Even having breakfast with Jeff and being forced to play happy families would have been preferable.

Just sitting across the road from this particular place brought him out in goosebumps.

The memories of it still caused him to wake up at odd times, skin slick with sweat his heart pounding, the taunts of his former inmates ringing in his ears, even as his body flinched from imaginary blows.

He had a lot to thank Frank Dobson for; as Adam was certain that it was only the older man's intervention and influence that had kept him from suffering an "unfortunate accident". Yet there was a limit even to his gratitude and getting him up early and forcing him to sit in the cold was pushing it.

Finally the door to the detention centre opened and a familiar grey haired figure emerged, a small bag under his arm.

Pausing on the threshold Frank Dobson took a lungful of fresh air; even the bite of the February chill did little to dampen his spirits. Looking up and down the empty street it didn't take Dobson long to spot the parked car and the sunglasses wearing inhabitant. Snorting at Carrington's attempt to disguise himself Frank made his way down the steps, meandering as if he had all the time in the world and no fixed destination in mind.

Finally he made it level with the car, opening the door and fluidly dropping into the passenger seat nodding a greeting as a tense Adam started the engine and pulled out into the sparse early morning traffic. When he was certain they weren't being followed Adam turned off of the main thoroughfare and into an upmarket residential area. Tall apartment blocks circled pretty parkland, the large central lake dominated by an impressive water fountain.

Turning off of the road Adam stopped the car in front of some automatic doors, winding down the window he entered a four-digit code and the garage door opened. Pulling into a parking space Adam turned off the engine and finally turned to his passenger handing him a folder.

"I've arranged the lease on the apartment for you. Six months paid up front, after that its up to you whether you want to keep it on."

Smiling at the defensive way Adam spoke Frank nodded reaching inside the portfolio for the keys his eyes flickering over the signed lease before looking for something else, his eyes narrowing in annoyance when he couldn't find it. "And the line of credit?"

Pausing for a moment, his jaw clenched, Adam reached into his breast pocket and withdrew a bankbook and card. "One Hundred Thousand as agreed."

Smiling Frank liberated the book from Adam's grasp. "Thank you."

"I take it that is all you require of me?" Adam muttered bitterly.

Leaning back in his seat Frank tried not to smile, despite his usefulness Carrington really was such a child at times. "Yes I would consider your favour repaid."

"Good…I think it's probably best if we keep our distance." Adam began hesitantly surprised when Frank chuckled.

"We will hardly be moving in the same circles Carrington…At least not yet. However I understand you are working with your mother at Colby Co?" Frank added his tone light yet his eyes darkened noticeably at the mention of Alexis.

"Yes…"

Smiling at Adam's cautious reply Frank opened the car door and retrieving his small bag got out into the darkened garage. Calling out to a concerned Adam, "Then I may see you again Carrington, when I attend Board Meetings. I must confess I imagine any meeting chaired by the illustrious Alexis Colby will be worth attending."

---

Leaning back in his first class seat Blake gratefully accepted a re-fill of his whiskey. He had given up trying to keep track of what time it actually was, either in Switzerland or Denver, all he knew was that it was definitely time for a drink even though they had been in the air for less than half an hour and most people were just having their breakfast coffee.

"Bad trip?" The man to his right suddenly asked, his drawling southern accent giving him away as a fellow American.

"I've had better." Blake muttered taking a deep sip of his drink, enjoying the way the alcohol burned his throat. Hoping that was to be the entire extent of the conversation, yet he seemed destined to remain frustrated on this trip.

"You a banker?"

Shaking his head Blake stared out the window at the passing clouds, hoping that his chatty companion might take the hint as he silently downed his drink.

"Well good bunch of boring old bastards the lot of them…Hey Miss." The southerner called out to a passing stewardess. "Get me a bourbon would you sugar and my friend here needs another refill."

Resisting the urge to comment that he was certainly not his friend Blake did accept the drink.

"Here's to better trips and long legged women!" His companion cracked, laughing at his own toast and slugging back his drink. "So what's got you so down…No let me guess, that sour face it has got to be a woman…Some Swiss totty giving you the run-around?"

Biting back a cutting retort, Blake paused before adding politely but firmly. "I'd really rather not talk about it."

Snorting into his drink his companion retorted knowingly. "Definitely a dame then."

Choosing to ignore his companion's mumblings Blake tried to tune him out, content to accept the refills as and when they arrived, and that seemed just fine with his travelling companion who pontificated on about his philosophy of life and women happily without any input from Blake at all.

Yet Blake couldn't block out the fact that his dark mood was indeed about a woman, or more to the point two women. Perhaps if he drank enough whiskey he might be able to block them out. Forget the sword of Damocles that hung precariously over his head and the fact that he was damned no matter what he did.

Even having made his decision nothing went as planned. He had geared himself, he had gotten down on one knee, prepared to make the ultimate gesture of love and support and Krystle…

_Krystle had smiled sweetly, her beautiful blue eyes glowing with love and affection, and he was certain when she opened her mouth that she would say yes, yes without question. So when she actually spoke it took a long moment for her actual words to register._

"I'm sorry Blake…I just don't feel right saying or planning anything until the Dr Muir tells me the therapy is working…I need more time." Krystle answered softly, hoping that he would understand, and that he wouldn't react badly.

Forcing a smile Blake patted her hand and got awkwardly to his feet, unable to help feeling a bit of a fool. Here he was having made his decision, to stand by Krystle, to give up Alexis and the one thing he had never even considered in his arrogance was that Krystle would turn him down. "That's alright Darling…You're right we should wait until we get the news from the Doctor."

Relieved that he was taking it so calmly Krystle added. "Besides it would feel wrong just to get married here away from all the family. I'd want to do it properly…In the mansion with everyone there. You understand?"

"Of course…Of course."

And he did, he really did but that didn't make his task any easier.

Perhaps it had been cowardly, proposing to Krystle before she learnt the truth about the past year. He had hoped to return to Denver a married man, his decision made and resolute, which no amount of tearful emerald eyes or soft tempting curves could sway him from. He would never have broken his marriage vows.

Yet now he was going home, home to tell his family the truth. To prepare them for Krystle's return. To break the news of his decision to Alexis and he was dreading it. Dreading the tears and accusations, the heartbreak he alone would be responsible for. Heading home without his safety net, which was why he accepted another whiskey and then another. There was no way he was going to do this sober.

---

Sitting at the head of the table Alexis smiled when her children drifted into breakfast sipping her coffee as she watched them tenderly, relishing the everyday nature of it. It was if finally she was able to make up for all that lost time, to play the part in their lives and her grandchildren's that she was always meant to play.

Fallon and Jeff appearing side by side already arguing about some trifle, just like they had as children; Fallon pouring his coffee and Jeff passing her the toast automatically without even breaking the stride of their quarrel.

Krystina sat by her side, pristine in her new uniform, nervously brushing out her tartan skirt with one hand as the other shovelled a loaded fork of pancake into her mouth; the fluffy creations a special treat from Mrs Gunnerson to celebrate her first day at her new school.

LB and Danny entered the room last, late as usual still rubbing sleep from their eyes as they slumped down at the table, almost dunking their faces in the cereal that a frowning Fallon put in front of them.

"Mummy do you want me to drop Krystina off on my way to The Carlton?"

Smiling Alexis shared a look with Krystina who showed she had inherited more than her fair share of Carrington genes, especially those concerning puppy dog expressions and emotional blackmail. "No it's alright Fallon, I think it will be best if I take her this morning."

"Can we take the Rolls?" Krystina piped up causing Alexis to chuckle and Fallon to laugh out loud.

"When did you get a disciple Mother?"

"There is nothing wrong with cultivating a sense of style Fallon." Alexis countered setting down her coffee cup as a nervous Dana entered.

"Morning Dana." Jeff called out when she hovered nervously on the threshold. "Do you a need a lift to the office?"

Nodding Dana hurried to the sideboard, helping herself to a small portion of scrambled eggs and two slices of wholemeal toast.

"So you've settled on Denver Carrington Dana." Alexis commented when her former daughter-in law sat down and began toying with her food quailing under the matriarch's gaze.

"Yes…I told Adam, I appreciated your offer Alexis but I don't think PR is for me. I enjoyed working at Denver Carrington and I know my way around already…" Dana trailed off, her mouth suddenly dry, so she poured herself a coffee unable to stop her hand from visibly shaking.

"Yes well I suppose you are right. PR probably would be too much for you, I suppose you will be more comfortable at Denver Carrington taking dictation and photocopying files." Alexis muttered smiling sweetly despite the biting put down.

Setting down her fork as her hand trembled too much Dana gathered all her courage together to face down Alexis unable to simply let the bitchy comment pass, not without one of her own. "Yes as a secretary I think I will be."

For a moment the atmosphere was tense and silence reigned, the gauntlet had been thrown down and everyone waited to see if Alexis would pick it up; Dana's hands clenched in fists as she stood her ground.

Of all the reactions the spectators expected, an icy retort, a stormy exit, the last thing was for Alexis to throw her head back and laugh so hard the tableware rattled. When she was finally able to get her giggles under control Alexis bowed her head in mock defeat before adding. "You're right."

And just like that the tense mood was broken and the family returned to their meal, raucous noise swelling as the boys finally woke up and joined in the conversation.

"Hey is this a party and someone forgot to mail me my invite?" A familiar voice asked from the doorway and the family turned and started in surprise.

"Daddy…" A high voice squealed, running from their chair to throw their arms around their father's shoulders.

"Welcome home darling this is a wonderful surprise." Alexis greeted the new arrival with a smile, getting up from her seat to place a kiss on his cheek.

Smiling Steven held a beaming Danny close and returned his Mother's hug with one arm. "So who does a guy have to bribe to get a cup of coffee around here?"

---

Part 2:

---

"Have a good day darling…I'll be here to pick you up at three thirty and then how about we do something fun to celebrate your first day?" Alexis smiled as an excited Krystina pressed a kiss to her cheek and practically bounded out the car on seeing one of her new friends waiting for her.

Waving goodbye as she watched Krystina join a group of girls and head inside Alexis finally waved the driver on settling back against the plush leather seats of the limousine with a contented smile on her face.

"You look very happy Mother."

Sighing Alexis turned to her youngest son who was sat beside her, his dark blue eyes studying her closely as if he hadn't seen her in years. "I am happy Steven, for the first time in years, I really am happy. Of course I will be happier still when your father gets home, I hate it when he's away…I always did."

Shaking his head Steven looked away, suddenly finding the passing scenery fascinating.

"What's the matter Steven?" Alexis asked gently her emerald eyes narrowing in concern as her special son continued to remain distant.

"It's nothing…Just work."

Snorting as she saw straight through that little fib Alexis added softly. "You've never been a good liar Steven, as a little boy I could always tell when you were trying to keep something from me, I'm sorry to say Darling your skills haven't improved with age."

Chuckling at his mother's unique way of putting things Steven swallowed the bullet and turned to face her once more. "It's just…"

"You don't approve." Alexis answered for him, unable to keep the disappointment from her voice.

"I didn't think Alexis Colby needed anyone's approval." Steven retorted flippantly yet his front only lasted long enough to see the minute flinch on his mother's face. "I'm sorry Mother…I shouldn't…"

"No you shouldn't have." Alexis muttered. "I've been through a lot in my life Steven, I've had all of my children taken away from me at some point, by one means or another. I lost the love of my life once through a combination of loneliness, selfishness and I'll admit my own stupidity. Now things are finally, finally going right for me and yet it can't be complete because you won't accept my relationship with your father."

"I do accept it."

"But you don't approve." Alexis countered. "And I only wish I could understand why Steven?"

Sighing Steven ran his hands through his blond hair thinking carefully before answering.

"When I was little, after you left Denver, I used to dream that you'd come back. That one day Dad would come back from one of his many trips not with a new present but with you. That he would bring you home and announce look who he had found in London or Paris and that things could go back to how things were."

"Oh Steven." Alexis whispered softly reaching out to squeeze her son's arm.

"But it never happened." Steven carried on his voice choked with emotion that he did his best to suppress. "And eventually even I had to give up on that dream, I had to grow up."

Frowning Alexis tried to piece it all together shaking her head as the answer still seemed illusive. "But that was then…"

"I know it doesn't make sense Mother…It's just it took years to come to terms with the fact that we would never be a family again and then when you came back to Denver, well let's just say you and Blake spent the last ten years at each other's jugular. All of us children being batted between you like pawns in your ongoing battle to finally vanquish the other. Now all of a sudden the two of you are back together, getting re-married and we're back to playing happy families as if those years in between never happened. I just can't…"

"What are you afraid of Steven…Yes you are afraid don't try and pretend you aren't." Alexis cut in when he tied to protest. "Is it that you might come to accept it, and be happy and that eventually things might go wrong all over again? That you'll be hurt just like last time?"

Unable to answer Steven nodded; as usual Alexis Colby had gotten quickly to the crux of the matter.

"Oh Darling I wish I could promise you it won't. That finally things will be settled between your father and me but no one can. All we can do is promise to do our best, to try not to let anything or anyone break us apart."

"But you can't guarantee it."

Snorting in derision Alexis added softly. "There are no guarantees in this life Steven, not for any of us. I can't promise Blake and I will be together forever; I hope we will, god knows I couldn't bear to loose him again. All we have is now, the here and now is all we ever have; we cannot predict the future just as we can't resurrect the past."

"So how can you find the courage to take the chance? Wouldn't it be safer not to try at all?"

"Oh it would be safer." Alexis muttered. "Safer but lonelier, poorer, something's are worth getting your heart broken for; because if you never take a chance at happiness then you never truly live."

Smiling at the sentimental words Steven watched Alexis closely. "I never realised you were a romantic Mother."

"It's the only way to live Darling." Alexis retorted lightly relieved when her son cracked a smile.

"Are you trying, in your own round about way, to tell me to lighten up?"

Smiling wryly Alexis tried not to gloat. "Perhaps a little… Darling I am sorry that your father and I being together has dug up all these issues for you, and yes you are right perhaps things won't work out, and the family will be hurt all over again but does that mean we should give up, not even try to make it work?"

"No." Steven answered softly. "I just don't think I can handle seeing you hurt like that all over again Mother."

"Well who's to say I will be? Why don't we try a little optimism." Alexis retorted with a smile to soften the blow. "But whether I might be hurt in the future, I am not going to sacrifice the present waiting for something that may or may not happen and you shouldn't either Steven."

"You're right…I know you're right."

"Mother always knows best Steven."

Laughing and allowing the tension he had been carrying seemingly forever to slip away Steven added. "Well if that's the case perhaps you can help me with a dilemma of my own? I…."

"You don't know whether to stay in Washington or come back to Denver." Alexis finished for him laughing at his stunned expression. "What I told you Steven you are as transparent as glass. As for what I think you should do, I think you should do whatever will make you happy. If that is moving back here to be part of your family and raise Danny then I know I can speak for Blake when I say we will support you in. If it's Washington then I will do everything I can to make it happen, even if that means raising my grandson alongside Krystina."

Sighing as he accepted the truth in that statement Steven reached out and caught her hand squeezing it gently. "You are one of a kind Mother…Don't you ever change."

"I don't think there is much chance of that happening, not at my age."

"You are a mere slip of a girl."

"And you clearly need your eyes checking!" Alexis retorted waving aside the flattery. "But seriously Darling your family is here for you whenever you need us, whatever you decide. Although I must confess it would make me very happy to have you home, but as I said it's what you want that matters."

"Thank you Mother." Steven replied softly unable to deny, even if it was just to himself, that he was more than a little tempted. Perhaps he could give Denver another chance?

---

The mansion was strangely empty when a sombre if not sober Blake returned. Gerard informing him apologetically that the family where all out. Master Adam and Dana were dining out; Jeff had flown to LA that afternoon and was not expected back until tomorrow. Miss Fallon was hosting some soiree at The Carlton and Mrs Colby and Master Steven had taken the children out to celebrate Krystina's first day at school.

Brushing aside his butler's offer to have something sent up from the kitchen Blake made his way up to the master suite, setting his suitcase down but not unpacking it. He didn't even turn on the light preferring to navigate the room by the dim moonlight that filtered in through the windows.

Even empty the room practically screamed Alexis's presence. The scent of her perfume lingered in the air, the silk negligee draped over the end of the bed and the assorted knick knacks that had made their way into the room. The many photographs of the family sat in pride of place on the dressers, seemed symbolic of their life together, a life that had to end now for all their sakes.

Taking off his overcoat Blake helped himself to another drink, yet instead of downing this one he cradled it gently in his hands sinking down onto the chaise to wait.

And wait.

Until finally what seemed like hours later the door to the suite opened and in strode an excited Alexis switching the light on, causing Blake to winch at the sudden light.

"Blake!" Alexis exclaimed pausing in the doorway stunned at his sudden reappearance. "When did you get back…Why were you sitting in the dark?"

"A few hours ago." Blake answered quietly not moving from the chaise to greet her. "I've been waiting for you."

Sighing Alexis shut the door behind her and threw her fur down on the bed. "Oh I'm sorry Darling, if you'd let me know you were due back, then we would have eaten at home tonight."

"Where have you been?" Blake asked, his dark eyes drinking in her slender frame as she crossed the room towards him fluffing out her hair and slipping out of her heels.

"Oh well Steven and I took the children out for an early dinner to celebrate Krystina's first day at her new school, you know that burger place they are all so fond of…" Alexis added sliding into the space beside him. "But I'm here now, all yours." Sliding her hand up his chest, leaning forward her lips tilted up for a kiss.

A kiss he wanted but couldn't allow, not now, not ever.

Pushing himself up from the chaise Blake put as much space between them as he could, hearing Alexis's huff of annoyance.

"I told you I'm sorry Blake, I hardly think its fair to hold it against me that I wasn't here when you got home considering you didn't even bother to let me know you would be…."

"Alexis…"

"In fact considering you didn't even call me when you were away I think I am the one who should be allowed to hold a grudge…"

"Alexis!" Blake's voice was loud and harsh this time and cut her off mid rant.

Falling silent Alexis frowned, her annoyance quickly turning to concern as Blake paced his frame tense and his face pained. "What is it…What's wrong Blake?"

"I am trying to tell you…" Blake began softly trying to find the right words, yet there was no way to truly soften this blow he just had to come out and say it.

"I was in Switzerland."

"Switzerland!" Alexis echoed her beautiful face creasing in confusion. "Why on earth would you go there? You told me you were meeting the Chinese…"

"I lied." Blake answered simply. "I told you I was meeting the Chinese but really I went to…I went to see Krystle."

Swallowing as that truth sank in Alexis tried to trample the panic that bubbled up, Krystle was no longer a threat, Blake probably just needed to make peace with things to absolve himself of guilt after getting engaged to her. "I see."

Shaking his head Blake added sadly. "No you don't…That phonecall I missed whilst we were at The Carlton it was from Krystle's doctor. He said…"

"Is she worse is that it?" Alexis asked gently, terrified that one wrong move or word would cause him to turn on her.

Sighing Blake turned to face her, his eyes soft with the knowledge of what he was about to do, what he was dreading doing but that he had no choice about. "No…No she woke up Alexis. That's what I have been trying to tell you, Krystle woke from her coma. That's why things have to change…Why they can't carry on like this anymore."

He paused watching as the terrible truth dawned and Alexis's face fell, her eyes wide in horror.

"I can't marry you Alexis, I'm sorry but this relationship is over, it has to be."

---

Part 3:

---

For a moment Alexis couldn't speak. Couldn't find the words the express her disbelief. "What are you saying Blake."

"I'm sorry Alexis I have no choice." Blake answered softly unable to meet her accusing gaze.

Yet Blake's answer only inflamed her further and Alexis found herself spitting back a retort, "No choice...Of course you have a choice, you're the one doing the choosing dammit!"

"There is no real choice Alexis...She's my wife, she's Krystina's mother."

"She's your ex-wife Blake, she divorced you remember. She freed you and then you proposed to me...And I don't remember anyone holding a gun to your head when you did that."

"She's still Krystina's mother." Blake argued.

"So what...I'm Adam's mother. Fallon's mother. Steven and Amanda's they are your children to!"

"Yes but they're grown up, Krystina is still a little girl, she needs both her parents."

"Oh that is rich coming from you, the man who exiled me from my young and vulnerable children..." Alexis scoffed rolling her eyes at his sudden concern for his children's emotional wellbeing.

Of course she would bring that up, he had expected it and Blake had a prepared counter argument. "That's just the point Alexis. I admit now that was a mistake, I was wrong, do you really expect me to make the same mistake again?"

Shaking her head as she tried to follow Blake's logic Alexis simply couldn't, replying soundly. "So let her see Krystina, make her a part of her daughter's life. You don't need to throw us away over this!"

"She's my wife in all but name." Blake repeated unable to bring himself to admit that he had already proposed to Krystle before breaking his engagement to Alexis and as much as he wished he could tell her about Krystle's illness he had promised to keep that to himself as well.

"So am I, I've been living with you for six months, sharing a bedroom for most of that time ...and in a short time I was going to be Alexis Carrington again."

"Alexis..." Blake tried to reason with her yet Alexis was having none of it, cutting him off angrily her cheeks flushed and emerald eyes flashing dangerously as she stalked closer pointing at him aggressively.

"No don't you dare Alexis me Blake, you've made this very easy on yourself. Haven't you? You lose Krystle and turn to me for comfort. You take my love and body and use it to keep yourself amused and then as soon as your comatose Krystle awakens you drop me like last week's trash."

"I..."

"How can you do this Blake, after everything we went through together... California, the trial...Dex. Dammit Blake the hell you put me through over that and there was never any question of me leaving you." Alexis added her anger trailing off into a choked sob.

Sighing Blake tried not to let her arguments affect him, not to let the sound of her pain move him yet he was still human and he knew how much this was hurting her; it was destroying him as well.

"I know I have hurt you very badly Alexis. Everything you say is the truth but it changes nothing."

"Tell me you don't love me." Alexis whispered softly but intently her eyes locked on his face watching for any flicker of his resolve.

"Alexis please..."

"Say it Blake. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't."

"You know I can't." Blake replied softly, finding the courage to meet her gaze, his dark eyes pleading with her not to drag this out, not to make this any harder than it already was.

Bottom lip trembling Alexis fought back tears, relief flooding her body. "Then I am not going. I won't let you throw us away, we've worked too hard."

"Stop. Just stop. It's not a question of love."

"Yes it is, you can't have it both ways Blake. You can't tell me you love me in one breath and tell me it's over in another."

"It is over Alexis...It has to be over." Blake added roughly.

"Because of Krystina?"

"Yes because of Krystina and because it's the right thing to do. Krystle is confused; to her it was only yesterday that we were married."

"Well it wasn't yesterday and she would soon come to accept that. Haven't I been kind to Krystina? Wouldn't I...Haven't I been a good mother to her?" Alexis asked.

Nodding Blake was force to concede on that point. "Yes I know you have, you helped her wonderfully through such a difficult time."

"Then let me stay and help her, help you both with this now...We can make it work Blake, just give me the chance to prove..." She begged, inching closing and grasping his hand between her own two. Horrified when Blake pulled away shaking his head.

"No."

"PLEASE Blake...I'm begging you don't do..." Alexis sobbed her hands reaching and grasping hold of the lapels of his jacket, perhaps if she were close to him he wouldn't be able to let her go.

Pulling his gaze up from the floor Blake covered her hands with his own, stroking the skin gently before pulling them free. Choking back tears of his own Blake added, his voice low and rough with emotion. "No don't you beg...Not me...I'm not worth your tears...I'm not worthy of you."

"Yes you are." Alexis insisted.

"No I'm not, a worthy man would never have let our marriage disintegrate all those years ago, would never have hurt you the way I did sending you away. He would never be hurting you now because to the mess he alone is responsible for."

"I don't care about that now. I love you Blake don't send me away."

"I'm sorry Alexis but there is nothing I can do. Please don't make this any harder than it has to be."

Drawing back as if he had slapped her Alexis temper reared its head and she spat back bitterly, "Don't make a scene Alexis, be a good girl Alexis and pack up your belongings, disappear before my new bride arrives Alexis..."

"That is not what I meant and you know it..." Blake retorted sharply.

"But that's what you want."

"None of this is what I want but I have to make a choice, whatever I end up doing I am going to hurt someone. Either you or Krystle and Krystina."

"But not you?" Alexis sneered shaking her head. Unable to believe what she was hearing, once more Blake Carrington was standing on his pride, hang the consequences.

Biting back a sharp retort Blake recognised the pain in her voice, hidden beneath her scorn she was breaking and it was his fault. Stomach churning with guilt Blake paused before answering softly, catching and holding her gaze, "I end up hurt no matter which way I choose."

Almost undone by the very real pain in his eyes Alexis tried her final approach. "I can't lose you Blake, I can't live without you I won't."

"Yes you can and you will, you're the strongest woman I've ever known." Blake answered unwilling to even entertain that idea. Alexis was strong, she could survive without him, she had before; it only left to be seen if he could live without her. "I should go. You probably can't stand to look at me right now and I can't say that I blame you."

"Don't go...Please Blake if tonight is all we'll ever have." Alexis pleaded, one last glimmer of hope remaining.

"That wouldn't be fair to you." Blake answered softly reaching up and stroking her cheek for the last time, running his fingers through her dark curls. Wanting nothing more than to pull her close, to feel her lips under his, her body moving in time with his own. Yet he had to remain strong, especially now he had to remain strong.

"Please don't leave me alone tonight I need your strength, god knows how much...Just hold me." Alexis added softly stepping closer resting her hands lightly on his chest, her heart pounding as Blake didn't push her away.

"I can't… I wouldn't have the strength to do what's right." Blake whispered softly.

"So you do still want me." Alexis whispered closing the distance between them and grasping his face with her both her hands forcing their lips together.

For a moment Blake melted into that kiss his lips moving passionately under hers before Krystle's face swam before his eyes. His stomach twisting with guilt and he knew in that moment what he had to do to get her to give in, he would need to hurt her, really hurt her.

He gripped Alexis's hands prying them from his face then with his remaining strength he pushed her away from him.

Stunned by the sudden violence Alexis stumbled backwards tripping over the leg of the chaise and landing heavily on the floor she gazed up at a furious Blake in horror and disbelief.

"I said no! Can't you understand that this is wrong, I've tried to let you down easy but you're either too stubborn or too stupid to listen? Well listen to me now Alexis I have a wife I love, who loves me, and yes she is going to be my wife I proposed before I flew back to Denver. I have to put her first she doesn't deserve any of this..."

"And I do?" Alexis whimpered her emerald eyes glistening with tears unable to believe what Blake was telling her. It was too late he had already made up his mind. He hadn't even given her the chance to sway him, he hadn't seen fit to allow her dignity of breaking up with her before he proposed to his sterling Krystle, and he left her behind stupidly planning their wedding. Alexis had never felt more betrayed or foolish in her life.

Pushing aside the sickness in his stomach and suppressing the instinctive, almost primal need to comfort her, Blake forced himself to hammer the final nail in the coffin, praying that God might forgive him as the lies spewed from between his lips.

"Sex will solve nothing. It's your solution to everything; well it won't work this time Alexis. You can't seduce me into changing my mind. I love Krystle, I am going to marry her not you, we are going to raise our daughter together and you will have no part in our lives. I should never have gotten involved with you again; it was a mistake from the very beginning."

"A mistake is that all?"

Pausing Blake forced himself to nod wracking his brain for something anything to make her mad, a furious Alexis vowing revenge was far easier to face than this silent broken woman who lay at his feet.

"I didn't...don't love you Alexis not like I love her...You were simply convenient."

Gasping Alexis reeled back from that final verbal blow, watching as Blake staggered back as if struck himself before turning swiftly and storming out the room.

Rolling on to her stomach Alexis felt the soft sheepskin under cheek as tears pricked her eyes making them feel swollen and sore but she wouldn't cry not here not now, not whilst the sterling Krystle was probably waiting in the wings eagerly awaiting a broken Alexis to emerge.

Crawling to the chaise she got unsteadily on to her feet before crossing over to her dressing room. Flinging open the door she groped wildly for a suitcase which when opened she flung whatever was close to hand inside, as soon as it seemed full she zipped it shut not caring what it contained.

Picking up the heavy case and her fur she staggered back into the bedroom hoping against hope that Blake would be lounging on the bed a warm smile on his handsome face telling her it had all been a joke or even better a dream.

But Blake wasn't there.

A moment later phone in hand she calmly informed her driver to bring the car around.

Her voice sounded distant even to her own ears, as if she was talking from far away, as if she was shutting down and running on automatic pilot. Setting the phone down she stared at her hand, at the glittering diamond that used to give her such a thrill every time it sparkled in the light. Now it looked like a hunk of glass, it didn't belong to her, it looked wrong on her finger.

Slipping it off she sat it on the bedside table next to the phone; somewhere Blake was sure to notice.

Then as if she was merely off for a weekend jaunt Alexis Colby picked up her fur and her suitcase and without a backward glance strode out of the Carrington Mansion and Blake Carrington's life.

---

Part 4:

---

"Daddy!" Fallon surprised greeting caused Blake to look up from his hug pile of paperwork.

Rising from behind the desk Blake accepted the hug from his eldest daughter yet he struggled to meet her enquiring gaze. "Hello Fallon."

"Where on earth have you been, I've practically had every hotelier in the world looking for you?"

"I didn't realise I had to account for my every move." Blake retorted with a touch more bite than expected and his daughter backed away in surprise.

"Not account for but you left without telling anyone anything, even Mummy…Is she back yet, does she know you're home?" Fallon asked before continuing on not leaving him room to speak. "Of course she isn't I doubt she will let you out of her sight for a second when she gets home. She will be so relieved, she's been a mess being kept in the dark; she's really missed you Daddy."

Swallowing as the guilt he was already feeling multiplied Blake hung his head, "Fallon…"

"And what with this business about Monica and Dex to sort out on top of everything else…" Fallon carried out pouring herself a small cognac.

"Mummy told me all about it at lunch yesterday, can you believe Monica, trying to make out Jack isn't even Dex's. Stopping him from even seeing his own child, and getting a restraining order."

Frowning at the mention of Dex Dexter in any connection with Alexis, Blake struggled to understand just what his daughter was babbling on about.

"So Mummy promised to talk to Jason about it, if anyone can influence Monica it's him, yet in the meantime they should be able to get the restraining order squashed don't you think? I mean Dex is hardly a danger to his own child."

"Fallon!" Blake sharp exclamation stopped his daughter mid-flow and she turned to him in astonishment. "I'm sorry but I am really not in the mood for company right now."

Stunned by the outright dismissal Fallon stood still in surprise for a moment. "What happened did you and Mummy have a fight…Is that why you disappeared? Is that why she isn't here?"

"I would really rather not talk about this now." Blake muttered and he meant every word. It was still too raw, the confrontation with Alexis had flayed his emotions and he was in no state to go over every detail with his daughter, who like her mother refused to leave any stone unturned.

"But?"

"Fallon please. We'll talk about in the morning...I just can't..." Blake pleaded softly glancing up sadly at her, watching as Fallon's face paled and she glanced towards the door, clearly planning on immediately checking on her mother. Without another word of protest she sat her glass down and strode out the door.

Rubbing his throbbing forehead Blake sank back behind his desk, unable to concentrate and loose himself in his work. He had only put off the inevitable, eventually all his children would learn the truth and then all hell would undoubtedly break loose.

---

Stepping into the revolving lobby door Alexis was so lost in her own thoughts that she almost forgot to get out. Yet at the last minute she remembered where she was and strode through the lobby, high heels clipping loudly on the polished marble floor.

"Evening Mrs Colby." The uniformed guard greeted her as he moved to unlock the elevator, "Bit chilly out isn't it?"

Starting as if in surprise when the elevator door suddenly opened Alexis didn't return his greeting, her thoughts were far from thinking about the weather, and as she stepped inside the waiting elevator car the doors closing behind her. For a moment she stood and stared confused at the lit display of buttons as if wondering which to press before she automatically pressed the button for the executive level.

Leaning against the side of the car she pulled her fur more firmly round her body trying to ward off the chill that seemed to linger in the air. With a low ping the elevator arrived at her floor, the doors opening with a swish and Alexis strode through the darkened foyer finding her office door through familiarity. Walking into the dark room Alexis paused just inside the doorway, the lights from the city twinkled like multicoloured fairy lights, refracted by the long expanse of window onto the walls and ceiling.

Yet she was in no mood to be amused by pretty lights.

Flicking the light switch Alexis shrugged off her fur as the room was bathed in false light. Dropping the sable on the nearest chair she made her way over to the sidetable and seizing the decanter poured herself a large brandy. Picking up the snifter she swirled the dark amber liquid around, watching mesmerised as the cognac formed a little whirlpool in the glass.

Taking a large sip Alexis relished the way it burnt her throat. At least that she could feel that, could feel the way the alcohol warmed her through when the rest of her felt like ice.

Tracing the edge of her glass Alexis gazed into space, trying to thaw her thoughts just as the brandy was thawing her body.

Yet despite all her efforts her mind still struggled to do more than allow her function, any allusion to the events of earlier that evening was shut down. Instead she stared into space, sipping her brandy, unnaturally calm.

Alexis knew that she should be boiling mad, screaming abuse and swearing retribution; she should at least be crying. Yet the tears just wouldn't come, instead there was this fog dulling her senses and so she stood silent sipping her drink.

That was until her focusless gaze fell on a certain framed portrait; sitting in pride of place behind her desk, next to assorted shots of her children and grandchildren. His handsome face smiled out at her, that confident expression that she loved, dark eyes twinkling with magnificent Carrington arrogance.

Trembling Alexis slowly crossed the room, setting her drink down on the shelf she picked up Blake's photograph tracing her fingers reverently across his features as tears finally pricked at her eyes. Gritting her teeth as she tried to stop them from falling her grip tightened on the frame until it too shook with the tremors wracking her body.

Blake had thrown her away, again! He had forced her once more from his life, choosing his brainless blonde, the living example of a Stepford wife over her. He had taken her love, the heart that she had truly given to him and thrown them back in her face like trash. Like she was nothing…worthless

When he had discarded her before at least her pride had been able to cling to the fact that she had driven him to it. That it was only because of Roger, not because Blake truly didn't care, it was because he cared too much, that her betrayal had wounded him too deeply for him to be able to recover or forgive. In the years apart and even after her return to Denver, through all their arguments and fighting Alexis had reassured herself that despite everything the bond between them remained, that it was the very strength of that bond that caused them to lash out so violently.

Yet this time there was no bittersweet falsehoods to cling to. This time she had done nothing wrong, nothing to deserve such shoddy treatment. The only possible explanation was that he truly didn't love her, or if he did it was nothing compared to how he felt about his sterling Krystle. That she was second best.

And Alexis Colby refused to accept the idea that she was second best.

"You Bastard!" Alexis screamed to the empty office before flinging the photograph as far from her as possible, relishing the sound of smashing glass and splintering wood.

Yet it wasn't enough.

Possessed by a fury the like of which she had never felt Alexis swept everything off of her desk in one swipe before turning her attention to anything else she could throw. Vases were smashed, papers scattered, crystal inkwell thrown smashing and staining the light walls. Her carefully tended exotic plants were uprooted, dirt smeared across the cream carpet until sobbing she collapsed in an undignified heap against the wall.

Crying until she ran out of tears and a strange empty feeling settled into her stomach Alexis wiped her mascara stained cheeks against the sleeve of her blouse. She must have looked a state but Alexis couldn't bring herself to care much about anything least of all her appearance.

Retrieving her brandy glass, one of the only things to have escaped her destructive whirlwind, Alexis downed the remaining liquid, staggering to her feet and picking her way through the mess to find the decanter. Finding it under the upturned table, the stopper missing along with half the contents, there was still enough brandy left in the bottom of the decanter for several more glasses of cognac. So pouring herself a large measure Alexis wandered over to her abandoned purse and fur, fumbling for a cigarette, which she finally managed to light after a few abortive attempts.

Taking in a deep lungful of calming smoke, Alexis held it inside for a moment before breathing out both the smoke and the pain. Relishing the numbness that the nicotine and alcohol were creating.

In her bizarre anaesthetized state Alexis was removed enough from herself, from her pain to regret the destruction she had wrought. Mentally calculating how much her little temper tantrum would end up costing her, yet she couldn't bring herself to actually care. She couldn't bring herself to care much about anything.

Possessions could be replaced, she had enough money.

The things that mattered, people that mattered couldn't be bought, couldn't be replaced so easily. Blake was gone; she had lost him for good this time.

There would be no more chances, no more kidding herself that if she could just break through that armour he wore when around her then they could rekindle what had been lost and he would drop that blonde tramp like yesterday's fashion.

That knowledge was bad enough, her heart was broken and bleeding, yet she had been broken before and survived. Somehow in the past she had found something or someone to cling to, to see her through the swirling mass of raw emotion. Whether it was a handsome face or a crusade, she managed to find something.

Yet this time there was no hero coming to her rescue nor could Alexis drum up a thirst for revenge, there was just too much pain to think straight. She just wanted to crawl off somewhere and hide. To shut off her pain, forget that any of this had happened.

But she was Alexis Colby; her private pain would soon be public property. Before long the intimate details would be plastered across the papers for anyone to read. Common Denver folk would gossip about her during their tea breaks. Her own staff would whisper about it behind her back, falling silent whenever she passed, before sniggering into their hands; the mighty Alexis Colby, the woman who could fire them with a word yet who couldn't keep her man. Amongst her own peers she would be the topic of conversation at every dinner party or soiree, some would declare it deserved, her just deserts, others would pontificate pity.

The thought of being humiliated publicly was too much even for her to face, but the idea of being pitied stuck in her caw. She couldn't…She wouldn't stand by and watch that happen.

The solution came to her silently; it crept into her mind and settled in amongst her rolling thoughts, calming them gently. Alexis wasn't as powerless as she felt; she may have lost Blake, she may not be able to keep the news from getting out but there was one thing that she could control. If she didn't want to suffer through the humiliation she didn't have to.

Unusually calm and composed now her mind was made up Alexis crossed to her desk, stooping and rummaging in the scattered paperwork for a blank sheet and her silver ballpoint. Pausing before she put pen to paper, Alexis experienced a moment of doubt.

Could she do this to her children?

Leave them like this?

Yet her resolution hardened. It would be for the best for everyone. This way her family would remain intact, it wouldn't be torn apart as the children were forced to take sides.

Forcing herself to start the letter Alexis addressed it to her darling children determined this time that nothing would change her mind.

_My Darling children, by the time you read this...._

---

Part 5:

---

"Daddy!"

Krystina's excited exclamation jarred Blake from his mindless haze as he aimlessly wandered the mansion's halls still reeling from his earlier confrontation with Fallon; his daughter's tiny body hurtling towards him, her pretty face alight with delight at her father's return.

Kneeling down Blake gratefully enclosed his daughter in his arms, holding her close and drawing strength from his child, his and Krystle's child. Even through the pain his little girl was a ray of sunshine, the living embodiment of the reasons why he had to let Alexis go.

"Hello sweetheart." Blake muttered stroking his daughter's long hair. "What are you doing down here, shouldn't you be in bed by now?"

Nodding Krystina smiled up at him before a small frown marred her childish brow. "I was all ready for bed but nobody came to read to me and Alexis always reads to me, so I went to your room but it was all dark…I called for her but no one answered so I thought she might be working in the library and just forgot."

Surprised that Alexis hadn't barricaded herself into their bedroom Blake had to force those thoughts aside. It was time Krystina knew what was going on, he didn't want her being drawn into any fight between him and Alexis and finding out about her Mother's recovery by accident.

Smiling softly Blake scooped his little girl up into his arms, carrying her back upstairs to her room; nodding as she chatted on excitedly telling him all about her new school and all the new friends she had made.

"…And Helen is my very best friend, she has a pony of her own just like I do and Alexis said that I can have her over to play and that in a few weeks if I want I can have some of the girls over in my class for a proper tea party…"

Setting Krystina down on her bed Blake pulled back the covers and tucked her in. "That sounds wonderful darling but we may have to put it off for a while."

"Why?" Krystina pouted, a scowl souring her expression before she added stubbornly. "Alexis said I could!"

Sighing as he wondered how to explain this to a five year old Blake stifled down the urge to retort because he was her father and he made the decisions in this house. "We are going to be a little busy in the next few weeks Krystina."

"But Alexis promised and I already told my friends!"

"Alexis shouldn't have promised without talking to me first." Blake retorted slightly more sharply than he intended and much to his frustration Krystina started to sulk. "What I am trying to say Krystina is that you will be far too excited to have your friends over because I have a wonderful surprise for you…"

"I'd rather have my tea party." Krystina muttered petulantly, shocking Blake at the remarkable resemblance between her and another daughter he had raised. He had always supposed Fallon's single-mindedness and stubborn nature had come from her Mother, yet here was proof positive that clearly some of it came from his side as well.

"That's enough!" Blake barked annoyed at how quickly the situation had deteriorated. "You won't when I tell you what it is…Krystina your Mother is coming home."

"Mummy?" Krystina whispered reverently before her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "But you said she couldn't come home ever…That she was too poorly."

Swallowing as he found himself about to lie to his own child Blake answered softly. "The Doctors managed to make her better, so soon she will be able to come home."

"You're sure it's Mummy?"

"I'm sure it's Mummy." Blake replied reassuringly relieved when Krystina was suddenly all smiles.

"When?"

"Soon. I promise." Blake answered. "Then after she is home I am sure you can have your tea party, and invite whomever you want."

Beaming at having gotten her own way Krystina snuggled down into her bed holding her doll tightly in her arms. Leaning down Blake kissed her forehead and bid her sweet dreams, smiling as he heard her excited chatter as she told her doll the good news. It was only as he was closing the door that he heard something that caused his smile to freeze.

"And then when Mummy is home we can all live here happily together…Me and Mummy and Daddy and Alexis."

---

"Good Evening Mr Dexter."

"Good Evening Erik." Dex greeted the guard who stood to greet him, despite length of time Dex never forgot a face or a name. "Have you seen Mrs Colby this evening?"

"Why yes, her driver dropped her off over an hour ago...Is she expecting you?"

Hesitating before answering Dex wondered if he should tell the truth and risk being sent away or lie and face Alexis's fury with no warning.

"I was supposed to meet her this evening." Dex hedged, and for a moment the old security guard eyed him warily.

"Well if you're sure...I mean I suppose she must be meeting you, I was surprised to see her this evening; since moving in with Mr Carrington she hasn't worked late. She seemed preoccupied when I saw her; she didn't even seem to notice I was here." Erik babbled as they moved over to the elevators, unlocking one for Dex.

"Thank you Erik." Dex muttered as the elevator doors closed.

The trip up to Alexis's office seemed to take forever, the elevators progress slow and noisy in the silent building. Eventually the door opened with a sharp ping and Dex stepped out into the foyer. Noticing at once the open door to Alexis's office Dex called out. "Alexis it's Dex."

Yet instead of Alexis's sharp demand as to what the hell was he was doing here there was only the mocking echo of silence. Fear prickling up and down his spine Dex quickly strode into her office stopping dead in the doorway as he saw the devastation.

The exotic plants had been turned over, their dark soil leaving muddy stains on the normally pristine cream carpet. The desk seemed empty. What had once graced it now lay smashed on the floor. Walking through scattered paperwork Dex began to sort through the destruction, picking up pieces of what once was a priceless vase, until he came across a photo frame; even through the shattered glass Blake's face was recognisable.

So now he knew who, even if he didn't know why but what was troubling him the most was where Alexis was now.

Crossing back to the desk Dex knelt and retrieved the disturbed phone. Setting it back on the glass surface he lifted the receiver to call security but just as he pressed the button he caught sight of something that caused his blood to run cold.

_My Darling children, by the time you read this...._

Ringing Erik Dex counted the seconds until the security guard answered.

"Security."

"Erik its Mr Dexter, has Mrs Colby left?"

"No sir."

"You're sure?"

"Yes sir, she'd have to come out the front, even if she'd used an emergency exit it would have tripped the alarm."

"You had the lift locked...She hadn't used them before I arrived?"

"No sir, the lift went up to her office then it was locked down again. She normally rings me to let me know when she is coming down. And she never uses the stairs." Erik chuckled. "Not when there is the elevator and the only place that doesn't go to is the roof...Mr Dexter...Mr Dexter are you still there?"

The moment Erik had mentioned the roof Dex had fled the office, tearing across the corridor to the staircase. Taking the stairs two at a time he was breathing heavily by the time he reached the roof; praying with every heartbeat that he was in time. Pushing open the door it only took him a moment to spot her.

Standing by the edge, a glass of brandy in one hand cigarette in the other, she looked for all the world like a busy executive catching a breath of fresh air. Walking lightly over the gravel Dex tried to approach quietly, as if she were a deer he was afraid to startle. Yet it seemed his efforts were in vain.

"How did you find me?" Alexis suddenly asked flicking away her cigarette yet she didn't turn to look at him, her gaze remained fastened on the horizon.

Swallowing nervously Dex paused before answering. "Fallon was worried...You weren't at dinner, Blake has shut himself away and isn't talking. Gerard told her you took a suitcase..."

"That doesn't explain what you are doing here Dex?" Alexis countered coolly not even turning to look at him as she sipped her brandy.

"She called me, asked if you had contacted me. It got me worried."

"How touching, well as you can see I'm fine so why don't you..."

"People who are fine don't leave suicide notes!" Dex cut in bluntly waving the incriminating note around, hoping that might provoke an emotional reaction; an angry or distraught Alexis he could handle but this cool emotionless Alexis frightened him. It meant she had buried her emotions so deep inside herself he wasn't sure how to reach out to her.

"You found my note."

"I did...What the hell is going on?"

"What's going on is that you're jumping to conclusions again Dex." Alexis retorted. "I could have meant I was going on a trip..."

"Please you don't honestly expect me to buy that for one second?" Dex replied. "Besides why the hell else would you be up here, enjoying the view?"

"I might be."

"Stop trying to deny it...This note...The Alexis I know would never write that...She never gives up."

"That woman is already gone." Alexis whispered so softly that Dex had to strain to hear her, taking another step forward.

"Don't come any closer!"

"Why not? You don't actually believe I am going to let you do this?"

"It would be a mercy."

"It would be a travesty!" Dex yelled unable to contain his anger. "I don't know or care what Carrington has done but if you think I am going to stand by and watch you throw your life away because of him..."

"What life."

Running his hands through his dark hair Dex stared in amazement as Alexis finally glanced over her shoulder at him. Her eyes, normally flashing with vitality and emotion, appeared dull and lifeless as if all the fight had been drained out of her.

"Your life, you're Alexis Colby. The premier business woman in the states if not the world. You're beautiful, witty, and intelligent and have four children and three grandchildren who adore you."

"It's not enough."

"Why because of him?" Dex demanded derision dripping from his every word. "I told you once Blake Carrington was a fool to ever let you go. Well any man can make a mistake once, letting you go back then was a mistake, this time its idiocy..."

"He wanted me out the way." Alexis muttered and Dex edged closer to listen; certain that the key to stopping this madness lay in Carrington's motives.

"He said I was a mistake...that I was simply convenient." Alexis added spitting out the last word. "That he never really loved me; he was just using me to keep himself amused until..."

"Until." Dex prompted "Alexis until what...What happened?"

"Krystle."

"Krystle what." Dex asked "Did something happen...Oh god is she dead? Is that why Blake lashed out at you, because perhaps he is just hurting and..."

"She's alive." Alexis cut in. "She woke up."

Staggering under the enormity of what Alexis had revealed Dex had to resist the urge to rush forward and pull her into his arms. "So he dumped you. Just like that. Oh Alexis I..."

"No. No pity." Alexis hissed testily, finally a crack in her emotionless facade. "Don't you dare feel sorry for me."

"I can't help it." Dex answered honestly. "Darling I..." Dex added his voice breaking with emotion.

Standing on the edge Alexis could see all the twinkling lights of Denver. It seemed so perfect and unreal. Here nothing could touch her and she felt nothing, not her pain nor the chill of the wintry air. Yet the moment Dex's voice broke something broke in her as well. Waves of pain rushed over her, forcing the air from her lungs and the power from her limbs. Collapsing into herself she only managed to gasp "Dex" before she felt the blackness overtake her and she fell.

---

Part 6:

---

Standing on the edge Alexis could see all the twinkling lights of Denver. It seemed so perfect and unreal. Here nothing could touch her and she felt nothing, not her pain nor the chill of the wintry air. Yet the moment Dex's voice broke something broke in her as well. Waves of pain rushed over her, forcing the air from her lungs and the power from her limbs. Collapsing into herself she only managed to gasp "Dex" before she felt the blackness overtake her and she fell.

Dex was moving the moment his name left her lips, his strong arms catching her before she could fall.

"Alexis." He pleaded, cradling the unresponsive woman in his arms.

"Darling." He tried again stroking her face gently.

Holding her close Dex fought against the angry tears; his thoughts bending to one fixed point. Somehow he was going to make Blake Carrington pay.

---

"Dex where is she?" Fallon demanded the moment he opened the door, pushing her way through followed moments later by her two brothers.

Shutting the door behind them Dex followed them back into his suite.

"Where is she?"

"She's in the bedroom. Fallon wait the Doctor is with her." Dex added when she made to barge into the bedroom.

"Doctor...Why does she need a doctor?" Steven asked before his siblings. "Is she hurt?"

"Not physically no but she woke up a little while ago hysterical, she needed sedating." Dex admitted painfully.

"Sedating what the hell did you do to her?" Adam demanded reaching out to grab Dex by the jacket.

Pushing his hands away Dex barely restrained his urge to lash out at Adam. "I warned you once before Carrington. Don't touch me!"

"If I find out you're behind this Dexter they won't be taking you out of here on a stretcher, this time it'll be a body bag!"

"Adam please this isn't down to Dex." Fallon insisted her eyes flickering to the closed bedroom door. "It's Daddy. They had a fight I know it."

"Father would never..." Adam began pompously only to be cut off by a furious Dex.

"He threw her out Carrington. Your precious Blake dumped her like last week's garbage."

"You're lying!" Adam hissed.

"No they were so happy, they were getting married in a matter of weeks." Steven muttered shaking his head. "Why, this doesn't make any sense..."

"Why Dex? Did mummy tell you why?" Fallon pleaded.

Biting his lip Dex hung his head reluctantly answering her question. "Krystle woke up from her coma...That is all I know."

"Krystle." Fallon gasped.

"Krystle is awake so what we're supposed to believe Dad just chucked mother over for her. He wouldn't do that." Steven insisted. "He loves her; he would never treat her like that."

"I would have thought you of all people would know what Blake is capable of; even to those people he claims to love?" Dex countered meeting Steven's gaze. "It must have been nasty; when I found her she was all shut down...She barely seemed with it."

Struggling to contain her tears Fallon asked. "Where was she?"

"Colby Co." Dex answered pausing before adding. "On the roof."

"What!" Adam shouted. "I don't like what you're implying Dexter."

"I'm implying nothing." Dex countered. "I went to her office first, it had been trashed...I phoned security and that was when I found it." He paused reaching into his pocket for Alexis's note. "She left it for you."

Snatching it out of Dex's hand Adam scanned the first few lines, his scorn quickly turning to horror and he collapsed on to the couch. Taking the letter from Adam's limp fingers Steven handed it over to Fallon able to make out the words over her shoulder. It didn't take long and it confirmed Dex's suspicions Alexis had intended to kill herself.

"Mummy no." Fallon cried out unable to reconcile the defeated tone of the letter with the strong vibrant woman that was her mother. Turning into her brother's arms she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm going to kill him." Steven practically growled taking the note from Fallon and crushing it in his fist.

"Get in line behind me!" Dex retorted glancing between the siblings, each had taken the news differently; Adam stunned to silence, Fallon driven to tears and Steven brimming with anger.

"What are we going to do now?" Adam suddenly whispered but the entire room heard him.

"Confront Blake!" Steven insisted. "Shove this note down his throat and I hope he chokes on it."

"But what about Mummy?" Fallon reasoned. "If this gets out..."

"It would destroy her reputation." Adam finished for his sister. "Oh people would be sympathetic but how could they trust a CEO whose first reaction is suicide."

"Adam!" Steven exclaimed disgusted by his brother's attitude.

"I am not saying this to be cruel Steven." Adam muttered his eyes honest as he met his brother's gaze. "Remember Claudia, how she never got over the stigma of being sent to a asylum, people never let her forget; well multiply that a hundred times and that is how it will be for mother. Loosing Blake has nearly destroyed her, losing her reputation certainly will."

"But we can't just pretend this hasn't happened...What if she tries again? She needs help, people to watch over her..." Fallon insisted.

"I can watch her." Dex replied gently. "Let me take her away, out of Denver."

"You Dexter, I wouldn't trust you to mind the family tortoise!" Adam sneered.

"Who else did you have in mind?" Dex demanded. "If we're agreed as I think we are that this is to stay between us, do you think you can do it Carrington?"

"I could take her to California." Fallon suggested.

"And leave your children behind, how will you explain that to Jeff Fallon?" Dex countered. "I've already talked some sense into her once, got her to reach out to me, enough to get her off that damn roof. I can do this."

"But what about Jack?" Fallon countered. "He's your son and he needs you too."

"Jack is safe in the hospital, the doctors are taking good care of him and it will be a good few weeks before he is ready to leave it. Enough time to set Alexis back on the right path." Dex insisted, unable and unwilling to put into words the depth of emotion he still felt for his former wife. He loved his son, but he had loved Alexis longer and she needed him now, he felt it deep in his gut, he simply had to see this through.

"I think Dex is right." Steven said his resolve strengthening with each passing moment. "He knows mother, knows the woman behind all the shields she puts up even to her children. If anyone can talk her round it's him. And I admit it I am just too angry to be of any help to her."

"Where will you go?" Fallon asked.

"New Mexico, I have a ranch there. It's private and people down there mind their own business."

Snorting Adam added snidely. "A ranch, mother will love that."

"Adam if you can't suggest anything better I suggest you shut up!" Steven snapped. "In the meantime I think we had better head over to Colby Co and sort out things at that end. The last thing we need is any flapping lips."

"Fallon." Dex added. "I know it's a lot to ask but can you keep an eye on Jack for me, it would help reassure me if I knew you were watching over him?

"Of course I will." Fallon replied softly.

Sighing Dex dreaded having to ask for more from her but she was the only one who could to this. "I was also hoping that you might sort out packing Alexis's things at the mansion?"

Nodding Fallon dried her tears. "Can we see her first; I just need to make sure she is alright myself?"

"Sure." Dex muttered leading them over to the door. Pushing it open he nodded to the Doctor who on spotting the children stood up from his seat beside Alexis's bed.

"She's sleeping soundly, and should do so for eight hours."

"Thank you Doctor. We'll take it from here." Dex insisted escorting him to the door leaving Fallon and her brothers alone with the sedated Alexis.

"Oh Mummy." Fallon whispered moving to crouch next to her mother; hesitantly reaching out to take her hand.

"She looks so small." Adam added from the doorway, unable to step inside and confront the issue, looking for all the world like the lost orphan he once thought he was.

Biting his lip Steven struggled to contain his feelings, he wanted to lash out, barely able to contain his anger. Seeing his mother like this only served to increase his fury.

Watching as Alexis's chest slowly rose and fell; he allowed his own breathing to slip into the same rhythm, his anger slowly building with each breath until it roared in his ears. He was never going to forgive Blake Carrington for this, never.

---


	12. Preview Full Circle

Author Note:

Just to let people know who might have missed it there is a sequel series to New Beginnings, Series 11 Full Circle just pop over to my profile or check out the new Dynasty section in TV Shows were there are other Dynasty stories waiting to be read.

Thanks for reading New Beginnings, I am not an author who demands reviews but it would be nice to hear from you if you enjoyed this story or if you have suggestions either for the series or one off stories.

Regards ss9

Preview: Full Circle

_Unable to face looking at his reflection a moment longer Blake fled back into the bedroom hoping for some respite but no sooner had he entered than the door opened and Gerard appeared with several men._

"Oh forgive me Mr Carrington Miss Fallon asked us to retrieve Mrs Colby's things…Mr Carrington we can come back later?"

"No." Blake said softly. "Do it now and Gerard contact the decorators I want this room put back exactly the way it was before."

"Very good Mr Carrington and Mrs Colby's dressing room?"

"Seal it up." Blake added. "I don't want to see it again."

Nodding the butler silently withdrew, the trunks quickly vanishing until the door shut behind them for the last time.

Falling into one of the fireside chairs Blake stared around the empty room, knowing this was the last time he would see it like this. The last remaining monument to the months he and Alexis had spent together, to the future they had been planning. One big happy Carrington Colby family, the dynasty and empire that would last for many generations to come, now lay in ruins about him.

Destroyed by his own hands.

As surely as Nero had fiddled whilst Rome burned, Blake Carrington had stood by and watched as his family's bright future disintegrated.

"_Dobson."_

"Mr Davenport." Frank answered respectfully. No matter his client's fondness for dramatics the man was loaded and it was his clout with certain officials that had speeded up his request for parole.

"You had no problems?" The gravelly voice of the mysterious Mr Davenport demanded.

"No sir. Carrington's eldest son, Adam that is, proved most helpful. He has me set up in a respectable area, a line of credit untraceable to yourself."

"Excellent and your progress on infiltrating Denver Carrington?" Davenport demanded, his patience clearly in short supply.

Swallowing nervously Frank paused before answering. "It is progressing sir, I have an in at Colby Co, and with Mrs Colby's close relationship to Mr Carrington…"

"That is not acceptable."

"But…"

"The Carrington Colby connection has been successfully terminated." Davenport growled his patience clearly at an end. "You will find another means to attack Carrington."


End file.
